Lucifer: la menace fantôme
by Rune le fanfiker
Summary: La destruction de l'Hadès a permis à Lucifer de revenir à la vie. Qui pourra le stopper?
1. Sommaire

**LUCIFER, LA MENACE FANTÔME**

résumé:

Il hait les humains. Depuis des milliers d'années il veut les détruire. Et depuis la défaite d'Hadès, il est libre. Lui, ainsi que son armée constituée par 66 anges noirs. Son plan est parfait et n'a qu'un but : l'anéantissement de l'humanité. Les chevaliers divins, privés de Seiya, pourront-ils défendre la Terre contre cette ultime menace ? Les anges et les Parques s'accordent sur un point : la victoire de Lucifer est inéluctable.

Prologue (nouvelle version)

Chapitre 1: Vers un monde de lumière !

Chapitre 2: Les ténèbres se libèrent!

Chapitre 3: Le retour des armures d'or

Chapitre 4: Le jugement de Seiya

Chapitre 5: Tous à l'hôpital

Chapitre 6: Le rassemblement des généraux

Chapitre 7: Le traité 405

Chapitre 8: Extermination de l'humanité: phase 2

Chapitre 9: Vers le huitième sens

Chapitre 10: Asmodée contre Poséidon

Chapitre 11: Manœuvre historique

Chapitre 12: Guerre angélique

Chapitre 13: Ragnarök

Annexe 1: Le rassemblement des chevaliers d'or

Annexe 2: Rapport technique

Annexe 3: C'est quoi les anges ?

Annexe 4: Bloc-notes électronique

Annexe 5: L'avatar de Dieu

Saint-Seiya est une création de M.Kurumada

Cette fiction est copyright Laurent Pendarias


	2. Nouveau prologue

                                                            Prologue       

Lucifer 

Je hais les humains. Je les déteste. Ils me font vomir. Ce sont des êtres impurs. Ils  représentent la pire abomination qui ait jamais existée ! A la limite, je peux tolérer leur faiblesse physique et mentale. Mais leur faiblesse morale est impardonnable !

Je ne les aime pas ! Je les déteste ! Je les abhorre ! Je les hais ! Je les exècre ! Je les honnis !

Je les hais ! Je les hais ! JE LES HAIS !!!

Les humains sont vraiment écœurants. Leur stupidité n'a d'égale que leur méchanceté. Depuis leur création ils n'ont pas arrêté d'enchaîner bêtise sur bêtise. Mais ce 20ème siècle semble être encore pire que les précédents. Pendant des milliers d'années, ils se sont battus, ils ont tué, volé, menti, juré, manqué de respect à leurs supérieurs, trahi leurs amis, leur famille. Ces etres méprisants ont oublié d'où ils viennent et à qui ils le doivent. Avec l'expansion  de l'éducation j'ai crains un instant qu'ils  deviennent intelligents mais non, aucun risque avec les humains. Ils ont créé le nazisme, des camps d'extermination, et une société basée sur la haine. Pendant que d'autres instauraient le communisme et essayaient de supprimer toutes les libertés. Heureusement qu'il y avait les Américains, les exterminateurs d'indiens, qui ont  trouvé la bombe atomique. Et la fin de ce siècle semble encore prometteuse.

Leur stupidité semble être infinie.

____________________

Depuis la création des humains, ça doit faire cent mille ans maintenant, j'ai compris que c'était une espèce inférieure. Une abomination ! Une erreur !  J'étais d'accord pour créer un univers, des planètes et de la vie. Mais la vie devait juste être un rouage de l'univers. Les plantes et les animaux créés devaient fonctionner comme des machines. Le créateur avait créé tout cela dans le but de fournir un décor aux humains. Les humains ! Pouah ! Rien que de penser à eux ! Beurk !  Ils étaient sensés nous ressembler !

Nous ressembler !!!  Mais quelle aberration ! Ces pourritures inférieures ne pourraient jamais égaler des anges ! Seulement voilà, je ne pouvais pas aller contre les décisions du créateur. IL a créé cette espèce. IL a doté les humains d'une âme. Mais IL les a créés faibles dans tous les domaines. IL voulait les tester. IL voulait savoir si des êtres faibles pouvaient atteindre la pureté de l'esprit. Le créateur nous disait que nous apprendrions beaucoup des humains. Qu'y a-t-il à apprendre de ces *# :!!;/*- ?!

IL voulait nous apprendre l'humilité. Nous devions aider ces humains. Nous aurions dû les soutenir quand ils souffraient et les guider vers la voie de la sagesse mais sans interférer avec leur liberté. Foutaises !!!

Nous les anges étions les créatures les plus parfaites de l'univers après notre créateur et nous aurions du les aider. J'étais certain depuis le début que ces êtres allaient vouloir servir le mal. Je le savais ! Quand le créateur  a lancé le Big Bang, IL a créé une espèce _: les anciennes divinités. _Ces entités conscientes devaient représenter le temps, la vie, les atmosphères, les  biosphères, la lumière, la nuit, la loi, la mémoire… Et qu'est-il arrivé ? Ils ont essayé de se créer une armée de monstres. Ils ont essayé d'accroître leur pouvoir. Ils voulaient conquérir l'univers et le contrôler. Faire partie de cet univers ne leur suffisait pas, non …ils voulaient le pouvoir. J'ai dû les affronter. A l'époque j'étais le chef incontesté des anges. J'étais le premier séraphin de cet univers. J'ai dirigé une armée immense : mille anges, sept archanges et trois puissances. Cette bataille a été la plus terrible de cet univers. D'un côté les anges, les défenseurs du bien et de l'autre les puissances de la nature, les forces du mal. Qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait ? Une guerre qui dura une dizaine d'années et qui ravagea de nombreuses planètes. Le pouvoir des anges était incalculable mais les forces de la nature possédaient des pouvoirs infinis. 

Ces êtres abjects avaient choisi de suivre leur chef perfide, Cronos. Un monstre psychique qui avait basculé dans le mal pour une raison inconnue. C'est lui qui a convaincu les autres de se rebeller contre l'ordre établi. Ils ont choisi de se créer une armée. Les monstres, les cyclopes, les hécatonchires et les titans sont ainsi apparus. Ces monstrueuses créatures étaient assez fortes pour défier les anges de basse classe. Mais pour les anges supérieurs (comme moi) ils ne posaient aucun problèmes. Par contre, les _divinités_ étaient sacrément puissantes. On a eu du mal à les battre, en particulier le plus dangereux d'entre tous : Cronos. 

Cronos, l'entité qui devait contrôler le temps, usait de son pouvoir dévastateur pour  annihiler l'univers. Cette chose abjecte voulait plus que cet univers. Il voulait la destruction totale. Enfin, c'est ce que je supposais. Cet immondice avait prévu de voler toute l'énergie de l'univers pour s'en servir dans un but obscur, et le connaissant je supposais qu'il chercherait à déclencher l'Apocalypse.

Voilà ce qu'on obtient quand on donne des libertés aux créatures inférieures !!! Elles se rangent dans le camp du mal et tentent de tout détruire. Et après, c'est à nous, les anges, de réparer les dégâts.

Vaincre les _divinités_ a été dur mais ce n'était rien comparé à Cronos. Il avait été créé pour contrôler le temps. Il n'était pas le temps, ni son concepteur, mais son régisseur. Son pouvoir lui permettait de ralentir, d'accélérer, de modifier les lois de l'espace-temps pour intensifier sa puissance. Il était presque invincible. Cette abomination a battu mes alliés et j'ai été forcé de l'affronter en duel singulier.

Il était encore plus fort que moi mais j'ai réussi ! Je l'ai vaincu ! J'ai réussi à intensifier ma cosmo-énergie énergie au-delà de mes limites pour échapper aux lois du temps et gagner.

Cette victoire a montré à tous que j'étais l'ange le plus puissant de l'univers. Il était donc normal que je reste leur chef.

Finalement, nous avons gagné. Nous avons détruit les consciences de ces entités. 

Enfin, on ne les a pas totalement détruites. Elles avaient une nature psychique immortelle, alors nous les avons emprisonnés. Ces trucs sont sous bonne garde au paradis.

Pour ce qui est du temps, des atmosphères, de la lumière, de la nuit …

Maintenant ils se comporteraient comme des machines bien réglées. Ils suivraient des lois strictes. Des lois figées à jamais qui laisserait une certaine consistance à l'univers.

Nous avons retenu une leçon de cette terrible guerre. Plus il y a de conscience, plus il y a de risques de voir le mal surgir. On pouvait créer un univers, c'était pas un problème. Les machines, on peut les contrôler, on peut prévoir ce qu'elles vont faire. La liberté c'est le chaos. Alors je me doutais bien que les humains allaient rapidement sombrer dans l'anarchie. Ils allaient vouloir s'emparer du pouvoir. Leur propre faiblesse ne les pousserait pas à l'humilité. Non. Ils seraient encore plus avides de pouvoirs et de conquêtes.

____________________

Nous avions bien vu que les _divinités_ avaient choisi le camp du mal. Les humains suivraient le même chemin. Des créatures pareilles ne pouvaient pas réussir !

Mais bien sûr il fallait leur laisser une chance. Lors de leur création, ils ont reçu de nombreux pouvoirs. A la base ils ne le savaient pas. Alors j'ai convenu avec d'autres anges qu'il fallait leur faire passer un test.  Je me suis déguisé en serpent à pattes. Je suis allé dans le jardin d'Eden. A ce moment ils n'avaient pas le droit de manger de fruits sur un arbre. C'était un arbre banal et sans intérêt mais le Créateur voulait savoir s'ils comprenaient l'obéissance. Comment peut-on penser que les humains ont des qualités ?  Je devais savoir s'ils voulaient le pouvoir.  

Je leur ai dit « allez manger le fruit interdit et vous deviendrez des dieux » et ça n'a pas loupé. Ils sont tombés dans le piège. Ces deux bouffons ont mangé le fruit interdit. Et ils n'ont eu aucun pouvoir supplémentaire. Quels imbéciles ! Ces êtres impurs étaient prêts à vendre leur innocence pour un peu de pouvoir !

J'avais ma preuve !!!

Ces êtres impurs et démoniaques cherchaient le pouvoir ! Ils le voulaient pour servir leurs propres intérêts ! Ils se fichaient pas mal du bien et de la pureté ! Ce qui les intéressait c'était eux et rien qu'eux ! Ces abominations méprisables chercheraient à conquérir l'univers et à le détruire, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

A ce moment j'ai été viré de ma fonction (j'étais paraît-il trop vaniteux et trop méprisant). Mais bon j'ai trouvé une occupation. J'ai créé les enfers pour faire souffrir toutes les âmes impures des humains. Et pour être sur d'avoir beaucoup de clients, j'ai envoyé mes anges noirs (j'étais pas le seul à trouver les humains répugnants) pour tenter les humains. C'était le bon temps, maintenant ils sont tellement stupides qu'on a plus besoin de les pousser à commettre des fautes. 

________________

Et trois mille ans après mon licenciement  mes troupes ont augmenté. Certains anges voulaient aller vivre sur terre. Certains voulaient semer la zizanie (c'est  vrai qu'ils commencent à être ennuyeux avec leur tour de Babel), d'autres voulaient épouser des humaines, et d'autres voulaient prouver la supériorité des anges. Beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur les humains comme moi. Certains adoptaient mon point de vue. D'autres pensaient qu'ils fallaient les torturer pour voir leur valeur morale. D'autres voulaient se mettre à leur place pour mieux les comprendre. Nous avions un point commun : nous voulions aller sur Terre. 

Pour ce faire, il nous fallait des corps. Or le stock était rangé aux cieux. Etant le plus intelligent, j'ai rapidement trouvé une solution. Nous devions utiliser le huitième sens angélique.

Ce pouvoir est tout à fait spécial. Les humains s'imaginent qu'il permet de rester en vie après la mort (ces imbéciles n'ont pas encore compris que leur esprit était immortel). Mais nous, les anges, savons exactement de quoi il retourne. L'arayashiki, c'est la maîtrise totale de la vie.

A partir de matière inerte, nous pouvons nous créer un corps parfaitement viable. De même, nous sommes capables de nous guérir ou de modifier notre apparence. Bien évidemment, ces capacités diffèrent avec les individus.

Les 66 anges noirs qui me sont restés fidèles maîtrisent tous le 7ème sens. De même, leur maîtrise du 8ème sens leur permettra de ressusciter lors de notre prochaine guerre de « purification ». Par contre, aucun d'entre nous ne possède le 9ème sens. Ce pouvoir typique des _anciennes divinités_ nous fait horreur. 

En effet, le Big Will est un pouvoir inné (qui doit cependant être activé et maîtrisé), contrairement au cosmos qui dépend uniquement de la volonté des individus. Par conséquent, il est plus méritant d'utiliser son cosmos.

Le 9ème sens donne à certaines personnes (anciennes divinités, géants, humains …) la capacité de contrôler un élément, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont pensé...

A la base, ils devaient protéger cet élément, devenir les gardiens de l'univers. Leur rôle consistait à stabiliser une entité de l'univers. Le grand ingénieur les avait conçus comme des réparateurs je pense.

Mais la réalité fut différente. Les espèces envieuses et cupides ont voulu exploiter ces caractéristiques à des fins égoïstes... au lieu de se mettre au service de la nature, ils en font leur esclave. Encore une bonne raison de les mépriser. Les anges n'accepteront jamais d'utiliser le 9ème sens car notre sens de l'honneur nous oblige à compter uniquement sur nos propres forces.

Et de toutes manières, le cosmos et l'astuce de mes fidèles soldats sont suffisants pour écrabouiller les humains.

Revenons-en à mon histoire.

Nous voilà partis sur terre. Nous détenions un corps éternel ( grâce au 8ème  sens ) et un pouvoir énorme.  Eh oui ! Le 8ème sens, un truc formidable ! Nous le maîtrisions à un tel degré que nous pouvions nous créer des corps à partir de rien et échapper à la mort (biologique) par la suite.

Comme d'habitude on a semé la pagaille. Les humains en ont bavé. Avec tous ces démons  (c'est un petit surnom bien sympathique que les humains nous ont attribués) qui se promenaient sur terre.  Les anges (ces empêcheurs de nuire en rond) sont venus nous dire de nous calmer. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à déclencher un déluge (les anges déchus ne furent pas contents de voir leur progéniture diabolique disparaître). Et pour s'assurer qu'on allait arrêter de nuire aux humains ils nous ont enfermés. Crac !

 En fait ils ont enfermé nos cosmos dans une jarre. C'était la seule chose à faire ! Une partie de notre esprit peut toujours se libérer et avec un peu de cosmos on fait des miracles. Mais dans cette prison cosmique, nos formes physiques étaient impossibles.

On a continué notre travail de perversion en tant qu'esprits. En effet, nous les démons, avons la capacité de communiquer directement avec les âmes des humains, ainsi nous pouvons les tenter et les torturer.

Ce pouvoir particulier qui permet aux anges de lire et de communiquer avec les âmes est encore une preuve de notre supériorité. Mon peuple a inventé le langage en quelques mois alors qu'il a fallu des milliers d'années aux humains.

____________________

Et puis  mes anges noirs se sont rapidement libérés (il y cinquante mille ans je crois). Mais ce coup-ci on était plus calme. Nous avions beau détester les humains, nous savions parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la Terre. Si notre créateur a créé l'Univers c'est pour qu'on en prenne soin.

On a passé des accords avec les anges.

On n'avait le droit de tenter qu'avec des autorisations (quand on a eu le droit de s'en prendre à Job, il a méchamment dégusté)  et les anges noirs qui vivaient parmi les humains n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Nous avons laissé les humains continuer tranquillement, comme si cette espèce inférieure était capable d'atteindre l'intelligence.

On est resté tranquille pendant quelques milliers d'années (une broutille pour nous).  Nous avions énormément de travail. En effet, le paradis et le purgatoire n'étaient pas encore ouverts aux humains. Ils ont été chassés du ciel pour avoir désobéi. Et le seul endroit où ils peuvent atterrir après la mort, c'était aux enfers. Ha ! Ha ! Je pouvais tous les torturer pour tenter de leur faire expier leurs fautes. Mais même une éternité de souffrances me semblait trop bonne pour eux. Je devais gérer tous les morts. 

A l'époque j'avais une crainte. Une légende juive racontait qu'un « messie » devait arriver. Et d'après mes sources (angéliques) cet homme serait un saint. Il accomplirait des miracles et viendrait libérer les humains des enfers.

HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Comme si un humain pouvait atteindre la sainteté !

En fait tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

J'expliquerai plus tard ce qui m'est arrivé au cours des millénaires qui  ont suivi.

Mais au moment où l'autre, #! :* !,/** de Jésus est arrivé, je ne dirigeais plus les enfers et j'étais enfermé.

J'ai pu seulement livrer un combat spirituel contre lui. Et il  a gagné !

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes pires cauchemars qu'un humain puisse un jour triompher de moi sur le plan de la moralité et de la sainteté. 

Mais je ne vais pas vous parler de ça. Toute cette histoire aurait pu suivre un cours normal mais non ! D'autres humains sont venus modifier l'histoire et du coup je n'ai pas affronté le sauveur (physiquement) et il est allé sauver les humains de tous les enfers sans ennuis.

Mais je m'égare.

Je vous racontais que pendant des milliers d'années j'ai torturé tous les humains. Tout marchait bien. Mais le simple fait de savoir que les humains existaient me rendait malade.

____________________

            Il y a sept mille ans, j'ai eu une surprise de taille. Un humain (attention je parle d'un **humain**, un être inférieur stupide et écœurant ) a découvert le 9ème  sens. C'était un égyptien (oui je sais ce pays avait une longueur d'avance sur le reste du  monde) . Il a pris le nom de Ra (ça devait signifier « soleil »). Un moment j'ai eu peur. Cet humain allait-il se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien autour de lui, allait-il atteindre la sagesse ? 

Non, c'était un humain. Il s'est servi de son pouvoir pour prendre le pouvoir (je sais c'est stupide). Et le PIRE ! LE PIRE ! C'est que cet imbécile s'est pris pour un dieu. Je savais que la bêtise humaine n'avait pas de limites. Mais leur arrogance semblait sans bornes.

D'autres humains l'ont suivi. Des  égyptiens et des hindous ont atteint le Big Will et se sont pris pour des divinités. Tous ! Il n'y en a pas un qui est resté modeste. Ces abrutis ont volontairement oublié leur passé.

Ils sont allés jusqu'à prétendre que c'était eux  qui avaient créé le monde et les humains, sans doute pour se rassurer. Quelle bêtise de leur part ! Ces crétins pensaient peut-être que ce mensonge les protégerait. Mais cette race infecte ne vit que pour le mensonge. Ils sont incapables de chercher la vérité. Ils haïssent la vérité. Parce que la vérité c'est qu'ils sont faibles et qu'ils n'ont pas créé le monde.

Ces pauvres daubes voulaient que les autres humains leur rendent un culte. Quelle arrogance !!! Des humains, ces pourritures infectes écœurantes, voulaient être vénérés.

Alors là j'étais sur le point de tous les égorger (et pire encore), quand un imbécile (Anubis) a décidé de créer un monde pour les morts.

ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Ces humains n'avaient pas compris qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir ! Ils voulaient le contrôle sur la mort. Le 8ème sens ne leur suffisait pas, ces idiots voulaient contrôler tous les humains. Toujours cette avidité de pouvoir !

Tous les anges ont manifesté leur désapprobation. Et quand j'ai proposé d'exterminer les humains, ils n'ont pas protesté.

Les faux dieux avaient dépassé les bornes !!!

Ils avaient créé un monde des morts, ils voulaient diriger les humains. Ils se prenaient pour des anges ou pire pour le créateur ! Quelle insolence !!!

Quelle perfidie ! Quelle perversion ! Quelle infection ! Quelle abomination ! Quelle ignominie ! 

**JE LES HAIS !!!!**

 J'ai réuni mes troupes : 666 anges. Nombreux étaient les volontaires qui étaient prêts à me suivre dans mon combat contre les humains parce qu'ils adhéraient à mes idées. 

La première guerre officielle « anges contre humains » a été lancée.

Nous avons rapidement vaincu tous les dieux. Ces imbéciles pouvaient à peine tenir contre mes anges noirs. Normal ! Nous avions la capacité de nous régénérer mais pas eux !

Et moi je pouvais démolir une dizaine de dieux en clignant des yeux.

J'exagère ? 

Vous croyez ?

Allez demander ça à Anubis !

Il continuera de sentir mes coups dans un million d'années.

Mais une imbécile d'européenne (Athéna ) alliée à un héros égyptien (Papyrus) m'a vaincu. Je n'ai jamais compris comment. Ces deux êtres étaient des saints certes (c'est rare pour des humains). Mais je soupçonne les anges d'être intervenus, comment ces humains avaient-ils trouvé « L'ARME » et la jarre pour m'enfermer ?

Je détestais les humains. J'en étais convaincu. J'avais laissé les prétendues divinités (les nouveaux dieux, à ne pas confondre avec les anciens) se développer pendant neuf cents ans avant de les attaquer. Et ensuite j'avais été enfermé pendant environ trois mille ans. En fait  c'était juste mon corps et mon cosmos qui étaient enfermés. Moi je pouvais continuer d'espionner les humains. J'ai pu voir ces prétendus dieux devenir plus nombreux. Il y a eu les Etrusques, suivis par les Babyloniens. Puis sont apparus les Grecs. Trois d'entre eux étaient exceptionnels : Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon. 

Ces humains m'ont surpris, parce qu'ils avaient atteint une puissance incroyable. Aucune autre « divinité » de cette planète n'aurait pu les défier. Evidemment ils ont pensé être les maîtres du monde et se sont partagés celui-ci (après la deuxième guerre contre moi). Cet imbécile d'Hadès a construit un monde des morts (toi si je t'attrape !). Ils ont mené une guerre contre les titans et ont gagné. Leur suprématie sur le monde semblait acquise mais d'autres divinités sont apparues (et à chaque fois elles voulaient un  territoire et des fidèles).Il y a eu les Celtes, les Aztèques, les mayas et enfin les nordiques (je vais pas tous les énumérer ou j'y serai encore dans un siècle). Et finalement, une nouvelle particulièrement étonnante est arrivée. C'était une humaine (grecque) qui s'était éveillée au _Big will _. Bien sûr elle s'est prise pour une divinité, a réclamé un territoire et des fidèles. 

Mais elle a choisi de défendre la terre (!!!). 

Elle s'est auto-proclamée déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. Son nom était Athéna.

____________________

Et puis un jour (c'était il y a 31 siècles de cela ) ma jarre est tombée en panne (technologie angélique = camelote). Je me suis libéré, ainsi que mon armée. Notre rage était sans bornes. Il fallait massacrer ces dieux et ces humains. Il fallait les faire souffrir. C'est le seul sort qu'ils méritent. 

Les humains devaient souffrir éternellement. Mais bon, il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de ces « dieux » qui risquaient de nous poser des problèmes. La dernière fois, on s'était fait avoir par surprise. Cette fois j'eus l'idée de ramener à la vie les monstres créés par les anciennes divinités. Innocentes créatures dans cette guerre entre le bien et le mal elles suivaient leur programmation sans poser de question. Ces machines de guerre biologiques nous servaient de chair à canon.

Ce fut ma deuxième et dernière guerre.

On a massacré toutes les fausses divinités sans problèmes.

Enfin sans problèmes …

Ces saletés de vermines étaient plus nombreuses et plus puissantes. Mes anges noirs avaient un peu de mal à les terrasser. On ne pouvait plus les défier en duel singulier, il fallait parfois utiliser notre coordination ou notre ruse pour les défaire. 

Nous avancions lentement mais sûrement dans notre quête pour purifier le monde.

Sauf que l'autre imbécile d'Athéna a retrouvé l'ARME. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Mystère ! Je soupçonne les anges d'être encore derrière tout ça.

Ces traîtres ne devraient pas aider les humains. Qu'ils les laissent une seule fois se débrouiller tout seuls et je leur montrerai qu 'ils ne valent rien.

Un héros grec m'a affronté et a perdu ( pour avoir commis  le crime de m'avoir blessé je l'ai fait disparaître, on ne connaît même plus son nom). Ma puissance avait encore augmenté. Cette fois, l'arme mythologique (angélique plutôt !) n'avait pas suffi à me terrasser. Rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter !

Les divinités grecques se sont liguées contre moi. 

Je les ai toutes vaincues les unes après les autres : Hermès, Héra, Aphrodite, Dionysos, Apollon, Artémis, Enzo, Déméter, Hestia, Hécate, Hypnos, Thanatos, Deimos, Phobos, Nikè, Dikè, Héphaïstos…

Je les ai tous vaincu, tous sauf 4.

Je n'ai pas compris comment ils ont eu le courage de s'opposer à moi.

Nous avions détruit toutes les divinités et il ne nous restait que l'Olympe à annihiler. J'ai tué de mes propres mains tous les dieux et le héros. Mais les 4 derniers survivants ont imaginé un plan.

Sentant qu'ils allaient perdre, ils ont utilisé la plus puissante attaque de l'humanité ! Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette attaque. Les images sont gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès ont pris la position de l'Athéna exclamation tandis que Zeus, derrière eux, adoptait la posture de l'exécution de l'aurore. Ils intensifièrent leur énergie au maximum et déclenchèrent l'ultime attaque.

Au cours de ma vie j'avais déjà vu des attaques de cette ampleur pendant notre guerre contre les anciennes divinités mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que des humains (larves infectes repoussantes) puissent un jour atteindre un tel niveau.

« OLYMPIC EXTERMINATION ! »

L'Olympe fut détruite sur le coup. 

Il me semblait avoir encaissé toute la puissance de l'attaque mais ce n'était pas le cas. Toute la montagne avait été rasée, mes troupes avaient été englouties dans ce torrent de lumière aveuglante. La Terre, elle-même, avait ressenti ce choc qui aurait fait passer une éruption volcanique pour un coup de vent.

Nous avions perdu.

____________________

Je fus à nouveau enfermé, ainsi que mon armée. Mais nous avions semé le trouble sur terre. A partir de ce  moment-là deux grands phénomènes sociologiques se sont produits : « La grande exode » et « les guerres saintes ».

En effet, de nombreuses divinités ont commencé à manquer de fidèles ( à l'époque des civilisations entières pouvaient disparaître pendant des guerres). Certains ont alors pensé à créer des dimensions parallèles où les dieux pourraient habiter (un peu comme le territoire d'Hadès). Et bien sûr chaque civilisation décida de se construire son « Olympe ». C'est comme ça que les dieux commencèrent à s'éloigner des humains.

Les Babyloniens furent les premiers à y penser. Ils le firent d'une manière étrange. Leur chef tua le (ou la) dieu du mal de leur culture et utilisa son énergie pour créer une autre dimension. Les Etrusques voulurent faire de même mais ils n'avaient pas exactement la puissance ou la technique nécessaires. Par contre les Egyptiens ont tout de suite compris comment faire. Ils ont créé une dimension loin, très loin et ont déménagé. Les faux dieux ont emmené leurs fidèles et quelques pyramides. Ces petits malins (ces vils rusés, devrais-je dire) ont pensé à vendre leur technique de l'autre dimension aux autres civilisations.

D'un autre coté, mes anges noirs avaient laissé aux humains des plans pour construire des armures. Poséidon et Ares sont tombés dessus et ils ont rapidement compris ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ces dieux ont forcé les alchimistes du continent de Mu à créer ces armures. Et les « guerres saintes » ont débuté ça fait trois mille ans que ça dure.

Azazel avait déjà appris aux humains à se faire la guerre et à créer des armes (histoire de rendre les massacres encore plus sanglants) mais avec ces armures, les humains auraient une puissance incalculable (à l'échelle humaine). On savait parfaitement que cette espèce utilisait toujours ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient. Alors, plus on leur en donnait et plus elle faisait de dégâts. 

            Evidemment chaque divinité grecque s'est constituée une armée et a réclamé un lot d'armures. Et là, ça les a définitivement mis en tête. Les divinités des autres civilisations ne disposaient ni de héros, ni d'armures. Ils leur manquaient des fidèles et n'avaient pas d'alchimistes. Certains imbéciles ont essayé de copier les armures mais ils n'ont jamais atteint le niveau  de bronze (il suffit de regarder les chevaliers noirs).Alors ces divinités ont quitté la terre définitivement. Ils partirent tous ( à des époques différentes) : les Egyptiens, les Etrusques, les Babyloniens, les Celtes, les nordiques, les Aztèques et les mayas. Il ne reste plus que les Grecs (qui détiennent le pouvoir) et les hindous (qui ont encore des fidèles).  Mais quand je m'échapperai je les retrouverai et je les massacrerai tous.

____________________

L'ultime éclipse est une aubaine. 

Si Hadès gagne, l'humanité est détruite.

Si Hadès meurt, je serai libre (et l'humanité sera détruite bien entendu). 

Pour le moment je suis enfermé.

Mon corps mythologique (comme les dieux humains l'appellent) et mon cosmos reposent dans une jarre.

Cet objet est caché dans la 9ème prison.

Comment ça il n'y a pas de 9ème prison ???

Bien sûr que si !

Mais les humains ne sont pas au courant. Cette prison ne leur est pas destinée.

Elle est destinée à enfermer les « créatures qui ont comploté contre tous les dieux ».

Il y a moi, bien sûr.

Il y a tous mes anges noirs, évidemment.

Il y a mes cohortes de monstres.

(Hadès les aime bien puisque ses surplis sont inspirés de certaines de mes recrues).

Il y a les titans (quelle honte d'être considéré comme une menace de cette envergure, je peux écrabouiller tous les titans en une seconde).

Et il y a les petits derniers : les gigers. Ces sales bêtes ont déclenché une guerre sainte contre les Grecs et maintenant ils le regrettent.

Ces imbéciles ne pouvaient pas savoir que les troupes conjuguées d'Athéna et de Zeus les arrêteraient. Et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que trois humains parviendraient à obtenir des kamuis. Ils m'ont étonné sur ce coup-là !

Mais ils n'ont aucune importance ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve un ou deux humains dignes de nous que ça signifie forcément que toute leur espèce mérite d'être épargnée.

Pour le moment je suis à l'état d'esprit. Je peux voir clairement notre prison. 

Tiens ! Je ne vois pas nos gardiens. D'habitude il y a une demi-douzaine de spectres qui veillent par ici, ces soldats ont sans doute un problème plus urgent à régler.

Le Mausolée qui nous sert de prison est une œuvre architecturale pitoyable. Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose de beau pour me servir de tombeau.

Dedans  il y a un immense champ de force. Toutes les divinités grecques sont venues poser leur sceau pour créer cette protection. Et Hadès (l'autre bouffon !) vient changer le sien tous les siècles.

Je vois clairement les trois jarres dans le champ de force.

En fait il y en a cinq mais je n'ai rien à faire des autres. Ils ont été mes ennemis et jamais je ne les prendrai dans mon camp.

Revenons-en à mes trois jarres.

Trois chefs-d'œuvre de poterie, confectionnés avec le plus grand soin par Héphaïstos en personne (pour une fois qu'un humain fait quelque chose de bien !)

Dans la plus noire, celle dont la noirceur semble absorber la lumière, il y a mon corps qui ne demande qu'à être libéré. Mon cosmos gronde !

Dans la grise, il y a mes 66 anges noirs.

Cette urne est de la même taille que les autres (les esprits ne prennent pas de place).

Je les sens aussi impatients que moi. 

Mais cette fois je ne me montrerai pas impatient. Il nous faut un plan fiable pour gagner mais je leur donnerai l'occasion de s 'amuser.

Dans la rouge, il n'y a pas Arès.

Il y a 600 monstres qui attendent qu'on les ramène à la vie. En effet mes petites bêtes sont mortes, elles ne maîtrisent pas les sens surhumains. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je les ramènerai à la vie, nous avons trouvé un moyen pour ça. 

Et cette fois ils vont m'être utile. Il y a des milliards d'humains à massacrer. Sans compter ces chevaliers sacrés. Ils ne risquent pas d'inquiéter mes anges noirs néanmoins je leur enverrai mes animaux. Comme ça je me débarrasserai de toutes les menaces sans dégarnir mes troupes d'élite.

Je hais les humains ! Ils doivent être détruits et ils doivent souffrir pour expier leurs péchés. Ces créatures viles et abjectes (abominables, dégoûtantes, ignobles, infâmes, infectes méprisables et répugnantes) m'écœurent ! Ils doivent payer !

Je n'arrive même pas à décrire avec des mots (et pourtant j'essaie) la révulsion qu'ils m'inspirent. C'est une sensation au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Je dois les anéantir !

Mais pour ça, je dois rester calme et préparer calmement et sereinement un plan.

Et ça tombe bien, j'en ai un.

Un plan diabolique. Parfait. J'ai eu le temps de le préparer en trois mille ans d'emprisonnement. Cette fois-ci je gagnerai.

L'humanité sera détruite, mais je m'assurerai qu'ils souffrent avant d'en finir avec eux.

                                               


	3. Annexe 1

Le rassemblement des chevaliers d'or  
  
(Pendant le volume 26)  
  
Doko  
  
J'étais arrivé juste à temps pour éviter que Shaka ne se sacrifie en vain. «_ Un homme comme toi ne peut pas se permettre de mourir inutilement ». _Mais . vieux maître.  
  
Je savais très bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à sauver Athéna. Mais si toute sa puissance n'avait pas affecté le mur je supposais que son sacrifice serait inutile.  
  
_Pft. Shaka, le vieux maître a raison. _Il est trop tôt pour mourir et, qui plus est, seul !  
  
Ces voix ! Je les connaissais. Je reconnaissais leur cosmo-énergie. Je n'espérais plus les revoir mais je savais que leur détermination ne faillirait jamais.  
  
_Ooh. mais vous.  
  
Mü !! Aiolia !! Milo !! Ils étaient tous en vie. Quelle joie de les revoir même si le moment n'est pas aux effusions de joie. Je suis le chef il me faut réfléchir à une stratégie.  
  
_Shaka. je te rends le chapelet que tu m'avais prêté, dit Mu en lui tendant ledit objet. _Regarde ! Les couleurs des perles ont bien changé. Tu ne dois pas mourir avant que les couleurs de ces 108 perles aient changé. _Mü. Bon, ils étaient tous ravis de se retrouver. Mais étant le chef je dois trouver un plan. Je ne suis pas comme Seiya ou Kanon qui foncent tête baissée. Comme Sion l'a fait je dois trouver un plan qui sauvera Athéna quelque soit le prix. Notre objectif est clair pour le moment. Nous devons abattre ce mur, nous rendre à Elision et remettre son armure à Athéna pour qu'elle puisse triompher d'Hadès. Seulement voilà ! Ce mur est indestructible. Si Shaka n'a pas réussi à l'entamer, aucun chevalier n'en sera capable. Il me semble pourtant qu'il existe un moyen de le détruire. Dans la mythologie, il est dit que les rayons du soleil peuvent l'abattre. Malheureusement aucun chevalier n'est capable d'un tel prodige. Et pourtant ! Nous l'avons déjà fait !  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Quelque part près de la 8ème prison  
  
Nous n'étions plus que 3. Seulement 3 survivants sur les 79 chevaliers qui avaient participé à cette terrible guerre. Il ne restait que nous pour sauver la situation. Je pleurais la disparition de mes frères d'armes. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'apitoyer sur leur sort. PAS MAINTENANT ! Leur sacrifice ne devait pas être vain. Nous devions sauver la terre. Je me tournais vers mes deux compagnons. Ils étaient dans le même état que moi. Nous étions à terre. Nous ne pouvions plus bouger. Le moindre mouvement provoquait d'atroces douleurs. Ce Rhadamanthe était terrible. Il avait réussi à vaincre à lui tout seul 3 chevaliers d'or. Nous avions gagné, mais à quel prix ? Je sentais l'espoir briller plus fort que tous nos doutes. Nous garderions l'espoir jusqu'au bout. Nous avions vaincu les 108 spectres. Toutes les perles du rosaire de Lama (le défunt chevalier d'or de la vierge) étaient devenues noires. J'avais lourdement contribué à cette hécatombe et maintenant je n'étais plus en état de combattre. Aucun de nous n'était en état de se battre. Athéna devrait affronter Hadès seule.  
  
C'est alors qu'apparut un chevalier d'or. Aïolos, le chevalier d'or du sagittaire. Il était dans un état pire que le notre. Son armure était presque détruite ! Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Tout le monde sait que les armures d'or sont invincibles ! Rien ne peut les entamer. Elles sont indestructibles ! Seul un dieu peut parvenir à les briser. Se pourrait-il ? Je me relevai difficilement. « _ Doko ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
_Ca ira. Je tiens encore debout.  
_ Et les autres ? Sont-ils .?  
  
Les deux mourrants se relevèrent.  
  
_Désolé de te décevoir Aïolos mais nous sommes encore en vie. _ Sion ! Jeanne ! C'est un plaisir que de vous revoir ! _ C'est réciproque, coupai-je. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton armure ? _ C'est très simple. Mais pour le moment, nous devons nous rendre à Guidecca d'urgence. _ Bien, allons-y.  
  
Nous partîmes vers le quartier général d'Hadès.  
  
_ Alors ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? _ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. La situation est plus grave que ce que nous envisagions. _ Quoi ? Mais nous avons vaincu les 108 spectres. _ Je sais. Mais, il se trouve que deux dieux défendent Hadès. _ Quoi ? s'exclamèrent mes compagnons. _ Oui. Thanatos, le dieu de la mort, et Hypnos, le dieu du sommeil éternel. _ Sont-ils dangereux ? interrogea Sion. Normalement Athéna peut vaincre Hadès. La puissance incalculable de sa cloth suffira à lui donner la victoire mais si elle doit affronter trois dieux en même temps elle risque d'échouer. _Ils ne l'attaqueront pas en même temps. Thanatos est déjà venu nous voir. _ Et ? _ Nous l'avons vaincu mais elle est blessée. _ Malgré sa cloth ! s'étrangla Sion. _ Et toi ? Es-tu gravement atteint, questionnai-je. Il se mit à rire. _Mon armure est détruite. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, et je continue d'en perdre. Je serai mort dans quelques minutes. Mais si nous n'arrêtons pas Hadès, l'ultime éclipse détruira le monde. _ Tu dis que Thanatos est mort et qu'Athéna est blessée ? _Oui. C'est pour cela que nous devons y aller. Quatre chevaliers d'or devraient être en mesure de terrasser un dieu. _ Est-ce toi qui a tué Thanatos ? _Non, c'est Athéna qui l'a vaincu. Mais je crains qu'elle ne puisse vaincre Hadès dans son état. _Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous la sauverons. _Ca m'étonnerait.  
  
Une voix surgie de nulle part avait proféré ces menaces. Une silhouette sombre se dessina devant nous. Et Hypnos apparut.  
  
Son cosmos était inégalable. Les 12 chevaliers d'or réunis n'auraient pas réussi à l'inquiéter. Alors que pouvaient faire quatre chevaliers à l'agonie ?  
  
_ Vous n'irez pas aider Athéna, prononça-t-il avec une voix calme. _Rien ne nous arrêtera. _ Tu crois ça ? Vous allez tous dormir pour l'éternité. _Non !!!  
  
Aïolos avait déjà encoché sa flèche d'or et il menaçait le dieu.  
  
_Si tu tentes de t'interposer, cette flèche ira transpercer ton corps. _Je n'ai que faire de tes facéties, humain.  
« ETERNAL DROWSINESS !!! »  
  
Les ténèbres apparurent et nous englobèrent. Cette attaque ne nous causait pas de blessures. Je ne sentais aucune souffrance. Au contraire, je sentais une douce torpeur. Je partais calmement à la dérive . je m'endormais. _Attention mes amis. Cette attaque cherche à nous endormir.  
  
Aïolos s'écroula. Tout son sang l'avait quitté et son c?ur avait cessé de battre. Je me tournais vers mes deux derniers compagnons. _Il faut contrer cette attaque. _Comment, demanda Sion en baillant. _Comme d'habitude ! On intensifie notre cosmo-énergie et on prie pour un miracle.  
  
J'enflammais mon cosmos. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Mes forces continuaient de m'abandonner. Sion s'écroula. Jeanne, la chevalière d'or du lion, se tourna vers moi.  
  
_Ta tactique ne marche pas et dans quelques secondes nous serons morts. _Et ? Mais je ne pouvais plus penser. La fatigue m'engluait. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Je devais pourtant me battre. Je dois . me battre.  
  
_J'ai une idée, souffla-t-elle. Elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Elle cherchait un plan. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je .partais, non . _Notre ennemi ici n'est pas une attaque. Ce sont les ténèbres. Si nous voulons vaincre Hypnos, il faut vaincre les ténèbres. _Quelle attaque, soufflai-je. Rien que le fait de respirer me semblait pénible. Je m'écroulai. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé mais je l'ai entendu.  
  
_Aucun de nous ne possède une attaque adéquate. Mais je vais en créer une. Je vais combiner la puissance de « l'ultime dragon » avec celle de mon armure d'or. Je devrais ainsi réveiller les rayons du soleil qui sont enfermés dans l'armure . com.tu .le sais .les.ar.res .or. Adieu Doko. Sauve la terre. »  
  
FIN DU FLASH  
  
_Mais oui ! Nous pouvons briser le mur des lamentations !!! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. _Il est possible de recréer les rayons du soleil en assemblant la force des chevaliers d'or !! _Comment ? Les rayons du soleil ici ? ! _Il est possible de recréer les rayons du soleil en combinant la force des chevaliers d'or. _Que voulez-vous dire, vieux maître ? _Ff. auriez-vous oublié ? Les constellations des chevaliers d'or se trouvent sur l'écliptique. L'écliptique est le cercle décrit par le soleil lors de sa révolution annuelle. Vous comprenez ? Les 12 armures d'or qui se trouvent sur la route du soleil sont baignées par ses rayons depuis les temps les plus anciens !! Et dans chacune des armures des chevaliers d'or est emmagasinée une fraction des rayons solaires !! _Ah. _Hm. _C'est.c'est vrai. _Mais alors, vieux maître. _Oui !! En augmentant au maximum nos cosmo-énergies qui renferment cette puissance solaire et en unissant nos vies pour n'en faire qu'une, nous devrions arriver à reproduire à petite échelle la puissance du soleil.  
Je distribuai alors les armes de la balance. En temps que gardien je n'ai le droit de les utiliser que lors d'une crise grave. Et là ! C'est la pire crise de l'humanité. Athéna va mourir, Hadès va triompher et toute l'humanité sera détruite. Nous faisons face à une catastrophe sans précédents. Il nous faut donc triompher ! Les armes n'ont pas été distribué lors des précédentes guerres saintes. Mais aujourd'hui nous devons le faire. _Alors nous allons pouvoir briser le mur des lamentations !! _Aah. c'est la première fois !! _C'est la première fois que les chevaliers d'or se saisissent des armes de la balance !! J'intensifiai ma cosmo-énergie à mon paroxysme et transmettais toute ma puissance dans mon bouclier. _ON Y VA !! _QUE NOS COSMO-ENERGIES BRULENT JUSQU'A LEUR LIMITE !! _ET QUE NOS VIES NE FASSENT QU'UNE. _AU FIN FOND DE L'ENFER !!! » Nous projetâmes nos armes avec une violence inouïe.  
  
« QUE LA LUMIERE SOIT ! »  
  
Shaka  
  
J'ai échoué ! Je ne comprends pas. Nous étions cinq chevaliers d'or d'une puissance incomparable et nous avions les armes de la balance. Comment avons-nous pu échouer ? Athéna est perdue. Elle ne pourra pas vaincre Hadès sans son armure. L'humanité va être détruite. Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas, je détruirai ce mur même si je dois y laisser la vie, et tous les autres pensent de même. Mais moi je dois me racheter. Pendant treize ans j'ai servi Saga sans deviner sa forfaiture. Je me suis toujours cru au-delà de l'erreur, je croyais être plus intelligent que tout le monde. J'ai préféré m'enfermer dans mes méditations plutôt que de me poser les bonnes questions. Je n'avais pas trouvé bizarre que Mü et le vieux maître se rebellent. C'était Aldébaran qui avait le premier eu des doutes, alors que j'étais plus fort et plus intelligent que lui ! Oui, il est vrai que sa sagesse était surtout centrée sur la réalité. Mais moi je suis plus penché sur le théorique. J'aurais dû suivre l'exemple de Mü. Il n'est pas le meilleur chevalier d'or mais il a su acquérir une sagesse hors du commun. Il est concentré sur l'action, il répare nos armures, et simultanément il étudie la métaphysique. L'alliance du comment et du pourquoi ! Le vieux maître y est aussi arrivé. Je lui fais confiance. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut trouver une solution c'est bien lui. _Ah . Agh. J'entendis les chevaliers de bronze s'exclamer. _Ooh.Tous les chevaliers d'or ont été repoussés. _Et le mur des lamentations n'a pas souffert le moindre dommage.  
  
Doko fut le seul à se relever.  
  
_Vieux maître !!! _Non. non.je ne pensais pas que le mur des lamentations était si résistant. _Vieux maître !! Cette fois, laissez-nous faire !!  
  
Seiya et son optimisme inébranlable. Il espère détruire un mur qui nous a résisté. Il représente, pour chacun des chevaliers, l'espoir. Il se bat jusqu'au bout. Avec ses maigres pouvoirs et son courage sans failles il accomplit des miracles. Mais là il ne pourra rien faire.  
  
_C'est inutile. Si, comme l'a dit Shaka, ce mur est la séparation entre le monde des enfers et Elision. La force des simples mortels n'y changera rien. _ Mais nous avons réussi briser le pilier central du royaume des mers !! Avec la puissance des armures d'or, nous y arriverons. _ Non. impossible. Si seulement tous les chevaliers d'or pouvaient être réunis.  
  
Alors qu'il disait cela, les armures d'or apparues de nulle part vinrent devant nous. Je n'osais y croire. S'agissait-il d'un rêve ou d'une illusion ?  
  
_Ah, s'exclama Aïolia. _Comment ? C'est., commença Mü. _Les armures d'or d'Aïoros et de tous les chevaliers défunts ! termina Milo. _Les douze armures se sont rassemblées dans le monde des ténèbres !! _Ooh ! Les armures d'or résonnent entre elles !!  
  
Seiya se retourna éberlué.  
  
_ L'armure des gémeaux est venue aussi !! _C'est l'armure d'or des gémeaux que portait Canon !!  
  
Ce qui signifiait que Canon n'était plus.  
  
Les armures commencèrent à se décomposer.  
  
_Ah !! _Quoi ? ! _C'est. !! Mais comment ? ! Les armures d'or des chevaliers morts se fragmentent et sont prêtes à être portées ?! _ Aah !! Mais . !! _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont ressuscité.  
  
J'ai été stupéfait. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas ressuscité, mais leur esprit avait repris cette apparence le temps d'accomplir une dernière mission, comme je l'avais fait en revenant écrire un message à Athéna après ma mort.  
  
Aldébaran du Taureau !! Camus du Verseau !! Aphrodite des Poissons !! Aïoros du Sagittaire !! Shura du Capricorne !! Saga des gémeaux !! Masque de mort du Cancer !! Ils étaient tous venus pour nous prêter main forte en ce moment critique.  
  
_Hum.même morts, vous. Bien que seule votre âme ait subsisté pour Athéna. Pour la justice et l'amour sur la terre, vous essayez de combattre. !! _ Aïoros pointe sa flèche !  
  
Je savais très bien que l'arme d'Aïoros était plus puissante que toutes les armes de la balance réunies mais cette fois ça ne suffirait pas. Mais je savais que l'on pouvait concentrer tout son cosmos dans cette flèche. Et comme les autres chevaliers ici présents j'étais prêt à donner toute mon énergie et ma vie pour détruire ce mur. Et Doko le savait. S'il fallait tout donner pour la sauver, je donnerais tout.  
  
Milo  
  
Athéna occupait toutes mes pensées. Il fallait la secourir le plus vite possible ! Mais nous n'arriverions jamais à passer ce mur. Doko avait un plan. Je pouvais le sentir. En fait je savais pertinemment ce qu'il comptait faire. Tous mes compagnons étaient d'accord. Nous étions prêts à sacrifier nos vies pour sauver la Terre. Si seulement Sion avait survécu. Mais ce qui aurait pu se passer n'a pas d'importance. Seul compte le présent. Nous sommes neuf chevaliers à avoir trahi Athéna et nous ferons tout pour réparer cette erreur. Par contre Aïoros, Doko et Mü sont là avec nous, parce que c'est leur devoir. Jusqu'au bout nous serons ensemble. Doko prit la parole.  
  
_Seiya, Shun, ne restez pas là. _ Comment ? _ Les douze chevaliers d'or ici présents vont élever leur cosmo-énergie au maximum et l'unir dans la flèche d'Aïoros. C'est la première et la dernière flèche que les chevaliers d'or tireront dans cette ère. Elle devrait reproduire à une plus petite échelle les rayons du soleil et détruire le Mur des lamentations. Mais . Nous, chevaliers d'or ne seront pas là pour le voir. _ Vieux maître. _Oui.Une énorme énergie va être concentrée en ce lieu.Alors éloignez-vous vite. _Mais. _N'oubliez pas votre mission : remettre son armure à Athéna. _Ah. _Aucun homme normal ne sera capable de passer par la brèche que nous allons ouvrir : il serait rejeté, à moins que son corps ne soit aspiré vers une autre dimension. Le mur des lamentations que seuls les dieux peuvent traverser. Mais vous, vous y arriverez. _Hein ? _Vous portez des armures qui ont reçu le sang d'Athéna !!! Vos corps sont imprégnés du sang d'une déesse !!! _Ah. _ Et le combat qui se répète depuis les temps les plus anciens contre Hadès va prendre fin. Vous devez vous rendre à Elision, la terre des dieux sans économiser vos forces. _Affronter Hadès. _Mettre un terme à cette bataille. _Lors de la précédente guerre sainte, j'ai compris qu'Hadès laissait sommeiller son enveloppe charnelle depuis les temps mythiques. _Hein ? _ Hadès chérit ce corps né de l'union entre Cronos et Rhéa. Son but est de réintégrer son véritable corps après avoir conquis la terre, il dominera le monde sous cette apparence qui est la sienne depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ne désirant pas prendre le risque d'abîmer ce corps qui lui est si cher, il a toujours utilisé des corps de substitution lors de ses résurrections. Cette fois il avait choisi ton corps Shun. _Ah. _Alors. _Oui !! Il faut aller à Elision pour trouver son enveloppe charnelle et la détruire !!! Ainsi Hadès sera contraint de renoncer à la conquête de la Terre !! Et les combats cesseront enfin, à jamais !! Allez !! Puisque vous avez compris, ne restez pas ici !! _Vieux maître. _J'ai compris. Nous irons à Elision ! Et nous donnerons cette armure à Athéna.  
  
S'ils disent qu'ils le feront, ils le feront. Ces chevaliers vont toujours jusqu'au bout. Depuis le jour où Hyoga m'a affronté j'ai compris. Ils sont faibles mais leur détermination est inébranlable. Même morts ils continueront le combat.  
  
Aïolia  
  
Tous nos espoirs reposaient sur Seiya. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a un an, j'aurais pensé que nous étions perdus. Mais maintenant, je savais qu'ils réussiraient. Ils avaient vaincu le sanctuaire, détruit le royaume sous-marin et traversé les Enfers. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Rien !  
  
Il ne restait que le mur des lamentations entre la victoire et la défaite. Il fallait réussir, et j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour cela. Si nous pouvions enfin arrêter les guerres saintes. Mon frère était mort pour sauver Athéna et aujourd'hui c'était mon tour.  
  
Tous les chevaliers d'or intensifièrent leur cosmo-énergie. Il fallait nous dépasser, atteindre notre paroxysme, aller au-delà de nos limites. Et nous concentrions cette énergie dans la flèche de mon frère. Tous ensemble nous donnions le meilleur de nous-même. Mü avec son calme légendaire. Aldébaran qui gardait le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au fond des ténèbres. Saga qui mettait son énergie au service de la justice comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Masque de Mort cynique jusqu'au bout. Shaka serein face à la mort. Doko et son sérieux qui n'égalait que sa sagesse. Milo, mon ami, qui souriait à la mort, une plaisanterie de plus. Aïoros, mon frère, le courage incarné qui nous a mené vers la victoire depuis le début. Shura, fidèle à Athéna jusqu'à la fin. Camus, toujours de glace. Aphrodite, qui se souciait d'autre chose que de sa beauté ( !!!).  
  
Je vais tomber au combat comme je l'ai toujours souhaité, au service de la justice.  
  
Adieu mes amis. Ravi de vous avoir connu. J'espère que nous réussirons et que nous nous retrouverons.  
  
Et maintenant ! Il faut détruire cette saleté de mur ! Il faut que Seiya puisse passer ! Il faut qu'ils puissent tous passer ! Brûle mon cosmos ! Enflamme-toi ! Explose ! Plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Brûle pour Athéna !!!  
  
Que ma vie explose !!!  
  
_ ON Y VA !!! _ POUR L'AMOUR ET LA JUSTICE SUR TERRE !!! _ DE TOUTE NOTRE ÂME ET DE TOUTE NOTRE VIE !!! _ QUE LE COSMOS D'OR S'ENFLAMME !!!  
  
_DANS CE MONDE DE TENEBRES. DES RAYONS DE SOLEIL !!!  
  
La flèche d'or fila vers le mur, porteuse de tous nos espoirs.  
  
Adieu.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAAM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
? . . . . Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Le mur des lamentations ! La flèche !  
  
. Je ne me rappelle plus. J'ai entendu Doko m'ordonner de partir avant que la flèche ne touche le mur. Je me suis téléporté avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Puis . ? J'ai dû m'évanouir. Pourquoi est-ce que tout tremble ? Je suis dans le Cocyte, il n'y a pas de constructions. Mais j'entends très bien le bruit que font des bâtiments qui s'écroulent. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Le plafond s'effondre !!! Je dois partit d'ici. Mais je n'ai plus assez d'énergie.  
  
J'ai la tête qui tourne . je ne sais plus où je suis ni qui je suis. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il faut que je sorte de là. Mais je suis vidé . avons-nous réussi ? Suis-je mort ?  
  
Athéna.  
  
Je sens qu'elle a encore besoin de moi . quelque part.  
  
Je dois survivre pour la revoir.  
  
Que mon cosmos s'enflamme encore une fois et que je sorte de ces enfers ! 


	4. Chapitre 1 de Lucifer

Vers un monde de lumière !!!

_Hyoga_

Le sceptre de Saori traversa Hadès. Le dieu des morts était tétanisé, non par la douleur mais par la surprise. Intimement convaincu de sa supériorité et de celle de ses idées, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'éventualité qu'il puisse échouer. Et pire encore ! Il refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Ses dernières paroles nous confirmèrent que jusqu'au bout il resterait fidèle à ses idées. Hadès s'écroula en proférant de vaines menaces. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Espérait-il encore triompher ? Pensait-il que ses idées seraient plus fortes que notre foi ? Comment pouvait-il penser que l'amour n'existait pas alors que Seiya venait de se sacrifier ? Il s'était sacrifié comme les chevaliers d'or, pour sauver Athéna et la Terre. Pour sauver des innocents, pour l'amour et la Justice sur terre. Ils avaient tous donnés leur vie pour servir leur idéal. Ils croyaient à ces idées abstraites que sont la justice et l'amour. Et jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ces courageux chevaliers s'étaient battus pour elles. Dès le départ ils savaient qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas vivants mais ils ont accepté librement de sacrifier leurs vies.

ET NOUS AVONS REUSSI !

Le corps d'Hadès avait été détruit. Il ne pourrait plus gouverner le monde sous cette apparence. La perte de ce qui lui était le plus cher allait le pousser à modifier ses plans. Le dieu des morts allait arrêter de vouloir envahir le monde. Il devrait désormais se contenter de régner sur le royaume des morts. Il arrêterait de pousser les autres divinités à la guerre. Les guerres saintes allaient enfin prendre fin (du moins je l'espérais). La Paix devait revenir sur Terre.

Nous avions vaincu la pire menace de l'humanité. LE DIEU SOMBRE. Le serviteur du mal ! Il avait été arrêté. Le monde était sauvé. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il reviendrait dans 250 ans. Aura-t-il chang ?

Doko nous avait affirmé que les guerres saintes cesseraient définitivement après celle-ci mais je n'osais y croire. La paix que nous avions tous attendu allait-t-elle vraiment apparaître ? Ce rêve allait-t-il enfin se réaliser. Je l'espérais.

Mais cette victoire, bien qu'elle fut colossale et vitale pour l'humanité, me laissait un regret.

Seiya était mort.

J'avais tendance à rester impassible devant les évènements. Je gardais toujours mon sang-froid. La mort et la perte des compagnons d'armes forment le lot quotidien des chevaliers. Mais j'étais atterré, démoralisé, abattu, découragé, effondré. Mon cœur se serrait. Tous mes souvenirs de Seiya défilaient devant mes yeux à la vitesse de la lumière. Je repensai à tous nos combats.

Je n'y croyais pas !!!

Je ne pouvais pas le croire !

Je ne voulais pas le croire…

J'avais toujours cru qu'il était invincible. Rien ne pouvait le blesser. Il se relevait toujours. Et maintenant je voyais sa dépouille inerte entre les bras de Saori. Je n'osais y croire. Je refusais d'y croire. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit un cauchemar, j'aurais voulu que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. J'aurais voulu me réveiller. Qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un immense cauchemar. Une horrible mascarade.

Maman … Camus … Isaak … … Seiya…

Et qui encore ?

POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi devais-je perdre tous ceux que j'aimais ?

Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il intercepté l'épée d'Hadès ? J'aurais tellement voulu le faire à sa place. Mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide … Maudite soit ma vitesse !!!

Tout le monde aurait voulu qu'il reste en vie !

Alors pourquoi !!!!!!

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je savais que tous les autres pleuraient comme moi. Même Ikki ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Quelle perte !

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. Je revoyais sans cesse sa mort.

Aaaahhhh !!! Je devais arrêter d'y penser !

Je devais rester froid ! Impassible !

Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte mais Elision était en train de s'effondrer. C'était un vacarme assourdissant. Les temples et les tours s'effritaient. La terre tremblait. Le ciel se déchirait. Des nuages de poussières s'élevaient dans le ciel. J'entendais des roulements de tonnerre, il me semblait que la terre agonisait. Des rochers jaillissaient du sol avant d'être réduits en poussières. Des gravats nous retombaient dessus. La luminosité diminuait à cause d'un immense nuage noir qui remplaçait peu à peu le ciel déchiqueté.

Je regardai Saori. Elle pleurait et tenait fermement (et passionnément ?) Seiya dans ses bras. Je croisai son regard. J'y lus une détresse et une souffrance indescriptibles. Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait, elle se releva majestueusement. Le courage et la détermination se lisaient sur son visage. Elle retrouva toute la force de la déesse de la guerre. Son cosmos se ralluma.

Saori se retourna vers nous. Elle pleurait comme nous. Mais elle pensait encore à nous. Athéna ! Elle pense toujours aux intérêts des autres avant les siens. Il fallait partir. Evidemment. Si nous restions ici nous mourrions aussi. Je faisais le vide dans mon esprit pour ne me concentrer que sur ça. FUIR ! Nous avons enflammé notre cosmos encore une fois et nous nous sommes téléportés. En fait c'est Saori qui nous a fait voyager parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir encore assez d'énergie pour accomplir ce miracle. Nous étions complètement épuisés par notre combat contre Hadès. Bizarrement nous avons emmené Seiya avec nous. Cette fois c'était fini pour lui ! Mais nous lui offrirons une tombe décente. On n'abandonnerait pas ce héros sur ce champ de bataille.

Nous partîmes dans les dimensions.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons erré. J'ai perdu connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Le temps semblait filer. J'étais assommé, engourdi, paralysé par la fatigue. Tout allait trop vite. Ce voyage avait duré plusieurs heures mais je n'avais eu conscience que de quelques minutes. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. J'avais du mal à assimiler les derniers évènements. Je ne croyais ni à notre victoire ni à la mort de Seiya. Mais nous suivions toujours Saori qui nous redonnait sans cesse du courage. C'est dans ces moments que Seiya nous aurait été utile. Pour son souvenir, je jure de revenir vivant sur terre. Il ne se sera pas sacrifié en vain. Nous devons réussir pour lui. Mon cosmos s'intensifia et j'accélérais dans ce travers dimensionnel. Saori nous guidait, mais plus loin je sentais une présence.

C'était une aura qui m'était familière. Elle regorgeait d'amour et de courage. Seiya ? Non. Cette aura ressemblait à la sienne mais était empreinte d'une incroyable douceur. Et je sentais que l'espoir de cette personne traçait un chemin lumineux entre la terre et nous.

Allez ! Retournons vers notre monde de lumière !!!

**Au sanctuaire**

Les chevaliers survivants avaient perdu l'espoir de les revoir. Ils avaient entendu l'effondrement des enfers et doutaient de revoir leurs compagnons. Tous avaient ressenti la mort des chevaliers d'or et de Seiya. La lumière qui avait toujours illuminé leur destin venait de s'éteindre, pour toujours. Leur inquiétude augmentait sans cesse. Chevaliers de bronze, chevaliers d'argent, gardes ou apprentis, tous redoutaient l'inéluctable. Il semblait évident qu'Athéna et ses chevaliers avaient laissé la vie au cours de leur bataille. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils avaient disparu. C'était inquiétant parce que d'habitude avec une téléportation, on pouvait aller n'importe où en une seconde. Malgré leurs doutes et leur anxiété ils choisirent de suivre l'exemple de Seika : garder espoir. Elle attendait en priant de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme. Elle tenait tellement à revoir son frère. Mais on ne sentait aucune Cosmo-énergie sur cette planète. Les chevaliers avaient gagné, ils avaient sauvé la Terre une fois de plus. Mais cette fois le prix avait été énorme. Tout le monde les attendait et en particulier Seiya. Tous ses frères espéraient qu'il avait survécu. Lui qui avait toujours su donner de l'espoir aux autres. Il était l'incarnation de l'espoir. Il était l'optimiste du groupe, celui qui croyait toujours que tout était possible. Et son courage sans borne l'avait conduit à accomplir des miracles. Il en ferait peut-être encore un ?

Le soleil s'était couché. Mais personne n'osait partir. Seika continuait de prier. Elle avait ce même optimisme que Seiya. Et elle avait eu le courage de partir à sa recherche. A dix ans seulement, elle avait traversé le monde pour le retrouver. Chacun d'entre eux avait continué sa quête. Et maintenant qu'ils allaient réussir, leurs espoirs semblaient s'envoler. Tous les autres redoutaient de ne jamais revoir les héros, mais tous voulaient continuer de croire.

Kiki se leva tout d'un coup comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Les yeux écarquillés, tendu, attentif à tout, il scrutait les environs.

« Vite ! Activez tous votre cosmo-énergie ! »

Personne ne lui posa de questions car tout le monde savait pourquoi il demandait ça. Et en fait tout le monde espérait qu'il avait raison. S'il demandait cela, c'était pour une bonne raison : ils revenaient. Les chevaliers en étaient intimement persuadés mais ils ne sentaient rien. Anormal ! On devait pouvoir sentir le cosmos d'Athéna de n'importe où. Kiki se serait-il tromp ? Dans un moment d'égarement et de détresse aurait-il simulé ce qui aurait rassuré tout le monde ? Non. Personne ne doutait de son sérieux en cet instant. S'il disait avoir senti quelque chose c'est qu'il avait senti quelque chose.

Et oui !

Tout le monde la sentit. Une cosmo-énergie sans pareille ! Une multitude de cosmo-énergies extraordinaires. L'espoir s'enflamma dans leurs cœurs. Avaient-ils survécu ? Oui ! Ils avaient dû survivre !

Tous se tournèrent vers le ciel. Les étoiles éclairaient faiblement le sanctuaire mais une immense lumière les illuminaient intérieurement. L'espoir brillait plus fort que l'obscurité de la peur.

Quand soudain !

Les cosmo-énergies disparurent, l'espace d'un instant.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. On entendit plus un bruit pendant une minute.

Puis une explosion d'énergie déferla dans le ciel. Une immense vague de lumière envahit le sanctuaire, la Grèce et le reste du monde.

Cet événement ne passa pas inaperçu sur terre. Tout le monde s'affola. Les astronomes crurent à une supernova, les militaires redoutèrent une bombe atomique, les voleurs pensèrent que c'était la police, les croyants espérèrent un message divin … Tout le monde fit des suppositions mais personne ne sut ce que c'était exactement.

Les astronomes ne l'apprirent que le lendemain. Un satellite avait enregistré l'événement. Il semblerait qu'un trou noir ait explosé. Evidemment l'hypothèse leur sembla, stupide, absurde et impensable. Les trous noirs n'explosent pas, ils implosent. Leur masse colossale leur permet d'attirer toute la matière, rien ne peut sortir d'un trou noir.

Par chance ils disposaient d'une explication théorique développée par Stephen Hawking, en 1974. Les trous noirs peuvent émettre une radiation composée de particules élémentaires (électrons, neutrinos ou photons). C'est un phénomène quantique extrêmement lent. Ainsi les trous noirs se vident progressivement de leur énergie. Juste avant leur évaporation totale, leur rayonnement s'emballe : ils émettent un flash très violent. Evidemment il y avait des équations et des formules complexes qui expliquaient ce phénomène mais personne ne trouva cette explication satisfaisante.

Les gens ne veulent pas connaître la vérité mais « une vérité rassurante ». Alors les experts américains de la NASA (car tout le monde croit qu'ils sont les plus malins) expliquèrent au monde qu'une série de ballons-sondes ( ceux qu'on utilise pour la météo) avaient explosé à cause d'un défaut de fabrication.

Certains profitèrent de l'événement pour faire croire à la menace d'une guerre, d'autres montèrent des sectes. De nombreux escrocs essayèrent de revendre des photos du phénomène.

Mais personne ne sut ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là.

Le trou noir n'en était pas un. C'était un couloir dimensionnel créé par Hadès lui-même. Ce passage reliait la Grèce au monde des morts (c'est pour ça que les héros grecs (et non allemands) ont pu se rendre dans le monde des morts) dans l'Antiquité.

Mais alors ? me direz-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au beau milieu de l'espace ce passage ?

Simple. La terre se déplace constamment autour du soleil. Mais le soleil bouge lui aussi. Et tous les deux mille ans il avance de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Comme Hadès est un professionnel en astrologie (son armée est composée d'étoiles) il recrée régulièrement des couloirs dimensionnels entre le monde des morts et la Terre. Le dernier était en Allemagne mais il en existe d'autres. Et bien sûr il ne pense pas à détruire les anciens passages (il se dit que les humains sont trop bêtes pour les utiliser). Et, par chance, Saori a retrouvé un de ces anciens passages et s'en ait servi.

Il n'y eut pas de bourrasques de vent, il n'y eut pas d'éclairs. En fait, rien ne se passa.

Tout le monde regarda le ciel. Que signifiait ce flash ? Etait-ce la destruction du monde des morts ? Etait-ce le retour des héros ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus rien ?

Plusieurs décharges d'énergies de couleurs différentes déchirèrent le ciel. Un rayon jaune fusa. Des étoiles filantes le suivaient.

Puis plus rien.

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Ils avaient tous ressenti l'onde.

Le sol se mit à trembler doucement.

Le bruit gagna en intensité.

Les cailloux autour d'eux se mirent à trembler.

Le cosmos était agité. Les chevaliers d'argent, plus sensibles que les bronzes, ressentaient une grave perturbation. Des cosmos immenses étaient sur le point de s'éteindre.

Puis il y eut une explosion.

Tout le monde ferma les yeux.

Plus rien à nouveau.

Le ciel était redevenu normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Kiki se mit à courir dans la direction des douze maisons. Tout le monde le regarda détaler sans comprendre. Quoi ? Qu'y avait-il l ?

Personne ne comprit mais tous le suivirent. Les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent (qui peuvent se déplacer à la vitesse du son) arrivèrent rapidement (et encore, c'est un euphémisme) devant le temple du bélier. Comme il n'y avait rien d'anormal, ils traversèrent cette maison et partirent en direction de celle du taureau. Le champ d'énergie protégeant le sanctuaire les ralentit mais ils continuèrent de progresser aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. Ils montèrent en courant les marches menant à la seconde maison.

Et ils virent la maison du Taureau.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Le bâtiment était complètement détruit. Tout était en ruines, alors qu'il y a quelques heures cette maison se dressait encore fièrement. Qui avait pu causer une telle désolation ? Tout avait été rasé. Une telle annihilation aurait nécessité une énergie exceptionnelle. Les 12 maisons du zodiaque existaient depuis l'Antiquité et aucune d'entre elle n'avait été détruite. Quoique ! Celles du cancer et de la vierge étaient dans un sale état.

Mais là c'était pire ! Il ne restait plus un seul mur et plus un seul pilier debout. Il ne restait que des gravats, des cailloux ou des pierres (ce qui est la même chose).

Aussi étonnant que puisse l'être cet anéantissement, ce ne fut pas lui qui fut l'objet de l'attention des spectateurs. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur les six corps inconscients qui gisaient parmi les décombres.

Tout le monde resta figé une seconde. Personne n'osait bouger. Rêvaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en vie ? Etaient-ils morts ? Qui aurait le courage d'aller vérifier ?

Saori ouvrit les yeux.

Tout le monde fit exploser sa joie de les voir tous revenus. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Les armures des chevaliers les quittèrent et allèrent se reconstituer un peu plus loin. Tout le monde resta interdit devant ces armures. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Kiki n'attendit pas, il passa tout de suite à l'action en les téléportant immédiatement

à l'hôpital.

Les autres ne comprirent même pas. Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se réjouir qu'ils disparaissaient déjà. Sacré Kiki ! Il a bien la tête sur les épaules !

**A l'hôpital**

La fondation Graad avait construit un hôpital au Japon pour soigner les chevaliers blessés durant le tournoi intergalactique. Cet événement connu une fin tragique avec l'intervention des chevaliers noirs. Saori décida de garder cet hôpital fonctionnel. Il ne faisait pas de doutes que les chevaliers auraient besoin de soins tôt ou tard. Mais en attendant le bâtiment accueillait les Japonais malades comme n'importe quelle clinique privée. L'unité de soins intensifs était toujours libre, c'était la règle. Quel que soit le jour ou l'heure, cette unité devait être opérationnelle et une équipe de médecins devait attendre d'éventuels blessés. Le docteur Kana, le chirurgien-chef, dirigeait l'équipe de nuit. Il avait veillé personnellement sur l'état des chevaliers de bronze après la bataille du sanctuaire. Comment des hommes avaient-ils pu survivre avec autant de blessures ? Il connaissait bien sûr la légende des chevaliers d'Athéna, mais même les légendes ont une fin. Ses patients s'étaient levés, il y a quelques jours, malgré leur état. Et depuis ils n'avaient pas reparu. Une « guerre sainte » avait peut-être début ? Même si le docteur ne participait pas directement au combat il était fier d'avoir apporté sa contribution à la victoire de la justice. Après tout il avait bien fait de travailler sérieusement à l'école et d'être devenu chirurgien. Si les chevaliers étaient en vie aujourd'hui c'était grâce à lui, et à toute son équipe. Oui le camp d'Athéna devait être victorieux ! Car il se basait sur l'esprit d'équipe. Tous les médecins, tous ceux qui avaient conçu les appareils médicaux, tous les travailleurs qui avaient aidé les chevaliers depuis le début, c'était aussi leur victoire. A condition bien sûr qu'il y ait une victoire ! Le manque de nouvelles était inquiétant. Il avait dû soigner deux gardes du sanctuaire la nuit précédente. Leur état physique était désastreux, il n'y avait que son hôpital, à la pointe de la technologie, qui avait une chance de les sauver. Leur état mental était encore plus dramatique ! Ils étaient victimes de cauchemars et d'hallucinations. Ils parlaient tout le temps de spectres ( ???). Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était la manière dont il avait atterri dans son hôpital. Les blessés étaient apparus comme par magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce phénomène. A la fin de la bataille du sanctuaire, les quatre chevaliers étaient apparus de la même manière. Pas exactement, il y avait aussi un homme en armure d'or. Ce devait être lui qui les avait amenés. Cet individu qui les avait fait apparaître comme par magie, le docteur n'aurait su dire si c'était un guerrier d'Athéna. C'était un homme aux allures efféminées, avec de longs cheveux mauves. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que cet individu s'y entendait en chirurgie. Il n'avait certes pas autant d'expérience qu'un chirurgien diplômé, mais il avait réussi à stopper les hémorragies des blessés et de plus ce chevalier avait su donner un rapport précis et détaillé de toutes les blessures qu'il fallait soigner en priorité.

Tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Pourquoi ? C'était sans doute un mauvais pressentiment.

Sept personnes apparurent dans le hall du bâtiment à la grande surprise de tous. Les infirmières poussèrent des cris de surprise, les assistants laissèrent tomber le matériel qu'ils transportaient, les gardes dégainèrent leurs armes (comme si des cadavres risquaient de les attaquer).

Kiki ne perdit pas de temps en paroles futiles.

« Vite ! Soignez-les rapidement. Mademoiselle Saori Kido a besoin de soins urgents et les autres sont dans un état déplorable. Faites venir les médecins tout de suite »

Personne ne connaissait ce jeune enfant bizarre mais tout le monde ici présent reconnut mademoiselle Kido (la propriétaire). Les médecins réagirent avec une incroyable vélocité. Avec une célérité digne des messagers d'Hermès, ils emmenèrent les blessés en salle d'opération. Les chirurgiens et les anesthésistes accoururent au bloc opératoire. Tous les spécialistes disponibles s'y rendirent. »

Ils avaient foi en la médecine, foi en leurs capacités. Et surtout, ils voulaient garder leur emploi !

Alors ils allaient se battre. Les médecins allaient utiliser toute leur intelligence, tout leur savoir et pousser leur agilité jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Ils allaient enflammer leur cosmos (enfin…leur détermination).

Mais un problème allait se présenter. Ces courageux guerriers de la médecine moderne allaient devoir relever leur plus grand défi. Toute leur vie, ils s'étaient battu pour sauver des vies. Ils avaient affronté mille épreuves et mille défis : les études, les examens, les maladies, les blessures, les cancers, les virus … Ils avaient combattu fièrement et courageusement les ennemis du corps humain. Ils n'abandonnaient jamais. Tant que la flamme de l'espoir brûlait en eux, ils se relevaient et ils continuaient le combat. Ces médecins étaient fiers. Fiers de se battre pour des innocents. Ils avaient fait le serment d'Hippocrate.Ces chevaliers de la médecine n'étaient pas au service d'une divinité ou d'un chef. Non. Ils se battaient pour un idéal.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'épreuve serait insurmontable. Leurs patients, malgré leur volonté farouche de vivre, allaient mourir dans quelques minutes. Pouvaient-ils abandonner ? Avaient-ils le droit d'abandonner ? Quand on sait qu'on va échouer, faut-il se battre ? Oui ! Ils défendent un idéal. Ils ont juré de soigner tout le monde, et même les condamnés. Alors ils ne se demandaient pas s'ils allaient abandonner, non. Ils se posaient cette question.

Comment les soigner ?

Ils étaient dans un état inhumain. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait trois guerres eux seuls (ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir). Les médecins et les infirmiers firent de leur mieux. Ils couraient partout dans les couloirs (comme dans « Urgences »).

Pendant dix minutes ce fut la panique, puis ils réussirent à s'organiser. Ce fut une bataille terrible. Quand le courage leur revint, ils oublièrent leurs peurs. Les docteurs ne pensèrent qu'à gagner.

Multipliant les attaques, variant les techniques, feintant l'ennemi, ils faisaient de leur mieux.

Kiki, qui patientait dans le hall, entendait les spécialistes crier les noms de leur attaques et d'autres mots étranges.

« Défibrillation ! » « Scalpel ! » « Découpez-moi ça ! » « Pompez ! » « Aspiration ! » « Faîtes-lui une injection » « Allez me chercher du sang » « Oups ! Je me suis coupé un doigt ! » « Bon ! Il vient ce scalpel ! » « Epongez ! » « Aspiration ! » « C'est bon ! Il est tiré d'affaire ! » « Il lui manque le cœur à celui-l ! On dirait qu'il s'est pris un coup d'épée ! » « Ah ! Le mien s'est pris un trident dans le dos » « Bon ! On va essayer une injection intra-vasculaire » « Il est à qui ce doigt ? » « Reculez-vous ! » « Aération ! » « Il lui faut de l'oxygène ! » « Compression ! » « On va opérer sa jambe cassée ! » « Bon ! Mon scalpel !!! » « C'est ici qu'on a demandé un scalpel ? Non, va voir à côt » « Pompez ! » « Passez-moi les radios » « Attachez-le il va tomber » « Faîtes gaffe ! C'est la propriétaire, si on la tue, adieu nos salaires » « Amenez plus de sang ! » « On va le perdre ! On va le perdre ! » « Eh non ! On l 'a pas perdu ! » « Préparez-moi 50mg d'adrénaline ! » « Préparez-moi une solution de 8mg de tetrachlorhydroheptacarbonato de sodium » « De Quoi ? » « Le truc vert ! » « Ah Ouais ! » « Bon laissez tomber le scalpel, j'en ai trouvé un autre » « Epongez ! » « Plus d'oxygène » « Il est stable ! » « Flûte on l'a perdu ! » « Mince ! J'espère qu'il était pas important » « Montrez-moi ces radios ! M… ! Tous ses os sont cassés ! Comment voulez-vous réparer ça ? » « Courage ! Tant que la flamme du cosmos sera avec nous ! Nous continuerons ! » « Aspiration ! » « Pompez ! » « Cercle de défense autour de l'os ! » « Ouais, de la glace par ici » « il est complètement brûl » « Il a des bouts de métal entre les os » « Anesthésiste ! Vous dormez ou quoi ? » « Du fil 04 pour recoudre » « Scalpel ? » « Il est à qui ce doigt ? » « Celui-là a une paupière déchirée » « on s'en fiche, on s'occupe d'abord du cœur » « Pas de traumatismes crâniens ! » « Les analyses de sang ne montrent rien » « Oxygène » « C'est bon, rythme cardiaque et respiration stables » « le mien est sauv » « Aspiration ! » « Eclairez ! Je n'opère pas dans ces conditions » « Jusqu'au bout nous nous battrons pour la justice ! » « Ouaip ! Enfin plutôt pour nos salaires » « C'est bon, la jambe est réparée, mais il lui faudra du repos » « on les collera en soins intensifs pendant un an après ça » « On a des problèmes » « Le mien n'a plus de sucres dans le foie » « le mien n'en a plus du tout, mauvais pour les poumons ça » « système nerveux touch » « on peut l'opérer ? » « Non ! Ces cellules ne se régénèrent pas normalement, il nous faudra des cultures » « Vous croyez qu'on peut les sauver ? » « Mes radios ! » « Du fil 09 ! Quinze points de suture » « Rassurez-vous ces hommes ont des capacités de régénération inhumaines » « Scalpel ! » « Pas ça ! » « Seringue ! » « Oxygène ! » « Signes vitaux stables » « C'est bon ! Hémorragie interne stoppée » « Radio ! Non en fait je préfère la tél » « Aspiration ! » « Du fil » « Ils sont inconscients depuis un moment » « Vérifiez qu'ils dorment » « Allez ! Il faut qu'on le sauve ! » « Ensemble nous allons frapper Hadès un grand coup ! » « Houl ! Service psychiatrique, on a un de vos patients » « mais non, c'était une métaphore » « Scalpel !!! » « Il me broute avec son scalpel » « Aspiration » « Mais oui on aspire !!! » « Oxygène ! » « radios ! » « Ah ! On a un IRM ? » « C'est quoi un IRM ? » « Attendez je règle l'oscilloscope » « N'oublie pas de calibrer » «Bon il vient ce fil, il va pas se recoudre tout seul » « Il est vivant ? » « Il a intérêt ! Avec tout le mal qu'on se donne »

La situation était critique. Rien n'était joué. Les médecins semblaient reprendre l'avantage.

Mais rapidement la première mauvaise nouvelle (et espérons la dernière) tomba. Le médecin personnel de Seiya vint voir Kiki dans le hall.

« Je suis désolé mais le chevalier Pégase est mort.

Non ! C'est impossible ! Pas lui !

Je suis désolé. Son cœur a été transpercé et il est mort depuis plusieurs heures.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible je sens encore son cosmos.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je pense que rien ne pourra le ramener. »

NON ! PAS SEIYA !

Il resta bloqué quelques instants. Le jeune garçon refusait de voir la vérité en face. Si c'était vrai ce serait trop horrible, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Si Seiya était mort alors c'était la fin des chevaliers d'Athéna. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son maître. C'était un Chevalier d'or exceptionnel. Mais si Seiya y était resté, Mü n'avait aucune chance de revenir. Comment un chevalier d'or aurait-il pu mourir ? Leurs armures étaient invincibles. Et pourtant Seiya est mort en portant l'armure du sagittaire.

Une petite minute ! Ce n'était pas l'armure du sagittaire qu'il portait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelles étaient les armures que les autres portaient quand ils étaient arrivés ? Ce n'étaient pas des armures d'or ! Ce n'étaient pas des armures de bronze non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant ? …

Des Kamui ?

Mais comment ?

Une minute ! Mü m'avait déjà raconté une histoire à ce sujet. Des armures qui avaient reçu du sang divin.

ON EST EN TRAIN DE RATER QUELQUE CHOSE !

Il se téléporta au sanctuaire.

Le médecin resta immobile un moment. Perdre un patient n'est jamais heureux mais les hommes ne sont pas des dieux. Un jeune assistant arriva.

« C'est vous qui demandiez un scalpel ?

Dégage. »

**Au sanctuaire**

Kiki était parti depuis vingt minutes quand il réapparut soudainement. En fait, son retard était dû au fait qu'il avait dû remonter les marches menant à la deuxième maison, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Et les autres attendaient là, perdus, déboussolés.

« Ils sont à l'hôpital. Ils vont bien pour le moment.

C'est vrai ?

En réalité, il n'en savait rien. Seiya était mort, c'était dramatique mais pour le moment il fallait s'occuper d'autres choses.

Mais il y a plus urgent.

Kiki se baissa vers la mare de sang, seul signe du passage des héros, et en ramassa. Il se dirigea vers Jabu et mit du liquide rouge sur son armure.

Kiki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le chevalier de la licorne horrifié.

Ne discutez pas . Je dois mettre leur sang sur vos armures endommagées, vous comprendrez plus tard.

Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul. Mais ils avaient une idée de ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune garçon recommença son manège avec toutes les armures.

Bon tu vas nous expliquer à quoi rime tout cela, s'impatienta Shina.

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant son armure en train de se régénérer. Les fissures disparaissaient, les morceaux se ressoudaient. Des morceaux déchiquetés se reconstituaient.

Qu'est-ce que ?!

Les sept armures de reconstituèrent. Elles avaient changé d'apparence ! La surface de protection s'était agrandie. Mais, surtout, leur puissance avait considérablement augmenté.

Que ?

J'ai régénéré vos armures, expliqua Kiki. Maintenant il faudra y faire attention. Il n'y a plus personne pour les réparer. »

En disant il repensa à son maître. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait pourtant senti son cosmos s'enflammer jusqu'à son paroxysme avant de disparaître. Mais comme disait Seika « Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ».


	5. Chapitre 2 de Lucifer

Les ténèbres se libèrent 

_Lucifer_

Tout s'écroulait ! Les enfers allaient être détruits. Ce qui voulait dire que le champ d'énergie qui me retenait prisonnier allait bientôt céder. Je le voyais vaciller. La libert ! J'allais enfin pouvoir reformer mon armée et anéantir les humains. Plus que quelques secondes d'attente … Allez salet ! Disparais ! Les sceaux se disloquaient ! Allez ! Plus vite ! Si les enfers étaient définitivement détruits avant ma libération je risquais de gros ennuis. Je ne pouvais pas mourir mais je redoutais de me perdre dans les dimensions.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna, les braves types, étaient partis depuis quelques minutes et la situation était loin de s'améliorer. Le ciel, mais pouvait-on encore l'appeler ainsi, n'était qu'un amas déchiqueté de nuages noirs. Tous les bâtiments s'effondraient. Des crevasses apparaissaient partout. Des trous noirs dimensionnels se formaient un peu partout. Tout l'Hadès était sur le point d'être détruit. Et je ne voulais pas rester l !!!

C'était terrible ! C'était un pur chaos ! C'était l'apocalypse ! C'était monstrueux !

C'était exactement ce que j'espérais.

Je voulais absolument voir la destruction de ce royaume qui m'avait nargué pendant plusieurs siècles.

Je sortis de la prison sous forme d'esprit. Je pris de l'altitude pour pouvoir observer tranquillement l'annihilation totale de cet empire des ténèbres. C'était fabuleux ! Tout ce que cet abruti d'Hadès avait bâti se désagrégeait. Les portes de l'enfer se morcelaient. Le Styx débordait inondant les alentours. Le tribunal de la première prison se décomposait. Les colonnes et les escaliers disparaissaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. D'épais nuages de poussières se formaient dans un fracas terrifiant. Les ponts s'effondraient. Les surplis, mais pouvait-on encore les appeler ainsi, des spectres décédés étaient emportés au loin par de violentes tornades. Les vents soufflaient avec une puissance démentielle. Les bourrasques arrachaient tout ce qui subsistait au sol : roches, piliers, colonnes, cadavres … Puis elles régurgitaient ce qu'elles avalaient avec une violence inouïe. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage était découpé, pulvérisé, désintégré. Toutes leurs victimes retournaient à l'état de poussières. Et cette tempête s'aggravait encore plus loin. Du côté de la deuxième prison des pluies torrentielles se mêlaient aux tornades. Le champ de fleurs était complètement dévasté, noyées sous de désastreuses coulées de boues. Je vis les dernières fleurs de l'enfer être aspirées par un trou noir.

La tempête se calmait du côté de la troisième prison, mais ses locataires avaient d'autres problèmes. De gigantesques tremblements de terre secouaient toute la zone. D'immenses crevasses apparaissaient, tels des fauves embusqués, pour engloutir leurs proies innocentes (pas tant que ça puisqu'elles sont en enfer). Des rochers jaillissaient du sol et allaient s'écraser sur les rares survivants. Des coulées de lave commençaient à se former. D'où venaient-elles ? De la quatrième prison bien sûr ! La mare de sang bouillait. Un immense volcan s'était formé au milieu. Il vomissait des torrents de lave et des nuées ardentes. Des bombes étaient projetées dans tout l'Hadès. La chaleur montait en flèche, augmentant la puissance des tempêtes.

A partir de la cinquième prison, c'était un immense incendie. Tout brûlait ! Les vallées, les malebolges, tout ! De colossales gerbes de feu montaient vers le ciel. Des torrents de feu s'étalaient sur plusieurs kilomètres. Un brasier incandescent réduisait tout en cendres, incinérant les dépouilles des spectres. Je vis Eaque, le spectre de Garuda, l'oiseau de feu, disparaître dans un torrent de flammes.

Mais le plus amusant, c'était la huitième prison. Les bâtiments avaient été détruits. Et un gigantesque trou noir se formait autour du mur des lamentations. Il aspirait tout. Je vis les âmes des chevaliers et des spectres récemment décédés disparaître dans ce gouffre sans fond. Tout semblait voué à une destruction certaine.

Je me réjouissais de voir l'œuvre, affreusement nulle, de cet imbécile (crétin, fumier, saleté, ordure ) d'Hadès. Mais mon plaisir était tempéré par le fait que je risquais gros. Les sceaux tenaient bons dans la neuvième prison qui (par chance !) ne souffrait pas encore des cataclysmes. J'étais sûr de recouvrer la liberté, mais je risquais d'être envoyé dans une dimension perdue. Et je devais à tous prix rester avec mes troupes. Ces imbéciles ne seraient pas capables de se débrouiller sans moi.

Il y avait là des millions de damnés. Tous les humains morts sur cette planète depuis sept milliers d'années. Des millions et des millions. Si l'Hadès avait été détruit, leurs âmes seraient perdues dans les dimensions. Aussi ! Je me suis demandé s'ils allaient venir. Eux. Mes anciens soldats. Les défenseurs du bien. Les protecteurs de l'humanité. L'ultime rempart contre le mal. Je savais qu'ils allaient intervenir. Ils n'interviennent jamais dans la vie des humains car ils veulent leur laisser la liberté mais là il s'agit des âmes.

D'ailleurs ça m'étonnait qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là. D'habitude ils peuvent déployer plusieurs légions en quelques secondes et là je n'en vois aucun. Tout ça était louche ! Bizarre, étrange et suspect. Leur empoté de commandant devait être en train de réfléchir à un plan.

Non ! Je savais qu'ils allaient venir. Je sentais, depuis quelques minutes, une immense vague de cosmos arriver à une vitesse incalculable. Des milliers d'individus arrivaient. Ils voyageaient dans les dimensions à une allure phénoménale. Des traînées de lumière apparurent dans le ciel, enfin le truc qui servait de plafond. Des rayons colorés surgirent les uns après les autres. Vert ! Bleu ! Jaune ! Rouge ! Violet ! Blanc ! Orange ! Toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables traversaient les ténèbres.

Il fallait que je me cache !

Les anges.

Je les déteste parce qu'ils ont refusé de me suivre dans ma croisade anti-humain. Mais d'un autre côté je les respecte parce qu'ils sont des êtres supérieurs. Pas comme ces larves d'humains ! Evidemment je n'apprécie pas que ces traîtres viennent en aide à ces infections humaines, mais comme ils ne trichent pas je m'en fiche. Les anges n'interviennent jamais dans les guerres démons/humains alors je ne risque pas de perdre. Quoique ! C'est à cause d'eux que les humains se sont retrouvés en possession de l'arme angélique. Sur le coup j'étais mortifié (et même mort mais c'est une autre histoire).

Et là, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Leur job, me direz-vous ? Mon œil ! Leur travail c'est de protéger les humains. Ils n'étaient pas censés venir secourir les âmes du royaume d'Hadès. Mais après tout cela allait m'être utile. Je saurais à l'avenir où sont rangés ces damnés, et je n'aurais plus qu'à aller les chercher pour les ramener en enfer. C'était bien beau d'imaginer des plans mais ça ne m'aidait aucunement.

Les anges se divisèrent. Ils piquèrent vers la terre (enfin … vers le bas) et sortirent un objet. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un electropsychocapteur à balayage omniondes.

J'ai vu les damnés qui paniquaient. Ils devaient certainement croire que c'était une arme. Quels imbéciles ces humains, comme si on ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'est qu'un élecpsy à balayage !!! Faut vraiment être stupide !

Notes à l'adresse des chasseurs de fantômes 

_Chers humains ! La situation est critique sur terre. Les fantômes se multiplient et apparemment ils vous causent du tort. Nous avons constaté avec joie que vous vouliez combattre ce problème. Malheureusement vous ne disposez pas d'une technologie suffisante pour agir. Alors nous avons choisi de vous remettre un électropsychocapteur à balayages omniondes. Cet appareil sert à détecter les âmes séparées de leur corps et à les aspirer. Il dispose d'un réservoir pouvant engranger jusqu'à un million de sujets simultanément. Néanmoins, pour plus de sécurité, nous viendrons les récupérer nous-mêmes. Nous avons joint à l'appareil une notice traduite en 20 langues. _

_ Nous espérons que vous ferez bon usage de cet appareil._

Les anges activèrent leurs appareils et aspirèrent toutes les âmes qui passaient à leur portée. Ils agissaient avec une célérité, une coordination et une efficacité incroyables. J'aurais presque juré qu'ils s'étaient déjà entraînés pour cette éventualit ! Mes confrères passèrent en trombe à côté de moi sans me remarquer, leur attention étant uniquement focalisée sur leur mission actuelle. Les anges attrapèrent rapidement toutes les âmes et disparurent en un éclair.

Quelle vitesse !

Il leur avait fallu à peine dix secondes pour nettoyer les enfers et repartir !

Et je compris subitement pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi.

Un immense trou noir se formait aux portes de l'enfer. Il ne cessait de grandir et d'aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Les tempêtes, les tremblements de terre et les incendies n'étaient rien face à ce monstre avide et insatiable. Je devais fuir immédiatement. Au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, je pris conscience du fait que les sceaux s'étaient finalement brisés.

Une fois le champ d'énergie détruit je pouvais recouvrer tous mes pouvoirs. Je retournai précipitamment dans mon urne. Mon esprit fusionne avec mon cosmos en une fraction de seconde.

Tous mes pouvoirs me revinrent. Je pouvais encore sauver la situation. Tout d'abord il me fallait reprendre une forme physique. Mon cosmos s'enflamma, avec une intensité et une ardeur inhumaine. Je me concentrai rapidement sur mon 8ème sens, celui qui permet de contrôler son corps après la mort. Etant un ange mes pouvoirs étaient infiniment supérieurs à ceux des humains. En effet, j'avais la capacité de reconstituer mon corps originel (que les #&=/ d'humains appellent « corps mythologique ») même s'il avait été complètement détruit. Il me suffisait de récupérer la matière ambiante et de modifier toutes les molécules, à l'aide de mon cosmos, pour reconstituer mes cellules.

Par chance, j'avais déjà dû apprendre à faire ça pendant les précédentes guerres. Aussi ça ne me prit qu'une minute pour reconstituer mon enveloppe charnelle.

Mais pendant cette courte minute, le trou noir avait englouti les deux premières prisons et s'attaquait déjà à la troisième.

J'avais récupéré mon corps ! Mes pouvoirs pouvaient tous se réveiller. Je redevenais l'être le plus puissant de cet univers ! J'allais enfin détruire la race humaine.

La troisième prison disparut dans un abîme.

Le temple dans lequel mon urne était enfermée s'écroula. La dernière construction des enfers venait de tomber. Je me serai bien réjoui, malheureusement mes troupes étaient sous les décombres. M… !!! Comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça à cet instant !

Mon corps était pratiquement fini.

Mes deux jambes solides, mes deux bras, mes doigts agiles, mes organes internes, mes yeux, mon visage, tout redevenait normal. Mes trois paires d'ailes resplendissaient. Je déployais la plus grande pour me permettre de voler. La seconde, beaucoup plus petite, me servait de casque. Enfin la troisième me servait d'armure.

J'atterris, majestueusement avec une grâce angélique, à côté des décombres. Mes pouvoirs télé kinésiques eurent tôt fait de nettoyer la zone. J'éjectai les débris au loin.

La sixième prison fut engloutie par les ténèbres.

Je ramassai, avec un empressement non dissimulé, l'urne grise et la rouge. Devais-je libérer mes troupes maintenant ? Non ! Ils ne seraient pas capables de se reconstituer et de fuir dans le temps imparti.

Je me tournai vers ce qui était, il y a une heure à peine, les enfers. Je trouvais déjà qu'ils étaient affreusement laids en temps normal mais là c'était humainement moche ! Le trou noir était en train d'aspirer la huitième prison. C'était le moment de filer.

Je me concentrai pour lancer une attaque dimensionnelle.

« RETOUR EN ENFER ! »

Le gigantesque trou noir aspira les derniers vestiges de la neuvième prison.

Il ne subsistait plus rien du royaume des morts.

L'Hadès n'était plus !

**Plus tard, au quartier général de Lucifer**

Encore une chance ! Je disposais d'une attaque qui me permettait de me rendre en enfer quel que soit le lieu où je me trouvais. Et ATTENTION ! Je parlais des ENFERS ! Les vrais ! Les seuls ! Les uniques ! Les miens !

Pendant plusieurs milliers d'années j'avais fait trembler les humains avec ce territoire. Un lieu terrifiant où la souffrance atteignait des niveaux indescriptibles. Une horreur sans nom ! Un calvaire ! Une terre maudite ! Un refuge pour tous les démons désireux de faire souffrir les humains. Il y régnait une chaleur pouvant rivaliser avec le cœur du soleil. C'était l'enfer avec un grand E.

Grave désillusion !

C'est pas vrai ! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Qui pouvait être le responsable d'une telle atrocit ? Qui avait perpétré ce sabotage ? Quelle horreur !

On se serait cru au Pôle Nord !

Il n'y avait pas un imbécile qui avait pensé à maintenir le chauffage. Ca avait l'air de quoi des enfers glacés. Bon sang ! C'est moi l'inventeur des enfers ( et j'en suis fier) et j'aimerais bien qu'ils tournent normalement.

Ca veut dire des millions d'humains à torturer et du chauffage !

Ces bouffons de pseudo-dieux avaient récupéré tous les morts que je gardais. Seulement voil les enfers d'Hadès avaient été détruits et j'allais pouvoir refaire tourner ma boite. Je devais anéantir les humains, les dieux et les anges. Et surtout je devais faire souffrir ces humains. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan machiavélique pendant tout ce temps. Je l'avais soigneusement préparé. Tout avait été prévu. Je devais absolument gagner.

Mais j'allais avoir besoin des autres anges noirs pour le mettre à exécution. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de les libérer. Le décor n'était pas vraiment approprié pour galvaniser une foule de fanatiques. Il faisait noir partout et je ne parlais même pas du froid qui régnait dans ce lieu sacré. Il ne restait que des ruines de mes anciennes installations.

« Tourbillon de feu »

Une colonne de flammes jaillit de ma main et s'étendit sur plusieurs kilomètres. Des brasiers s'allumèrent un peu partout, formidable ! J'avais ordonné lors de la construction des enfers qu'on laisse traîner un peu partout un combustible inflammable. Et bien sûr ce combustible pouvait brûler éternellement (et oui ! Les anges sont excellents en chimie)

« Tourbillon de feu »

D'autres brasiers apparurent tout autour de moi. Ca ferait au moins de la lumière. Mais je craignais quand même pour ma réputation. Ca faisait minable ! Carrément humain ! Beurk ! Rien que le fait de penser que mon niveau s'abaissait au leur me rendait malade.

« Tourbillon de feu »

Ma colère et ma haine amplifièrent la puissance de mon attaque au-delà de mes espérances. Des incendies se déclaraient tout autour de moi, sur des kilomètres. La chaleur montait en flèche. Une odieuse lumière rouge malveillante éclairait mon domaine. Houl ! Il allait y avoir du boulot !

Je devais m'occuper des autres, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Ils étaient tellement stupides qu'ils ne risquaient pas de comprendre mon plan. Déjà qu'ils ont du mal à suivre un ordre simple, alors un plan aussi complexe (ça risque d'être un véritable capharnaüm ).J'avais intérêt à reconstituer mes armées et à choisir des chefs qui sauraient imposer la discipline. Je pris la jarre grise et la détruisit sans problèmes. Des volutes de fumées s'en élevèrent et elles prirent rapidement forme.

Tous les anges disposent du pouvoir de reconstitution. Mais certains le maîtrisent mieux que d'autres. Je savais par expérience, qu'il faudrait une bonne demi-heure à toutes mes troupes pour se reformer. Bon ! J'avais attendu trois mille ans, ce n'était pas trente minutes qui allaient me faire peur. Je décidai d'en profiter. Je déployais mes larges ailes dorsales. Elles avaient repris leur teinte noire. Toutes mes plumes étincelaient. Je décollai. Le ciel des enfers avait été conçu pour être une nuit permanente. Mes alchimistes avaient imaginé un gaz, plus léger que l'air, doté d'une opacité totale pour obtenir cet effet. Et apparemment le gaz avait tenu. Le ciel des enfers était toujours aussi sombre. Et le reste ? Il ne restait plus un seul bâtiment debout. Même mon château était en ruines. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Aucune importance ! J'allais tout reconstruire. Il me fallait imaginer un nouveau plan. Je devais remonter les temples et le château. Réactiver les couloirs dimensionnels, rallumer les fournaises, reformer les domaines … Tout cela présageait beaucoup de travail … pour mes esclaves.

Une demi-heure avait passé. J'avais eu le temps de survoler tout mon domaine, aussi je décidai de revenir à mon point de départ pour voir mes fidèles sujets. Apparemment ils étaient tous là. Tant mieux. J'atterris, avec une grâce angélique, d'une manière impressionnante, en soulevant des nuages de poussières. Je relevai la tête et foudroyai du regard mes alliés. Même après toutes ces années d'emprisonnement, je pouvais encore lire dans leur regard une farouche détermination et une haine illimitée.

Devant moi se dressaient mes 66 anges noirs. Leurs corps s'étaient parfaitement reconstitués et les leurs ailes noires étincelaient. Leurs tuniques noires qui leur servaient d'armures étaient en parfait état. Un amas indistinct de cornes, de griffes, de crocs, de plumes se dressait devant moi. On aurait dit une horde de fauves prêts à se jeter sur une proie, les humains en l'occurrence. Les anges déchus s'agenouillèrent devant moi. Je devais en profiter. J'attendis un moment, le temps de laisser mon cosmos brûler. Une aura d'énergie pure sembler m'envelopper. Ma voix résonna dans tout le royaume.

« Anges noirs ! L'heure de la revanche a sonn !

Nous allons exterminer les humains !

Une avalanche de « cris » déferla sur moi. Tous n'attendaient que ça ! L'anéantissement des humains. Ils avaient hâte de passer à l'action. Si je leur en donnais l'ordre ils se rendraient immédiatement sur terre pour massacrer l'humanité.

Voulez-vous massacrer les humains ?

Ouais ! me répondirent 66 voix déterminées.

Voulez-vous rayer de la terre ces infections qui insultent la nature ?

Ouais !!!

Voulez-vous éradiquer cette vermine ?

Ouais !!!

Alors nous allons les massacrer.

Ouais !!!

Tous déployèrent leurs ailes, à l'exception d'une dizaine, et enflammèrent leur cosmos.

Donne-nous-en l'ordre et nous irons les massacrer sur-le-champ.

Ils n'attendaient que ça. La rage brûlait en eux.

J'attendis un instant pour m'assurer qu'ils m 'écouteraient.

Shaïtan, prononçai-je calmement et distinctement.

Oui, monseigneur.

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Le démon en question resta un moment perplexe. Mais il comprit rapidement la raison de ma réaction. Je continuai mon discours avec une voix dure.

Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Comportez-vous comme des anges et non comme des humains ! Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra utiliser notre intelligence et pas seulement notre force brute. Vous ne réfléchissez pas ! C'est bien le problème ! Vous êtes prêts à partir, formidable. Et que ferez-vous sur terre ? Je vous le demande. Vous massacrerez allègrement tous les humains, génial. Et quand des dizaines de dieux (dis-je avec une voix particulièrement méprisante) vous tomberont dessus vous serez anéantis. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous voulez retourner dans votre jarre ? Hein ? Bande de crétins stupides et décérébrés !

Vous savez parfaitement que nous ne pouvons pas vaincre tous les dieux existants avec une attaque frontale.

J'entendis quelques rires dans la foule.

Oui Azazel, je ne pensais pas à toi. Et je sais parfaitement que vous croyez que notre pouvoir de régénération nous met à l'abri d'une défaite. Mais n'oubliez pas que ces saletés d'humains ont la capacité de nous contrôler ou de nous enfermer quand nous sommes sous forme psychique. Ne l'oubliez pas !

Bien chef ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Maintenant que ce point est éclairci je peux vous annoncer que j'ai concocté un plan pour vaincre définitivement les humains.

Tous suivaient avec attention mes paroles.

Je l'appellerai « opération nettoyage ».

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire.

Allons restons sérieux. Ce plan va comporter au moins trois phases. Nous devons toutes les réussir si nous voulons triompher, vu ?

Très bien ! Comme vous pouvez le constater nous avons actuellement deux problèmes majeurs. Un, les enfers sont dans un état déplorable et il va falloir les reconstruire. Deux, nous avons été légèrement coupés du monde pendant trois mille ans, il nous faut nous renseigner. Compris ?

Nous allons donc devoir former deux équipes … et oh ! Ca me fait penser !

Nous allons aussi reformer les six armées démoniaques.

Légère tension dans la foule, tout à coup plus sérieuse.

Personne n'osait poser la question qui les intéressait tous.

Chef. Qui seront les seigneurs des armées ?

Du calme Nambroth ! Silence !

Si j'entends quelqu'un protester pendant les affectations je le renvoie à son état d'esprit flottant et inoffensif. Si je vous appelle venez vous placer à mes côtés. J'attendis un moment, histoire de faire durer le suspense. Je savais qu'ils convoitaient tous ces postes. Ceux qui seraient nommés seraient considérés comme les démons les plus puissants et les plus dangereux. Ils auraient chacun une armée personnelle. Et surtout ils recevraient leurs ordres de moi, directement.

J'avais déjà réfléchi au choix de mes lieutenants. Et l'attitude calme et réservée dont ils faisaient preuve depuis le début me confortait dans cette opinion.

Léviathan, du serpent, tu seras le seigneur des ténèbres.

Un ange noir particulièrement imposant se détacha de la foule. Il était facilement reconnaissable de par sa taille et sa musculature hors du commun. Mais ce qui faisait l'admiration de tous était sa tunique. Une armure en tissu, incroyablement puissante. Ce démon était l'un des plus intelligents de mon armée. Son vêtement extrêmement soigné démontrait son raffinement et son élégance. De majestueuses broderies parcouraient sa tunique, formant de magnifiques dessins. Chaque pan était immaculé, d'un noir pur. Les épaulettes multicolores renforçaient l'étrange aura que dégageait ce démon. Ses cheveux courts, parfaitement coiffés, laissaient apparaître ses petites cornes. Ses larges ailes noires étaient resplendissantes, chaque plume étant parfaitement lissée.

Toute son allure respirait la supériorité intellectuelle. En outre, je savais qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement sa haine des humains. Il serait parfait pour diriger les anges ténébreux.

Béhêmoth, du dragon, tu seras le seigneur des bêtes.

Ce démon avança lourdement. Ses cornes le rendaient facilement reconnaissable. Mais c'était surtout ses écailles que l'on voyait, là où sa tunique ne le protégeait pas, qui le rendaient unique. Quoique ! Sa masse colossale et son pouvoir de métamorphose étaient bien connus de tous. Ses ailes écailleuses lui procuraient une grande protection mais gardaient toute leur agilité. Sa puissance et sa rage bestiale faisaient de lui un excellent combattant. Et malgré son attitude, que je qualifiais d'animale, il savait bien se contrôler. Sa connaissance des animaux ferait de lui un excellent commandant pour les démons-bêtes.

Lilith, de la tentation, tu seras la reine des succubes.

Une démone s'avança. Elle portait une tunique rouge moulante qui laissait voir une grande partie de son anatomie. Toutes les succubes l'enviaient parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à se faire un corps superbe (enfin du point de vue humain). Sa puissance était ridicule mais ses capacités de séduction faisait d'elle un élément vital de mon armée. Connaissant particulièrement bien la psychologie des humains, mâle ou femelle, elle serait parfaitement apte à diriger les succubes.

Shemêhaza, de la séduction, tu seras seigneur des incubes.

L'équivalent masculin de Lilith s'avança. Il était doté d'une forte musculature. Sa puissance était également ridicule. Mais voilà, les humaines le trouvaient irrésistible. Apparemment il était d'une beauté éblouissante (du point de vue des humaines). Ca faisait de lui un excellent séducteur, il m'était donc très utile. Le fait qu'il ait lancé la mode de se reproduire avec des humaines lui donnait une grande notoriété auprès des incubes. Il saurait les diriger sans problèmes.

Azazel, de l'art des armes, tu seras le seigneur de la guerre.

Personne ne doutait de ce choix. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je le choisisse, ainsi que Léviathan. Il avança lentement. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son chemin. Il fallait dire qu'il savait se montrer terrifiant. Sa tunique avait tellement muté qu'elle ressemblait à une armure. Des plaques de métal acérées recouvraient toutes les parties de son corps. Des griffes acérées dépassaient de ses poignets et de ses genoux. Des cornes lui poussaient un peu partout. Même ses ailes semblaient être constituées de métal. Et sa puissance phénoménale faisait de lui un de mes meilleurs guerriers. Il était une vedette chez les démons (comme les quatre autres seigneurs). Car il avait enseigné aux humains l'art de la guerre. C'était donc grâce à ce démon exemplaire que des millions d'humains avaient péri sans qu'on ait à intervenir.

J'étais sûr que les démons-guerriers seraient ravis d'aller au combat sous ses ordres.

Tout le monde attendait de voir qui serait le dernier seigneur. En fait tout le monde redoutait ce poste. Evidemment son détenteur était admiré, sa force étant reconnue par tous, mais il devait gérer une armée …indisciplinée.

Et j'hésitais. Il m'en fallait un qui soit assez puissant, mais surtout …

Charismatique ? Non …en fait aucun ne pourrait tenir ce rôle.

Belzébul, de l'imposture, tu seras seigneur du chaos.

Voilà.

Un démon, d'allure chétive, s'avança à regrets dans ma direction. Sa tunique était dans un état impensable : salle, déchirée, poussiéreuse. Son corps cadavérique et son attitude laissaient supposer qu'il était atteint d'une terrible maladie. Ses yeux vitreux renforçaient l'horreur de son visage constellé de verrues. Ses ailes étaient complètement déplumées.

Quel comédien ! C'était lui qu'il me fallait ! Je savais parfaitement qu'il excellait au combat et au déguisement. Il était impulsif et légèrement dérangé mentalement mais il devait pouvoir diriger les démons-chaotiques …enfin j'espérais.

Les protestations éclatèrent.

Chef ! Je ne veux pas être seigneur du chaos.

Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui souhaite ce poste ?

Gros silence.

Tu es le seul volontaire.

Mais chef ! Vous savez très bien que cette armée n'obéit pas aux ordres. Je ne pourrais rien mener à bien. Je pourrais juste semer la pagaille partout.

Ce sera ton objectif principal. C'est bien ce que souhaitent les démons chaotiques ?

Une série de beuglements corrobora cette affirmation.

Chef ! Je proteste contre cette organisation !

Deux anges noirs s'avancèrent.

Moi Asmodée, de l'assassinat, j'exige d'être seigneur de la guerre ou des ténèbres.

Ses longues dents pointues et les griffes qui poussaient sur ses mains faisaient de lui un guerrier redoutable mais il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Je ne nie pas tes talents d'assassin et de combattant mais tu n'es pas fichu de diriger une armée.

Mais…

Néanmoins je te réserve des missions spéciales. Et toi que veux-tu ?

Moi Maroût, de la supériorité angélique, je devrais être seigneur des incubes.

Il était en effet très beau (du point de vue des humaines). Et sa tunique étincelante me montrait clairement que ce n'était pas un imbécile. De plus c'était un bon combattant. Je l'aurais bien à la tête d'une armée mais je le trouvais un peu trop … arrogant ? Vantard ? Frimeur ?

Son attitude, afficher sa supériorité constamment, risquait de lui causer des problèmes.

C'est vrai que tu as du talent pour séduire les humaines mais je crois que Shemêhaza a plus d'expérience que toi dans tous les domaines. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'osa pas contester mon choix.

Maintenant taisez-vous ! Je suppose que chacun d'entre vous sait dans quelle armée il doit aller. Alors allez-y ! Pour ce qui est des monstres, on s'en occupera plus tard, pour le moment ils sont inutiles.

Nous allons entamer la phase 1 de mon plan : « reconstruction et information ». Les légions des succubes, des incubes, et des démons-guerriers vont s'occuper de collecter des informations. Allez sur la grande-place, je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Une trentaine de démons s'éloignèrent au pas de course, leurs ailes flamboyantes ne devaient pas encore être en état de marche.

Bon ! Les autres ! Je vous préviens que je vais diriger personnellement la reconstruction alors pas de blagues !

Nous devons rallumer des feux partout. Il faut reformer les domaines, remonter les chaudrons et les bâtiments, compris ?

Je vais donner des consignes précises à vos seigneurs et on se mettra au travail.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, sur la grande-place**

Bon, il me restait à espérer que les démons n'allaient pas achever mes enfers. Heureusement ceux que j'avais choisis pour l'autre mission seraient un peu plus compétents. J'aurais peut-être dû leur adjoindre las anges ténébreux ? Non. C'étaient les seuls assez intelligents pour remonter les enfers convenablement.

Ceux-là arriveraient bien à remplir une mission simple.

Très bien, vous êtes tous l ?

Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette mission va être capitale. Il faut la réussir, le reste en dépend. Je vous explique brièvement. Il va vous falloir aller vous renseigner discrètement.

Tu as compris Asmodée ? Discrètement ! Dis – crè – te – ment !

Oui j'ai compris !

Si tu tentes encore de retrouver l'archange Raphaël tu risques de faire planter notre plan alors, discrétion !

C'est celui qui m'inquiète le plus. Mais je n'ai pas non plus une confiance absolue dans les autres.

Je veux que vous vous renseigniez. Je veux savoir où en sont les humains. Leur niveau technologique ? Culturel ? Moral ? On doit s'attendre à tout. On a rassemblé beaucoup de renseignements en sondant les âmes mais ça ne suffit pas. Tâchez de restez incognito. N'est-ce pas Shemêhaza ? Si vous voulez en tuer quelques-uns uns ou leur causer des problèmes, retenez-vous ! J'ai pas envie que mon plan soit grillé à cause de la stupidité d'un de mes soldats. C'est clair ?

Limpide !

En outre, je veux que vous retrouviez où se cachent ces pourritures de dieux. Cherchez partout, dans toutes les dimensions. Je les veux tous, sans exceptions. Les Grecs, les Egyptiens, les hindous, les mayas, les Celtes, tous ! Vous devez recenser tous les individus qui ont atteint le 9ème sens. Vous repérez où sont leurs dimensions. Vous évaluez leurs systèmes de défense respectifs. Leurs armées s'ils en ont.

Je veux que d'ici dix jours vous ayez terminé.

Bien chef !

Les enfers devraient être reconstruits d'ici là.

Je vais avoir besoin de savoir où sont chacun de nos adversaires pour lancer la deuxième phase du plan. Et surtout soyez discrets. Les anges vont rapidement nous repérer et vont chercher à nous barrer la route d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça !

Si l'un de vous retrouve l'arme angélique, qu'il s'en empare et qu'il me la ramène. Les humains seront incapables de gagner sans elle.

Allez-y ».

_Dix secondes plus tard, au QG de la CIA (Celestial Intelligence Agency)_

**Rapport concernant les menaces directes : **

Apparemment, Lucifer et son équipe de joyeux drilles se sont échappés des enfers grecs. Ils projettent de détruire l'humanité. Actuellement, ils reconstruisent les enfers et ils essaient de se renseigner.

Devons-nous intervenir ?

**Réponse :**

Non, d'après le traité 405 nous ne devons pas intervenir directement dans les luttes humains/démons. Rassurez-vous, ils ont plusieurs centaines de dieux qui défendront l'humanité.

**Réponse :**

Ah ! Ah ! Si on se met à faire confiance aux humains, ça ne leur rendra pas service.

**Plus loin, dans les décombres des enfers (grecs)**

Une créature monstrueuse se releva. Elle était enfermée dans le Tartare depuis des milliers d'années. Et elle était enfin libre ! Apparemment ses frères avaient péri dans la destruction des enfers. Tant pis. Il retournerait sur terre. Il détruirait les humains et irait affronter Zeus et les dieux de l'Olympe. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait été enfermé pendant toutes ces années. Il n'était pas doué en calcul mais ça devait faire quatre mille ans qu'il était enfermé dans l'obscurité du Tartare. Mais qu'importe, il était le plus puissant de son clan. Et il allait transformer la terre en un véritable enfer. Enfin, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son chemin. Il était un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ses dimensions. Soudain il vit passer en trombe une trentaine de cosmos. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était des anges noirs qui allaient vers la Terre mais il les suivit quand même. De toutes façons il ne savait pas où aller.


	6. Chapitre 3 de Lucifer

Le retour des armures 

La nuit était froide. Les étoiles étincelaient de mille feux dans le ciel. Elles étaient là depuis la création du monde .Comme le soleil, elles baignaient la terre d'une lumière astrale. Car les étoiles sont des soleils. Et même si chaque étoile est différente, elles dégagent toutes la même lumière. Les scientifiques pensent que la lumière est un un flux de photons. La couleur de la lumière dépendrait de sa longueur d'onde. D'après nos savants ce serait un phénomène physique complexe mais parfaitement rationnel.

Mais la lumière est peut-être plus que ça.

Dans de nombreuses cultures elle représente l'espoir.

La lumière représente beaucoup pour les humains. Peut-être parce qu'elle leur permettait de vivre ou de voir. Les cultures primitives l'ont rapidement compris et elles ont peut-être cru que la lumière représentait le bien.

Mais la lumière n'a pas seulement une signification pour les humains. Pour les armures d'or, la lumière était le berceau de la création. Aussi ce n'est pas étonnant que la première chose qu'elles aient cherché pour retrouver leur dimension soit la lumière. Elles avaient survécu à la destruction des enfers. Elles étaient en miettes mais leur cosmos les poussait à rejoindre le sanctuaire. C'était leur devoir. Les armures recherchaient la lumière et la chaleur du soleil, cette lumière qui les faisait vibrer de puissance et briller jusqu'à éblouir ceux qui les regardaient. Enfin, elles perçurent à travers les dimensions cette chaleur. Sans une hésitation, elles la suivirent, à travers les dimensions, jusqu'à la terre. Elles tombèrent sur le Sanctuaire, telles des étoiles filantes, et chacune atterrit dans sa maison respective, celle où demeurait leur Gardien... »

Les gardes qui patrouillaient autour du sanctuaire purent voir un spectacle fascinant cette nuit-là. Tout était sombre. Ils scrutaient les alentours pour voir si un danger quelconque se profilait à l'horizon. Mais dans cette obscurité, on n'y voyait rien. Les soldats auraient bien aimé avoir des lampes-torches ou des lampadaires pour éclairer un peu les abords du sanctuaire. Malheureusement, les grands popes précédents, pour une raison inconnue, avaient refusé l'utilisation de nouvelles technologies sur l'île sacrée. On pouvait aisément comprendre que Sion, qui avait vécu au 18ème siècle, n'entendait rien aux nouvelles découvertes de la science. Saga, l'imposteur, avait poursuivi cette politique.

Obscurantisme ? Peur de l'avenir ? Les gardes se demandaient pourquoi on n'améliorait pas les défenses du sanctuaire. C'est vrai quoi ! Ces pauvres bougres travaillaient seize heures par jour et ne servaient à rien. Leur fonction était de donner l'alerte et… c'est tout. Un simple chevalier noir pouvait massacrer tous les gardes du sanctuaire, alors on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'ils se sentaient inutiles.

Pourquoi ne pas apporter de nouvelles technologies ? Des caméras et des détecteurs de mouvements pourraient surveiller les abords du sanctuaire. On pourrait faire patrouiller des robots bardés de capteurs. Les gardes ne seraient alors chargés que de la surveillance depuis les postes de contrôle. Seulement voilà, ça ne ferait pas très mythique. Un sanctuaire surveillé par des caméras, ça ressemblerait à une banque. Les spectres trouveraient ça lâche, stupide, déloyal, absurde, inconvenant, irrespectueux.

Tandis que les gardes discutaient tranquillement des nouveaux systèmes de surveillance, au lieu de faire leur travail (inutile rappelons-le), des lumières apparurent dans le ciel. Douze étoiles filantes fendaient les cieux à une vitesse déconcertante. Quelques astronomes amateurs furent étonnés par ce phénomène. En effet les étoiles semblaient moduler leur vitesse et contrôler leur trajectoire, alors que les corps célestes en sont bien incapables. Mais bizarrement, cette découverte fut vite oubliée.

12 colonnes de lumière apparurent au-dessus des douze maisons. Les gardes relevèrent la tête précipitamment. Etait-ce une attaque aérienne ? Un autre dieu perfide voulait-il déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte ? Non. Il n'y avait personne. De la poussière dorée tomba. La lumière éclaira le sanctuaire encore un moment avant de disparaître.

Les soldats restèrent interdits un moment devant ce spectacle. Est-ce que … ? Se pouvait-il ? Etaient-ils … ? Toutes les pensées convergèrent vers les chevaliers d'or. Tout le monde espérait qu'ils avaient survécu. Etaient-ils revenus dans leurs maisons respectives ? Il fallait aller sur place.

Ils arrivèrent huit minutes plus tard à la maison du bélier.

L'armure d'or se dressait à l'entrée. Elle était couverte de fissures. Sa puissante aura semblait avoir disparu. On aurait dit un cadavre. Les gardes attendirent un moment devant cette relique sacrée. Tout le monde savait que les chevaliers d'or étaient invincibles, et plus particulièrement celui du bélier. Si son armure se trouvait là, ça voulait dire que … Non ! Il fallait vérifier les autres maisons même s'ils s'attendaient à y trouver la même chose.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'un jeune garçon était à côté de l'armure. Il pleurait.

Les 12 armures d'or étaient revenues. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : tous les chevaliers d'or étaient morts aux enfers.

**Quelque part dans l'océan, près de Death Queen Island.**

Il y était arriv ! Il était de retour sur terre. Son emprisonnement avait été un cauchemar et il comptait bien faire payer ses bourreaux. Les dieux allaient payer. Mais avant de s'attaquer à eux, il lui faudrait les retrouver. Trouver une tanière et de la nourriture était son objectif prioritaire. Une fois ses forces reconstituées il s'attaquerait à l'Olympe.

_?_

Qui suis-je ? Où vais ? Dans quel état j'erre ? D'où viens-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Quel est mon but ? Quel est le sens de la vie ? Je pense donc je suis !

Toutes ces questions me traversaient la tête alors que je reprenais conscience. Apparemment j'étais toujours égaré au milieu de … nulle part. Autour de moi, il n'y avait qu'un immense vide.

Et je me posais pas mal de questions.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais l ? Qui étais-je ?

Athéna ! Aide-moi !

Zut !

J'étais sûr d'une chose ! Je devais revenir sur terre. Mais j'avais un gros, un très gros problème, un énorme problème.

Bon sang ! Je ne savais pas où aller !

Je savais naviguer entre les dimensions comme tout bon chevalier d'or qui se respecte mais là j'étais paumé. J'avais vu un troupeau de cosmos filer en vitesse dans une direction mais je n'avais pas réussi à les suivre. Si seulement j'avais été aussi doué que Saga pour contrôler les dimensions. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? J'étais Saga. Non ! Je disais n'importe quoi. Mais qui étais-je ? J'avais perdu mon armure alors comment savoir. C'était amusant, je me souvenais parfaitement des douze chevaliers d'or mais je ne savais plus lequel j'étais. Voyons voir. Il me fallait procéder par élimination. Je savais me téléporter, mais pas aussi bien que Mü. Je n'avais pas l'air d'être aussi costaud qu'Aldébaran. Mais dans cette obscurité, j'avais du mal à me voir. J'avais entendu Doko avant de partir donc je n'étais pas lui. Je disposais d'un grand pouvoir comme n'importe quel chevalier.

Est-ce que j'avais déjà été mort ? Je ne savais plus.

Est-ce que je connaissais le monde des morts ? Non. Donc je n'étais pas Masque de Mort.

Est-ce que j'étais dingue d'Athéna ? Non. Donc je n'étais pas Shura.

Est-ce que ça me manquais de ne pas avoir de miroir ? Non. Donc je n'étais pas Aphrodite.

Je sentais pourtant que j'avais de longs cheveux. Encore un indice ! Je n'étais ni Aïolia ni Aïoros.

Camus ? Shaka ? Milo?

Je sentais que j'étais d'un naturel calme mais ça ne m'aidait pas trop.

Est-ce que j'étais toujours froid ?

Je ne croyais pas, j'étais quelqu'un de chaleureux et j'aimais être seul.

Donc ça éliminait Camus et Milo.

Aurais-je pu être Shaka ? Non. Je n'étais pas tout le temps en train de méditer ou de me poser des questions.

Qui étais-je bon sang ?

Je devais retourner sur terre. Quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître.

Là, je ne faisais que des spéculations. Et encore, elles étaient erronées pour la plupart. Après l'explosion, mon corps avait du être endommagé. Aussi mes cheveux avaient pu disparaître ou fondre. Ma perte de mémoire pouvait s'étendre à plusieurs domaines. Le plus terrifiant était que j'avais oubli mes attaques. Génial !

J'avais l'impression d'être tous les chevaliers d'or à la fois. Ce qui était impossible.

Je devais me rappeler !

Bizarrement je connaissais un peu l'art de reconstruire une armure. Donc j'étais Mü. Non, Shaka, Doko et Camus avaient aussi appris quelques trucs dans ce domaine. Je connaissais un peu le monde des morts. Mais ça c'est parce que j'en venais, ça ne signifiait pas que j'y ai séjourné. J'étais très fort physiquement, mais c'était le cas de tous les chevaliers. Avais-je un jumeau ? Possible ! Je me souvenais d'avoir rencontré une personne qui me ressemblait … quoique. Si je ne me souvenais pas de mon propre visage, comment aurais-je pu reconnaître celui de mon sosie. J'étais certain d'être dévoué à Athéna, mais là encore, ça me laissait beaucoup de possibilités. Mon calme et mon sérieux semblaient énormes. Qui au sanctuaire ne l'était pas ?

Arrgghh !!!

Voyons …

M ? Calme, intelligent, réservé.

Aldébaran ? Sympathique, jovial, puissant.

Saga ? Déchiré, loyal, tourmenté.

Masque de mort ? Cynique, désabusé, sadique.

Aïolia ? Courageux, féroce, dévoué.

Shaka ? Calme, contemplatif, inactif.

Doko ? Sage, intelligent, expérimenté.

Milo ? Plaisantin, sérieux, habile.

Aïoros ? … ? Peu connu.

Shura ? Fanatique, habile, vif.

Camus ? Froid, impassible, sérieux.

Aphrodite ? Narcissique, égoïste, désabusé.

Lequel me ressemblait le mieux ?

J'étais calme, intelligent, jovial, puissant, loyal, courageux, habile et sérieux. J'aurais très bien pu être Milo comme j'aurais pu être Camus. Le problème. Je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer mes défauts. Gênant, mais humain. Tiens ! Shaka aurait pu dire ça.

Qui étaient mes ennemis ?

Je ne rappelais pas avoir affronté de marinas. Et les spectres ?

…

Rhadamanthe du Wyvern ! Celui-là me disait quelque chose. C'était le commandant d'un truc, une légion de spectres ? Malheureusement ça ne m'aidait pas. Tous les chevaliers avaient pu le rencontrer. Tous ceux qui l'avaient affronté ou qui l'avaient rencontré devaient sûrement se souvenir de lui.

Bon sang ! Je ne me rappelais pas les autres spectres. Se pourrait-il que je n'en ai affronté aucun ? Il me semblait que Milo et Aldébaran n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les affronter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on s'était arrêté à la sixième maison.

On ?

Dans quel camp étais-je ?

L'Athéna exclamation !!!

Non ! Deux Athéna exclamation !

Twin sal ?

Y étais-je ?

Je me souvenais du combat. Non …tout était flou…

Bizarre. Je devais plutôt essayer de voir qui me rappelait de bons souvenirs. J'admirais Mü. J'aimais bien Aldébaran. Je n'avais pas connu Saga. Incontestablement je détestais l'assassin du grand pope mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais nier son courage et sa fidélité à Athéna. Masque de Mort me répugnait. Cela ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se détestait lui-même.

Aïolia. Je le trouvais emporté, incontrôlable. Mais il m'était sympathique. Shaka ne me gênait pas mais je le trouvais insouciant. Malgré tout je le trouvai très intelligent. Doko m'inspirait beaucoup de respect. Milo me faisait rire.

Aïoros ? Toujours aucun souvenir de lui ! Pourquoi ce trou noir autour de lui ? Ceux qui l'avaient connu devaient s'en souvenir. Assurément je n'étais ni Saga ni Aïolia.

Shura ? C'était un fanatique, il était incapable de réfléchir. Camus ? Très cultivé, très ingénieux, très sérieux. Aphrodite ? Je le détestais certainement.

Ca ne m'aidait pas beaucoup ! Toutes ces opinions étaient courantes au sanctuaire. Je devais me situer dans l'équipe des « gentils » mais je ne savais pas lequel j'étais.

Athéna…

C'était la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit. Je devais retourner sur terre. Peu importait mon identité. Ce n'était pas important.

La seule chose cruciale était mon retour. Doko avait voulu que je survive pour une bonne raison. Ma vie n'était pas finie, j'avais encore un rôle à jouer.

Soudain je vis une lumière.

Faible.

Mais oui c'était une lumière !

Quelqu'un me montrait la voie.

Un fil lumineux semblait se former dans les ténèbres. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait. Ce pouvait fort bien être un piège mais au point où j'en étais.

Je brûlais toute mon énergie pour foncer dans cette direction.

_Alexer_

Dormais-je ?

Je ne me rappelais plus ce que j'avais fait après mon combat avec Orthoptère. J'avais dû être emmené à l'hôpital de Blue Graad. J'ai été rudement bien inspiré de le faire construire celui-là.

Dormais-je ?

J'avais dû m'endormir. J'étais fatigué ou dans le coma. Et pourtant je sentais quelque chose. Une menace planait sur la planète. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter. J'étais immobilisé pour un bon bout de temps. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Athéna ?

Quoi ? …

J'avais cru entendre une voix. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je faisais un rêve bizarre. J'avais vu un chevalier qui flottait dans le vide cosmique. Il racontait qu'il avait encore une mission. Je ne savais même pas de qui il s'agissait. Et pourtant, je sentais que mon destin était lié au sien. IL avait un problème, et j'avais le même. Pourquoi avais-je cette impression ?

Dormais-je ?

Ca devenait agaçant ! Je ne savais plus si j'étais éveillé ou si je rêvais. J'étais persuadé d'avoir une mission. Je voyais des choses bizarres dans mes rêves. Je voyais des chevaliers se battrent contre des monstres. Quel rapport avec moi ?

Peut-être étais-je victime d'hallucinations ? Non … je sentais au fond de moi qu'on essayait de me passer un message. Je n'aurais su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Apparemment une menace inimaginable pesait sur l'humanité, et le sort de la planète de certains individus.

Moi ? Le chevalier perdu ? Les chevaliers d'Athéna ? Hyoga ? Et les autres … dont je ne rappelais plus le nom ?

Papa, tu me lis une histoire ?

J'avais quel age l ? Deux, trois ans ? J'étais mignon et pas encore une brute sanguinaire. Mais à cette époque j'avais découvert les Blue warriors et ils m'avaient fasciné.

« Tu vois les chevaliers d'Athéna se battent dans des guerres saintes. Ils affrontent des divinités maléfiques qui veulent détruire le monde.

Pourquoi ?

C'est difficile à dire. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils méchants ? Par haine ? Par colère ?

Par peur ? Par bêtise ? Par égoïsme ? Par désespoir ? C'est souvent parce qu'ils ont souffert.

Et comment un dieu il peut souffrir ? Ca pleure un dieu ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. De même la puissance ne signifie pas forcément être heureux. Certains veulent conquérir le monde. Peut-être qu'ils trouvent ça amusant, ça leur permet peut-être d'oublier leurs problèmes. Je ne sais pas.

Moi si j'avais des pouvoirs j'aiderai maman et mes copains.

J'espère bien. Si un jour les blue warriors réapparaissent, ils devront nous aider.

Et qu'est qu'ils font ?

Ils ont une mission importante. Ils doivent garder l'arme angélique.

Pourquoi ?

Tu vois, il y a des dieux qui veulent conquérir la terre mais ils ne sont pas les seuls.

Ah bon ?

Un ange déchu, Lucifer, a voulu conquérir la Terre dans le passé.

Mais ? Les anges sont gentils.

Pas celui-là. Il existe des anges méchants. On les appelle anges noirs ou anges déchus.

Ah bon.

Il a voulu conquérir la terre mais il a été arrêté. Une sainte jeune fille de notre pays a trouvé l'arme et à permis à un héros de sauver le monde.

Ouahh…

Mais le méchant est revenu. Et cette fois c'est Athéna qui a trouvé l'arme. Lucifer a été encore battu. Or Athéna n'aimait pas les armes. Elle a pensé que celle-là devait être cachée. On la ressortirait si les méchants revenaient.

Et ils sont revenus ?

Non, Dieu merci.

Mais depuis ce temps-là les blue warriors doivent veiller sur la grotte qui contient l'arme.

Mais quand ils sont pas là, qui est-ce qui garde l'arme ?

Athéna a aussi installé trois gardiens immortels. Celui qui veut trouver l'arme devra être courageux et avoir le cœur pur.

Qui c'est les gardiens ?

Je ne sais pas. Le premier est un dragon, c'est sûr. C'est lui qui marche la nuit dans la forêt. C'est pour ça que les enfants ne doivent pas se promener dehors la nuit.

Et les autres ?

Je ne sais pas. Certains racontent qu'il y a des fantômes et des guerriers mais personne n'est allé voir.

Eh ben moi, un jour, j'irais chercher l'arme angélique et je battrai le méchant.

Si tu veux. Mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas à le faire… »

Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles, mais là je sentais un malaise. Je croyais que la pire menace de l'humanité avait été libérée et je n'y pouvais rien.

Dormais-je ?

Oui, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi me rappelais-je de ça ? Mon cœur se serrait, l'angoisse m'étreignait. Je n'aimais pas être alarmiste mais la situation me semblait désespérée. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire !

Athéna !

… encore un cauchemar…

J'ai vu …Athéna ?

Elle était morte et la Terre était détruite.

…

_A quelques pas de là …un écran holographique s'alluma. _

**à l'intention de St-Alexer :**

Dis donc ! Que fabriques-tu exactement ? Un, tu n'as pas le droit de lui donner autant d'informations. Deux, il sera mort avant de pouvoir se lever, alors c'est inutile.

**Réponse :**

Je sais qu'ils risquent fort de tous mourir. Seulement, rien n'est écrit à l'avance.

**Comme tu veux :**

Mais, à moins que Lucifer décide d'aimer les humains (ce qui risque fort d'arriver, tu en es conscient), ils seront tous détruits.

**Je ne m'amuse pas :**

Au fond de lui il veut se battre pour la justice. Son souhait est d'être tenu au courant de la situation et je m'y applique. S'il meurt, en même temps que l'humanité, il saura au moins pourquoi. L'aider à suivre la guerre qui s'annonce est le seul moyen dont je dispose pour le réconforter.

**D'accord :**

Il a le droit d'être tenu au courant, tant que c'est en rêves.

De toutes façons il sera bientôt mort, qu'il soit tenu au courant ou pas du conflit ne changera rien.

Néanmoins ça m'étonne. Habituellement les humains préfèrent ignorer leur malheur.

**Il a chang :**

Il est devenu courageux. En fait, il prendrait part à cette guerre s'il le pouvait. Mais son état ne le lui permettra pas. Malgré tout, il veut, inconsciemment, les suivre et les soutenir.

_L'écran disparut. Rien n'avait, semble-t-il, bougé dans cette pièce._

**Quelque part …**

Le _requin_ était un bateau pirate. Ce n'était pas un navire destiné au pillage ou à l'assaut, non. Il se contentait de pêcher des poissons dans des zones où les animaux étaient protégés. La police ne pouvant pas surveiller toutes ces zones, ne leur causait que peu de soucis. Les pirates prenaient tout leur temps pour commettre leurs forfaits.

Le capitaine, un vieux chinois de cinquante ans, tenait la barre nonchalamment. Les trois ouvriers, de jeunes américains récemment embauchés, jouaient aux cartes sur le pont. Et finalement, le dernier membre de l'équipe, un grec de trente ans, surveillait constamment les sonars. Le bateau n'était jamais inquiété par la police parce que le navire n'attendait pas que les représentants de l'ordre lui mettent la main dessus.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la mer était complètement plate. Aucune vedette de police à l'horizon, tout allait pou le mieux.

C'est pourquoi les trois jeunes mousses rechignèrent à descendre dans la salle des machines (où il régnait une chaleur torride) quand le capitaine les y envoya.

« C'est bon Bill ? demanda le vieux dans l'interphone.

Ca va Ping ! lui répondit l'appareil.

Bon … Kotaro j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.

L'homme en question ne leva même pas les yeux de ses écrans pour répondre.

T'occupes ! Je te dis qu'il y a un énorme banc de poissons à midi.

Pas normal ! On aurait dû le voir passer ce matin.

On s'en fiche. On va faire une pêche d'enfer aujourd'hui.

Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un sous-marin ?

Arrête tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Est-ce qu'on arrive dessus ?

Ouais …attends on va devoir obliquer.

Le capitaine commença la manœuvre.

L'autre tapota son écran.

Tiens …c'est bizarre.

Quoi ?

Le banc a changé de trajectoire.

Ah ! Il s'éloigne de quel côt ?

Il ne s'éloigne pas. Il vient droit sur nous.

Ca semble trop facile, lança le vieux marin expérimenté.

Ou alors c'est de la chance. Si les poissons veulent se jeter dans nos filets, ça nous arrange.

Et si c'était les flics ?

Déguisés en banc de poissons ?

Le Grec se tordit de rire. Puis il redevint rapidement sérieux en regardant ses écrans.

Attends ! Il accélère.

Comment ça ?

Ahh !

Le bateau tangua. La mer commença à s'agiter autour d'eux.

Qu'est-ce que ? lâcha le vieillard.

Il est passé juste en dessous du bateau.

Et les filets ? Ils ne les ont pas découpés quand même.

Brusquement le navire se mit en mouvement et partit en marche arrière.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous crétin ?

Rien ! Les filets ont dû s'accrocher à quelque chose ! Bill ! Va voir les filets en vitesse. J'essaie d'arrêter les moteurs.

On continue de reculer. Bon sang ! Fais quelque chose ! On commence à s'enfoncer.

On a dû s'accrocher à des récifs.

Impossible je les aurais vus sur le radar. Et des cailloux ne nous tireraient vers eux.

Bon ! Va aider les petits à décrocher les filets ou risque de couler.

Ok !

Le capitaine commençait à paniquer. Si le bateau continuait de s'enfoncer à cette vitesse, ils seraient tous à l'eau dans cinq minutes. Les ouvriers avaient déjà coupé le premier filet. Ils s'acharnaient sur le second. Mais la mer, devenue anormalement agitée, balayait le pont d'une lourde pluie salée qui gênait quelque peu l'action des marins.

Soudain une immense vague, venue de nulle part, déferla sur le pont. Le capitaine ne put voir ce qui arriva à ses hommes. Ses vitres s'étaient fêlées. Il sortit de la cabine pour voir où en étaient ses hommes.

Un spectacle désolant s'offrit à ses yeux.

Toute une partie du navire avait été arrachée. Des débris de planches et des cadavres de poissons gisaient un peu partout sur ce qui restait du pont. Il ne restait aucune trace des quatre pirates. Le vieux était terrifié par cette vision d'horreur, mais il comprit rapidement que le pire restait à venir.

Une tête monstrueuse, sortie de l'océan, semblait sur le point d'engloutir le reste.

Le vieux chinois n'eut le temps de ne pousser qu'un cri avant de disparaître.

« GOJIRA !!!! »

_?_

Voilà je suis sorti de cette dimension. Je sens que la terre n'est plus très loin mais je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir. La lumière me guide.

J'arrive.

lire « blue graad : un nouvel espoir » pour comprendre.

(ça vous prendra que dix minutes)


	7. Chapitre 4 de Lucifer

Le jugement de Seiya 

**Une semaine après la mort d'Hadès**

_?_

Quel mauvais rêve !

Ce fut la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit tandis que je reprenais connaissance. Malheureusement l'horrible douleur qui émanait de toutes les parties de mon corps me rappelèrent rapidement que je ne rêvais pas. J'étais bien éveillé et la souffrance était bien réelle. La plupart de mes os devaient être brisés. J'étais couvert coupures et d'écorchures. Mes poumons semblaient se déchirer à chaque nouvelle aspiration. Mon cœur luttait pour continuer à faire circuler mon sang. Où avais-je atterri ?

A en juger par mes difficultés à respirer, je devais être sur une montagne élevée. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je ne savais même pas si j'étais revenu ou non sur terre. Je n'entendais pratiquement rien autour de moi. Soit j'étais sourd, soit ce lieu était désert. Comment pourrait-il exister un lieu aussi silencieux ?

Tiens ! Je me rendis compte que j'aimais bien le silence. Je devais donc être Mü ou Shaka. Il était également possible que je sois Doko ou Camus. Ma quête semblait prendre fin. Je sentais que je retrouverai bientôt mon identité mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment il me fallait ouvrir les yeux et évaluer ma position.

Mes paupières se soulevèrent difficilement. Je les refermai aussitôt et clignai des yeux pour essayer de chasser le sang séché qui m'empêcher de voir correctement. J'attendis un moment que ma vue s'adapte à la luminosité ambiante. Je devais être le matin. Tout autour de moi je ne voyais que des rochers. Et des rochers sérieusement endommagés. En fait ce spectacle me rappelait mon entraînement. Quand je lançais des boules d'énergie sur des rochers on obtenait souvent ce résultat. Donc une bataille avait dû avoir lieu par ici.

Ou alors ?

C'était moi qui avais creusé ce profond cratère. Comment ? Je n'en savais rien. Habituellement les voyages intra-dimensionnels ne provoquent pas de tels dégâts. Enfin je n'étais pas un expert dans ce domaine. Je demanderai à Saga si le revois.

S'il a survécu.

???

Je me dis alors que je n'étais peut-être pas le seul survivant. Si j'avais survécu à la destruction du Mur des Lamentations, les autres chevaliers d'or avaient pu faire de même. Ce serait une bonne chose si les douze avaient pu survivre. Quoique. Les guerres saintes étaient censées être terminées. Athéna n'aurait plus besoin de chevaliers désormais.

Alors pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment d'urgence ? Je sentais en moi une voix qui me disait que la terre était menacée. Y étais-je ? Je croyais me rappeler cet endroit. Etais-je à Jamir ? Oui ! Je devais me trouver près de la maison de Mü. Je souvenais clairement être passé par ici pour y aller. Il me semblait même me rappeler l'existence d'une troupe de chevaliers-fantômes dans les parages. M'auraient-ils guidé jusqu'à eux ?

Etais-je M ?

Etait-ce une simple coïncidence si j'avais atterri ici ?

Comment se faisait-il que je connaisse les lieux. En fait cela m'avantageait pour le moment. Je savais où je me trouvais exactement.

J'étais indubitablement revenu sur terre. Mon arrivée avait été spectaculaire, et donc susceptible d'être remarquée par n'importe quel chevalier compétent. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Je n'avais plus d'énergie et je m'étais abîmé en arrivant sur terre. J'étais dans un lieu totalement désert. Donc seul un chevalier pouvait encore me sauver.

J'émis un signal de détresse avec mon cosmos. Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un le remarquerait mais je devais l'espérer. Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je sombrais rapidement dans l'inconscience où les questions continuaient de me torturer.

Qui suis-je ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais l ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir me chercher ?

_A quelques pas de là …un écran holographique s'alluma. _

**Message d'alerte :**

Non ! Tu n'interviens pas cette fois-ci. Tu l'as déjà aidé à revenir sur terre. Maintenant c'est aux humains de le sauver.

**Réponse :**

Voyons ! Les humains ne le sauveront pas. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué son retour.

**Voyons :**

Sois raisonnable. S'il ne meurt pas maintenant il le fera en même temps que l'humanité dans quelques jours.

**Non :**

Je crois que les humains ont une chance de l'emporter contre Lucifer. Je garderai l'espoir jusqu'au bout.

**Très bien :**

Si tu as confiance en eux tu dois accepter de les laisser s'occuper de ton client. Nous devons croire à leur réussite. Ils n'ont peut-être qu'une chance sur un milliard, mais nous continuerons de croire qu'ils peuvent accomplir des miracles.

_L'écran disparut. Rien n'avait, semble-t-il, bougé dans les parages. _

_Il n'y avait que le corps agonisant d'un chevalier._

**Dans les enfers**

L'aspect des enfers avait bien changé en quelques jours. D'immenses brasiers illuminaient désormais tous les lieux. Le ciel restait d'un noir d'encre impénétrable. Un immense château noir commençait à se dresser au milieu des enfers. D'autres édifices de ce genre apparaissaient ici et là. D'immenses chaudrons rouillés étaient tendus au-dessus des flammes. Théoriquement, on y mettait les damnés mais il n'y en avait plus. Alors on y mettait rien. Néanmoins Lucifer trouvait que ça allait bien avec le paysage.

Les enfers semblaient acquérir une certaine organisation. Au centre, se dressait le quartier général de Lucifer. Autour de lui s'étendaient six domaines. Un observateur, non averti, aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tous identiques. Il se serait trompé. Chaque territoire était différent. Certes, ils avaient tous le même ciel, le même feu et la même fonction (torturer les humains) mais leurs occupants étaient différents. Les anges noirs, les monstres et les damnés avaient chacun un domaine désigné.

Chacun de ces domaines était assigné à un seigneur des ténèbres. Pour marquer leur supériorité ils se faisaient aussi construire de somptueuses demeures qui reflétaient leur statut et leur style. Ces bâtisses suivaient des architectures différentes. Certaines reflétaient un style humain (on les considérait comme affreusement laides), une autre ressemblait à une écurie (mais ça sentait bien pire). Une citadelle hérissée de tours, de meurtrières et de lances acérées laissait supposait une armée terrible. Une maison difforme construite selon un plan stupide et désordonné était sur le point de s'écrouler. Enfin la dernière était construite dans un pur style angélique (une merveille architecturale). Mais à la place des sources de lumière, on trouvait encore des brasiers. Ces citadelles, pratiquement terminées, se teintaient de rouge et de noir. Mais le plus inquiétant n'était peut-être pas cela.

Derrière ces châteaux-forts, d'autres constructions avançaient. Des tours noirs, semblables aux piliers de l'empire sous-marin, commençaient à s'élever.

Lucifer sourit en voyant l'avancée des travaux. Les enfers seraient bientôt opérationnels. Il pourrait alors lancer la deuxième phase de son plan destiné à anéantir l'humanité.

_Seiya_

Je suis mort.

J'en étais sûr. J'avais vu mon corps. Je l'avais vu s'écrouler après qu'Hadès l'ait transpercé. Et maintenant j'étais un esprit. Je n'avais plus de forme. C'était bizarre. Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, je souffrais comme un dingue et là plus rien. Je m'imaginais la mort comme un long sommeil. Mais je savais désormais que les morts venaient dans les enfers pour y souffrir pour l'éternité. Je me demandais où j'allais j'atterrir. J'ai assisté à la victoire de mes compagnons. J'étais ravi pour eux, et j'espérais qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dis parce que j'étais un peu étourdi. La mort, c'était un état nouveau pour moi. J'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie.

Mes amis étaient partis, j'espérais qu'ils rentreraient sain et sauf. J'attendis. Elision tomba en ruines. Les enfers furent anéantis. Ca m'a paru court. Quand on est mort le temps devient bizarre. J'avais l'impression de voir la vie en accéléré mais en même temps je ne ratais rien. J'ai attendu.

Toutes mes perceptions avaient changé. Pour moi le temps était devenu différent. Quand on est vivant on a une existence linéaire. On naît, on vit on meurt. Mais si on est déjà mort, on est immortel. Encore une question bizarre. Comment peut-on mourir si nous sommes immortels ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tout était modifié. N'ayant plus de fin, j'avais tout le temps que je voulais. N'étant plus pressé je devenais patient, à un niveau inhumain. Vraiment cette expérience était fascinante. De toutes façons il fallait que je m'en accommode. J'étais mort et ça risquait fort d'être définitif.

Thanatos et Hadès étaient morts, par conséquent plus personne ne dirigeait la mort. Je ne savais pas comment tout cela allait se terminer.

J'étais là, au milieu du vide.

Je me demandais où j'allais atterrir. Les enfers étant détruits, je n'avais nulle part où aller.

J'ai été téléporté.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lieu bizarre. C'était une sorte de dimension avec des …quoi au juste ? Tout était d'un bleu transparent, je voyais des nuages se balader un peu partout. Est-ce que j'étais au ciel ?Il y avait une file de gens devant moi et derrière moi. Et à côté de chaque personne il y avait une lumière.

Enfin un truc qui y ressemble. Difficile de savoir ce que c'est. Déjà que je ne pouvais pas distinguer mes voisins. En effet, tous les humains apparaissaient sous la forme d'un nuage gris. Je constatai que j'avais moi aussi une lumière qui me suivait néanmoins elle me semblait normale, presque familière. C'était comme si j'avais toujours vécu avec. Oui à bien y réfléchir je l'avais déjà senti.

Je me demandais ce que je faisais là. Etait-ce le monde des morts de secours ? Les chevaliers d'or étaient-ils dans le coin ? Hadès était-il dans la file ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces lumières ? Et si c'était le cosmos ?

La file avançait lentement. En temps normal j'aurais trouvé ça énervant mais là j'avais le temps d'attendre. J'aurais pu attendre des siècles en méditant mais quelqu'un en décidé autrement.

Ma lumière m'attrapa et me fit avancer.

Je dépassai la file (mais personne ne s'en offusqua) et j'arrivai dans une nouvelle salle ( ?).

C'était plutôt un plateau.

Le ciel bleu nous entourait. J'étais sur un nuage de toute évidence. Autour de la plate-forme gravitaient des dizaines de nuages multicolores. A côté de moi se trouvait ma lumière. Et devant moi il y avait sept lumières.

Elles brillaient beaucoup plus que la mienne et je ne pouvais pas les regarder (étrange puisque je n'ai pas d'yeux).

Je pris soudainement conscience que je n'étais peut-être pas dans le monde réel. J'étais peut-être victime d'une attaque mentale en ce moment. Evidemment tout me paraît réel mais ça ne signifie pas que ça l'est.

La lumière du centre prit la parole (c'était plutôt de la télépathie).

« Eh bien saint Seiya ! Tu te permets de doubler les autres !

Tu te crois peut-être dans une course pour humains.

Je crus un instant qu'il s'était adressé à moi mais ma lumière répondit à ma place.

Je suis désolé Michel mais le cas de mon client est important.

J'étais interloqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lumières qui parlent ?

Ils le sont tous.

Bien sûr, mais là il n'est pas question de l'envoyer dans le monde des morts.

Et où voudrais-tu l'envoyer ?

Je pense qu'il faudrait le ressusciter.

Une des lumières protesta vivement.

Ah non ! On a pas le droit de faire ça et tu le sais très bien.

Seatiel, attends ton tour pour parler ? trancha la voix centrale.

Non il n'y a pas lieu d'y avoir débat Michel.

Tu t'y mets aussi Uriel.

Et ils ont raison, Michel, nous laissons trop de libertés aux anges.

Barachiel, jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est moi qui commande et c'est moi qui décide des libertés et des sanctions.

Oui mais là ce n'est possible. On a passé l'éponge sur les actions frauduleuses de l'ange gardien du chevalier d'or, maintenant ça suffit, enchaîna Seatiel.

Oh ça va on est parvenu à un accord avec lui.

Jehudiel tu nous ennuies avec tes accords. Nous devons maintenir l'ordre et non chercher à concilier tout le monde.

C'était bizarre. Ils semblaient être en désaccord et pourtant je sentais une grande cohésion entre eux. Leurs échanges verbaux ne constituaient pas une querelle, ils cherchaient une réponse.

Ecoute Uriel, on était d'accord. Vu son intégrité et la menace qui plane on pouvait accepter un petit écart.

D'accord mais pour ce Seiya c'est différent.

Le chef se tourna vers ma lumière. Celle-ci se montrait discrète depuis le début du … procès ?

Seiya, peux-tu nous dire si ton client mérite une grâce ?

Tiens ! C'était marrant ! Ma lumière portait le même nom que moi.

C'est évident Michel. Il a sauvé le monde deux fois déjà.

Les vies ne comptent pas.

Seatiel, arrête. On sait parfaitement que ses intentions étaient pures.

Continue Seiya, ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'ils disent.

Et il me semble que la menace qui plane sur la terre nécessite une intervention.

Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas intervenir avant d'avoir eu l'autorisation.

Je ne demande pas qu'on intervienne tout de suite. Mais on pourrait lui rendre la vie. Il n'a pas revu sa sœur.

Oui tu as de bons arguments mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse accepter.

Ecoutez c'est ce que veut mon client.

Tu crois ? Tu le connais mieux que nous, mais es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Je vois bien qu'aucun de vous ne pense qu'il faut lui rendre la vie mais il le faut.

Si on lui rend la vie tu sais très bien ce qui va lui arriver.

Oui.

Une nouvelle guerre sainte va commencer. Ca veut dire qu'il va souffrir. Il va encore mourir. Ca ne te préoccupe pas de savoir que ton client va endurer encore mille horreurs.

Non.

Et il va encore commettre des crimes. Il va encore tuer.

Ah non ! Je proteste. On ne peut pas tuer les démons. Ils existeront toujours sous forme d'esprit même si on les met en morceaux.

Et tu sais qu'ils vont échouer.

Pour le moment leurs adversaires sont immortels mais plus pour longtemps.

Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain sur cette terre mérite notre aide.

Là n'est pas la question. Vous savez très bien que dès que les humains auront remporté la première victoire, la loi nous obligera à aller les aider.

Même s'ils gagnaient une fois et que nous les aidions, ils perdraient.

C'est pour ça qu'il leur faut mon client. Il les mènera vers la victoire.

C'est possible.

Je proteste encore ! Il n'a pas le droit de demander ça. Cet humain a mérité de se reposer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'obliger à vivre encore une fois.

Silence. Quelqu'un a-t-il une remarque intelligente ?

Une des lumières qui était silencieuse depuis le début prit la parole.

Michel je voudrais interroger l'humain.

Vas-y Raphaël.

Seiya !

Cette fois c'était à moi qu'on s'adressait.

Veux-tu revenir à la vie ? Si tu restes ici tu auras le repos éternel. Si tu reviens à la vie tu reverras ta sœur mais tu devras participer à une nouvelle guerre sainte.

Et ?

Ce sera la pire de toutes. Votre adversaire sera cent fois plus dangereux qu'Hadès sans compter son armée. Vous perdrez certainement. Toute l'humanité sera détruite ou pire. Tu souffriras. Tu seras blessé, tu devras combattre des ennemis terribles et implacables. Tu perdras encore des compagnons. Est-ce que tu veux y participer en sachant que c'est perdu d'avance ?

J'ignore quelle est cette menace. Et j'ignore également si nous avons une chance de l'emporter. Je ne sais qu'une chose. Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, alors que je sais que mes amis vont affronter une nouvelle guerre. Je suis prêt à souffrir si cela permet à d'autres de rester en vie ou de ne pas souffrir.

Bien, ton avis sera pris en compte.

Les lumières se regroupèrent. Elles devaient être en train de débattre de mon sort.

Et elles revinrent rapidement.

Gabriel annonce le verdict.

Humain Seiya. Le conseil des archanges a décidé que ton choix devait être respecté. Si tu acceptes la vie malgré tous ces désagrément alors c'est d'accord. Mais voilà, nous n'avons pas le droit de te ressusciter.

Alors nous allons te renvoyer sur terre et tu devras revenir à la vie par tes propres moyens.

Mais comment ?

Tu as déjà atteint le 8ème sens n'est-ce pas ? Alors utilise-le.

Bien.

Ce jugement a été adopté à l'unanimité. Il n'y aura donc pas d'appel. Saint Seiya prends l'humain et renvoie-le sur terre. Trouve son enveloppe charnelle et remets-le dedans. Compris ?

Oui, merci. »

Je fus à nouveau téléporté. Nous avons franchi une quantité de dimensions. Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais du paradis (si c'était de là que je venais) je sentais mon aura décliner. Chaque lumière dégageait un calme, un courage et un amour sans bornes, il y avait de quoi régénérer le cœur de n'importe qui. Si les spectres avaient pu les rencontrer, ils seraient revenus du bon côté. Mais apparemment il y a quelque chose de pire que les spectres qui arrive. Une menace sans nom. Et mes compagnons ne sont pas en état d'y faire face. Je dois absolument revenir à la vie pour leur prêter main forte. Jusque-là tenez bon !

Je profitai du voyage pour converser avec ce qui semblait être mon ange gardien. Après tout il semblait vouloir m'aider. J'espérais qu'il me fournisse quelques informations sur ce qui allait arriver.

« Dis-moi, je vous ai entendu dire tout à l'heure que nos ennemis étaient immortels, est-ce vrai ?

Dans un sens oui.

C'est-à-dire ?

Difficile à expliquer, c'est un phénomène psycho-cosmo-paranormal.

…

Oups ! J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il me racontait.

En fait, ceux qui ont atteint le 8ème sens peuvent se régénérer à volonté.

Et ils sont nombreux ?

Il y en a suffisamment pour détruire la Terre.

Alors comment les vaincre ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Donne-moi des indices alors. Est-ce qu'il faut les détruire avec des attaques mentales ?

Attaquer, attaquer …Tu ne fais que ça. Sache qu'il y a d'autres moyens de remporter la victoire.

Comment ?

Tu peux essayer de rallier tes adversaires à ta cause.

On essaie à chaque fois. Mais même Shun n'arrive pas à les raisonner.

Ou alors tu peux remporter une bataille plus classique en tuant ton adversaire.

Mais ils sont immortels.

Vous devrez trouver une solution. Sinon la terre sera détruite.

Et si nous réussissons ?

Nous viendrons vous aider.

Mais pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas nous aider tout de suite ?

Tu crois peut-être que nous le devons aux humains ?

Vous êtes nos anges gardiens ! Bon sang !

Et alors ? On ne vous doit rien, nous travaillons tous bénévolement.

Ah ! Apparemment j'avais deviné juste !

Et ça vous arrange de rester planqués ?

Je sais que tu dis souvent des choses que tu ne penses pas. Mais réfléchis bien. Tu voudrais que nous allions nous battre à votre place, c'est ça ?

Juste nous aider.

Non ! Les anges se sont longtemps interrogés là-dessus. Nous avons conclu que les humains attendaient trop souvent de l'aide. Alors on a décidé de ne plus intervenir dans les guerres saintes.

Pourquoi ?

Les humains doivent être autonomes. Nous ne pouvons pas être constamment à vous surveiller. Alors on a convenu que nous viendrions vous prêter main forte à l'unique condition que vous remportiez une victoire.

Comme ça vous êtes sûrs que nous avons agi et que nous méritons d'être aidé.

Voilà tu as compris.

Très bien j'essaierai de remporter cette victoire.

Je doute déjà que tu parviennes à ressusciter alors ne tire pas de plans sur la comète …de pégase …Ah ! Ah !

Comment peux-tu rire à un moment pareil ?

Du calme, l'humour est une activité qui n'est pas réservé aux fêtes. Même dans les pires moments il faut savoir rire.

Ouais…T'as jamais fait chevalier toi.

En effet. Bon, trêve de bavardages on arrive. Encore quelques mots. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ta résurrection, ne pense pas au reste. Tes amis vont devoir affronter et vaincre un ange noir immortel et ils devront également débarrasser la Terre d'un monstre échappé du Tantale.

Tout ça ! Sans moi, ils n'y arriveront jamais.

Tu te surestimes l ! Ils doivent apprendre à se battre sans toi. Parce que ça risque de devenir une habitude.

?

Franchement tu as peu de chances de réussir, alors concentre-toi bien, brûle ton cosmos jusqu'à l'infini et ne pense qu'à la vie.

Bonne chance (tu vas en avoir besoin).

**Sur l'île Death Queen Island**

Deux apprentis chevaliers se promenaient le long du rivage.

« Ah ! Ah ! Depuis que les guerres saintes ont recommencé, nos affaires vont bien. J'espère que ça va continuer.

Oui, ce serait gênant si les chevaliers se rendaient compte de ce qu'on fait pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné, on serait mal.

Allons que dis-tu ? S'il y en a un qui a survécu je l'exploserai moi-même.

J'en doute. Il n'y a plus personne d'assez puissant dans notre ordre qui soit capable de vaincre un chevalier de bronze.

Ne t'en fais pas ! Tous les chevaliers meurent pendant les guerres saintes.

Pas tous.

Evidemment. Les lâches et les couards se cachent en attendant la fin des combats. Mais ceux-là ne nous causeront pas de problèmes. Je peux te l'assurer.

Ouaip ! Mais bon, vaudrait mieux. Je déteste ce coin pourri mais je détesterai encore plus me faire laminer par un vulgaire chevalier de bronze.

T'occupes ! Je les éclaterai tous. Mon maître dit que je serai aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or dans quelques mois.

Ce n'est pas certain.

Crétin ! Je te conseille de rester dans mon camp. Je vais prendre le pouvoir et je lancerai les pillages contre la planète.

Oui, c'est faisable si tu ne crains pas les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Imbécile. Je viens de te dire que rien ne pouvait m'inquiéter.

Soudain le vantard se tut. L'autre trouva immédiatement cette attitude déplacée. Le jeune apprenti se tourna vers son compagnon. Celui-ci était pétrifié. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'autre apprenti, enfin non, il regardait derrière lui. Que pouvait-il observer avec tant d'attention ? Ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme était l'attitude terrifiée de son compagnon.

Il voulut se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce faisant il remarqua qu'une ombre immense s'étendait autour d'eux. Etait-ce un nuage ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourna.

Le jeune chevalier noir ne vit rien.

Il n'y avait là qu'une montagne ordinaire. Qu'y avait-il d'inquiétant là-dedans ? Son compagnon était vraiment une poule mouillée.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les deux choses, qu'il avait pris pour des montagnes, se rejoignaient plus haut et formaient un immense monolithe. Et ce n'était pas un rocher. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effroi, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Son cœur s'emballa. Non ! Quelle horreur !

La chose devait bien mesurer cinquante mètres de haut. Et ses crocs étaient affreusement gros. Le monstre bougea.

On entendit deux hurlements de terreur puis de douleur.

Et quelques secondes après il ne restait plus rien des jeunes apprentis.


	8. Chapitre 5 de Lucifer

Tous à l'hôpital

_Kiki_

J'attendais patiemment le retour des chevaliers d'or. En fait je savais qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer. Ils étaient certainement tous morts. Cette idée angoissante me gagnait un peu plus chaque jour. Je savais très bien au fond de moi que personne n'avait pu survivre au Mur des lamentations. Les armures d'or étaient revenues, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose …

Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Pourtant, je voyais l'armure d'or du bélier tous les jours. Cette armure me faisait penser à beaucoup de choses. D'abord je pensais à mon maître disparu, le précédent propriétaire de l'armure. Ensuite je pensais à mon futur. J'étais destiné à devenir chevalier d'or du bélier. En mémoire de mon maître je m'entraînais chaque jour. S'il avait su que je me reposais il serait venu me tirer les oreilles. Sacré maître ! Je sais que j'ai eu un traitement de faveur comparé aux autres apprentis. Mon entraînement consistait surtout à étudier les pouvoirs psychiques, à réparer des armures, à brûler ma cosmo-énergie, à maîtriser des attaques et à me maintenir en forme. Alors qu'un entraînement normal (comme celui de Seiya) était généralement une série de bastonnades entrecoupée d'exercices physiques douloureux. Mais mon cher maître me faisait travailler énormément pour compenser. Combien de nuits blanches avaient-je passé sur ses manuscrits poussiéreux ? Combien de fois m'avait-il demandé de faire le tour du monde par téléportation ? Une fois il avait même voulu que je le fasse à pied. Il m'avait récupéré évanoui quelque part en Europe. Il avait passé des heures à m'expliquer les techniques de ses attaques.

« Crystal Wall » l'attaque mythique du chevalier du bélier.

Il faut créer un mur de cristal indestructible qui renvoie toutes les attaques à son expéditeur.

« Stadust Revolution » l'attaque héritée du grand Pope Sion.

Une multitude d'étoiles lumineuses vont frapper leur cible.

« Starlight Extinction » l'attaque que Mü avait mise au point dans sa jeunesse.

Une vague d'énergie pure qui balaye tout sur son passage.

« Crystal Net » la dernière attaque qu'il m'a enseignée, elle n'était pas encore au point. En théorie elle doit créer un filet de cristal pour immobiliser l'ennemi.

Evidemment je ne maîtrisais aucune de ses attaques. Il fallait atteindre le 7ème sens pour pouvoir les déclencher et j'avais à peine le niveau d'un chevalier de bronze. Mais je devais m'améliorer, je représentais l'avenir de la chevalerie. En effet j'étais le seul sur cette planète à maîtriser les pouvoirs psychiques. Je serai donc obligé d'entraîner tous les futurs chevaliers d'or. Car comme vous le savez les chevaliers d'or disposent de pouvoirs psy (même Aldébaran et Shura en avaient). Et ma connaissance des attaques de maître Mü me permettrait de former parfaitement le prochain chevalier du bélier.

Je regardais longuement ma cible : un rocher. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui allait lui arriver. C'était un rocher banal comme il en existe des centaines autour du sanctuaire. J'intensifiai ma cosmo-énergie, je dirigeai toute mon énergie dans la paume de ma main droite et lançai mon attaque de toutes mes forces.

« Stardust Revolution !!!»

Un seul malheureux rayon lumineux jaillit de ma main et alla pulvériser le rocher. Un seul rayon ! Etais-je nul à ce point ? Mon coup n'avait même pas atteint la vitesse du son. C'était rageant ! J'avais bien détruit ma cible mais l'attaque restait inutile.

_Bon, passons à une autre attaque_.

Le « Crystal Wall » demande moins de puissance mais beaucoup plus de concentration et de finesse.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit. Mon cosmos s'embrasa. J'imaginai mentalement le mur de dresser devant moi, j'essayai de concentrer mon énergie dans ce mur puis de la dilater…

« Crystal Wall »

Des morceaux de cristal explosèrent tout autour de moi. Une vague d'énergie (ridiculement faible) jaillit vers le ciel tandis que des débris de verre (même pas du cristal !!!) retombaient tout autour de moi.

Encore rat ! Mais cette fois j'avais été déconcentré. Il m'avait semblé sentir une présence. C'était un appel de détresse lancé via le cosmos. Qui était-ce ? J'aurais juré que c'était un chevalier d'or ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sentais plus rien ? Qui avait essayé de me contacter ? La cosmo-énergie ressemblait à celle de maître Mü mais infiniment plus réduite. Aurait-il survécu ? Je n'osais y croire.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit. J'arrêtais un instant de penser, je ne m'occupais plus de mes cinq sens. Que ressentais-je ? Un point lumineux ? Une balise de détresse ? Quelque chose perturbait le cosmos. C'était hors de Grèce. Ce n'était pas en Europe. C'était en Asie, près du Tibet … Jamir !

_?_

Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Mon cosmos allait s'éteindre. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais l ? Qui étais-je ? Où était mon armure ? Entre de bonnes mains espérais-je. Je gardais aussi l'espoir que le prochain chevalier qui la porterait sera meilleur que moi.

Est-ce que j'avais déjà eu un apprenti moi ? Je ne savais plus. Qui avait un apprenti dans la chevalerie ?

Mü entraînait le petit Kiki depuis son plus jeune âge.

Aldébaran s'occupait de l'entraînement de plusieurs chevaliers de bronze.

Shaka avait un ou deux disciples.

Aïolia et Shura avaient chacun un apprenti mais ceux-ci étaient encore jeunes.

Camus avait formé Hyoga et Doko avait entraîné Shyriu.

Aphrodite avait eu pour apprenti un certain Misty, il me semblait.

Mais je ne rappelais pas de mon apprenti si j'en avais eu un.

C'était fini.

Mon dernier souffle arrivait.

…

…

Quelle est cette cosmo-énergie ?

J'avais ressenti quelque chose. Quelqu'un s'était téléporté par ici.

Il n'était pas très puissant mais il pouvait m'aider.

« A l'aide » soufflais-je.

Je n'avais même pas entendu le son de ma voix.

Je pouvais essayer d'utiliser mon cosmos. Non j'étais trop faible. Si seulement j'avais eu la puissance de Doko ou de Sion. Ou encore celle de Saga, de Mü ou de Shaka.

A la limite le cosmos de n'importe quel chevalier de bronze aurait pu me tirer d'affaire. Que n'aurais-je pas donné à cet instant pour avoir le cosmos d'un chevalier comme Jabu ?

« Oh ! »

C'était l'autre ! Il me cherchait ! Sa voix me disait quelque chose. Il avait l'air bien jeune.

Il se rapprochait. J'entendais ses pas.

Fais vite !

Il apparut devant moi.

C'était un petit garçon roux. Il avait deux points sur le front comme Mü.

Kiki ?

« Mon dieu ! Dans quel état êtes-vous ! Je dois vous emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite. »

Excellente initiative petit.

Ce fut ma dernière pensée.

**A l'hôpital de la fondation Graad**

Le docteur Karumada, le chirurgien-chef qui dirigeait l'équipe de jour, faisait une visite quotidienne pour surveiller l'état de ses malades. Ils étaient en pleine forme ! Dans le coma certes, mais leurs blessures étaient toutes en train de disparaître. Ils n'avaient plus de lésions internes donc ils ne risquaient pas d'infections. Et au rythme où ils récupéraient, ils seraient prêts à jouer la prochaine coupe du monde de foot. Donc pas de soucis pour le moment.

Et le souci tomba dans le hall de l'hôpital sous la forme d'un petit garçon qui soutenait un homme à l'agonie. L'état du blessé était critique ! Il fallait faire vite pour le sauver !

La panique recommença.

« En salle de réanimation tout de suite !

_Seiya_

J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Les anges ne lui donneront pas une deuxième chance comme à moi. C'est une chance qu'un chevalier d'or ait survécu. Je me demande comment il a fait. Les anges ont parlé d'un ange gardien d'un chevalier d'or, y aurait-il un rapport ?

Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai compris les anges n'interviennent pas dans notre vie.

Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois ressusciter moi.

Où est mon corps ?

Il n'est dans aucune chambre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas enterré. Si mon corps a été détruit je ne pourrais pas revenir. Je ne le trouve pas, où est-il ?

Pendant que je me faisais ces réflexions, les courageux docteurs tentaient de sauver l'autre chevalier.

_Karumada_

« Chargez le défibrillateur à 150 volts !

J'appliquai les plaques métalliques sur la poitrine, déjà calcinée, du jeune homme et lui administrai une décharge électrique.

Son corps se souleva sous l'impact. Je tournai les yeux vers les écrans de contrôle. Les lignes vertes qui indiquaient ses indices vitaux restaient désespérément plates.

Aucune réaction monsieur.

Je voyais bien, il fallait augmenter la charge.

Chargez à 250 volts.

Nouvelle décharge. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. La ligne restait plate.

C'est pas vrai, il était foutu.

Mettez 350 volts !

Monsieur est-ce prudent ?

Rassurez-vous on va pas le tuer il est déjà mort.

Nouvelle décharge électrique. Encore plus puissante. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Sans résultats !

Il fallait prendre une mesure radicale ou tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien.

500 volts !

Monsieur ?

On ne discute pas.

Normalement je n'appliquerai pas ça sur un humain, mais lui c'était un chevalier, déjà mort de surcroît. La décharge le souleva violemment. Je tournai la tête vers l'oscillogramme.

Un léger pic était apparu, ce n'était que l'écho de la décharge.

C'était fini. On lui a administré un gramme d'adrénaline et tous les fortifiants connus mais rien ne pouvait ramener cet homme. La science est puissante mais elle a ses limites.

J 'entendis les doubles portes s'ouvrirent au fond. J'espérais que ce n'était pas le gamin.

Et là je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

Mademoiselle Kido debout !

Dans une robe blanche immaculée comme si elle n'avait pas affronté une guerre. Dans son regard, je lisais une grande douceur liée à une grande inquiétude, mais je percevais aussi une grande force que je n'avais jamais remarqué chez cette personne. Elle posa sa main sur le front du chevalier mort avec une incroyable délicatesse, comme si elle craignait de ne l'amocher davantage (ce qui était techniquement et biologiquement impossible).

C'était navrant. Mais si toute la science du monde n'avait pas pu le sauver ce n'était certainement pas ce truc … le cosmos qui allait le ramener ( je me demandais bien comment s'appelait l'imbécile qui avait inventé cette histoire de chevaliers du zodiaque).

_?_

Ce cosmos !

Le seul que je pourrais encore reconnaître au bord de la mort.

Athéna !

Elle était vivante. Nous avions gagné, la terre était sauvée. Mes compagnons et moi-même ne serions pas morts en vain.

« Chevalier.

Elle me parlait à mon avis.

Tu ne dois pas mourir.

_Tu sais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi la décision !_

Tu as déjà utilisé le 8ème sens pour venir dans l'Hadès, tu peux recommencer.

Oui mais à ce moment-là le cosmos de ma déesse m'avait aidé. Au moment où j'étais tombé dans le puits.

Le puits !

FLASH !

Le cosmos d'Athéna ! Je me rappelais parfaitement cette sensation de chaleur tintée de douceur. Elle m'avait protégé, je me souvenais. J'étais tombé dans le puits et elle était venue à mon secours. C'était Radhamante qui m'y avait jet ! Je me rappelais de notre combat avait été truqué, le cosmos d'Hadès m'avait écrasé.

Je savais qui j'étais. Je savais que quelqu'un m'attendait. Tout le monde m'attendait en fait. Je devais réussir. Brûle mon cosmos ! Je sentis le cosmos d'Athéna se joindre à moi. Elle me prêtait sa force ! Brûle mon cosmos, jusqu'à l'extrême limite et au-del !

De toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme ! Je dois revenir ! La terre a besoin de moi !

Mon cosmos s'enflamma au point de devenir un immense brasier. Une lumière étincelante venait illuminer les ténèbres. La vie coulait à nouveau en moi.

_Saori_

« Il a réussi.

C'est tout ce que je dis aux médecins. Ils semblaient tous en état de choque. Il y a une seconde à peine cet homme était mort et irrécupérable et maintenant il ronflait.

Les médecins étaient ébahis devant ce miracle mais je n'avais pas le temps de discuter médecine avec eux.

J'avais ressenti la cosmo-énegie de Seiya. J'en étais certaine. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je sentais son esprit flotter par ici. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Seiya essayait de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Dans toute l'histoire de la mythologie personne n'avait accompli ce miracle ! Certaines personnes s'étaient évadées de l'Hadès et étaient retournées dans leur corps intact. Mais là c'était différent. L'esprit de Seiya était mort, son corps était irrécupérable et je ne sais même pas si l'Hadès avait été reconstruit.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne capable d'accomplir des miracles, c'était bien Seiya.

Docteur.

Oui mademoiselle.

Sortez le corps de Seiya de la chambre de congélation.

J'avais eu l'idée de faire conserver son corps, suite à une intuition.

Pourquoi faire ?

Ne discutez pas.

La congélation avait infligé des dégâts supplémentaires au corps de Seiya mais elle l'avait aussi maintenu dans l'état qu'il avait à l'heure de sa mort. Seiya ! Reviens vite.

Un infirmier déboula dans le couloir.

Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Je vous en prie.

Comment s'appelle l'homme que vous avez sauvé ? C'est pour les papiers vous comprenez …la bureaucratie.

Traitez-le avec respect. Cet homme est un héros et un chevalier d'or, il n'a que faire de vos papiers de bureaucrates.

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. On ne l'embêtera pas avec ça promis.

Dépêchez-vous ! Allez me chercher le corps de Seiya. Demandez une équipe à se tenir prête au cas où.

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça ne servira à rien. Il est définitivement mort. »

Je le savais bien. Mais je voulais croire à la résurrection de Seiya. Il devait revenir !

_A quelques pas de là …un écran holographique s'alluma. _

**Message de moquerie :**

Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois ! Les humains ont réussi à sauver ton client. D'accord, ça s'est joué à peu de choses. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kiki et Saori il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

**Réponse :**

Ah ! Ah ! C'est comique. Après tout le temps qu'il a passé à défendre Athéna (et Kiki), c'est à son tour d'être sauvé. Et maintenant tout va être remis en question.

**Alerte !**

Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais ça n'a rien changé. On a autorisé le retour de Seiya et ton client a été sauvé mais ça ne suffira pas.

La terre sera bientôt détruite et rien ne pourra l'en empêcher. Ton client ne pourra pas intervenir lors du prochain conflit. Et tu ne dois pas intervenir dans sa guérison.

**Ok !**

Pour une fois je vais faire confiance aux humains. Les médecins et Athéna sauront le guérir. Il pourra prendre part au conflit. D'ailleurs sa présence risque de modifier l'avenir. Si tout le sanctuaire apprend le retour d'un chevalier d'or, quelqu'il soit, ils retrouveront l'espoir. Et nous savons tous que ça leur a suffi pour accomplir des miracles.

_L'hologramme disparut. _

**Quelque part dans l'espace.**

Une étoile filante déchira l'obscurité. Une lumière argentée apparut de nulle part. On ne pouvait la distinguer à cause de l'éclat des étoiles.

Qui aurait pu dire ce que c'était ?

Derrière cette étoile filante, des formes noires étranges se profilaient. Dans la noirceur de l'espace elles étaient indiscernables. 108 objets volants non identifiés s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de cette lueur. Car elle seule était capable de retrouver le chemin de la lumière. Les formes ténébreuses étaient nées de la nuit et ne pouvaient retrouver leur chemin. Néanmoins elles avaient réussi en se servant de l'autre comme d'un guide.

Cette nuit-là, une étoile filante argentée se posa sur le toit d'un conservatoire canadien. Et quelques instants après, 108 ombres atterrirent dans les ruines d'un château en Allemagne.

Tous ces objets venus de l'espace restèrent immobiles pendant un moment. On pouvait sentir l'énergie se dégager de ces coquilles vides mais pour une raison inconnue elles préféraient rester en hibernation. Pourquoi ? Ces corps célestes étaient-ils vivants ? Etaient-ils venus envahir notre monde ? Venaient-ils sur Terre avec l'unique intention de dormir ?

Non !

Tous (toutes ? qui aurait pu le dire) attendaient quelque chose. Ceux qui les ramèneraient à la vie. Ils étaient patients, 250 ans ne représentaient qu'une nuit de sommeil pour ces choses bizarres. Ils attendraient

Mais le destin, ou plutôt un ange noir, en décida autrement. Ils(elles ?) se réveilleraient, et plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

_Seiya_

Ca y est j'avais réintégré mon corps. Maintenant je devais ressusciter.

… oui … c'est cela…

Et comment je faisais ?

Les archanges m'avaient dit d'utiliser le 8ème sens. C'était un début mais c'était léger. D'après ce que je savais, ce sens permet de rester autonome dans le monde des morts : l'Hadès. Sauf que dans le cas présent j'étais mort et je n'avais pas repris le contrôle de mon corps.

_Essayons de brûler mon cosmos, d'habitude ça crée des miracles. _

Go … Go … Go… Go…Go …Go… Go………..

« Brûle mon cosmos !!! Enflamme-toi jusqu'à ton paroxysme !!! Et ramène-moi à la vie ! »

Toute mon énergie se transforma en brasier incandescent, je dépassais mes limites, je poussai mon 7ème sens au maximum pour générer toute la puissance dont j'aurais besoin.

« Que la vie renaisse en moi ! »

**sur Death Queen Island**

L'orage était terrible. Cette île n'avait que très rarement de la pluie mais quand ça arrivait c'était une catastrophe. Des trombes d'eau pleuvaient sur l'île. Le vent soufflait avec une force phénoménale. S'il y avait eu des arbres sur l'île ils auraient été déracinés par la violence de la tempête. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'océan était déchaîné. Le vent hurlait. D'immenses vagues venaient s'abattre sur l'île, inondant tout. Aucun humain n'aurait été assez fou pour rester dehors avec cette tempête apocalyptique.

poum

Les chevaliers noirs avaient établi leur quartier général au fond d'une immense grotte. Cette dernière étant située à une bonne altitude, elle ne risquait pas d'être inondée. Ils attendaient bien à l'abri au fond de leur terrier la fin de la tempête. Des dizaines et des dizaines de guerriers attendaient là, prêts à se ruer sur le monde extérieur. Depuis le début des guerres saintes personne ne les surveillait. Ces bandits comptaient profiter de la situation. Dès que la pluie aurait cessé ils embarqueraient. Mais pour le moment ils étaient bloqués. Certains passaient le temps en vidant des bouteilles de vin, d'autres confrontaient leurs techniques de combat et d'autres se lançaient dans des compétitions d'injures.

poum

Un homme se détachait du lot. Il était grand et son armure noire était celle du cancer. Tout le monde sait que les armures noires sont moins puissantes que les armures de bronze. Mais le port de cette protection, copie de la cloth d'un chevalier d'or célèbre pour sa cruauté, montrait à tous sa puissance et son extrême méchanceté. Comme les autres, ce brigand était impatient de passer à l'action mais il était plus préoccupé que les autres. Sa préoccupation combinée à son impatiente le mirent dans humeur noire. Il passa sa soirée à embêter les autres bandits. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Le grand chevalier décida de partir à la recherche d'une victime à terroriser.

Il apostropha un des chevaliers qui était en train de vider une bouteille de whisky (volée sans aucun doute).

poum

« Toi ! Tu as fait l'appel ?

Oui chef !

Alors dis-moi où est passé mon apprenti.

Je ne l'ai pas vu, seigneur Malik.

Alors où est-il ? hurla-t-il.

Je n'en sais rien. Il est parti hier avec Ghoul et on ne les a pas revus depuis.

Comment ça !!! Ont-ils quitté l'île ?

Non ! Ils ont simplement disparus.

Crétin !

Il lui administra un coup qui le fit chuter.

Cet imbécile empestait l'alcool et gênait fortement son supérieur.

Désolé seigneur Malik.

Bon ! Je me passerai de cet imbécile. S'il veut faire bande à part c'est son problème.

Le grand chevalier noir monta sur l'estrade (c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient le rocher surélevé grossièrement taillé).

Ecoutez-moi tous ! Bande de larves insignifiantes !

Tout le monde se retourna pour écouter son discours.

Je suis le chef ! Et si l'un de vous essaie de me doubler je le tuerai de mes propres mains. C'est compris tas de bouses !

Ouais ! répondirent en chœur les soldats.

Un seul ne répondit pas.

Poum

Celui qui avait été frappé se relevait à peine. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les stupides discours de son chef. Le chevalier, chancelant à cause du coup et de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, s'approcha de la table. Il attrapa un verre (le moins sale qu'il put trouver) et se versa une copieuse rasade. Le bandit avala rapidement sa boisson et s'en resservit. Il posa le verre un moment sur la table à cause d'un léger étourdissement( dû à l'alcool et aux substances psychotropes). Le brigand attendit un moment. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Enfin… c'était plutôt une secousse. La tempête était puissante certes, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire ce bruit.

Ca recommençait.

Le vin dans le verre se troubla. De légères modulations apparurent. Cela dura un instant puis le liquide reprit une surface uniforme.

POUM !

C'était un bruit sourd. En fait, on le sentait plus qu'on ne l'entendait. Le chevalier se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu trop forcé sur la vodka (après le quinzième verre on commence à avoir des hallucinations). Il voyait les bouteilles trembler sur la table. Les verres s'entrechoquaient. Etait-ce un tremblement de terre ? Oh ! Ce serait bien possible !

Mais c'était anormal. Même avec dix grammes d'alcool dans le sang il comprenait que quelque chose clochait. Les verres et les bouteilles sautillaient à intervalle régulier. Comme si un chevalier donnait des coups dans la table.

Seulement, l'ivrogne n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce phénomène. Plusieurs chevaliers noirs s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Même leur chef avait arrêté momentanément son discours pour écouter.

POUM !

Le bruit était bien audible. Tout le monde se disait que c'était quelque chose. Mais quoi ? On aurait dit qu'une montagne se déplaçait.

POUM !

Une bouteille (heureusement vide) tomba de la table et se brisa en mille morceaux. Le chef essayait de conserver son sang-froid. Tout le monde avait peur. Les courageux chevaliers noirs, les futurs maîtres du monde, avaient peur d'une petite secousse.

En fait ils avaient une bonne raison d'avoir peur.

Tous les brigands avaient compris qu'il y avait quelque chose dehors. Quelque chose de très gros, et donc de très dangereux. Tous commencèrent à émettre des hypothèses saugrenues.

C'est un dinosaure !

Ouais ! Un tyrannosaure je parie.

Mais non ! C'est un plésiosaure !

Crétins ! C'est un diplodocus.

Abruti ! Les dinosaures ont disparu ! C'est le monstre du loch ness.

Mais non c'est le Yéti.

Et si c'était Godzilla ?

Toi tu as trop bu !

C'est peut-être Poséidon ?

POUM !

Mais non ! Ce doit être le Kraken !

Imbéciles ! C'est un titan ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont immenses.

Foutaises ! C'est un cyclope !

Balivernes ! Ils sont tous morts. Ce doit être un Roc.

Ah mais non je proteste !

Et moi !

Ah non !

…

Le chef sentit que ses troupes commençaient à avoir peur. Il se dit qu'il devait montrer l'exemple s'il voulait garder son poste.

Silence !

**POUM !!!**

Le truc devait être très proche maintenant.

Du calme !!! On va envoyer un volontaire pour voir ce qui se passe. D'accord ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Très bien, qui veut y aller ?

Gros silence.

Je vois. Kaiba ! Vas-y !

Mais je !!!

Vas-y !!! Tu ne risques rien. Personne ne te verra dans la tempête mais toi tu es un parfait observateur.

Le volontaire désigné s'en alla en rechignant. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Tout le monde prit soin de ne pas l'accompagner. L'obscurité déclinait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la sortie. Finalement il se retrouva dans le noir total.

Ne savant plus où aller il avança à tâtons. Bizarrement on entendait plus les secousses. On percevait seulement le bruit des vagues et du vent hurlant. Kaiba avait peur mais il continua sa progression. C'était très bizarre mais le bruit de la tempête semblait avoir disparu. Le vacarme s'était calmé. De plus en plus étrange.

Finalement il arriva à ce qu'il supposait être l'entrée de la grotte. Mais, surprise !

La sortie avait disparu. Et le pire c'est qu'il entendait un souffle. Le souffle d'une bête sauvage traquant sa proie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il essaya de deviner rapidement d'où venait ce nouveau bruit inquiétant mais il ne percevait rien de distinct. On aurait dit que la créature le reniflait. Le chevalier décida de judicieusement battre en retraite. Il ne rencontra aucun obstacle sur quelques mètres mais la bête comprit ce qu'il faisait.

L'entrée de la grotte réapparut. Ce que Kaiba avait pris pour un énorme rocher était en fait la tête de la bête. Elle bouchait l'entrée, ce qui atténuait le bruit de la tempête dans la grotte. Mais elle avait eu tout le temps de renifler ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Kaiba poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la tête du monstre. Il mouilla son pantalon sous le coup de la terreur. Le jeune chevalier noir resta pétrifié un moment par la terreur puis il se mit à courir en hurlant comme un fou.

La bête sentait la peur. Elle poussa un rugissement de satisfaction, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler toute la grotte.

_La chasse commençait. _

_Seiya_

…

Apparemment ça n'avait pas march !

Bizarre… D'habitude quand j'enflammais mon cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme je faisais des miracles. La première (et unique) fois où j'avais atteint le 8ème sens j'avais juste intensifié ma cosmo-énergie. Il faut dire qu'Athéna m'était venue en aide. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'échouais maintenant. Ma puissance dépassait certainement celle de Shaka. Je devrais être plus fort que lui assurément.

D'après ce que m'avait dit Seiya (mon ange gardien) ce chevalier maîtrisait son 8ème sens mais il n'avait pas pu l'utiliser au Mur des Lamentations. L'utilisation de ce sens requérait une certaine énergie et une intense concentration.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit.

Le cosmos !

Je ne devais penser qu'à mon énergie.

Je n'étais pas dans un combat où je devais penser à ma vitesse, à ma technique ou à ma défense.

Là je devais juste m'occuper de mon énergie.

Il fallait que j'atteigne le même niveau que celui que j'avais atteint contre Thanatos. Seiya (mon ange gardien, pour ceux qui suivent pas) m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là.

Je croyais que c'était le sang d'Athéna qui avait régénéré nos armures, je me trompais. Dans plusieurs guerres saintes des armures avaient déjà reçu du sang divin : l'armure d'or de la balance, l'armure de bronze du dragon, les écailles de dragon des mers, le surplis de Garuda et d'autres encore. Mais le pouvoir que ces protections recevaient n'étaient que temporaires (bien sûr ces armures devinrent les plus résistantes de leur catégorie après ça). En fait le sang d'Athéna avait fait évoluer le cosmos de mon armure. Cette théorie était complexe (il faudra que Shyriu m'explique). Quand mon armure a reçu le sang d'un chevalier d'or mon armure a acquis la connaissance du 7ème sens. Elle pouvait donc l'atteindre en même temps que moi (c'est pour ça qu'elle était devenue tellement solide).

Quand mon armure a reçu le sang d'Athéna, l'armure de Pégase s'est éveillée au 8ème et au 9ème sens.

Ca expliquait deux choses.

D'abord j'avais survécu au passage dans l'Hadès grâce à mon armure qui me protégeait.

Ensuite mon armure était devenue une armure divine parce qu'elle avait atteint le 9ème sens en même temps que moi.

OUI VOUS AVEZ BIEN ENTENDU !

MON ARMURE AVAIT ATTEINT LE 9ème SENS ET S'éTAIT TRANSFORMéE en ARMURE DIVINE.

ET J'AI ATTEINT LE 9ème SENS PENDANT UNE FRACTION DE SECONDE.

C'était incroyable mais logique. Comment aurais-pu vaincre Thanatos aussi facilement sinon ?

Mes frères avaient aussi des armures divines alors je ne faisais pas de soucis. Ils pourraient vaincre n'importe qu'elle divinité.

Mais apparemment la nouvelle menace n'était pas une divinité. Elle semblait bien pire.

Mes compagnons avaient besoin de moi.

Je devais les rejoindre.


	9. Chapitre 6 de Lucifer

LE RASSEMBLEMENT DES GENERAUX « Qu'est-ce que c'est une feuille de papier coupée en deux ? 

Un puzzle pour humains ! »

« Comment meurt un neurone d'humain ?

Seule ! »

« Comment faire mourir de rire un humain le dimanche matin ?

On lui raconte une blague à mourir de rire le lundi matin ! »

« Quelle est la plus petite prison du monde ?

Le cerveau d'un humain, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule cellule ! »

« Quelle est la différence entre un humain et un miroir ?

Ben, le miroir il réfléchit ! »

« Combien faut-il d'humains pour dévisser une ampoule ?

10.

Un qui monte à une échelle et qui tient l'ampoule. Et 9 qui font tourner l'échelle ! »

« C'est un ange qui va sur terre. Il rencontre un humain épicier.

Tiens ! J'y pense en te voyant, donne-moi donc un paquet de nouilles. »

« Dans un véhicule de transport humain, toutes les pièces font du bruit sauf le klaxon ! »

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de PAF l'humain ?

C'est un humain qui marche dans la rue. Il croise Lucifer et PAF l'humain ! »

« C'est un ange noir qui arrive à l'infirmerie complètement démoli.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriv ?

Ben, un humain s'est introduit dans le château …

C'est quand même pas un humain qui t'a mis dans cet état !

Ben, non, c'est Lucifer, il avait une hache sous la main… »

« Pourquoi les humains marchent-ils sur deux pattes ?

Parce que s'ils marchaient sur zéro patte ils tomberaient ! »

« C'est un humain qui se balade dans la rue et qui interpelle Lucifer(déguisé).

Eh ! Bouffon ! Quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour aller à l'hôpital ?

C'est de m'appeler encore une fois bouffon ! »

« Il existe deux sortes d'humains.

Ceux qui sont stupides et qui l'ont compris et ceux qui ne l'ont toujours pas compris. »

« C'est quoi un homme à la mer ?

La pollution des eaux ! »

« Deux humains traversent une route.

Attention ! Une voiture ! SPALTCH !

Où ça ? SPLATCH ! »

« Comment sait-on qu'un humain a utilisé un ordinateur ?

Il y a du correcteur blanc sur l'écran ! »

« C'est un humain énervé qui discute avec un ange.

Demande-moi pardon pour m'avoir dit que j'étais un crétin !

D'accord ! Je suis désolé pour toi que tu sois un crétin ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une tache rouge sur un mur ?

Un humain qui s'est pris pour un ange. »

« Tu connais l'histoire de l'humain qui sauve le monde ?

Non.

Moi non plus ! »

« Quelle est la différence entre les extra-terrestres et les humains intelligents ?

Aucune. On en parle, on en parle, mais on en voit jamais. »

« Quelle est la différence entre un humain bon et généreux et un dinosaure ?

Aucune. Ils ont tous disparu ! »

Extrait du recueil de blagues pour anges noirs **Sur Death Queen Island**

Kaiba déboula dans la salle où tout le monde était réuni. Son état paniqué suffit à terrifier tout le monde. Les rugissements terribles qu'ils entendaient n'étaient pas là pour les rassurer. Toute la grotte tremblait. Tous s'attendaient à voir apparaître leur pire cauchemar. La peur se lisait sur tous les visages. Et pourtant ils restaient sereins, du moins en apparence. Sur cette île, celui qui faisait preuve de faiblesse était immédiatement tué. Mais là toutes leurs anciennes règles commençaient à disparaître en même temps que leur courage factice.

Le chef prit immédiatement la parole.

Du calme ! Kaiba ! Reprends ton souffle et dis-nous ce que tu as vu.

L'autre ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus parler. L'horreur le paralysait complètement. Le courageux chevalier, le conquérant de la planète, allait bientôt éclater en sanglots comme n'importe quel enfant apeuré.

Alors ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fuh ! Je n'en sais rien.

Il essayait en vain de reprendre sa respiration, mais c'est à peine s'il parvenait à tenir debout.

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Fuh ! Je n'en sais rien. On ne connaît pas cette créature.

Est-ce que c'est un dinosaure ?

Non. C'est pire. C'est plus gros. C'est énorme. Enorme ! Vous comprenez ? hurla-t-il.

La foule inquiète ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles. Sa voix retentit dans toute la caverne.

A quoi ça ressemble ?

Une secousse extrêmement puissante secoua la grotte et fit tomber tout le monde. Ca recommença. Des stalactites se détachèrent du plafond. Des débris tombèrent sur les chevaliers noirs. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs ils esquivèrent la majorité des projectiles. Mais tout ça ne faisait qu'accroître leur terreur.

Tous redoutaient la chose qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

Est-ce qu'il peut rentrer ?

Non ! Sa tête est trop grosse pour rentrer dans la grotte.

Le toit (si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi) de la grotte fut soudain arraché. Le ciel noir rempli de nuages remplaça la voûte rocheuse. Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers le gouffre béant.

La disparition n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Des débris continuaient de pleuvoir sur les brigands.

Quelle créature était capable d'une telle chose ?

Ils le surent à l'instant.

LA créature était apparue.

Ce fut la panique totale.

Des cris de terreur et d'horreur emplirent la grotte. Des bruits de courses effrénées s'entendirent. Tous les chevaliers essayèrent de s'enfuir à la vitesse du son. Mais c'était peine perdue. Avant même qu'ils aient pu parcourir un mètre ils furent engloutis par un torrent de flammes.

_La chasse était terminée._

Lucifer (plongé dans ses obscures pensées) 

Cela fait maintenant dix jours que j'ai été libéré.

Pour le moment mon plan fonctionne à merveille et je n'ai encore aucune perte. Il semblerait que les anges ne veuillent pas intervenir. Ils respectent un traité qu'ils ont établi là-haut pour mesurer la valeur des humains. Quels imbéciles ! Mes ex-sujets croient vraiment que les humains arriveront à remporter ne serait-ce qu'une seule victoire ? Je suis prudent ce coup-ci, je n'envoie en mission que des anges noirs qui maîtrisent parfaitement le 8ème sens et qui sont par conséquent invincibles. Jamais les dieux n'arriveront à leur faire face. Si les anges avaient observé une telle neutralité dans les précédents conflits m'opposant aux humains j'aurais déjà anéanti l'humanité. Car j'en suis certain, ils ne feront pas le poids.

Est-il possible qu'ils rallient un ange noir à leur cause ? Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont apparemment des enquiquineurs de première classe dans ce domaine (et par chance ils semblent être les seuls dans ce cas). Il faudra penser à les faire éliminer si leur déesse se mêle au conflit.

Athéna ! Je la respecte plus que les autres pseudo-dieux mais je la hais. Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux m'occuper tout de suite de ses chevaliers. Ils ne sont pas en état de combattre actuellement. Mais si je le fais il faudrait être discret, Asmodée en serait peut-être capable ?

Un petit raid à l'hôpital et hop ! On ne parle plus d'eux. Malheureusement cet incident risquerait de révéler aux autres divinités ma présence. Et ce serait trop dangereux de les affronter toutes en même temps. Il va falloir les éliminer méthodiquement. Et surtout il va falloir être discret. Les divinités non-grecques sont dans des dimensions éloignées et ne peuvent pas communiquer entre elles, on pourra lancer une attaque frontale contre elles. Par contre pour les Grecs et les hindous on va plutôt tenter des infiltrations et des assassinats. Mon plan est parfait mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.

La reconstruction des enfers a bien commencé. Des brasiers brûlent un peu partout. Une lumière rouge inquiétante règne partout, sauf au plafond où des nuages noirs créent une barrière obscure. On a déjà reçu des humains. Pas beaucoup mais le nombre va croître sans cesse. On ne s'échappe pas des enfers. Mais on y rentre facilement. Il suffit d'avoir commis des péchés graves et hop. Bien sûr ces imbéciles d'anges viennent me chiper des clients.

« Il éprouve des remords celui-là.

Il s'est confessé celui-là.

Il s'est racheté celui-là. »

Du vent oui ! Les humains sont des êtres abjects. Ils ne méritent pas ce traitement. Ils doivent souffrir éternellement pour les fautes qu'ils ont commises.

Dites plutôt que vous venez m'espionner bande de faux jetons ! Comme si je le savais pas !

Mais je m'égare là. Les enfers sont encore inachevés. Je dois encore recréer les 6 domaines pour mes seigneurs noirs. Et je dois remonter mon QG. Les travaux ont bien avancé. Le château et les citadelles sont pratiquement finis mais les tours de protection ne sont pas encore actives. Je ne prévois pas de constructions supplémentaires, mais le manque de sécurité me déplait. Si une armée ennemie tentait un assaut je risquerais de perdre ma dimension. Il faudrait que l'on s'occupe rapidement du « chien de garde » et du champ de protection.

Je vais devoir remonter les 6 cristaux noirs. En fait, je vais devoir les recréer entièrement. Tout ceci va me donner de quoi m'occuper pendant que mes fidèles s'occupent de l'anéantissement des humains.

Tiens ! Ils sont déjà l !

Mes six seigneurs m'attendent dans la salle de réunion, je perçois leur cosmos. Je vais les faire patienter un peu avant d'y aller.

**Dans la citadelle de la guerre**

« Numéro 8. Estimation !

Nous avons récupéré tous les surplis qu'on a pu trouver. Malheureusement leur état est tel qu'il nous est impossible de savoir lesquels ont été récupérés.

Et avec les plans que je vous ai fournis.

Nous les étudions actuellement. Mais permettez-moi de vous signaler que les autres préfèrent s'entraîner.

Comment ?

Oui, général Azazel. Les sergents Yog et Shaïtan ont jugé que nos niveaux étaient devenus pitoyables.

Le seigneur de la guerre assimila rapidement cette information et l'analysa soigneusement. Ses soldats avaient certainement raison pour le manque d'entraînement, mais ils avaient désobéi à ses ordres. Impensable. Il fallait donc veiller à les reprogrammer correctement.

Oui je vois. Je vais les convoquer pour traiter ce problème.

Bien mais puis-je vous signaler que votre réunion avec le chef va bientôt commencer.

Dans combien de temps ?

8 secondes.

Bien ! Termine l'estimation, convoque mes subalternes et vérifie mon lance-missiles.

VOUM !!!

Il partit à la vitesse de la lumière déclenchant ainsi un courant d'air monstrueux. Il sortit instantanément de la citadelle et se dirigea vers le château central.

A vos ordres général. »

Dans le domaine de la guerre un tourbillon implacable déferla. Personne n'osa se mettre sur son chemin. Même un ange n'aurait pu arrêter ce bolide lancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa vélocité n'avait d'égale que sa hâte.

Il ne fallut que quatre secondes au coureur supersonique pour parcourir la distance le séparant de son objectif. L'immense édifice, qui servait de résidence et de quartier général à son chef adoré, mesurait plusieurs kilomètres de large et sa partie supérieure disparaissait dans les nuages.

A l'entrée, deux gardes gardaient (logique non ?) l'immense porte en bois finement décorée. Ils repérèrent immédiatement le projectile qui se dirigeait vers eux. Avec tout leur sérieux et leur courage les soldats décidèrent de bloquer l'accès au château.

« Halte ! On ne …

BOUM !

La porte vola en éclats de même que les gardes qui n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Le sprinter n'essaya même pas de ralentir. Il monta les escaliers, tourna aux intersections et traversa les immenses couloirs en gardant sa vitesse constante. Finalement, l'ange s'arrêta net devant une grande porte en argent.

Bon, je suis à l'heure.

Il entra dans la pièce calmement. Elle mesurait quatre mètres sur quatre. Devant Azazel se trouvait une immense porte dorée (pour les généraux), à sa droite et à sa gauche on pouvait apercevoir des portes noires dépourvues de décoration (pour les soldats).

Ce n'était qu'une salle d'attente. Sans se soucier de cette pièce inutile, il voulut se rendre directement dans celle de réunion mais il remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un attendait. Ce dernier était adossé contre un mur.

Shem ! Que fais-tu l ?

L'autre se retourna et sourit.

Ben, je t'attendais évidemment. Le chef veut nous voir l'un après l'autre.

Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Ben ! Pour lui faire notre rapport ! A ton avis, pourquoi nous a-t-il convoqu ?

Ah oui, c'est juste.

Le seigneur de la guerre observa soigneusement son homologue. Il l'étudia avec soin. Sa coiffure, son visage, son costume et son attitude paraissaient normales, et pourtant quelque chose clochait.

Shem ? Tu as déjà vu le boss aujourd'hui ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Vu ! 

Azazel attrapa l'autre ange à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur très violemment.

Pourriture ! Dis-moi qui es-tu ?

Eh … keuf… arrête ! C'est moi !

La ferme ! Réponds ! Qui es-tu ? T'as trois secondes avant que je désintègre.

Mais t'es fou ? C'est moi ! Ton vieux pote ! Shemêhaza !

???

Eh mec ! T'es en train de me déchirer avec tes lames !

Tu n'es pas Shemêhaza.

Quoi ? Mais tu délires ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

C'est facile de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un.

Mais c'est bien moi ! Tu ne reconnais pas mon cosmos ? Tu veux voir mes attaques ?

Arrête ! On dirait une ruse d'humain ! J'ai su dès le début que tu n'étais pas celui que tu semblais être.

Hein ? Mais tu es complètement malade !

Non. Mais tu vois, Shemêhaza se recoiffe toujours avant une apparition en public, surtout si le boss est présent.

Mais enfin ! Tu vois bien que je suis coiffé.

Effectivement. Mais même quand c'est le cas, il se recoiffe par prudence.

???

Alors réponds.

Ok ! J'avoue …

Un brouillard se forma autour de l'imposteur et l'illusion se dissipa. Une splendide jeune femme apparut à la place. L'ange guerrier la relâcha.

Lilith ?

Oui.

Ca t'amuses ?

La succube resta silencieuse et soutint le regard brûlant de son homologue.

C'est le chef qui lui a demandé, lança une voix.

La porte de droite s'ouvrit et le véritable Shemêhaza fit son entrée.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda l'ange de la guerre.

C'est Lucifer qui lui a ordonné.

Pourquoi ?

Il dit que je devais travailler mes illusions, répondit la démone qui se décidait enfin à parler.

C'est plutôt le domaine de Belzébul ça. Tes attaques mentales ne te suffisent plus ?

J'ai des tas de qualités. Mais une de plus, ne peut pas faire de mal.

Ouais. Tout ça n'est pas clair.

Azazel pointa son bras droit sur Shemêhaza et un lance-seringue (chargé) surgit de l'avant-bras.

Toi, ne bouge pas ! Ou tu te prends une neuro-toxine qui te paralyse définitivement.

Eh mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Vous pensez vraiment m'avoir avec une ruse pareille. Je vois clairement qu'il s'agit d'une double illusion. Vous avez essayé de m'abuser avec une illusion simple et maintenant vous pensez que j'ai relâché ma garde. Vous croyez qu'à deux vous allez réussir ? Ou peut-être n'y a-t-il qu'une seule personne qui génère ces illusions ?

Du calme mec ! Le test est fini ! Tu peux remballer ton artillerie.

Ne me sous-estime pas !

Ton test était trop facile ! Le chef a forcément imaginé une épreuve plus difficile. Alors maintenant tu me dis qui tu es. Oh ! Et puis non ! Si Lilith est là, tu es forcément Belzébul.

L'autre ange resta immobile et son illusion disparut, révélant un corps décharné.

Bien jou !

La porte dorée s'ouvrit et les trois autres généraux entrèrent. Evidemment, Shemêhaza fut le premier à prendre la parole.

Bien joué mec ! T'as fait le meilleur temps ! J'ai mis dix minutes à me rendre compte qu'ils se moquaient de moi.

Azazel loin d'abaisser sa garde pointa son arme en direction des nouveaux.

Je me demande si c'est vraiment fini.

Arrête ! Tu bluffes ! T'as mis du somnifère dans ton truc, c'est moi qui l'aie préparé hier !

Ah !

Le seigneur de la guerre rangea son arme.

Alors tu vas pouvoir me raconter le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ouaip ! Mais attends je me recoiffe, répondit Shemêhaza en attrapant son peigne.

Abrège.

Ok ! Man ! C'est le chef qui a demandé à nos deux compères de nous tendre un piège avec une double illusion.

Je vois.

Oui, t'as très bien joué. Notre ami Léviathan a mis trente secondes de plus que toi.

Et Béhêmoth ?

J'ai échoué, lança l'intéressé.

Loin de se moquer de lui, Azazel se tourna vers lui et lui parla calmement.

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es un ange-bête. La subtilité n'est pas ta spécialité.

Je sais, merci quand même.

Quand à vous …

Il se tourna vers les deux généraux qui avaient essayé de l'abuser.

Vous avez encore du travail. Les physiques et les cosmos étaient bien imités. Mais il faut du réalisme. Copiez les attitudes et rendez ça plausible.

D'accord.

Bon, puisque les jeux sont finis on va pouvoir attendre le boss dans la salle de réunion. »

**Dans la salle de réunion**

Cette salle était dépourvue de tout ornement. En réalité, elle était vide. Il n'y avait ni meuble ni décoration. En effet, une table ne sert à rien. A la limite on s'en sert pour manger, et les anges ne mangent pas c'est bien connu.

La plupart des anges peuvent rester indéfiniment debout (c'est plus pratique pour les ailes). Il n'y avait que des murs noirs et des brasiers aux quatre coins de la pièce (qui servaient d'éclairage). Les seigneurs discutaient de leurs dernières trouvailles. Ils sentirent rapidement le cosmos démesuré de Lucifer s'approcher et ils se turent immédiatement.

Le séraphin entra majestueusement (comme toujours).

La force irradiait de lui. Mais dans ses yeux, on voyait briller la haine et la colère. Il ne s'assit pas dans un trône (ceux de son espèce ont six ailes, imaginez !). Le chef des anges démoniaques resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce.

Tous ses généraux se placèrent face à lui. Tous étaient situés à égale distance (en hémicycle). Pourquoi ? Cette situation pouvait laisser penser qu'ils étaient tous égaux. Mais non ! L'égalité était une valeur démodée pour les anges déchus. Cette disposition servait à montrer que Lucifer était le chef incontesté et que tous les autres resteraient à leur place. Chaque seigneur disposait d'un grand pouvoir politique mais aucun ne pourrait en posséder un supérieur à ceux des autres.

L'autorité de Lucifer, en tant que chef des anges déchus, n'avait jamais été remise en cause. Et le meilleur moyen pour que ça n'arrive jamais était de rabaisser ceux qui prenaient la grosse tête.

L'aspect modeste de cette salle servait à la concentration. Inutile de perdre du temps, comme ces stupides humains, en regardant le décor. Il fallait penser uniquement au plan et à l'anéantissement des humains.

Il prit la parole.

Je ne demande même pas qui a démoli ma porte ! J'en connais qu'un qui soit assez manche pour ne pas savoir ouvrir une porte normalement !

L'ange concerné fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Et quand on massacre mes couloirs on évite de laisser des traces qui désignent le coupable. N'est-ce pas Azazel ?

Désolé.

Pas grave. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Qui a réussi le test en moins de cinq secondes ?

Ce fut soudain la consternation dans les rangs.

Personne apparemment.

Mais chef, commença Shemêhaza.

La ferme ! En cinq secondes j'ai le temps de lancer une attaque et de tous vous désintégrer.

Rappelez-vous toujours qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la situation.

Le silence se fit. Chacun venait de saisir son erreur.

Bon ! Cela fait dix jours que nous avons lancé la phase 1. Je souhaite savoir où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord je souhaite connaître l'état actuel de nos armées. Je suppose que nous n'avons eu aucune perte ? Tant mieux. On aurait vraiment l'air stupide si on avait perdu des agents avant le début des hostilités.

Mais plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir si vous contrôlez bien vos armées respectives.

Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

L'un d'eux (celui qui portait une armure métallique) prit la parole.

Chef, cette question n'a pas lieu d'être pour le moment. Nous n'avons que dix anges noirs sous nos ordres. Ils sont très intelligents et comprennent parfaitement la discipline. Les miens sont parfaits. Mais j'émets des doutes quant à nos capacités à contrôler les monstres car je suis certain que vous allez les libérer.

Je ne doute pas de ta réussite Azazel en ce qui concerne tes soldats. Ils sont aussi efficaces que des machines. Nous verrons la question des monstres après. Je veux d'abord avoir l'avis de tes collègues.

Léviathan ?

Vous savez que j'ai les plus terribles dans mon armée. C'est l'élite.

Je les contrôle parfaitement (cette remarque fit sourire tous les autres participants mais ils se gardèrent bien de critiquer ses paroles). Astaroth est mon bras droit. Il s'occupe des esprits malins.

Ont-ils causé des problèmes ?

Oui comme d'habitude. Acquioth et Nambroth ont voulu s'en prendre aux humains alors je les ai renvoyés ici.

Fais régner la discipline.

Etre les meilleurs ne leur donne pas le droit de ne pas suivre les ordres.

Comme vous voudrez. Mais soyez assuré que je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'un de mes soldats agisse comme un humain.

Tant mieux. C'est ton armée qui devra s'occuper des batailles à la loyale.

Tous les participants savaient que l'armée des ténèbres était la meilleure mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle seule aurait le droit de s'amuser.

Objection !

Oui Azazel.

Mon armée est LA meilleure. C'est à moi de mener les assauts.

Pas meilleure…

La tienne est parfaitement disciplinée et entraînée au combat. Ce qui fait d'elle une section parfaite pour les assauts soigneusement planifiés. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la meilleure !

Tu les mèneras aussi au combat, pas d'inquiétude.

Apparemment toute l'attention était reportée sur les deux seigneurs les plus puissant, les autres ne l'entendaient pas ainsi.

C'est pas juste ! Il m'a taxé mes deux meilleurs soldats !

Ce n'est étonnant pas qu'il ait la meilleure armée et moi une équipe pourrie.

Tais-toi Shemêhaza. Ils étaient sous tes ordres lors la dernière guerre. Nous avons vu ce que ça a donné.

Je sais qu'ils sont excellents au combat, mais ils le sont encore plus en infiltration et en assassinat. Vous devez les replacer dans mon équipe.

Non ! Ils restent dans l'unité de combat de Léviathan.

Je les enverrai peut-être en mission d'infiltration si je le juge nécessaire. Mais je m'en occuperai personnellement. Tu n'interviens pas, compris ?

Bien chef !

Bon, puisqu'on parle de toi, qu'en est-il de ton armée ? Tous les incubes sont-ils prêts à suivre tes ordres.

Bien sûr. Ils suivent tout sans discuter.

Parfait, et toi Lilith ?

Les succubes sont prêtes.

Ouais, ben surveillez bien vos soldats vous deux ! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient commis quelques incartades.

Shemêhaza prit un air innocent.

Non ???

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux.

Il faut les comprendre aussi…

Ca fait trois mille ans qu'ils sont enfermés…

Bande de minables… Je me fiche pas mal de ce que font vos soldats mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit au courant de leur présence, compris ?

Compris ! Il s arrêteront de donner leur numéro de téléphone à toutes leurs copines.

Lucifer, désespéré, n'osa même pas faire de remarque.

Au suivant. Béhêmoth ?

J'ai des iyyims, des séraphims, une espèce de loup-garou et une grosse chauve-souris. Ils m'obéissent mais ils restent des bêtes. On ne peut pas leur donner un plan compliqué à suivre. Vous vous en doutez.

Je vois, ils seront aussi à l'assaut. Mais plutôt pour les attaques massives ou pour achever les blessés et les fuyards.

Oui cette tâche est faite pour eux, répondit l'ange reptilien en dévoilant deux rangées de crocs.

Mais pense à les nourrir avant de partir en mission d'espionnage.

Avec quoi ?

Oups ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas de quoi manger ici. Je ne sais pas moi ! Vole une réserve mais discrètement ! Et empêche tes agents de bouffer des humains, ça risquerait de se remarquer.

Désolé.

Lucifer poussa un soupir désabusé. Les cinq premiers seigneurs avaient eu des problèmes alors il ne voulait même pas entendre le rapport de son dernier général.

Et toi Belzébul ?

C'est un bazar monumental, un chaos monstrueux, une anarchie totale, ils se comportent comme des humains. Chef je peux pas les tenir. Asmodée essaye de tuer tous les humains qu'il voit. Abaddon essaye de voler tout ce qu'il voit. Et je ne vous parle pas de Hiyya et de Hiwa qui…

La ferme ! cracha Shemêhaza.

… qui veulent tout bouffer comme d'habitude.

Je vois.

Apparemment aucun seigneur n'était capable de maintenir la discipline dans l'armée du chaos, mais c'était prévisible. A la limite, on aurait pu essayer de transférer ses éléments dans d'autres armées mais pour une raison inconnue, Lucifer tenait à ce que cette armée soit autonome.

En fait ça pouvait se comprendre !

Les armées disciplinées étaient déjà incontrôlables, alors avec des éléments complètement instables ça deviendrait impossible.

Shemêhaza n'y pense même pas ! Ils n'iront pas avec toi. Ils sont doués pour foutre le souk et non pour séduire les humaines.

Mais…

Et ne me ressors pas le coup de la paternité. Ces deux monstruosités sont à moitié humaines. Alors je veux les voir ici, avec les humains, en enfer. La discussion est close.

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Shemêhaza était le père des deux géants. Et par conséquent il n'appréciait guère qu'ils soient critiqués.

Un long silence plana.

Donc vous contrôlez vos armées. Plus ou moins bien.

Belzébul, on y pense même pas, mais c'est pas grave. En fait je vous ai demandé ça parce que la phase 2 du plan va demander beaucoup de discipline. Je vais y venir.

Pour commencer résumons nos informations.

J'ai passé toute la semaine à éplucher vos rapports. Je dois dire que vous avez accompli un sacré boulot. Ce qui prouve une fois de plus notre supériorité.

Excusez-moi chef, coupa le général du chaos.

Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de regrouper toutes ces informations. Je sais que nous avons été exclus du monde pendant trois mille ans, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de suivre l'évolution des humains.

Il a raison, enchaîna Léviathan.

Durant tout mon emprisonnement, j'ai continué d'influencer et de mettre à l'épreuve des humains, qui ont tous lamentablement échoué bien entendu. Bien que nous ne puissions communiquer qu'avec leurs âmes, nous sommes capables de copier une partie de leur mémoire. Par conséquent, j'étais déjà au courant de toutes les avancées technologiques ou idéologiques.

C'est pourquoi, tout le monde s'interroge sur l'utilité de vos missions de reconnaissance.

Le séraphin déchu l'observa. Il voulut lui exposer sa théorie mais se ravisa aussitôt. Le commandant suprême des anges se tourna vers un autre général.

Shemêhaza.

Ouais.

Durant tes missions d'observation, as-tu remarqué quelque chose que tu n'avais pas remarqué quand tu étais enferm ?

Ben … toutes les filles sont toujours folles de moi, mais c'est pas nouveau …

Voyant son supérieur froncer les sourcils, le seigneur des incubes retrouva son sérieux.

Honnêtement. J'ai été surpris par un grand nombre de choses. Par exemple, le trafic de drogues s'est développé au-delà de mes espérances. Avant, je pouvais deviner qu'il existait un tas de consommateurs, mais là j'ai pu me rendre compte du phénomène à l'échelle mondiale.

Avez-vous compris ?

Outre le fait de nous rapporter l'emplacement de nos ennemis principaux, ces missions nous ont permis d'évaluer l'ensemble de l'humanité. Quand nous étions enfermés, nous nous contentions de tourmenter une âme à la fois, de ce fait il nous était impossible de surveiller tout le monde.

Génial comme toujours, commenta Azazel.

Merci. Cela étant dit, étudions.

Les humains sont toujours à un niveau microscopique pour ce qui est de la morale, mais on s'y attendait. Leur niveau culturel a bien progressé. Ils disposent de plusieurs cultures différentes et font des mélanges. Malheureusement, ces imbéciles haïssent la différence et cherchent une culture uniforme. Leur mode de pensée est réduit, on pourra les manipuler aisément. En technologie ces ordures ont avancé. Ces déchets peuvent voyager dans l'espace, guérir des maladies, et programmer des ordinateurs. En ce qui concerne leur système de défense militaire, il est toujours morcelé entre plusieurs états. Ils disposent d'armes de destructions massives comme les bombes atomiques mais n'ont pas d'armes suffisamment rapides pour nous inquiéter.

En somme, ils ont fait des progrès spectaculaires en technologie, mais comparée à celle des anges elle est d'une infériorité affligeante. Sans compter le fait que leurs progrès scientifiques n'ont guère été suivis d'évolutions morales.

Des remarques à ajouter ?

Oui. Les humains ne connaissent toujours pas la solidarité. Certains états sont voués à la misère. Leurs populations peuvent être éliminées sans avoir à livrer bataille, dit Léviathan.

C'est noté.

Nous pouvons leur voler leurs bombes H et les retourner contre eux.

C'est une idée digne de toi Azazel. Les autres ? Belzébul ? Une idée ?

Oui, apparemment les pays pauvres ne causeront pas de problèmes. Intéressons-nous aux pays prétendus civilisés.

Tous les seigneurs approuvèrent.

J'ai noté que le mensonge est un trait caractéristique de la société humaine. Ce phénomène va nous permettre beaucoup de choses, notamment les infiltrations et ensuite semer le chaos dans leurs âmes.

Je vois. Lilith ?

J'ai remarqué que la morale a encore chuté. Je serai pour l'utilisation d'un virus terriblement contagieux. On pourrait facilement anéantir une grande partie de la population.

Pas bête.

Ou encore …

Le chef des anges déchus commença à s'impatienter.

Arrêtez ! Tout ceci je le sais et vos plans sont intéressants mais pas forcément efficaces. En effet, les anges m'ont signalé leur intention d'intervenir.

Quoi ? s'écrièrent tous les généraux simultanément. Ils vont révéler notre présence ?

Non. Mais on m'a prévenu que je ne devais pas tenter une action déloyale, annonça calmement Lucifer.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est assez compliqué.

Connaissez vous le traité 405 ?

Le traité 405 !!! »


	10. Chapitre 7 de Lucifer

Chapitre 7 : le traité 405

Quelque part au purgatoire 

Deux anges marchaient tranquillement le long d'une allée fleurie. Les senteurs délicates des plantes associées aux pavés brillants donnaient au lieu une allure féerique. La nature vivante et les constructions artificielles s'accordaient parfaitement. L'efficacité et la beauté. Une combinaison toujours respectée lors des réalisations angéliques.

Les pensées des deux promeneurs semblaient bien sombre en comparaison du décor idyllique.

Leur pas léger dissimulait habilement leurs tourments. Néanmoins on sentait que ces individus étaient préoccupés par quelque chose. En effet, ils ne regardaient même pas le décor, soigneusement entretenu par un ange jardinier. Le spectacle exceptionnellement beau ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Les adeptes du jogging qui croisait ces deux personnes devinaient avant même de les voir qui ils allaient croiser. En effet, l'immense puissance, parfaitement contrôlée, des marcheurs les désignait immédiatement comme des archanges.

Le premier portait un fourreau et une tunique de guerrier. Son corps musclé, souple et agile, se mouvait avec facilité. Tout dans sa démarche et son attitude signalait qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier. Son visage encadré de boucles blondes exprimait une grande anxiété.

Son compagnon, quant à lui, était vêtu d'un ample vêtement qui dissimulait à peine son énorme silhouette. Son pas joyeux suivait sans difficulté celui de son camarade. Le calme émanait de lui.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux personnages, que tout opposait en apparence, faisaient l ?

Ils venaient vérifier que les anges chargés de garder le purgatoire étaient bien au travail.

Pourquoi des gardes me demanderez-vous ?

Tout le monde sait que la puissance des anges n'a pas d'égale. Personne dans cet univers n'aurait été assez fou pour s'attaquer aux défenseurs de l'univers. Et pourtant, le chef de la milice céleste, Michel, tenait absolument à vérifier son système de défense.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent » avait-il coutume de dire.

Finalement le binôme arriva au premier poste de garde. Ils découvrirent deux anges, écouteurs sur les oreilles, en train de danser. Les deux sentinelles portaient une casquette argentée qu'ils avaient mise à l'envers. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de leurs supérieurs.

Leur chef s'avança à la vitesse de la lumière et débrancha les casques. La radio se mit à hurler :

« Yo !!! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

La radio s'éteignit toute seule comme par magie.

Les deux soldats se mirent au garde à vous rapidement.

Oui chef ! A vos ordres chef ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ? On peut vous aider chef ? Comment ça va chef ? On vous voit pas souvent chef ! Tiens, salut Raphaël ça va ? Vous cherchez quelque chose chef ? On peut vous être utile chef ! Vous êtes bien coiffé aujourd'hui …

Michel patienta un moment, en espérant qu'ils se taisent. Mais apparemment ça ne marchait pas puisque les sentinelles continuaient de sourire et de débiter des questions. L'ange guerrier leva une main et leur fit signe de se taire.

Oui. Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un a pénétré par ici récemment.

Les deux soldats, interloqués, se consultèrent du regard.

Evidemment ! On a eu des milliers d'humains et leurs accompagnateurs qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

Non, en fait je parle d'une menace plus sérieuse. Auriez-vous remarqué la présence d'un monstre, d'un robot assassin, d'une entité psychique incontrôlable, d'un extra-terrestre hostile ou autre chose d'inquiétant ?

Négatif ! Nous n'avons eu que des humains et des anges.

L'un d'entre vous a-t-il utilisé la borne de renseignements ?

Affirmatif ! Nous transmettons toutes les heures notre rapport au QG comme c'est prévu.

Bien. Continuez votre travail. Avec un peu plus de vigilance.

Le grand guerrier fit mine de s'éloigner.

L'autre archange s'avança souriant.

Excusez-moi mais puis-je savoir où vous avez obtenu cette chanson ?

Bien sûr. C'est l'ami d'un ami d'un pote d'un camarade d'un copain …

Oui je vois … Mais il me semble déjà la connaître. Son compositeur l'a-t-il remix ?

Non. C'est Mâârtin qui l'a filé à l'humain de Mo_h_amed qui l'a adapté en rap humain. Génial non ?

En effet. Mais comment le disque est-il arrivé ici ?

Ben le compositeur est mort sans avoir pu la commercialiser alors on lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas la prêter aux gardes.

C'est une chanson humaine inédite donc ?

Oui, vous en voulez une copie ? On l'a téléchargé dans les bornes.

Merci j'y penserai. Travaillez bien. »

Les deux anges supérieurs s'éloignèrent de leurs subalternes. Les gardes attendirent que les deux archanges soient hors de vue pour remettre en route leur radio. Michel savait pertinemment que ses soldats préféraient s'amuser au lieu de bosser. Mais il était bien trop occupé par les problèmes de l'Univers pour se soucier d'un petit manque de discipline.

L'archange de la guerre était très inquiet. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son compagnon pouvait garder son calme malgré la situation. D'habitude les deux anges étaient de grands parleurs, ce mutisme ne leur ressemblait guère et ne menait à rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Raphaël ? demanda le guerrier en regardant derrière lui.

Je doute fort que ce soit eux. Je vois mal un ange noir écouter de la musique composée par un humain.

Possible. Mais j'ai des doutes. Après tout, il y a des anges déchus qui aiment bien vivre avec les humains. De plus, écouter cette horreur peut leur servir d'alibi.

L'archange de la médecine sourit en repensant aux musiques qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes composé dans leur lointaine jeunesse.

Brillante estimation ! Mais je ne suis pas de ton avis. Tous les anges sont avec nous, aucun d'eux n'a pu transmettre d'informations aux déchus.

Non !! La situation nous échappe et ça va mal ! On devrait surveiller les messages, surveiller toutes les sorties, on doit tout contrôler …

Du calme ! Tu commences à parler comme un démon. On a pas à tout contrôler. Chaque ange est libre de penser ce qu'il veut.

Michel se mordit la langue. Une fois de plus, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il n'avait pas le don de Gabriel pour la communication.

Je sais. Mais je suis inquiet, reprit l'archange de la guerre sur un ton plus calme.

A cause de la prophétie de Jean ? Mais arrête ! C'est de la foutaise tout ça ! Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Raphaël songea au livre de l'Apocalypse. Comment un humain pouvait-il connaître l'avenir ?

Il s'agissait seulement d'un poème, d'une sorte de fable, de métaphore.

Pourtant la situation semble prendre cette tournure.

Quoi ? Tu rêves mon ami ! A ma connaissance, Lucifer n'a pas un tiers des anges sous son commandement.

Un tiers des « puissances » plutôt, corrigea l'ange guerrier.

Peu importe ! Qu'il s'agisse d'anges normaux ou qu'ils soient dotés de cosmos, ils sont de notre côté.

Pas sûr ! La faction anti-humain gagne de plus en plus de voix. Et on peut difficilement le leur reprocher.

Eh ! C'est parfait dans ce cas ! Les humains vont écraser Lucifer à la loyale. Comme ça tout le monde reconnaîtra leur valeur.

Ben voyons ! Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils ont une chance d'y arriver.

Nous ne savons pas encore quel est le plan de notre ex-boss. S'il tente d'attaquer la terre directement, toutes les divinités humaines lui tomberont dessus simultanément et ils pourront l'emporter.

Oui. Mais je le vois mal commettre une erreur de ce type. Il va préparer un plan subtil qui lui assurera une victoire totale. Et ce foutu traité va les y aider !

Cool mon pote! Ce traité leur assure l'immortalité, mais d'un autre côté il laisse aux humains une chance de remonter dans notre estime.

Oui mais ça me gêne ! Quelqu'un lui a envoyé une copie du traité. Il sait ce qu'il ne doit pas faire et ce qu'il faut éviter.

Oui, et alors ? Ca nous évitera d'avoir trop de pertes, répondit Raphaël sur un ton rassurant.

FFfff ! Arrête ! Les humains n'ont aucune chance. Dans les précédentes guerres ils avaient une jarre transdimensionnelle et l'arme angélique. C'est ce qui leur a permis de gagner.

Quel pessimisme ! Tu crois vraiment que les humains ne peuvent pas tuer un ennemi immortel avec leurs ridicules pouvoirs ?

Il y a un peu de ça.

Allons ! Toi Michel ! Tu crois réellement qu'une victoire est impossible ?

Ben … honnêtement …

Si tu étais à leur place ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

Je ne suis pas à leur place.

Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Il me semble me rappeler que lors de la guerre contre les _anciennes divinités_, tu étais toujours le premier à dire qu'il y avait une chance de gagner.

Le regard de l'ange se voila. Les souvenirs de cette guerre galactique ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Le plus grand conflit de tous les temps. Tout ça était arrivé bien longtemps avant l'apparition des humains mais aujourd'hui encore, elle avait des répercussions.

J'agissais avant tout.

Ah ! C'était le bon temps ! Tous les anges unis sous une même bannière…

Oui. Et depuis, il y en a qui ne peuvent plus se passer de combats, c'est génial ! grogna Michel.

A la limite je préfère avoir des soldats qui écoutent de la musique au lieu de s'entraîner plutôt que les psychopathes de Lucifer qui veulent bouffer une armée chaque matin !!!

Eh ! C'est toi l'ange de la guerre !

Oui, et alors ? Ce que font les autres, je n'appelle pas ça une guerre, j'appelle ça un massacre. Nous savons tous qu'il faut se battre pour une cause juste. Là …

L ! Ils croient que c'est une cause juste. Par conséquent ils s'imaginent avoir le droit d'attaquer.

Humf ! Quand on est le premier à attaquer, on peut difficilement croire que c'est pour faire le bien.

Tu crois ? Tu as pourtant été le premier ange de l'histoire à déclencher un assaut hostile.

_Un souvenir. Une bataille. Un tournant dans l'Histoire._

Hostile ? Tu permets ? J'ai attaqué un objet alors que les méchants voulaient supprimer notre chef.

A ce moment précis, tu pensais agir pour une cause juste, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr !

Et as-tu réfléchi à la signification de ton geste ?

Evidemment. J'ai toujours su doser et mesurer ma force, je ne comptais blesser personne. J'ai attaqué un objet insensible et c'était pour défendre quelqu'un. J'en ai conclu que j'avais le droit. Par contre Lucifer et ses anges rebelles ne se posent pas ce genre de questions.

Ho ! Ho !

Il n'y a pas que ça ! Dans la traversée des douze constellations, tu as dû attaquer et blesser plusieurs divinités.

Oui. Je regrette toujours mais c'était pour une cause juste. Nous devions les empêcher de dominer l'univers et de nous anéantir.

Et pour cela nous avons dû blesser des amis.

Tu sais parfaitement, que je n'aurai jamais attaqué quelqu'un sans raison.

Oui mais le problème est le même aujourd'hui.

Quoi ! ? Tu plaisantes Raphaël ? Les humains n'ont rien de commun avec les _anciennes divinités_ !!!

Je ne parle pas de leur ressemblance, Michel.

De quoi alors ?

De l'état d'esprit.

Précise ta pensée, sous forme physique nos esprits ne peuvent plus se suivre.

Et même sous forme psychique … il faut parfois utiliser des mots pour se comprendre.

Amusant, mais continue ton histoire.

_Encore une vanne de Gabriel !_

Simple. Les humains ont été nos « amis » pendant des milliers d'années. Mais maintenant ils se sont tellement tournés vers le mal qu'on les considère comme un danger.

C'est normal. Leur peuple n'a que cent mille ans. Il nous a fallu plusieurs millions d'années pour atteindre la sainteté.

Oui. Mais tous n'ont pas ta tolérance. Ils représentent une menace ! Tu en as conscience ?

Quelle menace ?

Tu as déjà été enferm ?

Evidemment. Lors de la grande guerre universelle nous avons tous été vaincus. Nous devons notre salut à Lucifer, c'est assez ironique dans le fond.

Alors demande-toi pourquoi certains craignent les humains. Ils ont un millier d'individus éveillés au 9ème sens. Tu imagines l'armée ?

Et alors ? Nous avons mille anges maîtrisant le cosmos. Aucun humain ne pourra jamais nous inquiéter. Nous les surclassons dans tous les domaines. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'inquiète aujourd'hui …

Lucifer veut passer pour un héros. Il va éliminer un peuple voué au mal qui représente une menace.

Mais comment savoir si les humains représentent le mal. Les anges déchus n'ont pas vraiment une meilleure attitude.

D'où l'intérêt du traité. Si les humains prouvent leur valeur, les autres n'auront plus de motif pour les exterminer.

Pratique. Mais crois-tu vraiment que les conditions du traité soient réalisables ?

Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Nous avons vaincu Cronos et ses sbires alors que tout jouait contre nous.

Tu parles ! Tu es tombé dans la première constellation !

Arf ! Oui c'est vrai !

Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Ben comme ça je suis bien placé pour parler.

Même si tous tombent les uns après les autres, il y en aura toujours un pour continuer. Car « même si nos corps sont brisés, le cosmos lui est immortel » !!!

C'est de qui cette citation ?

Une vision du futur.

Michel se retint de lâcher une remarque acerbe. Les anges disposaient d'une capacité leur permettant d'anticiper sur l'avenir mais celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement fiable. Tous savaient que le futur était infiniment variable.

Tu as encore le courage de le voir ?

Je ne suis pas le seul. Lucifer a capturé les Parques. Et de nombreux anges méditent pour essayer de le voir, répondit Raphaël.

Et tous voient la même chose ?

Non, tout le monde a un point de vue différent mais le résultat est toujours le même.

Alors pourquoi es-tu tellement optimiste ?

Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

Depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'une raison ?

Cesse de trop cogiter. Ceux d'en bas ont peut-être des tas d'explications logiques pour justifier leurs actes mais ils ont perdu leur joie de vivre.

… Je ne sais pas …

Mais allez ! Rigole un coup ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu raconter une seule plaisanterie aujourd'hui.

Parce que ce n'est pas le moment …

Arrête ! On sait que les humains vont être anéantis mais c'est pas à nous de s'en occuper. Nous leur avons fourni toute l'aide nécessaire. Maintenant ça ne dépend plus qu'eux. Fais-leur confiance.

Confiance ?

Oui. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont gagner.

Tu serais prêt à le parier ?

Evidemment.

Ecoute. Si Lucifer les extermine je te refile toute ma collection de musiques humaines du 4ème siècle. Par contre s'ils gagnent, tu me payes le resto humain pendant un an.

Pas vraiment équitable.

Ouais mais je prends des risques moi.

Tenu. Mais tu ne vas pas intervenir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que …

… si j'interviens je fausse le traité et ce sera la révolution et bla bla bla …

Juste.

Rassure-toi. J'ai confiance en eux. Les humains sont intelligents et leur bonté est sans limite.

L'archange de la guerre haussa un sourcil.

Ah ??? Original comme théorie. C'est très … moderne …

Ah mais si complètement ! Leur science, leur art et leur technique sont formidables. Leur moralité laisse à désirer mais ils ont un bon fond. S'ils se donnent un peu de mal ils peuvent l'emporter facilement.

Facilement ? Laisse-moi rire.

Bon … ils vont l'emporter en se faisant tous massacrer et en repoussant leurs limites toujours plus loin …

Mouais … plus crédible. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu.

Moi je le suis. Ils disposent de deux humains supplémentaires. La donne a changé.

Tu crois que deux humains de plus vont changer le résultat. Je pense au contraire qu'on va les faire souffrir pour rien !!

Son compagnon remarqua qu'il serrait son poing rageusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que des humains souffrent ? C'est pour ça que tu es tellement nerveux ?

Il n'y a pas que ça, répondit Michel.

Des anges et des humains vont être blessés et vont endurer des épreuves, on le sait bien mais on ne peut l'empêcher …

Non ! On peut l'empêcher ! On peut les arrêter ! Il suffirait de lancer la milice céleste maintenant mais je ne peux pas !

Raphaël s'arrêta de marcher.

Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir. Tu le sais.

Oui ! Mais ça me tue ! Comment puis-je rester là sans rien faire alors que …

Il se mit à pleurer.

Des millions d'humains et d'anges vont … bouhou … devoir subir ça.

Du calme. Arrête ou je vais aussi me mettre à pleurer.

Bouhouhou !!! Snif !

Allons … c'est comme ça.

Et on ne peut rien y faire ! Je ne le supporte pas ! On nous oblige à voir cette lutte sans que bouhou …

Personne ne veut que qui ce soit soit blessé mais …

Mais pourquoi ? Bon sang pourquoi ?

Chaque guerre est un désastre ! On peut tous vivre en paix, mais non ça continue. Et je n'y peux rien !!!

Michel serrait les poings rageusement au point de faire craquer es os.

Chef ! On voudrait tous intervenir. On voudrait tous que la paix existe pour l'éternité. Mais cette fois on ne peut pas.

Que faire, quand on agit pas ?

On garde espoir.

On a pas vu ce que Lucifer compte faire mais avec le traité il va être obligé de la jouer réglo. Maintenant on fait confiance aux humains. »

**En enfer, dans le château central**

« C'est assez compliqué.

Connaissez vous le traité 405 ?

Le traité 405 !!!

L'interrogation se lut dans les yeux de tous les généraux (sauf ceux de Léviathan puisqu'il les gardait fermés).

Ben, non…

Oui, je m'en doutais. Je l'ai chargé dans vos ordis. Vous pourrez l'étudier en détails. Il y a un millier de pages, alors bon courage.

D'accord, mais pour résumer ? s'enquit Béhêmoth.

Pour résumer.

Les anges en ont marre d'aider les humains. Donc si on les attaque ils ne feront rien pour nous en empêcher.

C'est génial ! s'exclama Belzébul.

En effet. Mais vous vous doutez qu'il y a autre chose dans un dossier de cette taille.

Fichue paperasse !!! commenta Béhêmoth.

Il y a deux closes : « ce qu'on a le droit de faire » et « ce que les humains doivent faire ».

Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? s'enquit Azazel.

D'abord on a pas le droit de tenter une attaque déloyale.

Quoi ? s'exclama Lilith. On n'a pas le droit d'assassiner nos cibles !!

Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Ca signifie que les humains, puissants ou pas, doivent avoir une chance de s'en sortir contre nous.

Je comprends pas, répondit la démone.

Je vais prendre un exemple. T'as le droit de t'infiltrer et de tuer ta cible. Le dieu a toujours la possibilité de te démasquer et de te battre. Mais comme il sera occupé à autre chose tu le tues.

D'accord.

Mais qu'est-ce qui est interdit dans ce cas ? demanda Azazel.

Une différence de puissance qu'on ne peut pas pallier. Genre : toi, tu attaques un humain dépourvu de pouvoirs.

C'est même pas une attaque ça.

Oui mais t'as compris.

L'ange noir de la guerre resta songeur un instant.

Bon, d'accord, on a pas le droit d'attaquer de simples humains. Mais on a le droit d'attaquer tous ceux qui maîtrisent le cosmos puisqu'ils peuvent se défendre.

Voil ! Tu as tout compris !!!

Nous pouvons attaquer ces pourritures d'humains qui se prennent pour des dieux. Ce sera un combat équitable puisque leur puissance cumulée est largement supérieure à la nôtre.

Oui, mais grâce à notre technique, notre courage, notre ruse et notre coordination nous pourrons les battre.

Exactement.

Léviathan, qui méditait depuis un moment osa une question.

Nous avons le droit d'attaquer les humains éveillés au cosmos, c'est bien. Mais qu'en est-il des autres ?

Pour les simples humains … c'est plus compliqué. On est pas censé les affronter en combat direct, dit Lucifer.

Et si …

Non ! Azazel, on ne peut pas leur balancer des missiles nucléaires sur la tête. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de se défendre.

Ben ! Comment on va faire chef ? On ne peut se servir ni de nos pouvoirs, ni de nôtre technologie.

Non ! Bon, écoutez, je sais que c'est compliqué. Mais si on suit le traité, les anges n'interviendront pas et la victoire sera assurée.

Chef, on ne demande pas mieux que de suivre votre plan à la lettre. Mais il faut nous expliquer clairement ce qu'on peut faire contre les humains. Car vous vous doutez bien que nous allons rencontrer des humains sans défense dans les autres dimensions. A ce moment, que ferons-nous ? On ne peut pas les protéger des « balles perdues » si je puis me permettre.

Tu peux Léviathan.

En réalité, nous avons le droit de massacrer les humains. Mais ce doit être une lutte équitable.

Il n'y en aura jamais, lança Shemêhaza.

Même le plus mauvais de mes soldats, complètement défoncé, reste plus puissant que dix milliards d'humains.

??? … mouais, pas sûr … Mais tu as raison, les anges noirs n'interviendront pas directement.

Alors ?

Nous allons utiliser les monstres.

Consternation générale.

Expliquez-vous chef ! demanda Azazel qui se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

Simple. Un humain rusé et armé peut venir à bout d'un monstre.

Une dizaine d'humains plutôt.

Oui si tu veux !

Donc nous lancerons nos hordes de monstres pour massacrer les humains. Combat loyal.

D'accord !!! s'exclama Lilith.

Mais pour anéantir la terre ? Loyalement ?

J'ai un plan parfait. Mais je vais d'abord demander à mon contact si cette technique serait loyale.

Nous avons pleinement confiance en vous chef, dit Léviathan résumant les pensées de ses collègues.

Merci.

Néanmoins, commença Béhêmoth.

Je crois que nous risquons de perdre si nous suivons ce traité. En effet, nous serons obligés de nous battre contre des adversaires plus puissant que nous. Par contre, ceux qui sont moins fort que nous seront inattaquables.

Tu as tout faux, le coupa Léviathan.

Nous allons remporter une victoire écrasante contre tous les humains, qu'ils maîtrisent ou non le cosmos.

Ce traité est purement génial !

Nous allons pouvoir montrer au reste des anges que les anges sont meilleurs que les humains dans tous les domaines. N'est-ce pas chef ?

Tu as raison. Après avoir médité, je suis parvenu à la conclusion que les anges veulent mesurer la valeur des humains.

Si ceux-ci sont incapables de nous résister malgré leur puissance et malgré nos restrictions alors personne ne voudra les protéger.

Bon maintenant que ce point est éclairci, commença la reine des succubes.

Non.

Lilith se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Le seigneur de la guerre semblait plus intrigué que jamais.

Chef, vous avez parlé d'une section « ce que les humains doivent faire » ?

Oui.

En plus de nos contraintes, il y a un danger.

Si les humains remportent une victoire totale, les anges viendront à leur rescousse.

Hein ? s'exclamèrent tous les généraux en même temps.

La terreur passa sur tous les visages.

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !!!explosa Shemêhaza.

On doit affronter loyalement nos ennemis, on a pas le droit d'attaquer les humains directement mais en plus il faut que ce soit un sans-faute !!! Mais c'est impossible !!!

Il a raison. On se paye le luxe d'affronter des adversaires plus fort que nous alors on pourrait avoir une marge d'erreur, enchaîna Lilith.

Non ! coupa Léviathan.

Vous avez tort. Nous pouvons écraser facilement un millier de divinités. Et je suis sûr que notre chef a un plan pour éliminer les humains.

C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! rétorqua la démone.

Tu es suffisamment fort pour vaincre une divinité principale. Mais je te rappelle que c'est loin d'être le cas pour la majorité d'entre nous.

???

Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Arrête ! Tu me fais rire. La puissance n'a jamais été un problème. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Tu es capable d'assassiner des humains qui sont vingt fois plus fort que toi. Tu uses de la séduction pour y arriver. Moi je préfère déchirer l'âme et l'esprit.

Mais, la différence de puissance ne sera jamais un problème.

Hum…excusez-moi, hasarda Azazel.

Mais je crois que vous vous enflammez un peu vite. Je crois que le chef n'a pas encore expliqué ce qu'était une victoire totale.

Bien vu.

Je crois que vos inquiétudes vont être apaisées dans quelques instants.

Tous le regardèrent attentivement.

La définition d'une « victoire totale » prend vingt pages. Les anges ont tenu à faire un long débat philosophique sur la question et ils ont travaillé très soigneusement là-dessus.

Qu'est-ce alors ? s'impatienta Béhêmoth.

Du calme !

Pour que l'on puisse parler de « victoire totale », il faut que les humains remplissent plusieurs conditions simultanément.

Qui sont ?

Lucifer arrivait difficilement à se retenir de rire. Les conditions requises étaient irréalisables pour des humains, mais il tenait à ce que ses généraux restent prudents sur le champ de bataille. Il valait mieux leur flanquer la frousse, histoire de les réveiller.

Premièrement.

Ils doivent remporter une bataille contre nous.

J'entends par l : leur armée défait une de nos armées.

C'est malheureusement envisageable, avança Azazel.

Si j'envoie trois de mes soldats dans un lieu et qu'ils tombent sur une vingtaine d'adversaires de leur niveau ils risquent de perdre.

Pire ! continua Léviathan.

Si un groupe d'humain met en déroute un petit groupe de monstres, nous aurons perdu.

Du calme.

Je vais planifier moi-même toutes les batailles. Je n'engagerai jamais nos forces, anges ou simples monstres, dans un combat qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner.

Si vous le dites, dit Shemêhaza.

Mais vous savez comme moi qu'un incube ne tient même pas dix secondes contre un dieu dans un combat réel.

Vrai. Mais rassure-toi je contrôle tout. Et de plus il y a d'autres conditions.

Quoi ?

Deuxièmement.

Les humains doivent remporter une victoire intellectuelle.

Quoi ? s'écria Béhêmoth.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Eh bien, la définition est très complexe. En gros, les humains doivent prouver qu'ils sont plus intelligents que nous.

Hem, chuchota Shemêhaza.

Je sais que je suis pas vraiment un génie. Mais il me semble impossible de quantifier l'intelligence. Je me trompe ?

En effet, c'est impossible, répondit Léviathan.

De quoi s'agit-il en ce cas ? Ils doivent nous défier dans un combat philosophique ?

Je ne suis pas sûr. Tout est sujet à interprétation. S'ils mettent au point une stratégie géniale pour leur armée, s'ils disposent d'une technique extrêmement subtile, on pourra dire qu'ils sont intelligents.

Donc, reprit Belzébul.

Au moindre trait de génie, on a du souci à se faire.

Oui.

Je sais que les humains sont rarement intelligents. Mais quand il s'agit de défendre leur vie ils peuvent dévoiler des trésors d'ingéniosité.

Alors comment faire pour les empêcher de réussir ? s'inquiéta Lilith.

Vous avez oublié ce que j'ai dit au début ? Ils doivent réaliser les conditions simultanément.

Ah oui.

Dans le cas, peu probable, où les humains parviendraient à nous surclasser techniquement ou stratégiquement, il nous suffit de tous les tuer et de gagner.

Pas mal comme stratégie, commenta Azazel.

Hin ! Si tu connaissais les autres conditions tu ne serais pas si inquiet.

Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

Troisièmement.

Ils doivent réussir à vaincre définitivement l'un des nôtres.

Comment ça ?

Il doit être totalement éliminé.

Arf !!!s'exclama Shemêhaza.

C'est impossible ! Même une succube est capable de se reconstituer à l'infini ou de revenir d'une autre dimension.

Eh ! Je pourrais dire la même chose de tes soldats. Espèce d'humain ! répondit la reine des succubes.

Assez ! prononça Lucifer sereinement.

En effet, tous les anges sont invincibles. Mais je sais par expérience que même un adversaire invincible peut être éliminé.

Je vois, rétorqua Azazel. Si l'un des nôtres est terrassé par une attaque mentale ou si on éparpille ses atomes aux quatre coins de l'univers, on perd.

Non ! coupa Léviathan.

Même moi je ne pourrais pas déchiqueter totalement l'esprit d'un ange. Et même éparpillé aux quatre coins de l'univers on peut encore se recréer. J'en conclus que c'est impossible. Sauf pour le chef évidemment.

J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à le savoir.

Oh, vous en doutez ?

Vous êtes capable d'annihiler n'importe quoi. Vous pouvez atteindre le zéro absolu et anéantir des dimensions …

Je sais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si un humain en est capable.

Tous les généraux se regardèrent, tous du même avis.

C'est impossible.

Tant mieux, mais nous resterons sur nos gardes. Gardons à l'esprit qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi.

Nous ne commettrons jamais cette erreur chef, affirma Lilith.

Vraiment ? Vous êtes tous convaincus que les humains sont des pourritures d'un rang inférieur aux animaux mais rappelez-vous qu'ils sont capables de tout détruire.

Nous le savons, répondit Léviathan.

Bien. Maintenant la quatrième et dernière condition.

Suspense.

Ils doivent remporter une victoire … morale.

??? Hein ?

Que ?

Fuh ?

Oh ?

Comment ?

Non ?

HAAAA ! HAA ! HAA ! HA! HA! HA! HA!

HAA ! HAA ! HAA ! HAA ! HAA !

Arf ! C'est pas vrai !!!

HAAA ! HAA ! Ho ! Ho ! AHHH ! HA! HAAA! ARFff!!! HAA ! HHAA! HA!

Hak! Har!! Harff!

He ! He ! He !

Mouarf !!!

HA ! Ha !

C'est pas vrai ! Ouarf !!! Ha ! HAA ! HAA !

Suffit maintenant, coupa Lucifer le sourire aux lèvres.

Excusez chef ! Arf ! Ha ! Ha ! L'émotion … répondit Shemêhaza plié de rire.

On se calme ! La récré est terminée, continua le chef des anges déchus sur un ton plus sérieux.

Désolé, mouarf !

Chef, honnêtement ? Est-ce que c'est bien la dernière condition ? demanda Léviathan.

Indubitablement.

Dans ce cas nous sommes sauvés, répliqua Azazel.

Déjà qu'il n'existe aucun humain capable d'éliminer totalement un ange noir, nous sommes assurés de l'emporter cette fois.

Incroyable, lança Léviathan.

Il existe encore des anges qui croient les humains capables de morale. A moins que le terme soit mal employé.

Non, c'est bien ce qui est écrit dans le traité.

Comment peuvent-ils mesurer ça ?

C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? Les anges philosophes et tous les autres s'interrogent à ce sujet depuis des milliards d'années. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent.

Je pense le savoir. Ils veulent certainement que les humains fassent montre de qualités morales, répondit Léviathan.

Comme ?

Le courage, la solidarité, la compassion, le perfectionnisme, le contrôle de soi, l'honnêteté, l'intelligence, …

Possible. Mais ce n'est pas certain.

En tout cas, ajouta Shemêhaza. Cette dernière clause nous assure la victoire. Aucun humain ne pourra surclasser un ange noir dans le domaine de la morale.

En es-tu bien sûr ? Il nous arrive de commettre des exactions.

Voyons chef ! Quand c'est pour une bonne cause, les moyens ne comptent pas.

Hum, c'est vrai. L'annihilation des humains est une tâche tellement glorieuse qu'elle nous autorise quelques débordements.

Et comparés à nous les humains sont insignifiants. Leurs corps sont peut-être semblables aux nôtres mais leurs âmes sont largement inférieures aux nôtres.

Il a raison, enchaîna Lilith.

Je ne connais pratiquement pas d'humain qui soient capables de rester dans le droit chemin. Tous les généraux peuvent faire chuter une de ces pourritures inférieures en quelques minutes. Même nos soldats en sont capables.

Hem, toussa Béhêmoth. Pas tous en fait.

Pas sûr, rétorqua Azazel.

Tes démons-bêtes sont incapables de séduire, de tromper, de manipuler, de mentir, d'abuser ou de mener un humain sur le chemin de l'immoralité par des techniques subtiles. Mais ils peuvent tout simplement terrifier les humains. De cette manière tes soldats dévoilent la peur et la lâcheté des hommes. Par conséquent ton armée est aussi efficace que la mienne dans ce domaine. J'ajoute qu'elle est supérieure à la mienne.

Merci, mais ne sois pas si modeste. La guerre a toujours été un excellent moyen de dévoiler les aspects les plus sombre de l'humanité.

Quand vous aurez fini de vous lancer des fleurs tous les deux, annonça Lucifer.

On a fini chef.

Bien. Maintenant que vous savez de quoi il retourne, vous connaissez les dangers. Nous ne devons pas laisser les humains remporter une seule victoire. On doit s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit définitivement annihilé. Et on éradique soigneusement les humains qui sont dotés d'une étincelle de génie ou de morale.

On les massacre en somme, demanda Béhêmoth ravi de comprendre enfin quelque chose.

En somme, oui !

Hin, rit Léviathan.

C'est vraiment incroyable! J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il existe encore des anges qui croient les humains capables de morale.

C'est triste je sais. »


	11. Chapitre 8 de Lucifer

Chapitre 8 Extermination de l'humanit : Phase 2 Aux enfers, dans la salle de réunion du château central 

« C'est triste je sais.

Mais peu importe.

Passons au plan…

Chef ! J'ai une dernière remarque, lança un des généraux.

Oui Shemêhaza ?

Mon équipe a découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Un monstre échappé du Tantale est arrivé sur Terre.

Le chef absolu des anges déchus lança un regard interrogateur à son subordonné.

Vivant ?

En parfaite santé, répondit l'ange noir de la séduction.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil pour exprimer sa surprise. Il énuméra rapidement dans sa tête toutes les créatures que les dieux avaient emprisonné dans l'Hadès. Aucune d'entre elle n'aurait pu survivre à l'anéantissement d'une dimension.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est un …

Les généraux frémirent en entendant le nom de la créature.

Quoi !!! s'exclama Lucifer.

Oui. C'est le dernier survivant de sa race, confirma le roi des incubes.

Le commandant suprême des démons analysa cette information. Si un animal était parvenu à fuir le monde des morts, cela signifiait que sa puissance était exceptionnelle.

Cette découverte constituait un nouvel imprévu. En fin stratège, le séraphin chercha un moyen de retourner la situation à leur avantage.

Très intéressant ! Cette bestiole a été créée par les anciennes divinités et leur est restée fidèle mais nous pourrions la convaincre de se joindre à nous.

Possible. Si personne ne la tue auparavant, répondit Shemêhaza en souriant.

Les humains l'ont-ils repér ? demanda Lucifer en gardant tout son sérieux.

Il savait parfaitement que les armes humaines seraient inefficaces face à un tel monstre. Néanmoins, une créature mythologique d'une telle puissance ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention de l'Olympe. Quelqu'un risquait de comprendre la vérit : les prisonniers de l'Hadès n'avaient pas disparu en même temps que la dimension.

Non. Elle se cache sur Death Queen Island, répondit l'ange de la séduction sur un ton rassurant. Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter :

Et elle coule tous les bateaux qui passent dans ce secteur.

Cette dernière remarque, loin d'inquiéter Lucifer, le fit sourire.

J'ai déjà vu mieux pour la discrétion. Mais comment fait-elle pour aller dans l'eau ?

Quoi ?

Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà affronté mais je sais que ces bestioles vivent habituellement dans les volcans. Ces créatures crachent le feu et vivent dans les entrailles de la terre.

Ben … apparemment l'eau ne la gêne pas.

Lucifer enregistra ce nouvel élément. Si _elle_ était parvenue à combler son unique point faible, la bête était quasiment invincible… pour les humains.

Shemêhaza se félicita intérieurement. Il avait bien fait de rapporter cette information à son mentor. Apparemment le monstre l'intéressait au plus haut point.

Lucifer décida de conclure le sujet.

D'accord. On essaiera de la récupérer avant de détruire la terre. Ca pourrait faire un excellent chien de garde.

Je doute que quelqu'un puisse la dompter, répondit Belzébul.

Nous verrons…

Le chef des anges rebelles fit un signe de la main pour suggérer à son subordonné de continuer la réunion sans poser davantage de questions, puis il se tourna vers les autres et éleva le ton.

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Les humains qui se prennent pour des _dieux !!!_ Nous savons désormais où ces pourritures se cachent. Nous connaissons toutes leurs planques. Ces couards se sont tous réfugiés dans de lointaines dimensions. Ces dernières sont isolées ce qui nous confère un sérieux avantage. Sur terre, il ne reste que Poséidon et Athéna qui soient des menaces sérieuses et qui risquent de nous repérer.

Après ce bref résumé, les généraux restèrent silencieux un moment. Devaient-ils prendre la parole ou au contraire observer un silence religieux ?

Et que fait-on maintenant ? hasarda Azazel.

Tous attendaient impatiemment l'ordre de commencer la massacre.

On passe à la phase 2 de mon plan, je l'ai intitulé « infiltration, assassinat, destruction massive, recherche d'alliés et destruction des humains ».

Rien que ça ! Vu le nom d'une phase le titre complet du plan doit tenir une page… commença Shemêhaza.

Tais-toi. Je suppose que vous comprenez tous ce que je compte faire ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, d'un air entendu. Lucifer, prudent, décida quand même de leur expliquer la chose en détails.

**Un : l'infiltration**.

Shemêhaza et Lilith vous allez vous infiltrer, vous et vos agents, dans l'Olympe et chez les hindous. Quand je déciderai de passer à la phase 3 vous assassinerez toutes vos cibles, compris ?

On pourra ainsi se débarrasser rapidement de la majorité des gêneurs. Des dieux puissants mais stupides comme Arès, Zeus ou Apollon pourront être exécutés sans avoir à livrer de combat.

Les deux généraux mentionnés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Ce genre de mission était parfaitement dans leurs cordes. Séduire et trahir, ces deux activités complémentaires demandaient un certain génie.

Oui chef, mais il va nous falloir passer inaperçus, rétorqua Shemêhaza. Séduire les filles ne me posera aucun problème mais il faut encore que je puisse arriver jusqu'à elles. On ne s'infiltre pas dans l'Olympe comme dans un moulin.

Le séraphin déchu sourit. Il avait déjà prévu tous les problèmes éventuels et trouvé pour chacun d'entre eux une solution.

Concernant la majorité d'entre eux, les dieux et leurs troupes ne sont pas très intelligents et se laisseront facilement abuser. En revanche, il vous faudra ruser pour tromper les plus malins. Vous pourriez vous faire passer pour des guerriers d'Anubis et leur faire croire que Seth veut les attaquer. En brandissant un ennemi commun, vous pourrez les embobiner aisément.

La technique du bouc émissaire, formidable !

L'ange déchu de la séduction avait pleinement confiance dans ce plan. Néanmoins, il lui semblait que son chef adoré avait oublié un point important.

Est-ce qu'on doit également s'occuper du Sanctuaire ?

Le Sanctuaire. Une autre inconnue dans l'équation de l'avenir. Le quartier général d'Athéna était surveillé, en permanence, par toutes les divinités désireuses de conquérir la Terre. Si un massacre survenait inopinément en ce lieu, tout le monde comprendrait immédiatement qu'un ennemi surhumain était intervenu.

Il fallait les éliminer, en faisant preuve de finesse.

Shemêhaza. Ne sous-estime pas tes adversaires. Tu as l'habitude de tomber sur des imbéciles. Mais ceux-là sont différents. Les chevaliers sacrés ont des tas de qualités morales, un courage exemplaire et une grande intelligence. Ces humains risqueraient de nous démasquer. Je choisirai, personnellement, un démon efficace pour cette mission spéciale. En attendant, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Parfaitement clair. Je vous laisse régler la question du Sanctuaire.

Très bien. Reprenons…

**Deuxièmement : destruction massive**.

Azazel, Léviathan et Béhêmoth vous allez rassembler vos armées, nous allons lancer des assauts.

_Ca on s'en serait dout_, pensèrent les démons.

Contre ? demanda le seigneur de la guerre.

Les égyptiens, les mayas, les babyloniens… toutes les divinités inférieures qui se cachent dans des dimensions perdues.

Est-ce qu'on fait des prisonniers ?

Les six généraux avaient déjà une idée bien arrêtée sur la question et leur chef semblait être du même avis.

Non. Vous devez tuer toutes les divinités. Et je dis bien toutes.

Lucifer repensa aux dernières guerres où il avait été opposé à ces pourritures d'humains. Au début, le séraphin menait toujours. Mais en laissant des survivants derrière lui, il laissait aux humains la possibilité de contre-attaquer.

Cette fois, il ne commettrait pas cette erreur.

Ensuite vous détruirez leurs dimensions, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Ainsi tous tes les traces impures laissées par les humains dans cet univers disparaîtront définitivement.

Chef, vous nous surestimez là. Vous savez bien que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir détruire une dimension, souligna Léviathan.

Tu as raison. Détruisez tout et ensuite je viendrai exterminer la dimension. Des questions ?

Oui. Doit-on planifier toutes les attaques nous-même ou désirez-vous vous en charger ?

Lucifer se tourna vers son général de la guerre.

Azazel s'occupera de ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Ok ! Ca me va, répondit le principal intéressé.

Préparer des plans de bataille est naturel pour lui, comme voler. Mais il faudra quand même penser à superviser son travail. Ce général est particulièrement efficace mais il lui arrive de commettre des erreurs, d'ailleurs à ce sujet…

Lucifer prit une grande inspiration, son cosmos s'embrasa. Le murs du château commencèrent à trembler. Le séraphin dégageait une énergie inquiétante. Tout le monde le regarda avec inquiétude. Il semblait soudainement beaucoup plus énervé. Le commandant suprême des anges déchus regarda attentivement le général de la guerre (qui n'en menait pas large).

AU SUJET DES COMBATS !

Oui chef ?

Assuré d'avoir capté l'attention de son bras droit, Lucifer laissa son cosmos retomber.

J'ai vu tes soldats s'entraîner ce matin au lieu d'espionner les humains.

Azazel pensa un instant à reporter la faute sur ses subordonnés mais il se ravisa. Il était le chef et par conséquent il était responsable de ses troupes. De plus, ses sergents avaient soulevé un problème intéressant.

Mes anges pensent qu'ils en ont besoin. Et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Nous sommes enfermés depuis trois mille ans. Même si nos pouvoirs sont intacts, je crois que nous sommes incapables de combattre.

Quoi ? s'étrangla Béhêmoth.

Tu veux voir si je suis incapable d'écraser un humain ?

Le démon serra son point. Ses muscles surdéveloppés auraient pu à eux seuls réduire en miettes du béton alors un corps d'humain…

Azazel, pas du tout impressionné, répliqua calmement.

En réalité. Tu disposes de toute ta puissance cosmique, mais tu seras incapable de déclencher une attaque correctement en plein combat.

Mais …

En effet, coupa Lucifer.

Gros silence.

J'ai également remarqué ce phénomène. Quand l'Hadès s'est effondré, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à repartir. De même, mes attaques de feu ont perdu toute leur efficacité.

Même vous ? demanda Lilith.

Oui. Même le meilleur guerrier de l'univers ne peut rester imbattable s'il ne s'entraîne jamais. C'est le cas pour tout le monde.

Ca veut dire que nous sommes vulnérables actuellement, annonça sombrement Belzébul.

C'est possible, rétorqua Lucifer.

Mais personne ne sait que nous sommes revenus. Nous avons donc le temps de nous entraîner avant de partir au combat.

C'est même notre priorité absolue, enchaîna Azazel.

Oui. Tu as raison. On va continuer les missions de reconnaissance, mais on ne déclenchera les attaques que lorsque tout le monde aura retrouvé son niveau maximum. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Oui.

Oui.

Oui.

Oui.

Non.

Quoi ? Belzébul tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Non. Je suis en désaccord avec la théorie d'Azazel concernant notre niveau. Je suis certain que nous sommes parfaitement aptes à nous battre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les humains. Les dieux qui se sont exilés dans des dimensions ne se sont jamais battus depuis leur départ. Leur niveau technique doit être déplorable, il est donc inutile d'attendre.

Il faut attaquer maintenant.

Le séraphin resta songeur un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

Tu penses que nous n'avons pas besoin d'entraînement ?

Oui.

…

Lucifer continua de réfléchir.

Nous allons faire un test.

Quoi ?

L'attention s'accrut.

Je vais te porter une attaque, si tu parviens à la parer, cela signifie que ton niveau technique est suffisant.

Vous plaisantez chef, annonça Azazel. Il ne sera jamais capable de contenir votre puissance.

Je sais. Mais je vais abaisser mon cosmos à son niveau le temps du test.

Effectivement, son aura gigantesque diminua. Le chef des anges déchus recula de plusieurs mètres.

Ecartez-vous, ordonna-t-il aux autres généraux qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Belzébul s'était mis en position de combat. Une garde de boxe humaine classique. C'était pitoyable !

Mais tous savaient que ce général essayait toujours de paraître plus nul qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Son cosmos tourbillonnait autour de lui. Des volutes de fumées violettes l'entouraient.

Je suis prêt, répondit le démon de l'imposture.

Bien. Nous sommes séparés par quinze mètres. L'attaque ne sera pas aussi rapide que la lumière, tu auras donc tout le temps de l'analyser et de la contrer.

C'est d'accord.

Le général du chaos intensifia encore sa concentration et son cosmos.

Quand vous voulez !

Lucifer l'observa calmement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me suis entraîné récemment pour maîtriser cette technique, donc je vais bien la réaliser. Tu risques de finir en morceaux, tu en es conscient.

Parfaitement.

En ce cas … »

Lucifer leva son bras droit tendu vers le plafond, le tranchant de la main tourné vers son adversaire. Il se tourna légèrement de profil. Le séraphin commença à concentrer son cosmos dans sa main.

Tous comprirent immédiatement quelle attaque allait être utilisée. Et ils savaient tous qu'il fallait éviter cette attaque et non la parer.

Pourtant, Azazel et Léviathan restèrent impassibles. Ces généraux savaient qu'on pouvait contrer cette attaque si elle n'était pas très puissante.

Belzébul semblait de cet avis. Son cosmos afflua dans ses mains.

_Je peux bloquer la vague d'Excalibur avec une prise de lame._

Tous retinrent leur souffle quand leur chef abaissa son bras, déclenchant une vague d'énergie mortelle.

**« DARK EXCALIBUR …**

Une onde de choc, sombre, extrêmement fine et coupante, partit de sa main. Le plancher et le plafond s'ouvrirent en deux sur le passage de son attaque. Comme sa vitesse restait inférieure à celle de la lumière, le général du chaos eut parfaitement le temps de voir la lame d'énergie pure fondre sur lui.

Dans un moment parfaitement synchronisé, il rabattit ses mains autour du chœur de la vague.

Il se rendit alors compte que son adversaire avait rattrapé son attaque.

_Non ? Il a volontairement ralenti son attaque pour que je me concentre dessus. Et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver …_

Lucifer se déporta sur la droite de Belzébul et déclencha à nouveau son attaque mais à l'horizontale cette fois-ci.

… CROSS !!! » 

Instantanément, le buste se détacha du reste du corps. Et la première vague qui était partie en retard arriva sur le corps et le coupa en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

Ce furent donc quatre morceaux qui retombèrent à la place du corps.

Tous les généraux restèrent bouche bée. L'attaque avait parfaitement été exécutée. Même avec une puissance insignifiante, leur chef était parvenu à abattre un général.

L'un d'eux trouva le courage d'applaudir.

« Bravo chef !

Merci Azazel.

Mais il me semble avoir déjà vu cette attaque quelque part. Vous ne sauriez pas où des fois ?

Bien sûr que si ! C'est l'attaque qu'Athéna a utilisé pour te vaincre lors de la dernière guerre.

Ah … c'était donc ça le coup qui m'avait mis en quatre. Terrible !

Comme tu dis. Elle a été capable de copier Excalibur et de l'améliorer.

Comme quoi, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les humains.

Exactement. Bon, je crois que nous avons notre réponse maintenant au sujet de l'entraînement. Léviathan aide Belzébul à se reconstituer, qu'il puisse suivre le reste de la réunion.

D'accord. Et pour le château qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Oups !

Le bâtiment en question avait été éventré en long comme en large par les attaques du séraphin déchu. Une immense crevasse, parfaitement lisse, remplaçait le couloir et les murs menaçaient de s'écrouler. Les portes, les tentures, les tapis avaient volé en morceaux.

Il y a comme qui dirait « une fissure », ironisa Shemêhaza.

Oui, en effet. Une grosse mais je vais réparer ça, écartez-vous !

Tout le monde s'éloigna sans poser de question à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Tourbillon de feu »

Un torrent de flammes jaillit dans la crevasse, les pierres fondirent immédiatement sous l'action intense de la chaleur. Avec l'aide de la télékinésie, l'ange leur fit reprendre leur forme initiale. Il attendit que ça refroidisse un peu.

Bon, je soutiens le reste du château avec mes pouvoirs psychokinésiques. Alors continuons notre petite conversation. Il me semble que c'est le plus urgent.

En effet, répondit Belzébul.

Ce dernier se tenait debout, mal habillé comme d'habitude, mais en parfaite santé.

Ravi de te revoir en un seul morceau.

Le général du chaos se comportait comme si de rien n'était. Normal. Pour des êtres psychiques le corps n'est rien de plus qu'un véhicule, un objet, un moyen. L'immense intelligence des anges noirs leur conférait une supériorité indiscutable sur les humains.

J'ai compris ce que voulait dire Azazel. Nous ne sommes plus capables de combattre correctement. Même si notre puissance est constante, nos attaques, nos parades et notre concentration sont imprécises.

Tu es donc d'accord avec lui.

Bien sûr, répondit Belzébul.

Tant mieux !

Dans ce cas nous allons tous devoir nous entraîner avant les combats.

Et si tu as raison pour le manque d'entraînement des dieux, ce sera un avantage pour nous.

Tout le monde attendit la suite.

Nous devons parler de nos adversaires, annonça Lucifer avec un grand sérieux.

Pourquoi ?

Tu le demandes Béhêmoth ?

Ben oui ?

Simple. Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait tuer toutes les divinités. Vous avez bien compris ?

Bien sûr.

Quand je dis « toutes » ça veut dire « toutes ». Pas une seule fuite, compris ?

Compris.

Et quand je dis « les tuer » ça veut dire « les tuer ».

Oui on avait compris.

Et comment ferais-tu toi ?

Le général des bêtes se mit à sourire, dévoilant une rangée de crocs guère accueillants.

J'en prends un. Je le découpe, je lui arrache la tête ou je le dévore. Généralement ça les tue.

Les autres anges s'esclaffèrent. Tous firent un commentaire.

Oui ! On peut aussi leur arracher le cœur.

Ou les brûler !

Ou les geler !

Les pousser à se suicider aussi !

Déchirer leur esprit !

Les écraser et en faire de la bouillie !

Arrêter leurs organes vitaux !

Suffit !

Je sais comment on tue un être vivant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Ce que je vous demande c'est « comment mettre hors d'état de nuire une divinité, définitivement ?».

Chaque général se tourna vers son voisin en espérant qu'il aurait la réponse. Celui qui gardait les yeux fermés avait cerné le problème.

Ca semble impossible, souligna Léviathan. Nous savons tous, qu'une fois leur corps d'emprunt détruit, leur esprit rejoint la big will pour s'y ressourcer. Et tous les trois cents ans ils reviennent. A moins qu'on ne les enferme bien sûr.

Brillante analyse de la situation.

Les dieux humains utilisent des corps d'emprunt à chaque réincarnation. Il faut donc détruire ces hôtes. Mais ensuite il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Connaissez-vous les corps mythologiques ?

Evidemment ce sont leurs corps d'origine. Sous cette forme ils ont leur puissance maximale mais ils ne les utilisent jamais, répondit Belzébul.

Exact. Mais j'ai appris lors du dernier combat d'Hadès, qu'un dieu pouvait se servir de son corps mythologique comme d'un corps de secours. Vous voyez le danger ?

Azazel intervint.

On remporte une victoire contre une armée, on est fatigué et là, Ban ! Une nouvelle armée encore plus puissante se pointe

Voil ! Vous comprenez donc, qu'il soit impératif de détruire ces corps mythologiques.

Excusez-moi chef, coupa Léviathan, mais il me semble que nous en avons détruit durant les dernières guerres.

C'est vrai. Mais ils peuvent les reconstituer, même si ça doit leur prendre un millénaire.

Donc ça ne les arrêtera pas définitivement.

Non. Pour les arrêter. Il faut capturer leur esprit et l'enfermer.

Oui, « la technique des jarres ». Nous connaissons tous. Même les anges-bêtes sont capables de l'utiliser. Mais cette technique a un gros défaut. Il faut deux personnes pour la réaliser. Une qui tue l'ennemi et l'autre qui enferme son esprit. Et j'ajoute que ça ne marche pas à chaque fois, puisqu'il faut une certaine puissance.

Qu'en penses-tu ?

C'est un rêve irréalisable que de vouloir enfermer les esprits de tous nos ennemis. Il y a plus d'un milliers d'humains qui se prennent pour des dieux. Nous risquons fort d'en rencontrer plus d'une cinquantaine par champ de bataille. Par conséquent, on ne pourra jamais tous les capturer.

Lucifer leva son poignet et tous purent voir qu'il portait un objet ressemblant à une montre humaine.

Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

Non.

Normal, je viens de l'inventer.

???

C'est une montre-vase que j'ai mise au point. Cette machine est capable d'aspirer les esprits errants et de les capturer.

Ah d'accord ! C'est une idée géniale chef, lança Lilith.

Normal. Je vais en fabriquer une pour chaque ange. Les 66 devraient être prêtes dans une petite semaine.

Vous avez besoin d'un technicien ? Je peux vous prêter numéro 8.

Non Azazel c'est inutile. Il s'occupe des surplis et je suis le seul à pouvoir manipuler cette hyper-technologie.

A votre guise.

Béhêmoth avait un peu de mal à suivre.

Vous voulez en donner une à chaque ange ?

Bien sûr !

Pour qu'on aspire les esprits de ceux qu'on vient de tuer.

Juste.

Mais la plupart de mes soldats ne sont pas capables d'utilise une technique de capture au beau milieu d'un combat.

C'est vrai. Mais rassure-toi. Mes appareils sont branchés sur mode automatique. Ils déclencheront une technique de capture dès qu'ils détecteront un esprit errant éveillé au Big Will.

De cette manière on évitera d'aspirer un esprit angélique par erreur.

Génial ! Donc on peut faire des massacres à la chaîne, jubila le démon du dragon.

Oui, il y a un peu de ça.

Excusez-moi de douter monseigneur, amorça Azazel, mais je ne pense pas que ces engins puissent marcher. Vos détecteurs sont-ils assez précis ? L'engin a-t-il une source d'énergie suffisante pour une capture psychique ? Y a-t-il de la place pour plusieurs divinités dans chaque montre ? Que se passe-t-il si l'une d'elle est détruite ? Devons-nous les recharger régulièrement ? Avez-vous prévu une base pour stocker nos captures ? N'avez-vous pas peur que vos appareils se brisent à chaque assaut ?

Curieux hein ?

L'appareil fonctionne à partir de l'énergie émise par son porteur. Elle est recueillie puis utilisée dans un réacteur à fusion. J'ai installé des composants metallo-spectro-graphiques qui permettent une capture en déployant dix fois moins d'énergie que la dose requise. Par conséquent on a jamais besoin de les recharger. Les senseurs sont des capteurs électropsychocapteur à balayage multi-ondes-cosmiques. Leur taux de fiabilité est de 98% d'après les tests. On peut stocker jusqu'à une dizaine d'esprits par montre. Ensuite on revient au QG où on transfert nos captures dans une mega-jarre que je vais préparer.

Mes créations ont une enveloppe extérieure en Lucifénomite : un alliage entre le carbone et la silice extrêmement résistant. Même si vous déplacez à la vitesse de la lumière elles ne seront pas endommagées. Mais une simple attaque directe les détruira assurément.

Satisfait ?

Suffisamment, pour proposer qu'on amène des montre-vases de rechange sur les champs de bataille.

J'y penserai.

J'y veillerai, devrais-je dire.

Maintenant que nous avons étudié la question, je vais faire un dernier résumé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore tout saisi.

Les « dieux » humains ont trop souvent tendance à ressusciter. Pour s'assurer que leur mort soit définitivement définitive, il faut détruire leur corps d'emprunt, leur corps mythologique et enfermer leur esprit dans une jarre, en l'occurrence cet appareil

OK ? Do you understand ? Tout le monde a pigé? C'est bien compris ?

Oui, répondirent simultanément tous les généraux.

Bien reprenons le plan.

**Troisièmement : trouver des alliés**.

Et o ? demanda Léviathan.

Il a raison, continua Shemêhaza. On va pas se pointer au paradis pour demander s'il y a des anges qui veulent nous rejoindre. Je veux dire ! Ils savent déjà où nous trouver.

C'est vrai. Je vois mal ce que vous voulez, rajouta Belzébul.

Je pense que certains de nos frères vont vouloir se rallier à nous. Mais pour le moment ils ne peuvent pas à cause du traité, indiqua Léviathan.

Alors qui ? Les gigers ont été anéantis. Les monstres sont sous notre contrôle. Et je ne connais aucune espèce pensante ou douée de cosmos sur les autres planètes, résuma Azazel.

Lucifer donna une réponse surprenante.

Les humains.

Consternation générale.

Hein ! Mais vous venez de dire qu'ils fallait tous les massacrer !!! explosa Béhêmoth.

Silence ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit ! Je vous ai dit de tuer les divinités, de détruire leurs corps mythologiques et d'enfermer leurs …

Oui ça va, ça j'ai compris depuis le temps. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve des alliés si on les tue ?

Avant même que le chef des anges déchus ne réponde, Léviathan décida de lui couper la parole. Il avait beau être un modèle de politesse et de respect, le feu qui l'animait refusait de patienter davantage.

Désolé.

Mais je n'accepterai JAMAIS de travailler avec des humains.

Tu risquerais ton poste de général ? demanda Lucifer.

J'en connais déjà deux ou trois qui sont prêts à te remplacer.

Erreur. Tous les anges ténébreux méprisent les humains. Aucun d'eux n'acceptera qu'ils soient nos alliés.

Qui a parlé d'alliés ? ironisa Azazel.

Ils vont nous servir de pions tout simplement.

Sans laisser la colère l'emporter sur sa raison, le général de la guerre avait déjà analysé l'idée de son chef. Il s'agissait évidemment d'une stratégie destinée à anéantir l'humanité mais les autres seigneurs, aveuglés par la haine, ne parvenaient pas à _apprécier_ cette tactique à sa juste valeur.

Tu crois qu'ils s'en contenteront ? demanda Léviathan sceptique.

Oui. Certains d'entre nous sont très habiles quand il s'agit de manipuler les gens.

En effet.

Bon, si vous avez fini de vous chamailler on peut reprendre.

A vos ordres chef.

En son for intérieur, Lucifer félicita son général de la guerre qui avait parfaitement compris son idée.

Vous le savez, la dernière fois certains dieux se sont joints à nous.

Ils ont fui au lieu de soutenir leurs alliés humains, précisa Azazel.

Oui, ils voulaient rester neutres pour savoir qui gagnerait et se ranger de son côté. Il faudrait que vous leur demandiez s'ils veulent revenir avec nous. C'est valable pour tout le monde. Lilith essaie de voir si des dieux de l'Olympe sont intéressés. Ares le sera sûrement.

Shemêhaza tu regardes si des déesses pensent à nous rejoindre, Eris par exemple. Azazel, Léviathan et Béhêmoth vous demandez à vos futures victimes si elles veulent mourir ou se joindre à nous. Seth et Tiamat vont sans doute accepter.

Pas compris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Béhêmoth ?

Je leur demande avant de les tuer, avant de les re-tuer, avant de les achever ou après ?

???

Avant de les tuer voyons.

Tu leur casses la figure, tu leur arraches un membre ou deux, tu leur casses les dents et après tu leur demandes poliment s'ils veulent se joindre à nous.

D'accord.

On peut agir avec plus de doigté je suppose, continua Lilith.

Bien sûr. Si vous arrivez à en convaincre certains avant de les tabasser, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Hum, grogna Azazel.

Oui ?

Allez-vous ressusciter Hadès ?

Gros silence.

Après l'effondrement de l'Hadès, Lucifer était parvenu à retrouver l'âme du dieu grec et à l'enfermer dans une urne. Cette dernière avait été cachée par le chef en personne car il tenait à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son geôlier.

C'est le méchant le plus puissant parmi les humains, argumenta l'ange guerrier.

D'abord je ne peux pas ressusciter les gens. Je peux seulement prendre l'âme d'un damné et la mettre dans un clone du gars. Ce genre de truc prend du temps et de l'énergie, je ne vais pas le gaspiller.

De plus, tu peux être sûr que je vais laisser Hadès croupir dans son urne. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait. Il a construit un monde des morts. C'est une faute impardonnable. Et de plus cet être abject nous a laissé enfermés pendant des milliers d'années. Il est du côté des humains.

J'en doute. Il veut prendre sa revanche sur Athéna.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Gros silence.

Un espion me l'a rapporté.

Et comment l'a-t-il su ?

Azazel commença à s'affoler, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

J'ai demandé à un spectre.

Et quel spectre connaît les pensées d'Hadès à l'heure actuelle ?

Rad…

L'ange noir essayait de trouver une explication, mais Lucifer avait rapidement compris ce que son lieutenant avait fait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Silence !!! Tu as ouvert l'urne ! Tu as failli marchander avec ce détritus d'Hadès ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?

Mais je l'ai remis dans son urne…

Silence !

« **VAGUE DE TENEBRES !** »

Un tourbillon d'énergie noire surgit de sa main et pulvérisa Azazel en une fraction de seconde. Lucifer réalisa, un peu tard, qu'il avait lancé son attaque n'importe comment.

A quelques kilomètres de là 

Maroût, ange noir de la supériorité angélique, marchait dans le « désert macabre ». C'est ainsi que les démons avaient surnommé la zone défensive qui entourait le quartier général de Lucifer. En temps normal, cette région était recouverte par un dôme cosmique noir comme la nuit. Mais les cristaux noirs n'avaient pas été recréés. Apparemment personne ne redoutait une attaque humaine.

L'ange lissa sa tunique, rouge comme le sang de ses victimes. Son costume datait de la dernière guerre et Maroût n'avait pas encore envie de changer de look. Son pantalon blanc faisait parfaitement ressortir la teinte écarlate de ses bottes.

On voyait encore en lui toute la pureté propre à son espèce, recouverte par le sang de la racaille humaine. Un vieux dicton angélique dit « il suffit d'une étincelle pour illuminer les ténèbres ». Par conséquent, toute sa splendeur continuait d'emplir l'univers malgré les taches humaines.

Ses yeux rouges terrifiaient ses adversaires et les humains qui avaient croisé son regard n'étaient plus là pour en parler. Maroût était un guerrier exceptionnel, génial en attaque, habile en défense, doté d'une agilité exemplaire. De plus, il avait appris comme les anciens généraux à compter sur la psychologie. Les humains, couards par nature, fuyaient ventre à terre dès qu'ils rencontraient un être supérieur. Ses pupilles enflammées insufflaient une peur incontrôlable dans le cœur de ses victimes.

Ses cheveux blancs contrastaient étrangement avec son visage éternellement jeune. Il les avait coupé au niveau du cou pour éviter qu'ils ne le gênent pendant les combats.

Maroût voulait absolument voir Lucifer. Comment un démon aussi puissant que lui avait-il pu être mis de côt ? D'accord, Léviathan était incontestablement puissant mais « _Mârût le malak _» aurait pu démolir à lui tout seul plusieurs des généraux désignés par le chef. Même Asmodée, l'excité de service, avait postulé, en vain, pour un poste de commandement. En revanche, le tout-puissant Îblis, l'ancien maître des djinns, n'avait rien dit. Enfin, les autres anges ténébreux pensaient tous que Maroût était le plus puissant de sa caste. Encouragé par toutes ses considérations, il avait décidé de rendre visite au chef suprême.

En chemin, il avait vu la « tornade Azazel » creuser une immense tranchée sur son passage. Le général de la guerre était un pur génie en stratégie militaire et pourtant il conservait cet aspect violent du guerrier classique. Prudent, le démon de la supériorité angélique avait décidé d'éviter ce cyclone.

En revanche, les deux gardes de la porte principale du château avaient essayé de s'interposer. Peine perdue ! Azazel les avait envoyé valser dans la stratosphère. Une minute après, ils étaient retombés et avaient repris leur poste, comme si de rien n'était.

Maroût ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il ne se souciait pas des gardes, généralement choisis parmi les basses castes des anges rebelles. Le djinn prit seulement conscience de leur présence quand ils lui interdirent l'entrée.

Il existait peu de gens dans cet univers capable de supporter son regard de braise. Mais ces deux soldats avaient eu le courage de se mettre sur le chemin d'un général. Par conséquent, ils avaient déjà une certaine valeur. Maroût consentit à les regarder et à se souvenir de leur nom.

Semiaxas, prince des néphimlims et Callirhoé, succube de la gorgone.

Le djinn se moquait éperdument de savoir si ces deux-là étaient célèbres dans leurs castes inférieures. De même, leurs costumes et leurs aspects physiques, trop humain à son goût ne lui arrachèrent même pas un sourire d'amusement. Il leur dit clairement de le laisser passer.

Les deux gardes savaient parfaitement que leur puissance ne leur permettraient jamais d'arrêter un démon de l'armée des ténèbres. Néanmoins, les rumeurs prétendaient que tous les anges se valaient en combat. Callirhoé se demanda si elle pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour mettre une raclée à cet orgueilleux personnage. Mais Semiaxas prenait son travail à cœur. Il expliqua immédiatement au djinn qu'il fallait être fou ou humain pour oser déranger Lucifer au beau milieu d'un conseil de guerre.

Utilisant son intelligence supérieure, Maroût décida d'attendre. Ayant prévu l'éventualité d'une attente il avait emporté avec lui un peu de lecture.

De la supériorité angélique, article 752 par Léviathan

A travers le concept de « solidarit », je vais à nouveau prouver l'indiscutable supériorité de la race angélique.

1) Les anges

Chaque ange est doté d'immenses pouvoirs.

Chaque ange est capable de survivre seul dans n'importe quel environnement.

Chaque ange pourrait arriver à connaître tous les secrets de l'Univers en utilisant seulement sa propre intelligence.

Par conséquent, nous pourrions tous vivre séparément.

Or ce n'est pas le cas. Le peuple angélique a choisi de vivre en communauté. Chacun peut choisir une spécialisation en fonction de ses dons et des envies. Puis nous collaborons en parfaite entente afin d'aider tout le monde.

Chaque ange est prêt à aider tous ses frères.

2) Les humains

Tous les humains sont affreusement faibles.

Tous les humains ont réussi à survivre sur terre grâce à l'aide apportée par les anges.

Tous les humains sont de parfaits imbéciles incapables de comprendre le sens de l'Univers.

Par conséquent, leur seul moyen de survie était de créer une communauté.

Il s'agissait d'une nécessité naturelle. Mais ils ont conçu ce groupement avec pour seul but la survie. Or certains humains ont acquis des pouvoirs inimaginables qui leur ont assuré la vie éternelle. Ils ont donc décidé de quitter la communauté originelle et ne se soucient plus de leurs frères.

Les humains sont incapables d'aider leurs semblables.

3) Stratégie

Les humains ont déjà remporté deux guerres contre nous. La clé de leur réussite a été à chaque fois la cohésion. Quand les troupes humaines s'allient elles deviennent dangereuses. Ces imbéciles devraient songer qu'il s'agit là de leur principal atout et pourtant ils continuent de s'entre-tuer.

4) Conclusion logique

Les anges vont réussir à exterminer les humains.

Maroût ferma le livre et décida de méditer un moment sur cet article. Il avait compris un nouvel élément. Lucifer ne choisissait pas ses généraux en fonction de leur puissance ou de leur talent au combat. Il cherchait plutôt chez ses subordonnés un esprit « conciliant ». Un chef doit être capable de concilier plusieurs esprits différents pour qu'ils puissent travailler à un but commun. Mais s'agit-il vraiment d'une qualit ???

Maroût fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un signal d'alarme. Son esprit avait détecté une terrifiante explosion de cosmos provenant du château central. Le démon de la supériorité angélique décida de se protéger contre une éventuelle attaque. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'un seul être était capable de déployer une telle puissance.

Un flash lumineux illumina les Enfers pendant une fraction de seconde. Les habitants du monde des morts, démons et damnés, levèrent la tête. L'explosion de lumière provenait du château central, le quartier général de Lucifer.

Le regard de braise de Maroût semblait dérisoire en comparaison de cette lumière digne du CREATEUR. On aurait dit la naissance d'une étoile. Le djinn ferma les yeux et attendit la suite.

La vague lumineuse était suivie de près par l'onde sonore. Un son apocalyptique se répandit dans les six domaines à la vitesse du son. Les démons coupèrent volontairement leur sens de l'ouïe pour éviter d'avoir à écouter ça. Les humains, eux, prirent le bruit de plein fouet. L'explosion, mille fois plus puissante, que celle d'une bombe atomique rendit tout le monde sourd.

Maroût n'avait pas eu le temps de se protéger. Ses tympans avaient éclaté. Malgré la douleur, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son chef. Les effets secondaires d'une de ses attaques pouvaient inquiéter les anges les plus puissant.

Après la lumière et le bruit, ce fut l'onde de choc qui arriva. Le djinn dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas être broyé par cette déferlante.

Roulement de tonnerre !!!

La vague destructrice avait parcouru un million de kilomètres mais gardait encore une bonne vitesse. L'explosion assourdissante désintégra tout sur son passage. Les murs du château instantanément réduits en cendres furent projetés à des millions de kilomètres.

On ne retrouva aucun survivant dans la zone centrale des Enfers.

Tous les personnages présents dans la salle de réunion avaient complètement disparu, submergés par la vague d'énergie destructrice. Des blocs de pierre disloqués s'élevèrent dans les airs avant de retomber avec fracas à plusieurs miles de là. Les vitres broyées finirent en pluie de verre en fusion.

Le ciel habituellement d'un noir d'encre était strié de rouge. C'était comme si un ange avait décidé de blesser le ciel lui-même.

Des morceaux carbonisés du château pleuvaient sur les enfers. On retrouva des cendres dans d'autres dimensions.

Lucifer décida de s'éloigner discrètement du site.

Un immense nuage de poussière s'élevait à l'endroit où se tenait, quelques instants auparavant, son QG. On ne voyait plus rien, hormis cet immense panache qui s'élevait vers le ciel comme l'arrogante tour de Babel.

Le chef des anges rebelles attendit un moment que tout ça retombe. Ce qui prit un certain temps. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il pourrait utiliser une attaque pour tenter de dissiper cet amas de poussières. Lucifer chassa cette idée. Le chef des anges rebelles avait été incapable de maîtriser sa précédente attaque, il risquait de faire encore une bêtise.

Le séraphin déchu vit alors ce qu'il avait fait.

Lucifer 

Tous les autres démons qui se tenaient à côté de moi avaient disparu, ainsi que mon château ! Il ne restait qu'un immense cratère long d'un kilomètre.

Oups ! La gaffe !

Apparemment j'avais démoli tous mes généraux avec une seule attaque.

Au moins j'étais toujours aussi puissant !

J'attendis un moment. Les corps de mes lieutenants avaient été anéantis par mon attaque, il leur faudrait un peu de temps se reconstituer. Un contre-temps fâcheux. Mais c'était de ma faute.

Théoriquement, je n'aurais dû en désintégrer qu'un seul. Je n'avais pas réussi à contrôler correctement mon énergie. Cet imbécile d'Azazel avait raison, il fallait s'entraîner un peu avant de partir combattre.

Fort de ses déductions, je me mis en quête d'un terrain où je pourrais tester mes attaques. Il y avait bien un plateau au fin fond des enfers où personne n'allait jamais (trop froid). Ca pourrait faire l'affaire. En attendant de passer à l'action …

Un chef faible comme Michel aurait attendu la résurrection de ses généraux. Il les aurait soigné et aurait présenté des excuses. Mais je n'étais pas comme lui. Je représentais la perfection. Un de mes généraux avait commis une erreur et il avait été puni à juste titre. Les autres n'avaient pas vu venir l'attaque, c'était donc de leur faute. De plus, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

En volant à la vitesse de la lumière je me dirigeai vers les confins des Enfers. En chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à la réunion et en particulier à un point.

« _Les anges en ont marre d'aider les humains. Donc si on les attaque ils ne feront rien pour nous en empêcher_. »

J'avais légèrement enjolivé la situation.

Mon contact m'avait bien assuré qu'il existait des anges qui tolèreraient l'extermination des humains et qu'un petit nombre essaierait de les protéger.

Par contre, c'était la majorité qui avait décidé d'établir ce traité. Leur objectif n'était pas d'écarter les humains … au contraire. Ils voulaient …

Que ?

Je sentis des cosmo-énergies renaître près de mon château. Mes généraux étaient déjà en train de revenir à la vie. Je les avait un peu sous-estimé apparemment.

Je leur avais exposé mon plan, ils s'y mettraient bientôt. Mais la dernière partie de cette phase était pour moi.

La destruction des humains.

J'avais choisi un moyen dévastateur. Un plan imparable et efficace.

J'allais attirer un astéroïde sur leur planète.

Je vais en choisir un bien gros qui anéantira définitivement toute forme de vie.

Mais je vais y aller doucement pour n'alerter personne.

Et quand je déclencherai la phase trois la terre sera détruite. Il n'y aura aucune divinité pour arrêter ma météorite.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font mes généraux, ça fait vingt minutes que je les ai désintégrés. Ils devraient avoir régénér !!

Léviathan apparut le premier. Ca ne m'étonnait pas de lui. De tous mes soldats c'était lui qui maîtrisait le mieux le huitième sens.

Azazel le suivait de près. Son immense masse commençait à apparaître. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à porter une armure blindée. La vitesse était son seul point faible, il lui fallait le corriger.

Les autres généraux arriveraient plus tard. Ils étaient beaucoup moins puissant.

Je me posai sur le terrain gelé. Loin des domaines et des flammes de l'Enfer, il n'y avait rien. C'était l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. Je ne risquai pas d'anéantir mon état-major ici.

Des montagnes de glace s'élevaient un peu partout. Je vis néanmoins un bloc de roche recouvert d'inscriptions dorées. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un reste de mon château.

Deux nouveaux cosmos se réveillèrent.

Le pied griffu de Béhêmoth frappa le sol. Je l'entendis de loin hurler en poussant son cri de guerre. Belzébul arriva en même temps que lui mais se montra plus discret, comme toujours.

Il y avait d'autres anges ténébreux capables de surclasser ces deux généraux. Mais il leur manquait la discipline de fer et les compétences requises pour diriger.

Cette réflexion me rappela que je n'avais pas désigné de remplaçants. C'était normal. Aucun de mes généraux n'était mortel, par conséquent pas besoin de remplaçant. Mais…

Chaque général s'est trouvé un bras droit. C'est une mesure judicieuse qui prouve leur maturité. J'ai bien fait de les choisir finalement. Même s'ils ne sont pas invincibles ils sont parfaitement aptes à diriger.

Shemêhaza et Lilith ne réapparurent qu'au bout d'une demie-heure. Ils ne sont pas vraiment puissants ces deux-là mais pour la mission que je leur ai confié ils seront parfaits.

Les dieux et les humains seront détruits.

C'est une certitude.


	12. Chapitre 9 de Lucifer

Vers le huitième sens

_« L'espoir, c'est de croire que la mort n'est pas la fin de toutes choses_. »

Doko Seiya 

Tout est perdu. J'ai réussi à atteindre un cosmos équivalent à celui des dieux mais cela n'a servit à rien : je suis et je reste irrémédiablement mort. C'est rageant !!! Le destin a voulu m'offrir une nouvelle chance de revoir Seika et je l'ai gaspillé lamentablement. Posséder une telle puissance et être impuissant. C'est rageant !!! Je ne pourrai pas venir prêter main forte à mes frères. Hadès avait peut-être raison finalement. La victoire de la mort est inéluctable. Un cosmos divin n'a pas suffi à me rendre la vie. J'ai été incapable de ressusciter. La flamme de l'espoir s'est finalement éteinte. L'autre Seiya va bientôt venir me chercher et m'emmener au paradis. Pardonnez-moi mes amis. J'espère que vous saurez vous débrouiller sans moi. Adieu et bonne chance !

Dans la dimension égyptienne 

C'était le désert. Il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue. Rien que du sable. Pas une seule habitation ou une seule forme de vie.

Ce coin était inhabité. Personne ne pouvait vivre ici car la température était infernale. Cinquante degrés à l'ombre (et pas d'ombre). Quiconque se retrouvait dans ce désert se retrouvait calciné en quelques minutes. Quel intérêt d'avoir bâti un endroit pareil ? Pourquoi les dieux égyptiens avaient-ils tenu à créer un lieu inutile dans leur dimension ? Quel mystère était dissimulé sous ces dunes de sables ?

Rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. C'était ce que le peuple qui vivait là croyait. Car les dieux voulaient absolument garder leurs fidèles. Ils ne voulaient pas que le peuple humain qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux (il y a quelques siècles de cela) puisse s'enfuir. Car il existait une sortie dans cette dimension. Et les dirigeants avaient créé un désert aride autour pour que les humains n'y aillent jamais.

C'était là que se trouvait la mythique porte dimensionnelle. Le portail, le seuil de cette dimension ! Le seul passage que n'importe qui, humain comme divinité, pouvait utiliser pour se rendre sur terre. Cette issue avait été bâtie quelques millénaires auparavant, comme en témoignait l'importante couche de sable qui la recouvrait, à l'époque où les terriens avaient créé de nouvelles dimensions pour les dieux désireux de s'éloigner de la terre (et de ce fou de Lucifer). Les dieux égyptiens avaient pensé à ériger une porte pour chaque dimension. Ainsi les humains et les divinités qui ne maîtrisaient pas les attaques dimensionnelles pouvaient quand même se rendre dans le nouveau territoire extra-terrestre qu'on leur avait été assigné.

Les vortex artificiels formaient un réseau complexe. On ne pouvait les activer qu'avec une certaine technologie. Or, Lucifer et ses agents étaient parvenus à se fabriquer des passes universels. Ainsi les anges déchus comptaient utiliser les portails dimensionnels pour attaquer leurs ennemis.

Là où se dressait autrefois la porte égyptienne il n'y avait plus rien. Le panneau de commandes était enfoui profondément dans le sable. Le passage lui-même était caché sous d'immenses dunes. Mais cela protégeait la porte uniquement du coté des habitants (et pas du côté des assaillants).

BOUM !!!

Une déflagration souleva un immense nuage de sable. S'agissait-il d'une banale tempête de sable ? C'est ce que les autochtones penseraient s'ils l'apercevaient. En revanche, si quelqu'un s'était approché assez près, il aurait vu que la quantité de grains minéraux soulevés dans les airs suffisait à cacher le soleil de plomb qui semblait régner, tel Râ, comme un despote sur ce territoire aride.

Le sable retomba lentement, porté par le souffle du vent. Les millions de particules qui composaient ce géant poudreux, colosse gigantesque qui semblait soutenir le ciel, se dispersaient dans l'Erg comme les citoyens perdus d'un empire détruit par surprise.

Le nuage d'ombre disparut pour laisser place à une menace bien plus terrifiante. Le spectre qui avait terrifié les Panthéons pendant plusieurs milliers d'années, au point de les faire fuir à l'autre bout de l'univers, allait arriver par ce même portail qui leur avait permis de fuir

La porte dimensionnelle apparut en pleine lumière, plus resplendissante que les pyramides.

Trois barres de métal gris, recouvertes par des hiéroglyphes dorés, formaient un triangle équilatéral de trois mètres de côté. C'était une figure géométrique parfaite. Elle respectait les règles mathématiques inscrites dans la programmation même de l'Univers.

Au centre de ce triangle, là où les élèves humains tracent habituellement le cercle inscrit, flottait un étrange disque noir. Bizarrement, il semblait n'avoir aucune épaisseur. Léger comme un gaz, ondoyant comme un liquide, stable comme un solide, on n'aurait pu dire quelle était sa consistance.

Pourtant il semblait possible de se pencher pour voir les entrailles de ce phénomène. Technique de perspective ? Non. On voyait distinctement des lignes blanches parallèles ou perpendiculaires strier les ténèbres sans fin. C'était le cœur du vortex.

Un individu surgit brusquement du néant et atterrit dans le désert. Il trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans le sable sans avoir le temps de déplier ses ailes pour se rattraper.

« Pff !!! dit-il en crachant. Putain !! Poussez pas !!!

Le démon se releva et commença à ôter le sable qui maculait son pantalon blanc. Il n'eut pas le temps de désensabler le reste de son costume car un autre individu surgit, sans avertissement, du vortex et le bouscula en hurlant « Laissez-les moi !!! »

Maroût retomba à terre. Sans se soucier de son sort, l'autre démon le piétina allégrement et partit en courant. Le djinn, fou de rage, releva la tête du sable. Ses yeux flamboyants se retinrent de lancer des lasers. Il cria :

Pfff !!! (Putain de sable !!) Asmodée !! Je vais te faire la peau !!!

Maroût cracha encore une fois pour se débarrasser de tout le sable qu'il avait avalé. Son costume allait être complètement souillé. C'était bien la peine d'arriver en premier.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, une foule de démons surgit du vortex…

Ouais !!!! hurlèrent une bande de sauvages.

… et le piétina sauvagement.

Les anges déchus poursuivirent leur course effrénée sans se soucier de leur collègue qu'ils avaient enterré dans le sable du désert.

Maroût faisait tout son possible pour ne pas exploser. S'il laissait libre cours à sa colère, son cosmos serait immédiatement détecté par tous les habitats de cette dimension. Un ange devait savoir conserver son self-contrôle. Seuls les humains étaient des barbares incapables de contrôler leurs émotions.

Une nouvelle silhouette, bien plus massive et bien plus inquiétante, surgit du vortex. Le puissant général Azazel apparut dans le désert égyptien, se posa lourdement et le djinn Maroût reçut huit cents kilos sur le dos.

Oups ! Désolé, je t'avais pas vu.

Le seigneur de la guerre s'écarta prestement pour permettre au démon de se relever.

Très bien Maroût. Puisque tu es arrivé le premier, tu vas me dire où sont passés tous ces abrutis qui avaient reçu l'ordre d'attendre près de la porte, demanda le général de la guerre.

Le djinn interrogé releva difficilement la tête du sable. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la poussière et ouvrit la bouche.

Pfffff !!!! Peuf !!! Tchu !!! Roik ! Pfu !! postillonna-t-il.

Oui mais encore ?

Les salauds ! Ils ont sali mon costume, et pire encore, ils sont partis massacrer les humains sans m'attendre.

Je vois, répondit le seigneur de la guerre, philosophe. Comme disait le fils de l'Homme « les premiers seront les derniers ». Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tâcher de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne commettent une nouvelle bévue.

De ri…

Un nouvel individu était apparu et avait, une fois de plus, atterri sur le djinn. Le général Azazel se mit en position de combat pour affronter ce nouvel arrivant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. L'inconnu était un grand humain blond, très beau, qui portait un costume de grec antique.

Qui es-tu toi ? Et accessoirement, tu piétines un dangereux démon.

Oups !!!

Le type s'écarta hâtivement. Puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de se donner une contenance.

Allons ! Az ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Ben tu sais… j'en ai massacré tellement des humains…je peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde…

Fais un effort. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse être aussi beau ! répondit l'inconnu.

Shem !!! Putain ! Je t'avais pas reconnu !!! Génial ton nouveau déguisement ! Tu vas aller espionner l'Olympe c'est ça ?

L'autre eut l'air contrarié.

Ben zut… t'as tout deviné, moi qui comptais faire des révélations fracassantes…

Tu es déçu.

Oui. Bon. Notre chef adoré m'a ordonn

De t'infiltrer parmi les olympiens, acheva Azazel.

Oui. Pour cela je me suis créé un…

Nouveau look. Grand, blond, musclé, tu devrais parvenir à séduire les humaines. Et ce costume grec, la toge courte et les sandales, c'est pour passer inaperçu.

Oui. Et le chef en a profité pour me dire que…

Tous les généraux devaient se trouver un nouveau look…

Mais tu vas me laisser finir une phrase bordel !!!

Et moi ? Je peux me relever ou il est prévu qu'un train passe par ici ? demanda prudemment Maroût.

Toi ! Va arrêter les autres pendant que je discute ! ordonna Azazel.

Pas la peine de discuter, tu sais déjà tout ce que je vais dire, répliqua Shemêhaza. T'as lu le script ou quoi ???

Mais non… je me suis simplement servi de mon cerveau… Si le chef a choisi de rejouer la scène de ma défaite lors de la réunion, ce n'était pas pour humilier Belzébul. C'était pour me rappeler que ma lenteur était un défaut connu de mes adversaires.

Et…

Les humains sont attachés à leur apparence extérieure parce qu'ils sont futiles et superficiels. Mais pour nous, l'allure est une arme. Tu le sais mieux que personne.

En effet.

Quand les humains voient débarquer un super démon de huit cents kilos qui fait trembler le sol à chaque pas, ils s'enfuient en courant. Mes immenses cornes, mes dents acérées et toutes mes griffes contribuent à renforcer leur terreur. Ils ont en face d'eux ce qui les a toujours terrifié. Malheureusement les temps changent. Les humains ont évolué. Ces imbéciles ne craignent plus les créatures cornues avec une queue fourchue, ce qui leur fait peur de nos jours c'est…

Le chômage ? Le sida ? L'enfer ? Le terrorisme ? Les avions ? Les fantômes ? Les impôts ? Une nouvelle guerre mondiale ? La pauvret ? L'impuissance ? La religion ? La science ?

Non. Le cauchemar moderne, c'est Hadès !

Hadès ? demanda Shemêhaza intrigué.

Oui, il était considéré comme le dieu le plus terrifiant. Par conséquent, les humains ont reporté leur peur du diable sur les troupes d'Hadès et corrélativement sur les surplis.

Tu as donc l'intention de te faire un surplis ?

C'est déjà en route. J'ai récupéré les surplis conçus par Hadès, mes techniciens sont en train d'étudier leur structure moléculaire pour que je puisse les intégrer biologiquement.

Tu vas faire pousser un surplis sur ton costume ?

Oui. Je vais certainement perdre quelques kilos et mon blindage spécial mais je vais gagner en célérité.

Tu atteins déjà la vitesse de la lumière, que veux-tu faire de mieux ?

L'inertie mon ami, l'inertie. Pour mettre en mouvement un caddie rempli à rebord, il faut plus de temps que pour un caddie vide. De même, pour qu'un guerrier de 800 kilos se mette en mouvement il faut un peu plus de temps que pour un adversaire plus léger, et ce, même si les deux protagonistes ont la même vitesse de pointe, à savoir la vitesse de la lumière.

Oui, je vois. Tu améliores tes accélérations et tes freinages.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois arrêter une horde de démons assoiffés de sang qui vont foutre à l'eau le plan génial de notre chef. »

Dr. Kana 

Mes patients allaient bien (enfin aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après avoir traversé l'Enfer). Mademoiselle Kido était en pleine forme. Ses blessures avaient guéri en un temps record et elle était sortie de l'hôpital au bout de quelques jours. Les gardes du Sanctuaire seraient bientôt sur pieds. Il faudrait juste les envoyer en section psychiatrie un moment. Croire aux spectres à leur âge !

Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur l'état psychologique des quatre jeunes garçons. Ils sont plongés dans un profond coma depuis leur arrivée ici. Leur vie n'est plus en danger, c'est déjà ça. L'autre type inconnu est dans un sale état mais il s'en tirera.

J'étais fier de mon équipe. Grâce à leur courage, leur talent et leur génie ils étaient parvenus à sauver la vie d'hommes qui avaient vaincu la mort. Ces jeunes gens verraient encore le soleil se lever. Ils pourraient rejoindre leur famille et oublier leurs mésaventures. La Vie avait remporté un nouveau combat.

Seul un point noir obscurcissait le tableau. Seiya. Je me trouvais actuellement devant sa dépouille. Mademoiselle Kido avait tenu à ce qu'on l'installe comme un blessé ordinaire (recouvert de capteurs électroniques qui s'acharnaient à chercher des signes de vie où il n'y en avait plus) bien que je trouvasse ça inconvenant. J'avais quand même recouvert sa dépouille d'un linceul noir.

Bizarrement son corps blessé, lacéré, découpé, en piteux état ne semblait pas vouloir mourir. Ses organes avaient tous cessé de fonctionner et pourtant ses cellules s'obstinaient à rester entières, au lieu de s'effondrer. Son corps était-il puissant au point de ne pas se soumettre aux lois naturelles ? D'où lui venait cette extraordinaire résistance ? Sa mère l'avait-elle plongé dans les eaux du Styx dans sa jeunesse, comme le légendaire Achille, afin de le rendre invincible et ainsi lui garantir une vie éternelle ? Peine perdue.

Ce pauvre garçon était mort. J'avais toujours cru aux miracles du « cosmos » mais là… ni la médecine moderne ni la magie n'avaient pu le ramener. L'Homme est puissant mais il ne peut pas tout. La Mort nous rappelle sans cesse qu'il faut savoir rester humble. Tout ce qui a commencé doit finir.

Un garçon si jeune.

Il a passé toute sa vie à se battre et personne ne se souviendra de lui à part ses amis. Cette idée me révoltais. Ce jeune homme avait sauvé la terre deux fois (m'a-t-on dit ) et personne ne le savait. Etait-ce là le destin des hommes de bien ? Protéger les innocents, combattre le mal et disparaître sans laisser de trace. Je devrais peut-être écrire un livre sur lui et le faire éditer. J'appellerais ça « les chevaliers du zodiaque » ou alors « Saint Seiya » en hommage à ce brave garçon. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Action, sentiment, mythologie, tous les ingrédients pour faire une série à succès sont réunis. On pourrait aussi en faire un dessin animé pour les enfants, voire des films…

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre je vis que mon tour de garde allait bientôt s'achever. De toutes façons, ma présence ne changeait rien. Je me mis en route afin de vérifier si les infirmiers de l'autre équipe étaient prêts. Je parcourus quelques couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de repos. Ils étaient tous là en train de boire leur café et de regarder la télévision.

« Au boulot messieurs »

Ils se levèrent et partirent sans entrain vers leurs postes respectifs. Je me dirigeai vers le téléviseur avec l'intention l'éteindre. Je suspendis mon geste, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas suivi l'actualité. J'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper du sort de la planète mais les évènements récents semblaient extraordinaires comme en témoignait l'encart « Edition spéciale ». En voyant la tête du présentateur, je compris qu'il n'allait pas nous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

[Ndla : pour faciliter la compréhension de cette partie j'ai tout traduit en français, de toutes façons j'aurais pas su l'écrire en japonais]

« … les estimations provisoires parlent de cinquante morts et d'une centaine de disparus. A l'heure actuelle, l'épave est toujours au fond de l'eau et les plongeurs continuent de chercher des survivants. On ne connaît toujours pas les raisons qui ont causé ce drame. Certains survivants repêchés ont parlé d'un iceberg. On peut légitimement se demander s'il ne s'agit pas d'un délire collectif causé par le choc. Comment un iceberg aurait-il pu dériver jusqu'à l'équateur ? D'autres, plus crédibles, parlaient de rochers. Enfin les derniers ont prétendu voir un missile. Il est vrai que l'armée fait souvent des essais dans cette zone afin de surveiller les eaux internationales.

Le premier ministre a déclaré que toute la lumière serait faîte sur cette affaire. L'hypothèse terroriste est évidemment au cœur des débats, mais nous préférons ne rien affirmer pour l'heure.

Nous attendrons donc l'arrivée de notre envoyé spécial pour en savoir plus.

Astronomie maintenant. Les chercheurs ont découvert un événement étrange dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes du système solaire. Je vous rappelle que cette ceinture se situe entre l'orbite de Mars et celle de Jupiter. Apparemment un des astéroïdes se serait déplacé de façon anormale vers Mars. Les scientifiques pensent à un phénomène d'attraction magnétique. Par chance, la sonde Voyageur 12 devrait passer dans les environs et pourrait enregistrer le phénomène. Il n'est pas courant de voir des astéroïdes de cette taille quitter… »

Seika 

Seiya !

Je ne sais pas si tu es en vie mais je sens qu'au fond de moi tu peux m'entendre. Mon frère. Tu dois revenir. Nous avons été séparés si longtemps. Seiya !

Shina 

Seiya !

Je t'aime !!! Tu dois revenir !!!

Marine 

Seiya !!!

Tu dois te battre ! Je t'ai appris à ne jamais abandonner !

Jabu 

Seiya !!!

Reviens. Tu vas pas nous laisser comme ça. Tu vas quand même pas oser me laisser la défense du sanctuaire et d'Athéna.

Miho 

Seiya !!!

Je t'en prie reviens !!

Geki 

Seiya !!!

Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Saori 

Seiya !!!

Quand mes yeux m'affirment que tu es mort, mon cœur continue de croire en toi. Toi le chevalier de l'espoir, tu peux encore faire des miracles.

_Seiya (l'ange gardien)_

Oh Seiya !! Tu vas te bouger un peu. Tu vas quand même pas abandonner maintenant !!

Seiya (le héros) 

Je n'ai plus la force de ma battre. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais c'est peine perdue ! Pourtant, quand le découragement me guette, je sens au fond de moi que tout le monde me soutient. Je n'entends pas leurs voix mais je sens leurs cœurs. Est-ce que je dois continuer à me battre ?

…

Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais me reposer. Est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de diriger l'équipe ? J'en ai marre. J'étais juste un orphelin sans histoire et on m'a collé tout ça sur le dos. Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver ma sœur. Et sauver la planète aussi en passant.

…

_Seiya (l'ange)_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang !

Oh pauvre tarte ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu dois y croire. Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi. Abruti je sais mieux que quiconque que ton courage n'a pas de limite. Quand tu décides d'aider les autres rien ne t'arrête. Je suis fier d'être ton gardien. Mais je serai encore plus fier si tu réussissais maintenant !!!

Seiya 

La télévision annonçait de tristes nouvelles. Seiya m'avait bien dit que deux menaces planaient actuellement sur la terre. Et mon intuition me disait que les catastrophes actuelles avaient un rapport avec. Ce n'était qu'un prélude à l'Apocalypse. Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

La terre allait-t-elle être détruite ?

J'en doutais fort ! Nous avions triomphé d'Hadès. La plus grande menace avait été écartée. Aucune divinité n'était en mesure de défier Athéna. Ares restait la seule menace valable mais son armée ne pourrait jamais vaincre quatre chevaliers divins (Marine m'a raconté qu'une douzaine de chevaliers d'or avaient suffi à mettre les bersekers en déroute lors de la dernière guerre sainte). Zeus aurait peut-être une chance, mais il prétendait protéger la Terre. Les menaces potentielles n'étaient pas vraiment terrifiantes.

Pourquoi me ramener alors ?

Pourquoi les anges ont-ils parlé d'ennemis immortels ? Comment cela serait-il possible ? A part Ikki je ne connaissais personne qui en soit capable. Même Hadès, le maître absolu de la mort, était mort. Ma raison m'affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et pourtant un frisson glacé serrait mon cœur mais mon cœur. De la peur ? J'avais peur pour mes frères et ma sœur ? Pourquoi ?

Je me demandais aussi quel pouvait être le monstre échappé du Tantale. Marine m'avait appris que les dieux y avaient enfermé les titans et une quantité de monstres. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent constituer une menace sérieuse. Shiryu est un grand sage, il saura certainement détecter les menaces qui planent sur la terre. Hyoga est devenu un grand chevalier capable d'atteindre le zero absolu. Shun est resté le même. Sa générosité n'a d'égale que sa puissance. Enfin Ikki est un immortel qui renaîtra sans cesse de ses cendres afin de combattre le mal. Rien dans la mythologie classique n'est suffisamment inquiétant pour effrayer mes frères.

…

Si la menace était réellement sans importance, pourquoi mon ange gardien souhaiterait-il ma résurrection ? Quel ennemi pourrait être assez puissant pour lui inspirer une telle crainte?

Je fus interrompu par une intense lumière. Mon ange gardien apparut devant moi. Il avait pris mon apparence. C'était très amusant, je me serai cru en face d'un miroir. Mais IL était plus étincelant que moi et plus transparent.

« Le conseil pense qu'on t'a laissé assez de temps, annonça-t-il avec un ton très triste.

Et ? demandai-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Tu reviens au ciel avec moi.

On lui avait donné l'ordre de me ramener mais mon ange gardien n'était pas pressé.

Pourquoi es-tu l ? Tu étais sûr que je réussirai ?

Je lisais de la déception sur son visage mais mon cœur percevait en lui un sentiment qui ne m'était pas inconnu. L'espoir.

Un jour un sage, d'une autre planète, a dit « Toujours en mouvement est l'avenir. »

Et alors ?

Les anges ont la capacité de voir des avenirs possibles.

S'il a vraiment vu l'avenir, il devait savoir que j'allais échouer. Alors pourquoi m'imposer cette épreuve ?

Et ?

La Terre sera détruite, annonça-t-il sur un ton lugubre.

Obligatoirement ?

Dans tous les futurs que j'ai vu.

Et j'y étais ?

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux.

Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on te ressuscite. Tu peux faire basculer l'histoire.

Je mesurai un instant ses paroles. Dans tous les avenirs prévisibles, la terre est détruite ! Cela signifie que je n'y arriverai jamais et que mes amis vont inévitablement échouer. Triste, mais c'est le destin.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, notre destin était inscrit dans les étoiles. Ikki devait se rendre sur Death Queen Island car l'armure du phénix lui était destinée. La guerre civile du sanctuaire, les jumeaux Saga et Kanon tiraillés entre le bien et le mal, tout cela était écrit dans la constellation des gémeaux. Le retour d'Hadès, les armures divines, tout était écrit à l'avance. Même le dieu des morts avait été incapable d'échapper à son destin.

C'est inéluctable.

J'en doute. Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le 8ème sens. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir sauver la terre. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

C'est variable. En gros, un mois. Mais même si tu revenais à la vie maintenant tu ne pourrais pas te battre.

Pourquoi ?

Regarde ton corps imbécile. Tu ne peux pas vivre dedans. Toutes tes fonctions vitales sont foutues, tes cellules ont se sont plus alimentées. Même si tu revenais à la vie d'un point de vue psychique tu devrais régénérer ton corps. Avec toute la puissance d'Athéna ça prendrait trop de temps.

Quoi que je fasse nous étions foutus.

Je dois donc revivre puis me battre à nouveau pour régénérer mon corps et ensuite participer à la plus grande bataille de tous les temps, c'est bien ça ?

Non. Tes amis mourront avant que tu sois sur pieds.

Alors pourquoi ? 

Ton retour peut suffire à leur redonner le courage nécessaire. Il suffit parfois d'une étincelle pour illuminer les ténèbres

Je dois donc tenter un miracle sachant qu'il sera inutile ? Les autres anges le savaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je revienne.

L'ange gardien me répondit sans baisser les yeux.

Oui.

Mais toi tu voulais absolument que je tente ma chance, pourquoi ?

Mes frères sont invincibles. Ils portent en eux tout l'espoir de l'humanité. Je pense que désormais, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.

J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as déjà accompli des miracles. Tu peux encore en réussir un.

Je n'arrive déjà pas à revenir à la vie. Et je vais rejoindre le royaume des morts dans quelques minutes.

L'ange fit un grand geste de la main qui devait certainement avoir une signification pour son peuple.

Bon écoute, oublie ce que je t'ai dit. La raison principale pour laquelle je t'ai ramené c'est que je voulais que tu revoies Seika.

…C'est vrai ?

Seika, ma sœur !!! 

Oui. Reviens à la vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Les autres pourront sauver la planète.

Attends ! C'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit il y a deux minutes ! 

Que vois-tu dans l'avenir maintenant ?

Mon ange gardien ferma les yeux et se concentra. Apparemment il n'utilisait pas son cosmos. Son peuple devait disposer de certains pouvoirs spéciaux. Seiya semblait certain de ses prédictions, par conséquent leurs techniques devaient être fiables. Il rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

J'ai vu l'avenir. Même si tu ressuscites, l'humanité disparaîtra. Le Sanctuaire sera anéanti.

Quoi !!! T'as dû faire une erreur !! Recommence !

Non. Mes capacités de prévision sont fiables à 99.999%. Mais…

Il se retint d'ajouter quelque chose. L'ange ne voulait pas me donner de faux espoirs. Néanmoins il était là pour redonner l'espoir à l'humanité. La vérité était la seule voie possible.

Mais on ne voit pas plus loin que les choix qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

Hein ???

Tout ça est très compliqué. Ecoute !!! Ne te soucie pas de cette guerre sainte. Les autres peuvent se débrouiller sans toi. Pour le moment je veux juste que tu reviennes à la vie.

Tu m'embrouilles avec tes histoires.

Oublie-les alors ! Toi et le chevalier d'or survivant vous n'interviendrez pas dans cette fanfic. Alors je te demande juste de revenir à la vie, compris ?

Ok, je ferai confiance à mes compagnons et à toi. Mais au fait c'est quoi cette fanfic dont tu parles?

Ca… je suis pas censé t'en parler. C'est un futur possible. C'est un peu le récit d'une guerre sainte écrite à l'avance.

Et qu'y a-t-il d'écrit à la fin ?

Si tu veux vraiment le savoir tu dois vivre. Compris ? VIVRE ! Shaka est parvenu à s'éveiller au huitième sens de son vivant et l'autre a réussi avec l'aide d'Athéna. Alors à toi de jouer ! »

L'ange disparut dans une explosion de lumière.

H ? Il était pas censé me ramener au paradis ? Me dis pas qu'il a oubli !

Ou alors… il l'a fait exprès.

…

Il m'inquiète de plus en plus mon ange gardien. Il me dit que même si je reviens à la vie je n'interviendrai pas dans cette fan…truc machin chouette. Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille dans ce cas ?

Dans la vie, il faut avoir un but. Je veux sauver l'humanité et mes compagnons. Et mes frères sont justement en danger. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki …Seika…Ils ont besoin de moi. Même si je ne me bats pas, je dois leur apporter l'espoir. Dans les guerres saintes ils font tout et moi je les motive. Sans moi mes frères risquent d'échouer. Je dois revenir. Ma simple présence suffira à leur redonner confiance. Pour une fois je vais me battre sans violence dans un but pacifique (Shun sera content).

Et pourtant nous allons perdre…

Quelle que soit ma détermination, la fin de l'humanité est inéluctable.

Je ne peux y croire. Le destin est-il écrit à l'avance ??

Suis-je condamné à échouer ? Etait-il prévu depuis le début que je vaincrai Hadès pour ensuite mourir ici.

C'est sans espoir.

La mort est la fin de toutes choses. Je ne suis pas capable de la vaincre.

…

Shyriu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

…

Shina, Miho, Marine, Saori je suis désolé.

…

Seika ma sœur.

Je ne sais que dire.

Tous ces morts, tous ces courageux chevaliers qui ont accepté de sacrifier leur vie, pendant des siècles, pour …

…

…

Pour quoi au juste?

Pour quoi ?

Pour une défaite inévitable !!!

Depuis le début des centaines de chevaliers ont souffert pour rien ?

Mes amis !!

Non ! Je ne peux y croire.

Si j'étais sur terre je taperai dans un mur mais là je ne peux pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire quand on doit accomplir l'impossible en sachant que ça ne servira à rien ?

Hein ?!!

Qui pourrait faire ça ???

Qui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pourquoi nous imposer ça !!

…

Je ne veux pas que tout ce pour quoi nous avons combattu disparaisse.

Je ne peux admettre que tous les chevaliers d'or soient morts en vain.

Je ne peux pas accepter une défaite programmée.

NON !!!

Je refuse !

Rien à foutre que le destin soit écrit à l'avance !!!!

C'est pas parce que mon destin est de perdre que je vais accepter de perdre sans bouger.

Même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir je vais me battre !!!

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces.

Eh ! Toi le destin !!!

Je vais te faire ta fête !

Tu vas voir !!! Je vais ressusciter et je vais sauver la terre.

Parce que le seul futur qui existe…

C'est celui que je décide !

JE VAIS VIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allons-y ! Je continuerai indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. J'utiliserai toute mon énergie et toute mon intelligence pour nous permettre de remporter la victoire. Car je vais le faire. Réfléchissons maintenant !

Shaka a réussi. C'est mon seul indice. Je suis plus fort que lui mais il avait quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Quoi ? Il était du genre « zen ». C'est autre chose que le pouvoir pur.

Seiya, l'ange, m'a dit que c'était un peu d'énergie et beaucoup de concentration. Mais je dois me concentrer sur quoi au juste ? D'habitude je me concentre sur ma cosmo-énergie, sur ma vitesse, sur ma technique et sur celle de mon adversaire.

Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence entre la vie et la mort ? D'un point de vue philosophique ?

J'en sais rien !

C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est d'un point de vue technique ou scientifique. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c 'est que je suis pas totalement mort. Je suis là au lieu d'être au ciel. Mon corps est là. Pour le réparer j'utilise mes pouvoirs de guérison d'habitude. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sois vivant. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de mon cerveau et de mon corps.

… ? … hum … ?? … ??? … oui … non … ? … muf … ?? … hum … ??? ? ????? … ???

Quelques heures plus tard 

J'AI TROUVE !!! Si je veux régénérer mon corps je dois en reprendre le contrôle et utiliser mes pouvoirs de guérison.

… Malheureusement je n'en ai plus le contrôle. Quand Hadès m'a tué j'ai perdu le contact. C'est peut-être ça le truc ? Shaka avait une maîtrise de son esprit incroyable. Du coup son corps lui obéissait parfaitement. _Sers-toi de ta tête Seiya !_ Marine me disait sans cesse qu'une bonne maîtrise du corps allait de pair avec celle de l'esprit.

Quand Shaka est mort, il est parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de son corps dans l'Hadès.

Je dois donc reprendre le contrôle de mon corps en utilisant simplement mon esprit. Je dois me concentrer sur ma conscience sensible. C'est ça la clé. Je dois réussir à lier la conscience de mon esprit à celle de mon corps. Interpréter les signaux électriques émis par mes capteurs, actionner mes muscles à distance et ordonner à mes pouvoirs de guérison de se mettre au travail. N'importe quel humain en est capable. Je peux le faire.

Chez un être vivant l'esprit et le corps sont liés naturellement. Ainsi l'un et l'autre peuvent interférer mutuellement. Une fois mort, la connexion est rompue. Mais Shaka et ceux qui maîtrisent leur esprit peuvent parvenir à maintenir cette connexion au-delà de la mort.

Je peux le faire.

**QUE MON COSMOS S'ENFLAMME !**

**ET QUE MA CONSCIENCE FUSIONNE AVEC LA CONSCIENCE DE MON CORPS !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dr. Kana 

Bon, mon tour de garde était fini, je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Mais…

J'eus une intuition. Un truc me turlupinait. Je sentais que quelque chose s'était passé.

Quoi ? Je n'aurais su le dire !

Je retournai vers les chambres des blessés. Ils allaient bien. Leurs moniteurs montraient que leur état était stable. Mû par une idée bizarre j'allais voir Seiya. Dans sa chambre on entendait toujours les appareils de mesure qui faisaient « BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP » pour bien nous montrer qu'il était mort. Mais là j'entendais un truc dingue.

« BIP BIP BIP »

Je me précipitai dans sa chambre pour découvrir …………………………

Rien.

Tous les moniteurs affichaient une courbe plate. Son cœur ne battait plus. Il ne respirait plus.

Tous ses organes étaient HS.

Tous sauf un !

Mon regard se porta sur l'encéphalogramme. Des petits pics apparaissaient. Impossible !!! Son cerveau s'était remis en marche.

Vite ! Il fallait appeler une équipe ! Ce garçon était le seul à pouvoir revenir dans le monde des vivants mais on pouvait l'aider. Et on allait le faire !


	13. Annexe 3: les anges

Annexe 3 : les anges

**1984**

France 

La rue était déserte.

La chaussée était soigneusement encadrée par deux rangées de constructions en béton.

Toutes les rues se ressemblaient et le quartier semblait être un empilement de bâtiments anonymes. Aucune trace de vie ou de verdure ne filtrait à travers ce décor monotone. Partout on voyait de l'acier, du béton ou du goudron. Même les humains avaient semble-t-il abandonné cette zone.

Le ciel semblait être constamment gris, comme un miroir de la surface. Le monde céleste et le monde terrestre s'accordaient dans cette sombre grisaille. De janvier à décembre, de haut en bas, d'un bout à l'autre, cette chape de béton et de fumée formait une prison. Prison des sens où les couleurs avaient disparu.

Les arbres et les oiseaux emprisonnés dans ces lieux avaient depuis fort longtemps disparu. Un champ d'énergie semblable à celui du château d'Hadès écrasait toutes les formes de vie.

Les constructions en béton de ce quartier avaient une allure sinistre, froide, inanimée. Au milieu de ce tableau inquiétant une petite église, semblable au paysage, se dressait. Elle brandissait fièrement sa croix, ridiculement petite par rapport aux immeubles environnants.

Ce bâtiment symbolisait-il l'espoir que les humains avaient toujours su garder même dans les pires situations ? Ou était-ce une prison supplémentaire pour la raison ?

Ces questions traversèrent les pensées de l'inconnu qui marchait seul dans ce décor étrange. On aurait difficilement le définir comme irréel puisqu'il était justement une parfaite représentation de la réalité.

L'individu continua d'avancer en pressant le pas. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement nerveux, mais son impatience était palpable. L'inconnu aurait bien voulu faire ce trajet à la vitesse du son mais il aurait certainement raté son objectif (essayez de lire les plaques à cette vitesse !).

Finalement, le mystérieux individu se retrouva à l'entrée du lieu sacré.

L'Eglise était une construction contemporaine en béton. La couleur grisâtre des murs se fondait bien dans le paysage urbain composé de vieux immeubles. Dans la rue, le jeune garçon continuait de détailler le bâtiment. Ses traits étaient masqués par la capuche de son survêtement mais lui ne manquait rien de ce qui l'entourait.

Il arriva devant les lourdes portes en bois et les poussa.

L'inconnu rentra dans l'Eglise, totalement silencieuse. Les lampes étaient éteintes mais les vitraux translucides fournissaient un éclairage suffisant pour se déplacer dans la pièce sans buter sur un banc.

Sans se soucier davantage de la décoration le jeune garçon se mit en quête du prêtre. L'atmosphère anormale qui régnait dans les lieux de culte ne lui faisait pas peur mais il trouvait ça déconcertant. Et puis, la présence d'une divinité était synonyme de guerre sainte et de mort dans son esprit. Même si les religions modernes avaient choisi d'enseigner l'amour et le pardon, le mystérieux individu s'en méfiait autant que des anciennes.

Il trouva rapidement le vieux prêtre. Ce dernier était en train de balayer l'allée latérale droite.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers lui en levant une main pour le saluer. Le vieil homme à la peau foncée l'avait entendu entrer. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Le père Samba avait déjà rencontré et aidé cet incroyant par le passé et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

« Bonjour Phakt.

Mince alors !!! Mon père ! Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du prêtre.

Tu es le seul à porter une capuche en plein jour.

Ouais je sais, mais c'est pour préserver mon identité secrète. Et je suis en mission secrète là.

Pour les fichiers civils, le jeune garçon s'appelait Takeshi Martin. Orphelin, d'origine japonaise probablement, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat contrôlé par le Sanctuaire. Son maître l'avait formé et fait de lui un véritable chevalier d'Athéna.

Avec l'obtention de l'armure sacrée du lapin, Takeshi avait aussi gagné un nom de chevalier. On l'avait rebaptisé Phakt en hommage à l'étoile principale de sa constellation protectrice. Aussi, il se servait de ce nom pour ses missions de chevalier. Le fait que ce vieux prêtre connaisse son nom était bizarre.

Le coach Kira avait pourtant répété cent fois qu'il ne fallait pas révéler aux gens ordinaires les surnoms des chevaliers. L'existence même de la chevalerie sacrée de la déesse grecque devait être tenu secret.

Takeshi était prudent et ne dévoilait jamais des informations à des personnes indignes de sa confiance. D'un autre côté, il avait tendance à parler de ses exploits pour impressionner les filles. Si ce prêtre connaissait son nom, cela voulait dire que la moitié de la ville était au courant.

Non. Le vieil homme était de son côté. Depuis le début il le soutenait, le père Samba ne risquait pas d'aller crier sur tous les toits qu'il aidait un… fou.

Oh je vois … allons à côté.

Le vieil homme et le jeune garçon entrèrent dans une salle qui jouxtait l'Eglise. Elle faisait à peine trois mètres sur trois. Son mobilier se résumait à une table, trois chaises et un vieux piano désaccordé.

Phakt ôta sa capuche et remit sa casquette rouge sur ses cheveux blonds. Puis, sans attendre qu'on l'invite à s'asseoir, il prit une chaise. Le père ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit à son tour. La vieille chaise protesta en grinçant.

Sans perdre une seconde, Takeshi ouvrit la conversation.

Mon père ! Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'infos.

A quel sujet ?

Sur les anges.

Le vieux prêtre africain commençait à connaître le système. A chaque fois que ce jeune garçon demandait des informations ça finissait en bataille rangée.

Phakt avait l'habitude de poursuivre les monstres et autres incarnations du démon. Avec l'aide de quelques amis, il combattait les forces maléfiques, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait.

Sa « guerre sainte » l'avait-elle conduite à défier des anges ???

Et pourquoi ? demanda le père Samba en espérant en apprendre davantage.

Le jeune homme répondit tout de suite, persuadé que le vieil homme allait l'aider.

Ben je sais pas si vous savez. Mais récemment j'ai dû me fighter avec quelques loups-garous. Vous savez les loups-humains avec de grandes dents. C'était ces connards qui attaquaient les troupeaux et les passants. Je suis allé leur coller une de ces branlées !!! Ils vont pas retrouver leurs peaux avant un moment, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Le prêtre cligna des yeux.

Comment ? Tu les as tués ?

Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer !!! J'ai demandé aux autres si je devais les massacrer et ils m'ont dégoté une soluce pour les libérer de la malédiction.

Donc ils vont bien.

Mais oui, je leur ai cassé les couilles et les dents plus quelques bras mais ils pètent la forme, raconta Takeshi en mimant quelques coups.

Je suis rassuré. Tu vas bien ?

Ouais ouais ça va. J'en ai cassé d'autres des monstres, c'est pas eux qui allaient me foutre les boules.

Tant mieux.

Mais j'en reviens à mon problème !!! Vous voyez ! Mohamed pense que notre adversaire serait en fait le diable.

_Jésus! Marie! Joseph !!!_

_Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourr ?_

Lucifer ?

Ouais, vous l'appelez comme vous voulez !!! Parce que ce bouffon il s'amuse à nous envoyer des monstres alors on se disait que c'était un espèce de faux dieu grec à la con qui faisait mumuse sur notre territoire. Sauf que là il nous pointe des loups-garous. Et c'est louche ! Les autres m'ont dit que le diable devait être derrière tout ça. Car c'est lui qui magouille les loups-garous en général.

Le père Samba prit le temps d'analyser toutes ces informations. Avec ce garçon on allait de surprise en surprise. Des loups-garous et maintenant le diable !!!

En tant que prêtre et homme d'érudition, il lui fallait guider ce jeune sur la voie de la connaissance.

Effectivement, les légendes racontent que les loups-garous sont en fait des humains qui auraient vendu leur âme au diable.

Alors on est d'accord. Et Mohamed m'a dit que le diable était en fait un ange qui s'était vautré alors maintenant je viens voir les infos.

Hum. Je comprends. Compte sur moi pour te donner tous les renseignements que tu voudras.

Takeshi sourit. Il ne connaissait rien sur le sujet par conséquent disposer d'un expert allait se révéler fort utile.

Très bien ! Alors déjà c'est quoi un ange ? J'ai déjà vu les petits gars jouflus avec des ailes dans le dos mais je suppose qu'il y autre chose.

Effectivement. Les anges sont des êtres créatures spirituelles faîtes pour vivre sans un corps.

Phakt resta un instant silencieux, le temps d'assimiler l'information.

Ah ouais quand même ! Et ils servent à quoi ?

Le mot « ange » signifie messager. Car Dieu les envoie sur Terre pour porter des nouvelles.

Ah ouais ? C'est lui qui les a créés ?

Bien sûr. Dieu a créé toute chose dans cet univers, mais les anges sont ces créatures les plus parfaites.

Hein ? Attends qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer qu'ils sont supérieurs ?

Il avait sa fierté d'être humain après tout. Mais d'un autre côté il fallait bien avouer que l'espèce humaine ne s'était pas toujours illustrée dans le bon sens du terme.

Le prêtre s'était fait la même réflexion. Néanmoins, il en tirait des conclusions différentes. L'existence d'une espèce supérieure pouvait servir de modèle aux humains.

Ils ont été créés dans un état supérieur. Dès leur apparition ils sont parfaitement purs et enclins naturellement au bien.

Ah ouais ? Alors comment t'expliques qu'il y ait des conards de démons ?

Les anges déchus ou mauvais anges ne sont pas là pour représenter le mal au sens où on l'entend. Ils symbolisent la liberté que Dieu a accordé à tous les êtres conscients.

C'est des conards quoi !

Non. Créés bons, ces anges rebelles ont choisi librement leur voie et se sont fourvoyés.

Et après ces conards viennent nous faire chier ? Non mais ça va pas l !!!

Du calme. Chaque humain est également protégé par un ange gardien. Alors que les démons agissent n'importe comment et sans aucune discipline.

Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les anges gardiens ?

Ils prient pour nous, combattent les démons, veillent continuellement sur nous et nous protègent.

Ah bon ? Et il y en a assez pour tout le monde ?

Leur nombre est incalculable. Les rares prophètes qui les ont vus ont parlé de plusieurs milliards.

Ouais mais sur terre, on est des milliards sans compter les autres époques. Enfin bon, je m'en fous ! Je suis assez grand pour me garder tout seul. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est s'ils sont puissants.

Oui leur âme est largement supérieure…

M'en fous !! Je parle de puissance cosmique.

De quoi ?

Heu … de force physique ?

Oui, il est dit qu'ils peuvent accomplir des choses qui nous sont impossibles.

T'as des exemples de puissance ?

Ils peuvent faire disparaître une ville entière dans une lumière aveuglante.

_La vache !!!_

Ah ouais ! Quand même c'est pas mal ! Ca devait être un boss non ?

Non, il s'agissait d'anges de basse classe.

Fichtre ! Parce qu'il y a des anges supérieurs plus balaises que les autres ? Les archanges par exemple, c'est les boss ?

Les anges sont répartis en neuf chœurs …

Takeshi leva sa main droite en l'air.

Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! C'est quoi un chœur ?

Ca signifie « assemblée » ou « réunion ». Une équipe quoi !

Ok ! Continue.

Les anges sont les messagers de Dieu, ils veillent sur les hommes.

Ok ! Jusque là je te suis.

Après viennent les archanges : exécuteurs des grandes missions de Dieu sur la Terre.

Pourquoi les gars de basse classe doivent-ils s'occuper des grandes missions ? A quoi ils servent les autres ?

Tu raisonnes comme un humain Phakt. Mais n'oublie pas que leur pensée est différente.

Ah bon ?

La troisième classe est constituée par les principautés.

???

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil pour exprimer sa totale incompréhension. Le prêtre décida d'expliquer ça plus clairement.

Ce sont les anges gardiens des nations en quelque sorte.

Pourquoi ils ont foutu des anges gardiens au-dessus des boss ?

Je t'ai expliqué qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes notions que toi. Les chœurs n'ont pas été établis en fonction de la puissance mais de leurs caractéristiques ou de leurs rôles.

Ouais c'est bon je dis plus rien.

La quatrième équipe est constituée par les puissances. Elles sont chargées de combattre les forces maléfiques.

Yes ! Ca ça me plaît ! Je vais m'engager là-dedans plus tard !!

Je suis pas très chaud pour finir dans le Cocyte d'Hadès moi… alors si je pouvais négocier un petit job à mi-temps d'exterminateur de démons… ce serait cool…

Après nous avons les Vertus. Elles font soit des merveilles soit des tempêtes.

Attends ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Je suis pas sûr. Mais en réalité on pense que cette classe est méconnue. En effet, on lui attribue la création des éclairs et de l'orage…

Comme les bâtards de cyclopes !!!

Même s'il avait l'habitude d'entendre Phakt jurer, cela étonnait toujours le prêtre que ce jeune homme illustre ses propos avec des allusions mythologiques.

Voil ! On pense que l'influence de la mythologie grecque a légèrement déformée l'histoire.

Si j'en rencontre une un jour, je penserai à lui demander…

Le sixième chœur est constitué par les Dominations. Elles permettent à Dieu d'exercer son pouvoir sur toutes les créatures.

Ca me semble encore louche !

Ben effectivement… J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un Dieu qui offre la liberté à toutes ses créatures voudrait pouvoir les contrôler.

Le père Samba resta pensif un moment. Méditer sur cette question lui prendrait certainement quelques jours. Il s'agissait d'un problème théologique grave. Pourquoi inventer un système de contrôle de la libert ? La liberté est-elle destinée à être infinie ou au contraire va-t-elle anéantir l'Univers ? Les anges ne sont-ils pas une parfaite illustration de ce conflit intellectuel ?

Le jeune chevalier avait rapidement trouvé une réponse.

On va dire que c'est encore une connerie des historiens. A moins que ces bâtards soient des démons.

Le prêtre décida de laisser cette difficile question en suspens et de reprendre son énumération.

Ensuite nous avons les Trônes sur lesquels Dieu se repose.

Sa chaise quoi !!!

Euh non … l'explication doit être … un peu plus spirituelle.

Ouais ouais. Je sais me battre avec des chaises, j'arriverai à me débrouiller avec des trônes. Le huitième chœur c'est quoi ?

Les chérubins. Ils sont à la fois intelligents et lumineux …

D'où l'expression « t'es pas une lumière » !!! Ah ! Ha ! Ha !

Takeshi continua de rire dix secondes. Le père Samba, insensible à cet humour particulier, continua imperturbable.

… si on veut. Ce sont eux qui ressemblent à des petits bébés jouflus.

Arf !!! Délire ! Si j'en combats un comme ça je serai tellement explosé que je pourrais pas bouger. Ha !Ha !Ha !

Le jeune garçon dut s'arrêter de rire car sa chaise menacer de lâcher.

Et finalement, la dernière équipe est composée par les séraphins. Ils brûlent d'amour pour Dieu.

Hein ?

Ils représentent l'amour. On leur associe les flammes pour montrer la chaleur de leurs cœurs.

Tu me parles de quel chœur l ?

Non, je parle de leur cœur, leur organe, sauf que c'est pas un organe.

J'ai rien capté.

Laisse tomber. Retiens qu'ils ont six ailes.

Ah ouais ? Trois fois plus que les autres ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour voler plus vite ?

Non. La première paire leur sert à voler comme n'importe quel ange. La seconde leur couvre la tête, pour éviter que la vue de Dieu ne les détruise …

Carrément …

Et la dernière leur couvre le corps.

Comme des poules quoi !

Ce n'est pas exactement l'image que j'utiliserai mais oui, ça y ressemble fort.

Si ce garçon avait vécu au premier siècle, on aurait eu droit à un Evangile original.

Ok ! Ben si j'en vois un je saurai qui c'est. Tu pourrais me dire qui est le boss des gentils parmi les séraphins ?

Ce n'est pas un séraphin qui dirige les anges.

Ah bon ? C'est Dieu lui-même qui s'en charge ? Ca lui fait pas trop de boulot ?

Mais non. C'est un ange qui dirige tous les autres. Seulement la tâche ne revient plus à un séraphin comme dans le passé, maintenant c'est un archange qui doit s'en charger.

Qui ?

Saint Michel. Son nom signifie : qui est comme Dieu ? Ca lui sert de cri de ralliement.

Pour quoi faire ?

Ben pour rallier !

Ah oui, je suis con !

Sinon, les saintes écritures nous rapportent les histoires, les noms et les œuvres charitables d'autres anges…

Ouais mais bon ça va. Je suis venu m'informer sur les méchants. Ceux que je vais défoncer. Enfin quand je les aurais trouvés. Mais bon ça devrait pas tarder s'ils cherchent la baston.

Takeshi donna un coup de poing sonore dans sa main gauche.

Ils n'agissent pas comme des humains.

Allons bon vl'à autre chose ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent de leurs journées ? Ils détruisent le monde s'en venir bastonner ?

Oui. Les anges déchus souffrent de tourments éternels

De quoi ? C'est Dieu qui les casse ?

Non. Au contraire, ils souffrent de leurs propres fautes. Car leur grande intelligence leur permet de comprendre l'énormité de leur faute et la valeur de leur vie perdue. Et chaque jour ils s'enfoncent davantage dans la mal, et leur souffrance ne fait qu'augmenter.

Ouais ben rien à foutre ! Je suis pas leur psy. C'est quoi leur mode de combat ?

Ils ne cessent de tenter les hommes pour les pousser au péché.

Ah ben si c'est que ça ! Ils ont d'autres pouvoirs « supérieurs » ou « inhumains » ?

Dieu leur a laissé les pouvoirs inhérents à leur ordre.

Pas cool ! Ils sont nombreux ces bouffons ?

Saint Jean dans l'Apocalypse, dit que la troisième partie des étoiles du ciel fut détachée pour toujours. On applique ce passage à la chute des anges.

Ca veut rien dire. Il y en a d'autres des étoiles !

Comme quoi ?

Phakt pensa un instant aux étoiles maléfiques d'Hadès et décida de ne pas en parler. Le prêtre allait encore le prendre pour un fou s'il lui parlait du véritable monde des morts.

C'est top secret ! T'as pas d'autres infos sur leur nombre?

Ben … en général on associe le nombre 666 au diable. Ca a peut-être un rapport mais je vais pas m'avancer.

Ca va je pourrais tous les exploser. Parle-moi de leurs super pouvoirs.

Ils disposent de trois pouvoirs démoniaques : la tentation, l'obsession et la possession.

Je m'attendais plutôt à des trucs du style : les griffes du démon, le souffle de la mort, l'explosion apocalyptique, l'attaque démoniaque…

Euh … c'est des attaques physiques ça ?

Non c'est spirituel.

Ah d'accord.

_Oh putain ! C'est quoi cette catégorie ???_

C'est quoi la tentation ?

Ce sont les insinuations mentales des démons qui poussent l'homme à commettre la mal.

Merde ! Et elle est bonne leur technique ? Je veux dire, ça marche sur tout le monde ?

Ils ne gagnent pas à chaque fois. Mais la nature de l'homme le rend vulnérable et facilement corruptible …

_On fait assez de conneries comme ça ! Pas besoin de nous encourager !_

J'emmerde la nature de l'homme !!!

Et deuxièmement, continua le prêtre bien décidé à finir ses explications. Leur nature spirituelle leur permet de communiquer facilement avec notre âme et d'en connaître les mauvais penchants. Ca les rend particulièrement efficace pour pousser les humains à la faute.

Oh ! Les bâtards ! Le premier qui me sonde l'âme je lui explose les dents ! Les autres pouvoirs sont aussi lâches ?

Oui. Après la tentation, ils utilisent l'obsession.

C'est quoi ?

C'est quand un démon livre des assauts violents et récurrents à une âme arrivée à un haut degré de sainteté. Les anges déchus peuvent alors se livrer à des tortures physiques et mentales horribles.

Oh les chiens !

Mais Dieu récompense ses fidèles, comme on le voit avec Job…

M'en fous ! Le premier qui me torture je lui casse la gueule !

Ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air de saisir leur nature supérieure. Même si les démons se sont rangés du côté du mal, il n'est pas sage de les sous-estimer de la sorte.

Ils sont peut-être trop fort pour toi.

N'importe quoi, personne ne peut me vaincre.

Le chevalier du lapin repensa au coach Kira. Son maître lui avait bien parlé des chevaliers d'or mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Comment un être humain aurait-il pu être aussi puissant que lui ? Alors davantage !

C'est quoi le dernier pouvoir ?

Le dernier est aussi le plus puissant et le plus dangereux. Il s'agit de la possession.

Ah ouais ! Comme dans les films !!!

Non.

Ah bon ? Comme en Amérique alors ?

Non plus.

C'est pas quand les gars ils sont tout fous et qui bavent partout ?

Non. Les gens ont tendance à faire l'amalgame. Mais les cas de possession sont extrêmement rares. Et 99% du temps il s'agit d'une maladie mentale.

C'est quoi la vraie alors ?

C'est quand un démon entre dans le corps d'un homme et qu'il accomplit alors des actes extraordinaires : parler des langues inconnues…

Le regard de Takeshi s'illumina.

Putain ! La prof d'allemand doit être possédée !

Répondre à des questions qui dépassent l'intelligence humaine…

Non ? Le prof de philo et la prof de maths sont aussi possédés ?

Déployer une force physique ïnouie …

Du cosmos ?

Du quoi ?

Non, laisse tomber. On est sûr que ça marche cette salet ?

Oui, nous trouvons maintes preuves dans l'Evangile que notre Seigneur a chassé des démons qui logeaient dans des corps humains. Depuis il a laissé ce pouvoir à son Eglise. Chaque prêtre exorciste bénéficie de ce pouvoir. Mais rassure-toi, les possessions sont devenues beaucoup plus rares de nos jours.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'empire des anges déchus a été détruit par Jésus Christ.

Ah ouais d'accord … je me sens vachement rassuré là. Mais t'es sûr que c'est pas du flan cette histoire ?

Quoi ?

Ben la tentation !

Non pourquoi ?

Ben, si les démons sont de purs esprits, comment peuvent-ils contrôler un corps ?

Ca n'a rien d'impossible. Tu es toi aussi un esprit néanmoins tu contrôles ton corps.

Euh … ouais si on veut.

C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Phakt se remémora soudainement le but de sa venue.

Attendez ! Je voulais avoir plus d'infos sur le diable. C'est le chef des démons je suppose.

En effet. C'est le chef des mauvais anges. En vérité, il s'appelle Lucifer, Porte-Lumière, à cause de la supériorité de son intelligence. C'était le premier et le plus beau des séraphins.

Ah bon ? C'était un gentil ? Mais pourquoi c'est devenu le chef des méchants dans ce cas ?

Il était extrêmement orgueilleux. Convaincu de sa supériorité, Lucifer racontait aux autres anges qu'il s'était auto-créé. Et par la suite c'est lui qui enseigna le mensonge aux humains et qui les fit chuter dans le péché. Dieu décida de le bannir.

Le foutre à la porte quoi !

Si on veut…

Ok ! T'es sûr qu'il existe ton bonhomme ?

Oui. La majorité des religions s'accordent pour confirmer l'existence des anges noirs et de Lucifer.

Takeshi se remémora ses cours de mythologie. Les grecs croyaient en l'existence d'un Lucifer mais il s'agissait juste d'une divinité de troisième zone. Il complotait contre Zeus (comme out le monde quoi) parce que le maître des dieux avait tué son fils.

Pendant ce temps, le prêtre continuait son cours.

… les juifs l'ont surnommé Satan, Hellel pour les latins, les musulmans l'appellent Iblîs…

Ah ouais ! Mohamed m'en a parlé. C'est un jean qui crache des flammes.

Evidemment chaque culture voit le diable différemment.

Ouais ouais … on va pas faire un cours d'histoire détaillé. T'es sûr que c'est toujours le même gars ? Parce qu'il doit y en avoir d'autres, des démons hyper balaises.

Bien sûr, les saintes écritures ont conservé de nombreux noms. On connaît par exemple le Léviathan. Un démon serpent qui tentait le saint homme Job.

C'est un bâtard !!!

Oui.

Et c'est tous des serpents ?

Non … les anges déchus aiment bien l'image du serpent mais certains préfèrent les loups.

Ah ouais ? Comme la bête du Gévaudan ?

C'est pas certain.

Mouais … on va voir. Et les vampires, c'est eux ?

Heu … j'en sais rien.

Les loups-garous, c'est sûr ?

Ah oui, c'est copyright.

Le jeune garçon médita quelques instants sur les nouvelles informations.

Bon, si c'est que des monstres, je devrais pas avoir plus de mal que d'habitude …

Il n'y a pas que des monstres.

Ah bon ?

Non. On ne peut pas dire que les anges noirs soient divisés en plusieurs classes mais il y des distinctions notoires.

Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

Tu as les démons bêtes classiques comme Behêmoth le dragon …

Chouette un dragon.

Mais tu as aussi des démons intellectuels qui cherchent plus à corrompre l'âme humaine grâce à leur intelligence comme Lucifer.

C'est mes profs ? C'est ça ?

Non. D'autres ont tendance à pousser les humains à la guerre comme Azazel.

C'est qui ce bouffon ?

C'est un ange noir qui a appris aux humains à fabriquer des armes pour s'entre-tuer mais j'y reviendrai.

Il me plaît ce type.

Regard noir

Tu as les anges déchus que je qualifierai de fou.

Fou ?

Oui. Ceux qui sont là pour représenter les pulsions incontrôlables. On connaît par exemple Aeshma, le démon juif de la fureur.

Je lui mets trois paires de claques et il va se calmer.

Sinon, tu as les succubes.

Les quoi ?

Ce sont des démones qui prennent l'apparence d'humaines séduisantes et qui tentent alors de séduire les hommes.

Ah yes ! Elles me plaisent !

Méfie-toi de tes pulsions. Sinon, t'as la dernière classe : les incubes. C'est l'équivalent masculin des succubes.

Des tombeurs ? Un peu comme moi ! dit Phakt en prenant un air frimeur.

En plus méchant.

Ouais, ben je leur casserai la gueule à tous s'ils cherchent les embrouilles. Qu'est-ce tu voulais dire sur Azazel t'à l'heure ?

Je voulais te raconter la chute des anges.

Mais tu me l'as déjà dit, c'est Lucifer qui s'est pris pour une star et qui a été foutu à la porte.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Lui et ses anges noirs anti-humains ont été suivis par une seconde vague pro-humaine.

Attends là je pige plus.

_Pro-humain ? Ca veut dire pour les humains justement ?_

C'est simple. Quand les humains commencèrent à se multiplier sur terre, certains anges virent alors les filles de l'Homme et se dirent qu'ils allaient les épouser.

Ils ont le droit ?

Ah ben … liberté totale …

Non je veux dire … ils peuvent le faire physiquement ?

Ah ! Oui. Mais les enfants engendrés étaient souvent étranges.

Quoi ?

La plupart du temps, ça donnait des géants. On retiendra par exemple Hiwa et Hiyya, les fils de Shemêhaza.

Et c'est qui ce bouffon ?

J'en reviens à mon histoire. Selon les hébreux, c'est Semiaxas l'ange qui a décidé le premier d'aller sur Terre suivi par une dizaine de ses sbires.

Et pour les autres ?

Les chrétiens racontent que c'est Shemêhaza et Azazel accompagnés par deux cents anges qui y sont allés.

Ok, ils sont peut-être tous descendus…

Et les musulmans…

Attends !L ! T'as combien de mythe à me sortir encore ?

_Je vais pas y passer la nuit !_

C'est le dernier.

Ok ! Raconte.

Dans le Coran, on raconte que deux anges voulurent prouver la supériorité angélique. Haroût et Maroût …

Ma route !!! Mwahahaha !!!

Oui c'étaient leurs noms. Ces deux anges prétendirent que les humains étaient des êtres inférieurs. Pour prouver leurs dires, nos deux compères se rendirent sur terre avec l'intention de se comporter comme des saints.

Et je sens qu'ils ont foiré leur coup.

Effectivement. Arrivés sur terre, ils ont volé, tué, couché avec des femmes et bu de l'alcool.

Oh putain ! Ils ont bu de l'alcool ! Alors ça c'est grave ! répliqua le jeune garçon sur un ton ironique.

C'est interdit chez les musulmans je te rappelle.

Je sais bien mon père, je vous faisais marcher. Bon, si j'ai bien tout retenu, ces anges déchus c'est tous des cons.

D'un certain point de vue, cette remarque était pertinente. Néanmoins, le prêtre voulait que le jeune homme reste prudent.

Ils sont doués d'intelligence et c'est ça qui …

Ouais ouais … et le diable, pardon, Lucifer. Je lui fais sa fête si je le rencontre. Sur ce, au revoir.

Phakt remit sa capuche grise par-dessus sa casquette puis sortit de la pièce après avoir quitté sa chaise. Le jeune garçon sortit de l'Eglise. Il ne se doutait pas alors que toutes ces informations lui seraient bien utiles lors d'une guerre sainte.


	14. Chapitre 10 de Lucifer

Asmodée contre Poséidon

**50 jours avant l'Apocalypse**

_Lucifer_

Mon informateur, au paradis, m'a affirmé que le conseil des anges avait décidé de ne pas ressusciter Seiya, le chevalier divin de Pégase. Tant mieux ! Cela fait un souci de moins à éliminer. Un humain capable de blesser Hadès et de tenir tête aux dieux aurait certainement constitué une gêne, quoique…

Ces fameux chevaliers-humains m'intriguent au plus haut point. Pourquoi des êtres dotés d'un cosmos, semblable à celui des anges, ont-ils choisi de se mettre au service des dieux ? Ont-ils choisi de se battre par idéologie ou était-ce le résultat d'un endoctrinement religieux ? Savent-ils vraiment quels liens unissent les anges déchus et les armures qu'ils endossent pour se battre ?

Je n'ai pas pu affronter de « chevaliers du zodiaque » au cours de mes dernières guerres, par conséquent je ne les connais pas très bien. A l'époque nous devions affronter des cohortes de dieux dotés de pouvoirs ahurissants, aussi n'avons-nous pas pris garde au fait que de simples humains pouvaient aussi, sans l'aide du neuvième sens, s'éveiller au cosmos.

Heureusement mes espions m'apportent chaque jour de nouvelles informations. Apparemment chaque dieu de l'Olympe s'est constitué une petite armée personnelle, constituée par quelques soldats cosmiques. La majorité de ces « gardes divines » font surtout dans la figuration d'après les livres d'histoire.

En réalité, les armées les plus dangereuses et les plus efficaces sont celles qui défendent les territoires des dieux sans faillir depuis des siècles. Zeus a gardé le ciel, Poséidon la mer, Hadès le royaume des morts et Athéna la Terre. Les troupes d'Arès ne sont pas mal non plus mais je constate que ce crétin n'a rien conquis en trois mille ans, preuve de son incompétence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est de savoir si oui ou non les humains dotés de cosmos peuvent représenter une menace pour mes plans. Ces guerriers sont divisés en castes selon leur puissance. D'après les études théoriques, les plus faibles ne sont même pas éveillés au septième sens, leur énergie est risible, c'est à peine s'ils pourront tenir tête à mes hordes de monstres. En revanche, les élites (chevaliers d'or, généraux des mers, juges des Enfers…) semblent être capable de gêner les anges déchus de basse catégorie. Mais ces larves d'humains ne pourront jamais inquiéter mes soldats. Car il faut plus que des pouvoirs pour vaincre un adversaire, il faut aussi des qualités morales, comme le courage.

Enfin, il reste une catégorie particulièrement inquiétante : les chevaliers divins. Ce sont de simples humains qui, sans le savoir, portent leurs dieux sur leurs épaules. Les fameuses « kamuis » sont en réalité des armures qui se sont éveillés au neuvième sens grâce au cosmos de leurs porteurs. Etrangement, alors que les protections vivantes se sont éveillées au Big Will, les chevaliers ont progressé dans la voie du septième sens, l'ultime cosmos. Mais jusqu'où exactement ? D'après mes sources historiques, les chevaliers divins ont déjà vaincu des dieux, et pas des moindres. Dotés d'une puissance quasi-divine et d'une grande expérience du combat, ils doivent être en mesure de faire jeu égal avec des anges.

Dans le doute, mieux vaut ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. Il existe encore sept chevaliers divins : quatre côté Athéna et trois au service de Zeus. Je dois les intégrer dans l'équation si je ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. D'un autre côté, ces super guerriers ne vont pas peser bien lourd dans la balance. Je m'inquiète davantage pour les rares humains capables de résister à mes généraux et dont je devrais m'occuper personnellement : Hadès, Poséidon, Athéna et Zeus. La dernière fois, ces couards ont réussi à me vaincre en utilisant une attaque interdite, mais aujourd'hui la situation est différente. Le dieu des morts est emprisonné, son corps mythologique a disparu. La réincarnation d'Athéna ne s'est pas encore complètement éveillée. L'esprit de Poséidon est au fond de la mer et je vais certainement trouver un imbécile en manque d'action pour aller éliminer son corps d'emprunt, juste au cas où. Reste Zeus, le dieu des dieux, qui sera obligé de m'affronter dans un duel singulier, dont je sortirai inévitablement vainqueur.

**Quelque part sur la place qui servait d'emplacement au superbe château Luciférien (détruit par accident)**

L'imbécile en manque d'action auquel je pensais était devant moi, étendu sur le sol en train de cracher du sang. Son général, Belzébul, l'avait semble-t-il légèrement amoché. Cela pouvait paraître futile de maltraiter ses troupes sous prétexte qu'elles désobéissaient aux ordres. Après tout nous n'étions pas aussi stupides que ces #&£§ ! d'humains. Toutefois cette méthode permettait au seigneur du chaos d'être respecté (ou craint ? Quelle différence ?) et obéi de ses anges.

« Asmodée , on m'a raconté de tristes choses à ton sujet.

Non maître fff , dit-il en crachant du sang.

Je trouvais décevant de la part d'un ange aussi puissant qu'Asmodée qu'il puisse se présenter devant moi dans cet état. D'accord son chef l'avait démoli. Belzébul lui avait brisé tous les os, toutes les dents et d'autres choses encore.

Mais c'était pas une raison !

Cet imbécile aurait pu se régénérer depuis le temps. Mes soldats manquaient vraiment d'entraînement. Il fallait y remédier rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que mon plan échoue par la faute de quelques agents insouciants.

Je t'ai donné la permission de participer aux missions de reconnaissance, mais j'avais laissé une condition il me semble. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Parce que bizarrement, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Euh fff.

De toute évidence il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait délibérément désobéi aux ordres.

IMBECILE ! J'avais demandé de la discrétion ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Des la première sortie tu attaques des humains et tu fais un carnage en public !

Il voulut sans doute répliquer qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un désert inhabité au moment de son forfait quand il se rappela, tout à coup, qu'il ne fallait pas me couper la parole. Première action intelligente de la journée.

Il me semble aussi que j'avais spécifié à mes généraux qu'il fallait rechercher des alliés. On ne t'a pas prévenu peut-être ? Ca ne t'a pas non plus effleuré l'esprit que ces spécimens auraient pu nous fournir des informations intéressantes ?

Oui maître, répondit prudemment le démon.

Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Attendez ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué. Ils étaient des serviteurs d'Hadès et apprenant ce que vous aviez fait de leur dieu, ils sont devenus fous de rage.

Il ajouta fièrement.

Et c'est moi, Asmodée, qui les ai remis à leur place !

D'après mes renseignements, tous les spectres étaient décédés.

Si certains avaient survécu, ils pourraient représenter une menace non négligeable. Ces fanatiques feraient tout pour ramener cet imbécile d'Hadès au pouvoir.

Je vois. Puisque tu les as affronté, tu vas me dire ce que tu penses de leur puissance.

Dérisoire ! Je les ai tué rapidement, sans faire d'histoire.

Etrange. Je savais que cet ange était un spécialiste du combat mais tout de même. J'avais peut-être surestimé ces humains…

Et ils étaient ?

Moches.

Mais non ! Je te demande leurs noms et emblèmes.

Ahhh… le premier était, je crois, un cuisinier qui me faisait chier avec une histoire de basilic… le second prétendait être un juge des Enfers : Minus du gris foncé.

Les juges d'Hadès.

Ses trois meilleurs combattants, d'après mes sources. Je les imaginais plus inquiétants mais la piètre prestation de Minos me laissait penser qu'ils n'étaient rien !

Toutefois, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Nous avons remporté une victoire facile face à deux spectres perdus au milieu d'un désert dans la dimension égyptienne (Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils foutaient là d'ailleurs, mais Dieu n'étant qu'une chimère créée pour rassurer les humains, personne ne saura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire).

Je vois. Ces terribles chevaliers ne sont peut-être pas si terribles que ça.

Mais je vais avoir besoin de m'en assurer et pour ce faire, une seule méthode… Asmodée, tu vas partir affronter ces humains dotés de cosmos et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu en trouves un capable de te résister.

Bien maître. Ce sera un carnage …

Cet ange semblait incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs passées.

Non ! Je veux que tu sois discret ! Compris ? Tu vas te faire passer pour un des gardes du dieu Seth. Belzébul te fournira un déguisement.

Bien chef.

Tu porteras aussi un surplis divin.

L'autre prit un air consterné. Il aurait ouvert la bouche de stupeur s'il l'avait pu (mais sa mâchoire cassée l'en empêchait).

Ca va pas ! Il va me gêner chef ! Pour les humains les armures constituent le best de la protection mais pour moi, ma tenue de combat est parfaite.

Et dis-moi gros malin. Combien y-a-t-il d'humains qui se battent avec pour seule protection un morceau de rideau taillé au couteau suisse ?

Aucun.

Donc tu comprends, conclus-je optimiste.

Bien chef. Je pars sur l'heure au Sanctuaire.

Et que vas-tu y faire ?

Massacrer les chevaliers , c'est vous qui…

_Mais qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil ?_

Mais bougre d'andouille ! réfléchis un peu ! Qui dirige le Sanctuaire ?

Athéna ?

Eh oui Athéna ! Sombre idiot ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec ta discrétion légendaire tu arriveras jusqu'à elle sans te faire repérer ? Elle pourrait te démasquer et mettre notre plan par terre.

_On ne l'a pas élu déesse de la sagesse pour rien._

Ok chef mais qui voulez-vous que j'attaque ?

Des cibles isolées. J'ai fait une liste. Tu vas commencer par t'occuper de l'hôte de Poséidon, puis d'un messager d'Hermès puis …

Oui Maroût ? Tu veux quelque chose ? On t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Le nouveau venu regarda un instant, décontenancé, les environs à la recherche d'une porte mais il ne vit que des ruines.

_Aucun sens de l'humour !_

Maroût était le seul démon, avec Asmodée, à avoir osé contester mon choix pendant la sélection des généraux mais je devais bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec l'ange de l'assassinat. Ce djinn était bien plus calme, plus sûr, plus intelligent, plus gracieux voire plus raffiné. Il était certainement l'un des meilleurs combattants de mon armée et un assassin hors pair.

Et lui au moins, se présentait devant moi avec une tenue correcte. Les bottes rouges cirées et les cheveux coiffés (comme quoi j'ai bien fait de le laisser avec Shemêhaza pendant la dernière guerre).

Réalisant que je n'étais pas réellement en train de le critiquer, Maroût s'expliqua.

Chef . Je suis venu sur les ordres de Shemêhaza. Il dit m'avoir choisi parmi les 66 démons pour LA mission.

Très bien, j'approuve cette décision, dis-je pour moi-même. Maroût, tu vas t'occuper du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Aucun problème.

Tut…Fais attention djinn intrépide. Si tu veux réussir, il te faut trouver une couverture parfaite. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'étudier l'armée d'Athéna mais je les pense valeureux.

Ce ne sont que des humains, répondit le ténébreux.

Prends garde ! Si Athéna est demeurée telle que dans mon souvenir, je la crois capable de te démasquer, voire pire, de te vaincre, terminai-je sur un ton qui se voulait inquiétant.

Et je ne veux pas que mon plan génial tombe à l'eau à cause de l'incompétence d'un de mes anges noirs, ajoutai-je avec un regard lourd de sens à l'adresse d'Asmodée.

Maroût, démon de la supériorité angélique, sourit.

Rassurez-vous chef. Je vais rejoindre leurs rangs, discrètement sans éveiller leurs soupçons et le moment venu je les anéantirai.

Ledit moment était entouré en rouge sur le calendrier de tous les déchus, c'était le jour de l'Apocalypse, qui devait voir la disparition de l'humanité.

Soit mais essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, répondis-je moyennement convaincu.

Très drôle chef.

Je ne plaisante pas. Ces chevaliers ont tué des dieux qui maîtrisaient les 8ème et 9ème sens, des combattants aussi puissant que nous à défaut d'être aussi intelligents.

Allons chef, nos corps et nos esprits ne retournent pas en enfer ou le flux du Big Will, à chaque mort. Nous n'avons aucun problème pour ressusciter indéfiniment.

Néanmoins il existe un risque.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons massacrer les dieux et anéantir l'humanité sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul combat, répliqua fièrement le démon aux cheveux blancs.

Je le souhaite aussi mais les souhaits ne sont que de vaines pensées quand ils ne sont pas soutenus par des actes. Maintenant va.

L'ange déchu de la supériorité angélique s'inclina avant de sortir de … du truc qui servait de salle de réunion.

Et en passant, dis à Semiaxas de venir me voir. »

_Sorrente_

Les notes de musique s'harmonisaient agréablement avec le bruit des vagues. Cette mélodie, dans son exécution, semblait irradier de beauté. La mer était un endroit merveilleux. Elle m'inspirait sans cesse de nouvelles idées.

Qui n'aime pas le bruit de la mer ? Le son des vagues qui viennent s'échouer sur la plage. Le vent marin qui souffle dans vos cheveux . Les mouettes qui volent (quand elles ne sont pas empêtrées dans une marée noire) et qui poussent de petits cris.

Julian écoutait ma composition avec beaucoup d'attention. Les touristes s'arrêtaient aussi pour profiter de ma musique. Ce moment me paraissait merveilleux. C'était comme si j'échappais à la vie. Pour moi la musique était la seule manière d'atteindre la beauté, de m'enfuir hors de ce monde tellement imparfait.

Et aujourd'hui ma musique allait subir un profond changement. Je le sentais. Le cosmos universel était sur le point de changer. Des évènements gravissimes allaient arriver et je serai parmi les premiers à assister. Je sentais un élément obscur approcher. Il arrivait tel une fausse note au cœur d'une composition équilibrée pour y semer le désordre. Mais le désordre musical est aussi l'occasion de créer un nouveau rythme, un nouveau thème, une nouvelle mélodie. En musique les pouvoirs de création et de destruction sont inimaginables. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je l'utilise comme arme de prédilection.

J'arrêtai de jouer. La foule de touristes commença à se disperser. Tant mieux, ils n'assisteront pas au combat et je n'aurais pas à retenir mes coups.

Je me demande à qui appartient cet étrange cosmos, si froid et si agressif à la fois. Poséidon n'a pourtant plus d'ennemi officiel.

Il apparut. Surprise !

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Hostile surgi du néant. Il semblait être un homme mais j'en doutais quelque peu. Son visage n'avait d'humain que la forme générale. Des os sortaient de son visage, comme un masque osseux qu'on lui aurait greffé à même la peau. L'électricité statique générée par son cosmos dormant dressait ses cheveux blonds sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert phosphorescent des plus terrifiants, où brillaient les reflets d'un feu rougeoyant. Son regard suintait la haine et l'agressivité. Ses dents jaunes étaient taillées comme des crocs. Et son armure m'inquiétait encore plus. Elle était toute noire. Mais elle brillait comme une armure d'or. Cette protection dégageait une puissance incroyable. Des griffes et des cornes en sortaient de partout. Enfin, il portait des ailes mécaniques dans le dos. Je pensai logiquement à un spectre . Mais non ! Hadès est mort. Tous ses soldats ont dû périr lors de la dernière guerre sainte.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes qui je suis, commença-t-il en prenant plaisir à lire nos expressions paniquées.

Julian Solo était tétanisé par la peur. Et moi je n'en menais pas large. Sans mes écailles je ne pouvais pas me battre avec un tel monstre.

Je suis Apopis , commandant des troupes de Seth, annonça fièrement l'inconnu.

De Seth ? Je croyais que les dieux égyptiens n'avaient le droit de constituer d'armée suite aux ordres de Zeus, demandai-je afin de gagner du temps.

Le serviteur du dieu obscur se contenta de sourire. J'hésitai au début entre plusieurs définitions. Etait-il un tueur froid et sans émotion ou bien une bête féroce ? Ni l'un ni l'autre, il avait tout du psychopathe qui prend son temps avant de tuer une victime. Mais cette manière de lambiner est surtout une faute tactique. Je contactai, via le cosmos, mes écailles de marina, sans que personne ne le soupçonne. L'autre était bien trop occupé à parler de lui.

Dis-tu que je n'existe pas ? Tu ne vois donc pas mon surplis divin ?

Un quoi ?

Comme tu le sais certainement, les spectres d'Hadès portaient des surplis. Après la dernière guerre sainte, mon maître a récupéré ces armures et les a transformées en surplis divins en offrant son sang à ces protections.

Et que viens-tu faire ici ? demandai-je, l'encourageant à continuer.

Je viens prendre la tête de Poséidon. Mais si ça le dérange, je peux aussi me contenter de son cœur…

_C'est bien ce que je craignais._

L'esprit de Dieu est enfermé, tu le sais sûrement ?

Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Et puis j'avais surtout envie de me mesurer à un général. Mets tes écailles de marina et bats-toi.

Il s'était rendu-compte de ma manœuvre. Peu importe ! C'était trop tard pour lui. Mon armure jaillit des flots sous la forme totem, une sculpture représentant la sirène maléfique des légendes. Les morceaux se fragmentèrent et allèrent recouvrir mon corps.

En un instant, je passai au statut d'être invincible. Ma puissance augmentait et fusionnait avec celle de mes écailles, les faisant briller de mille feux. Les protections des généraux sont principalement réputées pour leurs propriétés défensives. Il est extrêmement ardu de les briser mais je sais par expérience que c'est possible.

En revanche, les capacités offensives ne changent guère. C'est donc à moi de faire toute la différence en attaque. Espérons que ce sera suffisant contre cet adversaire dont j'ignore tout.

Julian sauve-toi , hurlai-je.

L'ancien hôte de Poséidon déguerpit en courant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais bien que terrifié, Julian avait fait le bon choix en fuyant.

Je le rattraperai et je le tuerai après toi, répondit négligemment celui qui se prénommait Apopis.

Ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses me battre. Je suis le plus fort des marinas.

_Je suis le seul qui ait survécu aux guerres saintes._

Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je vais me faire un plaisir de t'exterminer.

Tu n'y parviendras jamais.

Oh vraiment ? Je vais te dire une chose avant de t'envoyer dans l'autre monde. Après l'exécution de Poséidon, je vais voyager à travers le monde afin d'affronter un représentant de chaque armée. Ainsi, je prouverai à tous mon indéniable supériorité au sein des armées du mal.

Pauvre fou ! Comment peux-tu espérer vaincre un général de Poséidon ?

Hier j'ai éliminé un juge des enfers, aujourd'hui je vais tuer un général et demain, qui sait, j'irai peut-être massacrer les chevaliers divins de Zeus.

Il ajouta en dévoilant une rangée de crocs aiguisés, peu engageants.

Enfin, si j'en reçois l'ordre, j'irai trucider les dieux eux-mêmes.

Et si on ne t'en donne pas l'ordre ?

Je le ferai quand même. Maintenant battons-nous, …Truc du poisson...

Je suis Sorrente ! Marina de la sirène maléfique ! Général de l'atlantique nord !

Et moi Apopis, spectre divin du wyvern, commandant des troupes de Seth.

J'évaluai mon adversaire du regard. Son surplis était impressionnant et protégeait l'intégralité de son corps. Heureusement pour moi, les armures aussi perfectionnées fussent-elles ne sont d'aucune utilité à mes ennemis. Mes attaques atteignent directement le cerveau. Impossible d'y échapper.

Je pris ma flûte et commençai à jouer. L'autre attendit patiemment. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais.

Eh bien, tu ne veux pas te battre ?

Une aura rosée commença à luire autour de moi tandis que mon attaque gagnait en intensité.

Bon écoute…j'ai pas toute la journée devant moi…alors si je veux pas dépasser les 35 heures syndicales faudrait qu'on s'y mette…

Il te sera maintenant impossible de riposter, pensai-je en déclenchant le cœur de mon attaque.

« DEAD END SYMPHONY »

Mon cosmos s'embrasa tandis que les notes fusaient en tous sens, ne suivant plus que leur propre partition et s'infiltrant dans directement dans l'esprit d'Apopis du wyvern. Les aiguës, les graves, les blanches, les noires, toutes ces syllabes musicales ne dévoilaient leur véritable jeu que lorsqu'elles étaient assemblées. Et je venais d'achever le morceau.

Mon adversaire ne semblait pas déstabilisé par mon attaque. Ce fou n'avait même pas compris dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré.

Ok ! Si tu ne veux pas attaquer je vais commencer.

Il essaya de se mouvoir mais resta désespérément immobile.

Que ? … ! Pourquoi suis-je pétrifié de la sorte ? Ce n'est tout de même pas l'attaque de ce misérable humain ?

Je ne répondis pas, il allait comprendre qu'on ne défiait pas impunément un général.

« DEAD END CLIMAX »

Ma seconde attaque n'avait pas pour but de l'affaiblir mais bien de l'envoyer ad patres. J'enflammais mon cosmos au maximum, réveillant mon septième sens et puisant en lui toute l'énergie nécessaire, pour faire exploser cette technique meurtrière. Cette fois, la musique s'envola sans suivre aucune partition, devenant un chaos sonore, une tempête broyant toutes les mélodies pour aller déchiqueter l'âme de mon adversaire. Le récital de son esprit, à moins d'être parfaitement harmonieux, se verrait bientôt briser en mille éclats avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh !

Il s'écroula en hurlant. Apopis chuta la tête la première dans le sable et se tut en touchant le sol. Sa cosmo-énergie disparut aussitôt. Du fier guerrier, il ne restait plus qu'un cadavre recouvert par une armure rutilante, qui ne lui avait servi à rien.

Toutefois…

Ca semblait facile, beaucoup trop facile. Il n'avait même pas cherché à attaquer, comme s'il se moquait de mes techniques mortelles. Grossière erreur puisque je lui avais ôté la vie.

Qui était donc ce mystérieux agresseur ? Pourquoi un dieu égyptien voudrait-il s'en prendre à Poséidon alors que la terre est la propriété d'Athéna ? Le sanctuaire est-il à nouveau menacé par un ennemi inconnu ? Comment ont-ils récupéré les surplis d'Hadès ? Avec ces protections renforcées, un dieu dénué de scrupules pourrait facilement se constituer une armée et partir à la conquête de la Surface.

Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable, général ? ricana une voix aux intonations de hyène.

Non ! Impossible il était mort !

Quiconque reçoit le Dead end climax doit rejoindre l'Hadès sur le champ.

Et pourtant je ressentais son cosmos. Je tremblais rien qu'en percevant les ondes maléfiques se propager autour de lui.

Apopis se releva.

Du sang coulait de ses yeux et des ses oreilles, signe que mon attaque l'avait sévèrement touché, pourtant il continuait de sourire comme si rien ne l'avait affecté.

Comment ? Tu étais mort ! m'exclamai-je.

D'un certain point de vue, c'est exact. Mais tu ne pourras jamais me tuer définitivement. Vois-tu, le dieu du monde des morts, associé de mon maître, m'a accordé l'immortalité. Mwahhahahha !

Rapide révision de mes cours de mythologie.

Dieu des morts ? Est-ce Osiris ou bien Anubis qui s'est joint à Seth ?

Heu…ben tous quoi ! Mais peu importe…tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ta vie…

Je la vendrai chèrement.

Hin ! N'es-tu pas désespéré à l'idée d'affronter un immortel ?

Menteur ! Personne, pas même Hadès n'est invincible en ce bas monde ! m'écriai-je en embrasant mon cosmos.

Pauvre humain…tu m'auras appris des trucs intéressants. La prochaine fois, je ne laisserai pas l'avantage à mes ennemis. Vous, les chevaliers cosmiques, êtes loin de posséder la puissance absolue des dieux mais vous compensez par votre technique. Je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain puisse composer une attaque musicale qui atteigne directement le cerveau. C'est sidérant, je croyais que tous les…

_C'est ça, discute ! Pendant ce temps je recommence mon attaque. Reçois à nouveau le Dead end climax !_

Imbécile je connais ton attaque, coupa Apopis.

« QUE LE GLAIVE ECARLATE TE TRANSPERCE »

Un jet de lumière rubis jaillit de sa main et me transperça la main droite. J'arrêtai de jouer pour essayer de retenir le sang qui s'écoulait de ma coupure. Comment avait-il pu traverser mes écailles ?

Je concentrai mon cosmos sur la plaie pour tenter de la guérir. Sans mes mains, je pouvais difficilement jouer.

_Mais comment a-t-il pu traversé mes écailles de général si facilement ? Le Dead end symphony aurait dû l'affaiblir considérablement !_

Je me demande si je t'accorde une fin rapide ou au contraire une mort lente et douloureuse, soliloqua mon adversaire (qui ne semblait pas pressé d'en finir).

« QUE LE GLAIVE ECARLATE TE TRANSPERCE A NOUVEAU »

Ah ! Mon épaule gauche avait été déchiquetée par son coup. Mais je commençais à comprendre son attaque. Il lançait un rayon de cosmos capable de trancher n'importe quoi à la vitesse de la lumière.

Un peu comme Krishna et sa lance.

Mais cet adversaire n'avait rien à voir avec mon ancien collègue. Le général de l'océan indien était un guerrier doté d'une droiture exemplaire. Cet Apopis n'était que vice. Il s'amusait avec moi comme un chat qui joue avec une souris, avant de l'égorger.

« GLAIVE ECARLATE »

Argh ! Mon ventre !

_Comment fait-il ça ? Mes écailles le ralentissent autant qu'une couche de papier !_

Je perdais trop de sang. Des décilitres de liquide vermillon coulait de mes plaies. Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Il était hors de question de continuer à encaisser ses coups. Je devais impérativement éviter ses traits meurtriers. La vitesse d'exécution d'Apopis est proche de la vitesse de la lumière, fort bien. Je suis capable d'en faire autant.

Le spectre divin du wyvern leva prestement sa main droite tendue devant lui, les doigts joints comme pour former la pointe d'une épée. En une fraction de seconde, un rayon de cosmos aux reflets rubis se matérialisa.

« GLAIVE ECARLATE »

_Je l'ai vu !_

Je plongeai sur le côté avec la vivacité d'un éclair. L'attaque mortelle me rata de quelques centimètres. Je pris appui sur une main et me rétablissais avec une gracieuse roulade.

J'ai réussi à éviter ton attaque. Les forces sont à nouveau équilibrées !

Foutaises ! Tu as perdu trop de sang pour survivre…c'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser encore un peu…

Pauvre fou présomptueux !

J'aurais dû retenir mes coups…ou alors te péter la gueule au corps à corps…mais j'arrive pas à bouger avec cette putain d'armure de mes couilles !

Prends ça ! Dead end…

Ok! Je te ferai quand même l'honneur d'utiliser ma technique ultime contre toi, dit-il avant que je puisse passer à l'action. »

« MORT INJUSTE »

BOUM ! (4 fois)

_Impossible !_

_Je n'ai rien vu !_

Mais quatre boules d'énergie me frappèrent de tous côtés. Je m'écroulai. Mes jambes et mes bras s'étaient brisés lors de l'impact. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, signe que la colonne vertébrale était sectionnée.

Mes écailles de général dont j'étais si fier avaient volé en éclats. Elles étaient complètement détruites, réduites à l'état de poussière de corail. Les particules minérales se mêlaient au sable de la plage, sable qui commençait à se teinter de rouge tout autour de moi. Des litres de sang se déversaient de mes innombrables blessures.

_Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu aller aussi vite ? Il ne peut pas dépasser la vitesse de la lumière !_

J'entendis le terrible Apopis qui s'éloignait, à peine couvert par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent.

_Poséidon ! Mon maître._

_Julian ! Mon ami._

_Je dois les sauver._

Ce n'était plus le moment de craindre pour ma vie. Comme l'avait dit Apopis, j'avais perdu trop de sang pour espérer survivre. Mon corps ne répondait plus. Complètement brisé je ne ressentais plus que mon cosmos enflammé. Même aux portes de la mort, l'énergie universelle continuait de bouillir.

_Ce n'est plus le moment de réfléchir ou faire du sentiment. Je dois rassembler toutes mes forces et porter un coup à ce salaud ! Pour sauver Poséidon ! _

Mes cinq sens avaient cessé de fonctionner. Mon corps exsangue ne répondait plus. Impossible de me servir de ma flûte dans cette situation. Je concentrai mon cosmos en moi, je devenais ce cosmos. Le septième sens déversait en moi des torrents d'énergie. La seule chose que je percevais encore c'était l'aura de mon adversaire.

_Ce sera certainement ma dernière attaque._

« **LAST MELODY** »

Je jetai toutes mes forces dans cet ultime assaut, sous la forme d'une boule de cosmos. Il n'y avait là rien de musical ou de technique. Je me contentai de brûler toutes mes forces, mon dernier souffle de vie, pour créer une attaque surpuissante capable d'emporter mon ennemi avec moi dans l'autre monde.

Apopis s'arrêta. Il avait perçu mon attaque mais continuait de me tourner le dos. La boule de cosmos rose fondait sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière mais le guerrier n'esquissait aucun mouvement d'esquive.

Un cosmos immense, colossal, démesuré, capable d'englober toute la plage, voire un océan se manifesta. Je compris en un instant la cause de ma défaite : J'avais affaire à un dieu !

Ma sphère cosmique tourbillonnante s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, puis se mit à faire marche arrière. J'avais levé la main sur un dieu, mon attaque allait donc se retourner contre moi-même.

Une mélodie me trottait dans la tête. J'aurais voulu composer une marche funèbre mais le bruit incessant des vagues suffisait amplement. **Last melody** produisait un vacarme horrible. Quelle tristesse pour moi que d'être réduit au silence par une telle cacophonie. Le destin se jouait-il de moi lors de la clôture ? Une vie pour la musique achevée par une fausse note, contre laquelle tous les mythes m'avaient mis en garde depuis ma prime jeunesse : ne jamais défier les dieux.

La boule en fusion revenait vers moi. J'allais être pulvérisé par ma propre cosmo-énergie.

_Ma vie a été une longue musique, mais bientôt tout ne sera plus que silence._

La mort se rapprochait ! Plus que quelques mètres et ce serait fini.

_Le silence n'est-il pas la musique de la mort ?_

_C'est beau le silence._

_Le silence._

**Chut !**

**Un lieu où il n'y a point d'air, où les sons ne peuvent circuler à travers l'espace. Un lieu où seuls les cœurs entendent encore une certaine musique, pas celle qu'ils écoutent, mais celle qu'ils perçoivent.**

Une note.

Une mélodie.

Sorrente entendit à nouveau la musique.

Ce n'était plus la musique de la vie. Ce n'était plus une variation subtile dans l'air, c'était la musique telle que Sorrente la portait dans son cœur.

_Mais où suis-je ?_

Sorrente ouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva au beau milieu de nulle part. Il était apparemment dans un ciel bleu. Assis à quelques pas, sur un nuage, un individu identique à lui était en train de jouer de la flûte traversière.

Le général de la sirène regarda son propre corps. Son écaille avait disparu. Et lui-même était devenu transparent. Son corps avait été remplacé par une sorte de vapeur informe.

« Qu'est-ce que ?

L'autre s'arrêta de jouer et descendit de son nuage. Sorrente réalisa alors que son interlocuteur avait deux ailes dans le dos. Le marina se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un ange mythologique.

Tu te demandes certainement ce que tu fais là ? commença le mystérieux inconnu.

Oui.

Le général de Poséidon s'en voulut d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement. Il n'aurait pas dû montrer sa faiblesse en présence d'un ennemi potentiel mais la situation avait quelque chose de déconcertant.

La vie est partition. On y trouve de tout : notes, dièses, octaves, clés, croches, blanches, noires, double, triple et quadruple-croches. Chaque être opère des combinaisons comme il l'entend afin d'obtenir quelque chose d'harmonieux. Mais la vie, comme toute partition, possède un début et une fin.

Sorrente appréciait la comparaison mais ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

Sorrente ! Pour toi, la partition est terminée.

Qu'essaies-tu de me dire exactement ? Que je suis mort ?

C'est exact, répondit l'autre avec le plus grand sérieux.

Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Si j'étais mort je le saurai !

Tout ceci n'a aucun sens ! C'est probablement l'autre, Apopis, qui a dû utiliser une illusion contre moi. C'est ingénieux mais je vais m'en sortir.

Tu es mort. Il est temps de tourner la page et de commencer une nouvelle partition.

Tu m'ennuies inconnu ! Si j'avais ma flûte je t'aurais déjà expédié dans l'Hadès.

L'ange sourit.

Si on excepte un détail : l'Hadès a complètement disparu après la mort d'Hadès.

Comment ? Mais alors ?

Le marina regarda tout autour de lui.

Oui. Si tu ne vois ni tribunal, ni prison, c'est parce que tu n'es pas dans le royaume souterrain, expliqua l'inconnu.

Mais alors ! Où suis-je ?

Tu es quelque part dans les environs du purgatoire.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire. Prends ça !

Sorrente se rua sur son jumeau et lui décocha des centaines de coup qui n'eurent aucun effet.

Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues là ? demanda l'ange perplexe.

Brûle mon cosmos ! Terrasse cette illusion !

La vapeur qui constituait le corps de Sorrente prit une teinte rose et se mit à rayonner. Une boule d'énergie se forma devant lui et fusa en direction de son adversaire.

Malheureusement, le projectile cosmique traversa l'ange sans lui causer le moindre dégât.

Je suis un esprit tout comme toi. Tu ne peux pas me blesser.

Non ! Mais alors je suis bien mort …

Oui…ça fait un moment que je te le dis…

Non, il doit forcément exister une issue.

Tu vas m'écouter un peu ! Tu as trois alternatives.

J'écoute.

Un : je te laisse ici te débrouiller tout seul. Tu peux essayer de ressusciter mais sans le huitième sens, c'est même pas la peine. Tu deviendras un esprit errant perdu dans les limbes.

_Un fantôme ? Non merci !_

Deux : tu m'accompagnes au tribunal céleste où tu seras jugé pour tes crimes.

_Pff ! Seul Dieu a le droit de me juger_

(le Dieu, avec une majuscule, étant Poséidon pour Sorrente)

Trois : Tu vas en Enfer et là tu t'expliques avec les anges déchus.

_C'est qui ça ?_

Dis donc, l'emplumé ! Tu crois peut-être pouvoir décider à la place de Dieu du sort réservé aux morts ? s'exclama l'ex-général.

Pour les réclamations, tu peux t'adresser au chef du service : Azrael, l'ange de la mort. Mais je te suggère de changer de ton, je te rappelle que c'est nous les gentils.

Les gentils ? Toi et ton groupe vous êtes emparé du territoire du dieu Hadès et tu espères passer pour un gentil ?

_Mais il est con ou quoi cet humain ? _

Oui ! Hadès torturait les âmes des humains après la mort. Nous, on vous offre un jugement équitable et des entrées au paradis si vous vous êtes bien comporté. C'est pas cool ?

Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de juger ?

Ecoute mon gars ! Je te suggère de ne pas en parler au tribunal parce qu'on va te réexpédier chez Lucifer vite fait. Je suis ton avocat et, sans me vanter, je suis plutôt balaise. Tu as un dossier chargé mais je crois qu'on peut demander une peine compressible d'un millier d'années.

Comment ? s'indigna Sorrente. Les anges voudraient me condamner pour avoir servi en toute loyauté mon dieu, durant toute ma vie ?

Honnêtement ? Oui !

Qu…

Aux yeux de la morale, on s'en fout que tu sois loyal à un despote mégalo. Moi je vois surtout que tu t'es rendu coupable de crime contre l'humanité, tentative d'assassinat sur des comateux incapables de se défendre et d'autres bricoles.

Rajoute aussi que j'ai porté la main sur un dieu, ironisa Sorrente.

Non ! Le Apopis que tu as combattu est en fait un ange déchu du nom d'Asmodée. Tu avais le droit de l'affronter et de lui faire mordre la poussière…

Vous plaisantez ! Un ange ne peut pas avoir une telle force !

Force de quoi ? Il fait pas partie des meilleurs et puis, je pense qu'il s'est retenu contre toi.

Le marina en aurait eu le souffle coupé s'il avait eu encore des poumons. Il avait enflammé tout son cosmos durant le combat et l'autre s'était économisé. Impossible !

Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Waoh !

Pour information, il y en 66 comme lui qui essayent d'anéantir l'humanité en ce moment.

Quoi ! Je dois les prévenir de toute urgence !

Et comment ? Ils ont des appareils qui enferment les esprits des…ah mais oui…t'es encore libre toi…ah ouais, c'est logique, tu ignores tout du huitième sens donc l'appareil n'a pas aspiré ton âme…

Sorrente se souciait peu de savoir pourquoi les déchus n'avaient pas capturé son âme après lui avoir ôté la vie.

Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici au lieu de les combattre ?

Ho ! tonna l'ange. Tu te calmes d'accord ! Il y a seulement 67 démons à travers l'univers. Estime-toi heureux de pas avoir les 1 000 néo-puissance sur le dos… »

**Sur la plage **

A peine le corps sanguinolent de Sorrente eut-il touché le sol que le démon se tournait déjà vers ses nouvelles victimes. Julian Solo et les touristes couraient à perdre haleine. Sans savoir exactement ce qui se tramait, tous avaient compris qu'il fallait fuir et avaient mis à contribution le temps fourni par Sorrente pour mettre de la distance entre eux et le monstre.

Malheureusement pour l'hôte de Poséidon, le démon pouvait attaquer de loin sans difficulté.

Asmodée intensifia son cosmos. Une aura dorée se mit à luire tout autour de lui, contrastant étrangement avec son armure aux sombres reflets.

Chaque chi est censé posséder une teinte particulière, assimilable aux variations du spectre lumineux. Chaque humain, chaque dieu, chaque ange, chaque constellation se voit attribuer à sa naissance d'une couleur unique. Pour rencontrer une coloration identique, il faut découvrir son alter ego, pour les chevaliers humains c'est généralement une armure.

Mais bizarrement, il existe un phénomène particulier auquel personne n'échappe. Quand un cosmos atteint le mur du pneuma, un Megacos, l'aura prend soudainement une teinte dorée. Cette coloration étrange disparaît généralement au-delà de la barre des 20 MC (à moins, évidemment, que la couleur initiale soit elle-même l'or, comme c'est le cas pour l'archange Michel).

Asmodée n'utilisait donc qu'une fraction de sa force réelle. Son incommensurable cosmos ne prit une teinte cramoisi que lorsqu'il dut renvoyer la boule rose. L'ange déchu de l'assassinat se contenta de multiplier son énergie par cent.

Les émanations de cette aura monstrueuse furent amplement suffisantes pour stopper l'attaque ultime du marina moribond et la faire refluer. La technique mortelle n'était qu'une baballe en plastique face aux vagues cosmiques.

Sans se soucier de l'attaque renvoyée, Asmodée déchaîna sa technique meurtrière sur l'Ebranleur du sol.

« MORT INJUSTE »

Quatre boules d'énergie surpuissantes jaillirent de la main démoniaque et disparurent aussitôt.

Julian Solo perdit la vie avant même de savoir qu'il était touché. Son corps étant celui d'un simple humain, il se volatilisa sur le coup.

L'ange déchu sourit, en dévoilant ses crocs limés. Il avait rempli sa mission et malheureusement des témoins l'avaient vu faire. Le devoir l'obligeait à les éliminer, non ?

Sans songer à l'intérêt de s'être déguisé, le démon lança son attaque sur les pauvres humains sans défense. Ils avaient beau être des gens ordinaires, les malheureuses victimes sentirent la formidable énergie déployée. Personne ne pouvait survivre à coup pareil. Sentant sa dernière heure venue, une femme ferma les yeux. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire. Tous avaient conscience d'être confrontés à un phénomène paranormal qui allait leur ôter la vie.

Soudain, un être nimbé de lumière apparut au beau milieu du groupe de fuyards et cria :

Faute ! Carton jaune !

Un millième de seconde après, il explosa. L'attaque du démon l'avait touché. De multiples explosions avaient littéralement déchiqueté son corps.

L'inconnu s'écroula dans le sable. Il était complètement carbonisé mais trouva la force de lever un bras :

Faute sur l'arbitre ! Carton rouge !

Tout le monde s'arrêta, surpris par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Seule une femme eut la présence d'esprit de continuer à fuir. Les autres la suivirent. Asmodée resta tétanisé.

Qui était donc ce type qui s'était interposé au beau milieu de son combat ? Avait-il seulement le droit de le tuer ? Son chef allait-il encore l'engueuler ?

Le cadavre était dans un tel état que personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Subitement un halo blanc éblouissant se forma autour du corps inanimé. Celui-ci se reconstitua à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« ULTIME GUERISON »

C'est un être vivant en pleine forme qui se releva.

Quoi ! s'exclama le démon. Vous !

Oui ! Moi, moi, moi … et moi aussi !

Raphaël, archange de la guérison se tenait de bout, en parfaite santé. Sa tunique aux teintes de l'arc-en-ciel semblait tout droit sortie du pressing. Ses cheveux blonds volaient sous le souffle du vent. Hormis sa bedaine, il aurait pu passer pour un héros américain de base, le sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci tu n'en sortiras pas vainqueur, gros lard ! Je vais tous les …

« TARTE A LA CREME »

Avant même que le démon ait pu finir sa phrase, l'ange lui avait jeté une tarte à la crème en pleine face. Asmodée resta un moment interdit. L'attaque ne lui avait causé aucun dommage physique mais sa dignité en avait pris un coup. Le gâteau glissa au sol, révélant le visage barbouillé de l'ange déchu.

Non mais ! Tu te crois où ! Connard ! On est dans un combat à mort …

« TARTE A LA CREME »

L'archange de la guérison avait réitéré son attaque avec succès. Son adversaire concentré sur ses menaces n'avait pas réussi à éviter le projectile.

Cette fois … tu m'as mis en colère …, gronda le démon avec une voix caverneuse.

Ouh … j'ai peur …

Asmodée se mit à grogner. Ses cheveux blonds se dressèrent sur sa tête sous le coup de la colère. Les veines de son front se mirent à gonfler et sa cosmo-énergie commença à s'enflammer. Son aura n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait montré durant son combat contre Sorrente. Ce cosmos le faisait passer pour un dieu auprès des humains.

Je vais te mettre en pièces ordure…

Oh non, répondit l'autre plié de rire. Trinity ! Aide-moi !

Prends ça !

« QUE MES GLAIVES ECARLATES TE DECHIRENT ! »

Le rayon d'énergie fusa à la vitesse de la lumière. Raphaël l'évita de justesse en inclinant son épaule droite en arrière. Un autre projectile cosmique fila aussitôt. L'ange l'évita en se penchant complètement cette fois-ci. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour éviter la dernière vague qui arrivait sur lui.

Les traînées écarlates des attaques meurtrières striaient l'air tout autour de lui et lacéraient ce qui restait de plage mais pas une fois l'ange ne fut touché.

Hé ! Hé ! J'ai regardé Matrix moi…

L'autre fulminait de rage.

Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de faire le con ! Bats-toi comme un homme !

Mwahahaha ! Comme un gros naze quoi !

Ah oui, merde ! Bats-toi comme un ange purificateur !

Je me bats contre la maladie uniquement.

On va voir !

« MORT INJUSTE »

Quatre boules d'énergie jaillirent de la main du démon et disparurent aussitôt. Raphaël se contenta de sourire en regardant son adversaire.

Tu connais le dicton « la même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un ange ».

C'est uniquement valable pour les attaques basiques. La mienne est tellement complexe que personne ne peut la comprendre.

Je sais. Aucun humain n'a jamais réussi à l'analyser. Tu as mis du temps pour mettre au point cette technique mortelle et tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de très intéressant.

Merci mais les flatteries ne marchent pas sur moi.

Néanmoins, il existe un problème avec ce genre de technique offensive …

Quoi ?

Elle peut se retourner contre son créateur …

BOUM ! (4 fois)

Le corps d'Asmodée fut détruit par une série d'explosions. Raphaël resta là sans rien faire.

Tu ..tu…tu…tu ! Et dire que j'ai rien fait ! fanfaronna l'archange guérisseur.

Comme personne ne lui répondait, l'ange décida de soigner son adversaire.

« ULTIME GUERISON »

Asmodée intégralement guéri se releva.

J'aurais très bien pu le faire tout seul ! maugréa le démon.

Je sais. Mais ça va plus vite avec moi.

Comment as-tu pu me retourner mon attaque ! C'est impossible !

Hé ! Hé ! Ne sais-tu pas que la même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur…

Arrête tes conneries ! Tu insultes mon intelligence !

C'est vrai…ben en fait j'ai utilisé le pouvoir angélique de prédiction du futur pour voir ton attaque et ainsi j'ai pu…

Le pouvoir de prédiction ne marche pas sur des êtres doués d'un libre-arbitre. On peut seulement voir les couloirs du temps se dessiner, tu ne pouvais pas cerner ma technique dans l'amas des futurs…

Alalalala…tu te mets à réfléchir, c'est bon signe, bientôt tu vas comprendre que votre guerre n'a aucun sens, ironisa Raphaël.

Tu veux te battre !

Attends ! Je vais t'expliquer…

…

Tu lances des torpilles cosmiques autonomes. Elles se déplacent toutes seules à travers les dimensions pour ressurgir à l'intérieur de ton adversaire pour y exploser. Malheureusement, tes missiles se dirigent toujours sur la personne la plus puissante en cas de proximité géographique. C'est bête mais…il suffit d'être plus nul que toi pour te battre…

Non ! Ma technique ne comporte pas de faille…jusque là personne n'a pu me la retourner…

Evidemment. Quand tu lances ta technique, les gens réagissent instinctivement en mobilisant leur cosmos, ce qui les place à un niveau supérieur à toi qui vient de vider tes réserves. Moi je suis capable d'abaisser ma cosmo-énergie en-dessous de celle d'un radis, tu n'avais donc aucune chance.

Grrr ! Je reconnais bien là le talent d'un ange céleste. Tu es fort mais…

Mais rien du tout ! Je suis parmi les plus nuls et je m'en fous. Par contre, t'es au courant qu'il existe un millier de néo-puissances capables de n'importe quoi. Les célestes peuvent anéantir l'humanité ou arrêter Lucifer si l'envie leur en prend.

Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? C'est une menace ? demanda Asmodée.

Un avertissement. Si vous vous écartez de la loi, on n'hésitera pas à intervenir. Et vous savez qu'on a les moyens de calmer tout le monde.

Pffff ! Remettons ce combat à plus tard…j'ai encore plein de monde à massacrer avant le dîner…

Le démon vêtu du surplis divin du wyvern se téléporta.

Ouais, repasse quand tu veux…parce qu'en fait j'ai une pile de chemises froissées… »

**Hangar obscur dans l'est de la Tchécoslovaquie**

Deux voitures noires aux vitres teintées attendaient aux extrémités de la place. Du premier véhicule sortirent trois malabars qui pointent leurs armes à feu dans toutes les directions, histoire de montrer qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Puis leur chef descendit à son tour. Il se déplaçait doucement. Le vieil homme portait un costume trois pièces qui avait certainement dû lui coûter une petite fortune ainsi qu'une mallette rectangulaire.

De la seconde voiture sortit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Il ne prit pas la peine de présenter ses gardes du corps ou de montrer ses armes et préféra sortir immédiatement de la malle une mallette identique à celle du vieux. Toute son attitude trahissait une assurance et une suffisance anormales pour un garçon de son âge. Ses collègues, comme ses ennemis, pensaient qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ignoraient qu'il était le seul à maîtriser le cosmos et de ce fait, le seul à avoir perçu la présence des policiers qui surveillaient l'entrepôt. Le blond sourit. Filer entre les doigts des forces locales, sans avoir à user de violence, ne lui poserait pas de problème mais il pourrait aussi en profiter pour repartir avec les deux valises.

Le vieux vint à sa rencontre avec la mallette et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Le jeune le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. N'ayant aucun respect pour les convenances, il se permettait de courir, de couper la parole, de crier au milieu des réunions secrètes, bref c'était un fouteur de merde.

Le blond ouvrit son bagage révélant une vingtaine de colliers étincelants en or.

« Voilà la marchandise. Vous pouvez vérifier tout ce que vous voulez.

Le vieux les observa un instant histoire de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de sa commande puis ouvrit sa propre mallette.

20 000 dollars américains comme convenu.

Le jeune jeta un regard cupide sur les liasses de billets verts.

C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec…

Luc, ancien chevalier de Pégase noir, s'interrompit brusquement. Il venait de sentir une cosmo-énergie titanesque se matérialiser à quelques mètres du lieu. Le garçon blond jeta un regard anxieux en direction de la source mais ne vit rien. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le vieux s'inquiéta en voyant que le jeune arrogant montrait subitement des signes d'angoisse.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Luc. La cosmo-énergie inconnue, bien qu'au repos, dégageait des ondes d'une puissance phénoménale qui faisait bouillir le cosmos interne de l'univers. Et le fait qu'un individu aussi puissant se faufile jusqu'ici sans trahir sa présence augmentait encore les craintes de l'ancien chevalier noir. Seul un dieu pouvait dégager une puissance aussi gigantesque, mais qu'est-ce qu'une divinité serait venue foutre au fin fond de la Tchécoslovaquie ?

Les policiers qui surveillaient l'entrepôt ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde se tournait vers un coin obscur où il n'y avait strictement rien. L'un d'eux utilisa le zoom de ses jumelles pour observer la chose plus attentivement, en vain. Une sorte de brume dense et opaque tourbillonnait par là, faisait voler des tas de poussières.

Un pied sortit du tourbillon. L'inconnu portait une chaussure de métal noir, scintillant comme le quartz. Luc pensa immédiatement à une pièce d'armure. Déformation professionnelle. Pégase douta un instant mais prit conscience qu'il avait vu juste en découvrant le reste de la jambe. L'inconnu portait effectivement une protection sombre, mille fois plus éblouissante que les black cloth et infiniment plus puissante, sans aucun doute. Des décorations inquiétantes pointaient sur les côtés, telles des lames caudales prêtes à déchiqueter la moindre proie qui passerait à portée.

Le guerrier surpuissant fit encore quelques pas en avant et apparut en pleine lumière. Son armure noire brillait de mille feux mais Luc ne put s'empêcher d'admirer chaque détail de l'armure. L'inconnu était doté d'une protection intégrale. La jupe défensive comptait trois couches articulées. De même, les épaules étaient triplées, pour assurer invulnérabilité et agilité. Au niveau des genoux et des coudes, des pointes discrètes assuraient une bonne offensive au corps-à-corps.

Des lames latérales saillaient sur les avants-bras et les tibias, permettant au combattant d'attaquer aussi bien de face que sur les côtés. Bref, il s'agissait d'une armure admirable sous toutes les coutures. Des cornes pointant sur les épaules jusqu'à la semelle des chaussures, tout criait le guerrier ultime.

Deux grandes ailes métalliques aux reflets d'acier se déployaient dans le dos de l'inconnu. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Luc ne voyait de son casque que les cornes qui en dépassaient. Puis, en regardant attentivement, il comprit que l'autre ne portait pas de casque. L'inconnu était réellement longicorne !

Ses pupilles rouges, aux reflets orangés, semblaient animées d'un brasier olympien mais sans démesure. Son incommensurable puissance était totalement maîtrisée.

D'un battement de cils, Azazel fit disparaître tous les occupants du hangar. Bandits, policiers, jeunes et vieux, chauffeur ou gros-bras, tous se volatilisèrent à l'exception de l'ancien chevalier noir de pégase. Ce dernier se figea, prenant conscience de l'omnipotence de l'inconnu. Terrifié, il ne parvint pas à articuler :

« Qu…ke… ?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas tué ces humains, ça m'est interdit par le traité. Je me suis contenté de les téléporter.

_Quoi ?_

Cette déclaration ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété de l'humain. Pour téléporter une quinzaine de personnes, il fallait des pouvoirs télékinésiques hors norme. Et le dieu qui se tenait devant lui l'avait fait sans effort apparent.

Impossible…

Non. Quiconque s'éveille au septième sens peut user de téléportation, et sans me vanter, je crois que je maîtrise toutes les arcanes du septième sens angélique. Moi Azazel, ange déchu de l'art des armes et seigneur de la guerre.

Comment ? Alors…tu serais un ange…

Hoh…je suis bien plus que ça.

Laissant échapper un souffle rauque il déclara :

Luc, je suis ton père.

Quoi ?

Toute la vie du Pégase noir défila devant ses yeux.

Non…c'est pas possible, on se ressemble pas du tout. Je suis blond et t'as des cornes sur la tête.

Oui effectivement, mais je voulais dire que j'étais ton père spirituel.

Hein ?

N'as-tu jamais trouvé étrange qu'un vulgaire chevalier noir, comme toi, parvienne à maîtriser la technique mortelle du météore noir ?

Eh ben…

Attaque d'un haut niveau de technicité, capable de passer au travers des armures pour frapper son adversaire et lui assurer, avec certitude, une mort lente et douloureuse.

Oui, je suis fier de ma technique…

Hin ! Parce que tu crois l'avoir inventé tout seul ? Tu ne te souviens donc pas de la voix qui te guidait tout le long de ton entraînement ? Tu n'as jamais eu de maître sur Death Queen Island et pourtant tu étais le plus doué de tous les chevaliers rebelles, comment l'expliquer ?

Ce n'est pas vous qui… ?

Et si ! A l'époque j'étais enfermé dans une sombre geôle, mais les anges ont la capacité de communiquer avec les âmes qui veulent bien les écouter. J'ai vu en toi de réelles capacités et j'ai décidé de te former. Certes, tu n'es qu'un humain, un être faible et sans valeur mais tu pourras m'être fort utile.

En quoi ?

Nous allons anéantir l'humanité. J'attends de toi que tu te ranges sous mes ordres. Ensemble, nous détruirons la race des hommes.

Luc resta un moment pensif. Azazel décida de le convaincre, sans avoir à lui casser un bras.

Tu ignores le pouvoir du cosmos obscur. Viens avec moi et je terminerai ta formation.

C'est très généreux de ta part mais…j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le Pégase noir belliqueux d'autrefois. Détruire le monde ne m'intéresse plus.

Les chevaliers du zodiaque m'ont épargné et sont allés jusqu'à me sauver la vie lors de l'effondrement du Mont Fuji. J'ai compris que je faisais fausse route. Pourquoi anéantir le monde alors qu'il y a tant de belles choses à voler ? Sur cette planète, j'ai tout le fric que je veux, toutes les filles sont à mes pieds et j'ai 500 chaînes sur mon écran géant. Pourquoi je gâcherais tout ça pour une guerre sainte à la con ?

Puis, sans crier gare l'ancien chevalier de Pégase noir lança sa technique meurtrière.

« PAR LE METEORE NOIR »

Attaque qui n'eut aucun effet sur Azazel.

Faudrait pas abuser non plus, c'est moi qui t'ais enseigné cette attaque…

Luc fit exploser son cosmos une nouvelle fois.

Alors essayons…

La ferme ! C'est pas en bougeant à la vitesse du son que tu vas me toucher crétin ! J'ai eu le temps d'aller me chercher un café pendant que déchaînais ton arcane.

Non !

Si. T'en veux ?

…

Tu as maintenant le choix. Si tu m'attaques, tu meurs. Si tu fuis, tu meurs aussi. Si tu te rallies à notre cause, je m'arrangerai pour que tu obtiennes tout l'or de la terre.

C'est vrai ? réagit Pégase noir subitement intéressé.

La vie de ma mère ! répondit-il (en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas de mère mais l'humain était pas censé être au courant). Viens avec moi ! »

Fin du chapitre 

Il a des cornes directement sur la tête.


	15. Annexe4: blocnotes

Bloc-notes électronique

**Système d'identification**

Nom du propriétaire : Archange Raphaël

Password :

**Identification réussie**

**Veuillez choisir le dossier**

**Dossier 1 : Plan diabolique de Lucifer**

Objectif : Extermination de l'humanité

Phase 1 : Information et reconstruction

a) Espionnage : des démons doivent collecter des renseignements sur l'état des terriens, les emplacements des sanctuaires des faux dieux, les différents ennemis possibles…

b) Les autres partisans de Lucifer restés aux Enfers sont chargés de reconstruire ces derniers. Les citadelles et le château central sont au programme mais nous ignorons ce qu'il en est de leur système de défense.

Phase 2 : Infiltration, assassinat, destruction massive, recherche d'alliés et destruction des humains

c) Infiltration : Les incubes et les succubes sont chargées de s'infiltrer discrètement dans les panthéons visés par la phase trois, afin de collecter des renseignements et d'être prêt à trahir tout le monde le moment venu.

d) Assassinat : Pour s'assurer de la mort définitive et irrémédiable des dieux humains, Lucifer a ordonné la destruction des corps mythologiques et l'emprisonnement des esprits (grâce à la montre-vase qu'il vient d'inventer).

e) Destruction massive : Les armées démoniaques vont attaquer successivement chaque dimension occupée par des dieux afin de les anéantir.

f)Recherche d'alliés : Les anges déchus offrent aux humains la possibilité de se rallier à eux et de combattre sous leur bannière contre l'humanité.

g) Destruction des humains : Afin d'annihiler toute trace de vie sur terre, Lucifer a dévié un astéroïde gigantesque vers l'orbite de la terre.

Phase 3 : Assaut final

Pour finir, Lucifer lancera trois assauts simultanément. Il anéantira les panthéons grec, hindous et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Ainsi personne ne pourra arrêter la météorite. L'humanité disparaîtra.

Phase 4 : Régner sur le monde des morts

S'emparer des sept clés du ciel pour que les âmes des humains morts finissent toutes dans les Enfers de Lucifer.

_Les anges déchus oseraient-il attaquer le Purgatoire et le Paradis afin de capturer les âmes des humains ?_

_Oseront-ils condamner l'humanité à une souffrance éternelle ? Prendront-ils le risque de défier leurs frères ?_

**Dossier 2 : Analyse toxicologique de l'échantillon**

Purée de tomates et pulpe de tomates 78.3, légumes 14.8 (oignons, carottes, céleris), huile de tournesol, sucre, sel, amidon, épices et aromates diverses, vin blanc (1998), acidifiant : acide citrique, arôme naturel hormis l'ajouté.

Conclusion de l'expert : Sauce napolitaine

**Dossier 3 : Chansons**

Chant des gardes du purgatoire

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Tu prends une bonne botte

Qui te botte !

Tu la râpes ! Râpes ! Râpes !

A la main ou au mixer

Si t'as pas peur

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Avec trois beaux citrons

Tu fais une sauce béton

Avec une pointe de sel

Tu t'élèves au ciel

Mets pas trop d'huile

Ou c'est la tuile !

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Après balance la sauce

Pour montrer que t'es le boss

Et dans le saladier

Tu mets les carottes râpées

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Si tu cherches le temps de cuisson

T'es un vrai bouffon

Ca se mange frais

Frais comme un bon taboulé

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Ok ! Si t'as bien suivi la chanson

T'as fait un truc bon

Vas-y régale-toi

Dans la vie, faut apprécier les petites joies

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Chant des gardes du Sanctuaire

Saori a les yeux bleus

Les yeux bleus Saori a

Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était partie

J'ai vu qu'elle était plus là

Dans la nuit noire, ta ! Ta !

Dans la nuit noire et obscure

Saori a les yeux bleus

Les yeux bleus Saori a

Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était plus là

J'ai compris qu'on l'avait enlevé

Dans la nuit noire, ta ! Ta !

Dans la nuit noire et obscure

Saori a les yeux bleus

Les yeux bleus Saori a

Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était re-là

J'ai vu Seiya lumineux

Dans la nuit noire, ta ! Ta !

Dans la nuit noire et obscure

Chant de Phakt

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Oh ! Come like a bird!

Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Oh ! Come like a bird!

Ouille! Ouille! Ouille !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Oh ! Come like a bird!

Chant d'un passant

On dirait le bus,

Le temps dure longtemps

Et l'attente sûrement plus d'un million d'années

Et tout ça en été

Chant de St-Alexer

Regarde pas tes potes se faire trucider

Tu peux rester devant la télé

You can start sleeping away!

Lucifer a bien raison

De dégommer tous ces bouffons

You can start sleeping away !

Tous ces humains l'ont bien cherché

Ils ont oublié le sens du mot sacré

You can start sleeping away !

On s'occupe de leur faire leur fête

Pas besoin de vous prendre la tête

You can start sleeping away !

Chant de Michel

Le destin est-il écrit dans les étoiles ?

Faut-il croire à ces sornettes ?

Pourquoi ces combats déchirant les étoiles ?

N'est-ce pas l'attitude des bêtes ?

Can you lay ?

Aigris ! Menteurs !

Who can tell me the way ?

Prophétie!

Fin des humains

Feu du ciel

Abandon d'Athéna

Can you lay ?

Aigris ! Menteurs !

Who can tell me the way ?

Humains pécheurs ou anges déchus

Qui protéger ? Qui combattre ?

Premiers dieux

Pourquoi avoir commencé ?

Can you lay ?

Aigris ! Menteurs !

Who can tell me the way ?

Innocence

Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ?

Innocence

Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

Can you lay ?

Aigris ! Menteurs !

Who can tell me the way ?

Sacrifier les innocents ou blesser ses frères ?

Que faire ?

Qui a vraiment le choix ?

Ô cosmos éternel

Can you lay ?

Aigris ! Menteurs !

Who can tell me the way ?

Chant du Monstre 

Un mauvais monstre dort dans les catacombes

Les dieux l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre, je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie, la fin de ton monde. Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie !

Un mauvais monstre dort dans les catacombes

Les dieux l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

Cela fait tant d'années que je suis enfermé, que l'on m'a condamné à errer en Enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre, sans aucune lumière, dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer.

Un mauvais monstre dort dans les catacombes

Les dieux l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

Chant de l'avatar

When the world ends...

Larmes, larmes, larmes

Chant de désolation

Tristesse, tristesse

When the world ends...

Les étoiles s'éteignent

Toute lumière disparaît, le soleil a cessé

L'aurore est obscurité

When the world ends...

Je les ai tous effacés

Ils l'avaient bien mérité

Ces démons chaotiques et guerriers

When the world ends...

Néant, néant

Seul, je reste seul

Que plus jamais ils ne reviennent

When the world ends…

**Dossier 4 : Evaluation des forces démoniaques**

Chef suprême des forces rebelles :

Monseigneur Lucifer (force incalculable)

Généraux de l'armée anti-humaine :

Léviathan, ange noir du serpent, seigneur des ténèbres (850 MC)

Béhêmoth, ange noir du dragon, seigneur des bêtes (510 MC)

Lilith, ange noir de la tentation, reine des succubes (105 MC)

Shemêhaza, ange noir de la séduction, roi des incubes (110 MC)

Azazel, ange noir de l'art des armes, seigneur de la guerre (736 MC)

Belzébul, ange noir de l'imposture, seigneur du chaos (489 MC)

Armée des ténèbres :

Astaroth, esprit malin du mercredi, commandant en second (562 MC)

Acquioth, esprit malin du dimanche (412 MC)

Nambroth, esprit malin du mardi et du samedi (495 MC)

Acham, esprit malin du jeudi (463 MC)

Maroût, ange noir de la supériorité angélique (606 MC)

Haroût, ange noir de la supériorité angélique (473 MC)

Iblîs, ange noir des flammes (503 MC)

Céyx, ange noir de l'injustice (534 MC)

Rapatou, ange noir du terroir (399 MC)

Hellel, ange noir de l'aurore (485 MC)

Armée des démons-bêtes :

Samaël, ange noir de l'évolution (112 MC)

Grrrrrarou ! Iyyim, démon-loup des flammes (86 MC)

Brrrrrerre ! Iyyim, démon-loup des glaces (102 MC)

Crackkk ! Iyyim, démon-loup de la foudre (74MC)

SSSsss ! Séraphim, démon-serpent de la maladie (62 MC)

SssssSSsss ! Séraphim, démon-serpent de la mort (94 MC)

SssSSSsss ! Séraphim, démon-serpent de la magie noire (82 MC)

Dracula, ange noir de la chauve-souris (52MC)

Pasiphaé, ex-succube du Minotaure (39 MC)

Dark Loulou, ange noir de la lycanthropie (68 MC)

Armée des succubes :

Télès, succube de la perfection (12 MC)

Aglaopé, succube au visage angélique (1 MC)

Aglaophonos, succube de la voix enchanteresse (5 MC)

Molpé, succube de la mélopée (2 MC)

Thelxiopé, succube de la beauté (3 MC)

Clyméné, succube de la sensualité (1MC)

Perséis, succube de la sorcière (1 MC)

Dioné, succube d'Aphrodite (2 MC)

Phylira, succube du centaure (1 MC)

Callirhoé, succube de la gorgone (4 MC)

Armée des incubes :

Semiaxas, prince des néphimlims (18 MC)

Atarcuph, incube (2 MC)

Araciel, néphimlim (3 MC)

Chobahiel, néphimlim (4 MC)

Sampsich, incube (2 MC)

Zaciel, néphimlim (3 MC)

Pharmar, incube (1 MC)

Thausael, néphimlim (8 MC)

Samiel, néphimlim (9MC)

Jumiel, néphimlim (6 MC)

Armée de la guerre :

Shaïtan, démon des flammes guerrières, sergent (120 MC)

numéro2, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 3, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 4, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 5, démon-guerrier (95MC)

Yog Sottoh, démon du chaos rampant, sergent (120 MC)

numéro 7, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 8, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 9, démon-guerrier (95MC)

numéro 10, démon-guerrier (95MC)

Armée du chaos:

Asmodée, ange noir de l'assassinat (159 MC)

Teknoh, ange noir de la cacophonie (79 MC)

Abaddon, ange noir du vol (69 MC)

Hiyya, démon géant (54 MC)

Hiwa, démon géant (46 MC)

Aeshma, ange noir de la fureur (136 MC)

Mammon, ange noir de la richesse (39 MC)

Bélial, ange noir de l' iniquité (66 MC)

Mozazor, ange noir de la désobéissance (55 MC)

Apollyon, ange noir de la destruction (99 MC)

**Dossier 5 : Prophétie qui fait peur**

Quand le dieu des morts s'effondrera

Son monde puis le monde des hommes disparaîtra

L'ange de l'aurore, plongé dans les ténèbres

Apportera la lumière purificatrice

Les dieux tomberont les uns après les autres

Victimes des démons de l'enfer

L'Olympe ne survivra pas à l'invasion

Et Athéna ne pourra arrêter le feu du ciel

La guerre n'épargnera personne

Elle dressera les dieux contre les dieux

Les anges contre les anges

Les frères contre les frères

Alors, tout ne sera plus que chaos

Le serviteur de Morgoth engloutira le phénix.

Au cœur de l'Eden, la jarre sera brisée

Cronos retrouvera son trône et régnera jusqu'à la fin

**_Note pour plus tard_**_ : Penser à acheter un coq pour Asclépios_


	16. Chapitre 11 de Lucifer

_Manœuvre historique_

**45 jours avant l'Apocalypse**

_Shiryu_

**Vous devez les stopper…**

Alors que j'errais dans les limbes de l'inconscience, des images éparses surgissaient dans mon esprit. Les souvenirs virevoltaient et s'enchaînaient sans aucune logique. Je revoyais mes entraînements chez le vieux maître.

**Sinon ce monde disparaîtra…**

Mes combats contre tous mes adversaires. Seiya, le courageux chevalier de Pégase ! Dragon noir, le repenti ! Argol de Persée, caché derrière son bouclier ! Le terrible et odieux Masque de Mort ! Shura du capricorne, le fidèle serviteur d'Athéna aveuglé par sa foi ! Khrishna, le général marin ! Poséidon !

**Vous, moi, tout ne sera plus que poussière…**

Il me semblait voir maintes ombres tourner autour de moi. Etait-ce les âmes des spectres que j'avais vaincu dans l'Hadès ? Je me tournai de toutes parts pour y échapper mais sans cesse je revenais en ce lieu. Dans cette prairie idyllique où nous avions failli périr sous les coups d'un dieu sans vergogne.

**… Et les hommes plus qu'un souvenir**

En tombant, Hypnos avait prononcé une sorte d'avertissement. Lui qui me semblait être un adversaire plus valeureux que son fou de frère essayait-il de nous saper le moral avant notre combat final ou savait-il quelque chose ?

En quoi le fait de stopper Seiya et Ikki pouvait-il sauver l'humanité ? S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, l'ultime éclipse d'Hadès aurait effacé toute vie sur Terre. N'était-ce pas la pire chose à craindre ! Ou bien … ?

**Hypnos, dieu gardien du sommeil éternel, nous espérons que tu pourras veiller sur leur sommeil éternel**

Des forges.

Des forges gigantesques, où coulaient des cascades de lave en fusion. Dans cet univers dantesque et rougeoyant trois géants s'affairaient autour d'un immense brasier. Equipés de gigantesques marteaux, ils frappaient des morceaux de métal avec une grande habilité.

Sur un établi, trônait majestueusement un casque magnifique finement décoré et qui dégageait une aura divine.

Un homme pénétra dans les ténèbres de la forge. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et portait une curieuse étoile à six branches sur le front. Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Hypnos en voyant les pupilles dorées du jeune homme. La prestance et le calme émanaient de ce jeune dieu.

Je viens chercher le casque de sa majesté Hadès.

Les trois géants se détournèrent du brasier et posèrent leurs outils. Je vis alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul œil unique. Des cyclopes ! Nul besoin de chercher davantage. Je me trouvai dans les célèbres forges d'Héphaïstos que l'on disait se cacher au cœur de l'Etna.

Les trois créatures étaient terrifiantes et dégageaient un cosmos impressionnant, égal à celui d'Hypnos mais je ressentais aussi chez eux une finesse insoupçonnée. L'un d'eux se saisit du casque avec une extrême délicatesse, puis s'accroupit pour remettre l'objet sacré entre les mains du jeune dieu.

Je te remercie Argès. Annonce à ton dieu que mon maître Hadès lui transmet toutes ses félicitations pour avoir réparé son casque aussi vite. L'objet sera utile si d'aventure, ces maudits géants venaient à défier mon dieu.

Après ce bref mot de remerciement, Hypnos tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la forge.

Un instant, tonna un voix rocailleuse.

Le dieu du sommeil s'arrêta et se retourna. Le cyclope Stéropès cherchait ses mots. Il n'avait pas une attitude menaçante mais semblait particulièrement inquiet. Le géant mit un genou au sol, tant pour marquer sa déférence que pour se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec mes frères mais…je crois qu'un dieu doit être prévenu…

Prévenu de quoi ? Si tu sais quelque chose au sujet de la guerre, n'hésite pas. Parle, fit Hypnos sur un ton encourageant.

A vrai dire…cela concerne les créateurs des titans, et les nôtres par la même occasion… tu dois protéger Hadès si tu ne veux pas voir la guerre ressurgir ! bafouilla le cyclope.

Calme-toi, serviteur d'Héphaïstos. Qui sont donc ces créateurs dont tu parles ?

L'immense créature marqua une pause le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

A l'aube des temps, vivaient deux peuples.

Les anciennes divinités, créateurs du ciel et de la terre.

Et les anges, peuple de lumière.

Ils vécurent un temps en paix puis vint le moment de la discorde. Les deux peuples s'affrontèrent dans un combat galactique épique. Lors de cette lutte historique, le grand Cronos, chef des anciennes divinités, ordonna la création de guerriers pour servir sous ses ordres. De ses mains, il créa les monstres, les cyclopes, les hécatonchires et les titans.

La guerre s'acheva par la défaite et l'emprisonnement de Cronos. Bien que nous, ses anciens mercenaires ayons reparu sur Terre, notre ancien maître n'est jamais réapparu, c'est une chance pour tous les peuples de la Terre.

Un instant, l'interrompit Hypnos.

Il me semble que tu omets un élément important dans ton récit. Le titan Cronos est déjà revenu à la vie. C'est mon maître Hadès qui l'a occis au fil de son épée lors de la titanomachie.

Je te prie de m'excuser, reprit le cyclope. Mais le titan Kronos n'est pas le grand Cronos dont je parle. En réalité, mon créateur était une entité universelle présente à travers l'espace et le temps, et dotée d'une puissance incalculable, comparable à celle de Zeus lors des temps mythologiques.

…

Le titan Kronos servait de doublure à mon maître. C'était son corps d'emprunt en quelque sorte. Il fallait au moins un titan pour accueillir son aura démentielle.

Je vois. Le titan qu'a vaincu mon maître Hadès n'était qu'une coquille vide. La véritable menace est ailleurs…

Le dieu du sommeil réfléchit un instant.

Selon les légendes, Zeus a tué son père Cronos pour que s'ouvre l'ère des hommes. Qu'en est-il vraiment ?

Le cyclope Stéropès resta silencieux. Il avait déjà dit beaucoup de choses qui allaient contre l'idée que se faisaient la majorité des dieux de l'Histoire. Pourtant Hypnos l'écoutait sagement, attendant de voir s'il commettait un réel blasphème. Le maître du sommeil éternel était moins orgueilleux et certainement plus calme que ses confrères. Il n'y avait que lui pour entendre la vérité.

Les corps mythologiques de Zeus, Poséidon et celui de ton maître Hadès ont été créés par Cronos et Gaïa. Mais le triomphe de l'humanité n'est pas née d'un parricide comme l'affirment les poètes.

Les anges, peuple de lumière, ont affronté les anciennes divinités et les ont vaincu au terme de luttes sanglantes. Ils les ont condamnés à une peine que l'on croyait éternelle. Puis, les êtres ailés au service de la lumière sont devenus des monstres au service des ténèbres.

Menés par leur maître diabolique Lucifer, les déchus ont menacé maintes fois la Terre et ses habitants. Heureusement, des hommes courageux les ont combattus. Ton maître Hadès fait partie de ceux-là. Il y a quelques siècles maintenant, les trois grands ont affronté Lucifer et l'ont détruit, en sacrifiant la montagne Olympe.

Tu m'apprends beaucoup de choses, cyclope. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Hadès est puissant, juste et courageux, sans nul doute.

C'est pour cela qu'il est chargé de veiller sur les démons, qu'il a emprisonné dans la neuvième prison. Tu dois impérativement veiller sur cette cellule…

Ne t'inquiète pas cyclope. La neuvième prison est dans un lieu secret et sous bonne garde. Personne, pas même un dieu de l'Olympe ne pourrait l'atteindre sans encourir le courroux de mon maître.

Voyant que Stéropès ne savait que répondre, Argès décida de continuer le récit.

Le problème que nous voulons te confier c'est…la prophétie de Cronos.

C'est-à-dire ?

Cronos pouvait voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir, avec une précision inimaginable. Les trois moires réunies ne sont que des aveugles en comparaison de sa prescience. S'il dit qu'il a vu son retour…c'est qu'il va revenir, ajouta le cyclope en tremblant.

Que dit exactement la prophétie ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le cyclope récita les vers qui hantaient son sommeil depuis des milliers d'années.

Quand le dieu des morts s'effondrera

Son monde puis le monde des hommes disparaîtra

L'ange de l'aurore, plongé dans les ténèbres

Apportera la lumière purificatrice

Les dieux tomberont les uns après les autres

Victimes des démons de l'enfer

L'Olympe ne survivra pas à l'invasion

Et Athéna ne pourra arrêter le feu du ciel

La guerre n'épargnera personne

Elle dressera les dieux contre les dieux

Les anges contre les anges

Les frères contre les frères

Alors, tout ne sera plus que chaos

Le serviteur de Morgoth engloutira le phénix.

Au cœur de l'Eden, la jarre sera brisée

Cronos retrouvera son trône et régnera jusqu'à la fin

Quand le dernier mot eut fini de retentir dans la forge, le silence se fit. Même les fleuves de lave n'osaient émettre le moindre son, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du destin. Les cyclopes avaient la gorge nouée et leurs souvenirs de l'ancien temps défilaient devant leurs yeux. Seul Hypnos restait parfaitement stoïque.

Et alors ?

Alors…Lucifer et Cronos sont des êtres invincibles dont la force n'a d'égale que la cruauté. Si un seul d'entre eux venait à réapparaître, ce serait la fin pour tous. Hommes, cyclopes, dieux ou demi-dieux, nous disparaîtrons tous dans le gouffre béant de l'horreur.

Je vois, dit simplement le gardien du sommeil éternel. Rassurez-vous, jamais le dieu des morts ne s'effondrera. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me battrai pour défendre sa majesté Hadès.

Hypnos se tourna alors vers moi, son visage exprimait une grande gravité. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

J'ai malheureusement échoué. Que Dieu ait pitié de nous à présent. »

Qui aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou d'un rêve prémonitoire ? Cette scène me semblait réelle mais toutes les illusions l'étaient aussi. La seule chose dont je pris conscience c'est que la destruction du royaume d'Hadès allait peut-être nous causer plus d'ennuis que prévu.

**Dimension égyptienne**

Le soleil continuait de briller dans le ciel azuré sans se soucier de ce qui se passait en bas. Râ espérait-il passer inaperçu ? Peut-être, toujours est-il qu'il préférait rester dans le ciel au lieu de prendre part au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sous les rayons de l'astre divin, une horde d'anges déchus épaulée par des meutes de monstres sanguinaires répandaient la mort et le chaos sur leur passage. Toute vie humaine s'éteignait autour d'eux. Les démons avançaient à une vitesse stupéfiante sans jamais rencontrer de résistance. Ils visitaient toutes les pyramides espérant débusquer les dieux, terrifiés qu'il suffisait d'achever.

Les humains normaux ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. Des cohortes de monstres mythologiques attaquaient les villages et dévoraient, sans scrupule, femmes et enfants. Personne ne venait au secours de tous ces innocents qui furent condamnés à la disparition, pour avoir un jour existé.

Mais Râ continuait de luire et d'illuminer cette dimension, sa dimension. Pas un instant le sort de son peuple ne traversa son esprit, trop occupé à penser à son pouvoir qui filait entre ses doigts. La perte de ses fidèles signifiait seulement la fin de l'adoration pour lui.

_Lucifer_

Et devant une attitude tellement lâche, indigne d'un chef, je n'aurais su exprimer mon mépris. Je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne jamais intervenir dans les combats précédant l'Olympe, pourtant certains égyptiens méritaient vraiment mon ire.

Mais pouvais-je m'abaisser à les frapper ? Comme si des pourritures pareilles pouvaient mériter ne serait-ce qu'un de mes coups ! Ce serait déjà beaucoup d'honneur que de laisser un général les achever.

Je contactai mes subordonnés par télépathie. Les six généraux maléfiques attendaient calmement devant la porte dimensionnelle, s'assurant que personne ne fuyait. Je leur avais ordonné de ne pas intervenir dans l'anéantissement de ce peuple. Ce Panthéon avait beau être le troisième plus dangereux, il ne nécessitait aucunement l'intervention de mes élites.

Pour ceux qui ont des attaques mentales particulièrement méchantes et atroces… vous avez le droit de déchiqueter l'esprit du crétin qui m'a obligé à prendre un parasol avec moi.

_Qu'il crève !_

Je voyais plus de courage dans les yeux des simples humains qui essayaient de combattre, un bambou à la main, les diablotins et autres centaures qui menaçaient de tuer leur famille.

Mais est-ce vraiment du courage ? Ils luttent pour leur survie comme de simples animaux, je n'y vois rien de glorieux. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils pourraient tenter de fuir ou de ne penser qu'à eux. Certains humains ont-ils vraiment une quelconque valeur ? Si c'était le cas, aurais-je vraiment le droit de les anéantir ?

Pfff…quelle illusion dérisoire. Je crois voir du courage là où il n'y en a pas. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce ne sont que des humains. Je fais la même erreur que tous les savants angéliques qui ont cru voir de l'intelligence chez les animaux parce que ces derniers suivaient des schémas logiques.

Il n'y avait pas de feu autour de moi, seulement la mort et la désolation. Des bâtiments effondrés, des corps déchiquetés, des vêtements lacérés éparpillés par le vent, le souffle du vent qui emportait les prières des mourants.

Ils espéraient renaître dans l'autre monde et y vivre une vie meilleure. Malheureusement pour eux, on était déjà en train d'anéantir cet autre monde.

Soudain, je vis passer un iyyim, un de mes démons-loups, portant dans la gueule un bras sanguinolent. Qu'avait-il fait ? Je l'arrêtai prestement en lui sommant de s'expliquer.

Tu peux me dire d'où provient ce bras ? télépathais1-je.

Du dieu Ptah.

Ah ben si c'est un dieu, y'a pas de problème…

Ma pire crainte : qu'un ange doté de cosmos, quasiment invincible, s'en prenne à un groupe d'humains lambda incapables de se défendre. En plus de violer une clause du traité 405, ça nous ferait une mauvaise presse. J'avais quand même eu la pitié de n'envoyer contre les mortels que quelques milliers de monstres (pour leur laisser, quand même, l'occasion de se battre avant de mourir).

Diablotins, centaures, gorgones, minotaures, djinns, oiseaux de Stymphale, lions de Némée, loups-garoux, basilics et dragons arpentaient la dimension à la recherche de chair fraîche à se mettre sous la dent. Ils avaient au moins le mérite de traquer les survivants et de les exterminer.

Mais laissons là les mortels. Je devrais plutôt surveiller mes anges déchus. Bien qu'ils soient tous sous la surveillance de leur général respectif, je risque d'en voir un faire n'importe quoi.

Au hasard : Asmodée. Est-il possible d'être aussi bête ? Je lui dis d'aller assassiner Poséidon, histoire de se défouler et il manque de tuer un groupe de touristes innocents (enfin… innocents du point des anges célestes). Sans l'intervention de Raphaël, j'aurais eu des ennuis.

Dans le même temps, Azazel avait réussi à retrouver son apprenti sans effleurer, ne serait-ce qu'une portière de voiture. Pas de violence, pas de témoin, pas de sang, pas de trace.

C'était du boulot bien fait. En fait, j'aurais dû lui confier la mission d'évaluation dès le début, après tout, c'est lui qui a étudié les données théoriques sur les humains cosmiques.

J'aimerais bien voir des missions sans bavure pour changer.

_Chef !_

Ah ! Une transmission longue portée venant de l'étranger. Je sortais mon portable (doté d'un forfait démoniaque : gratuit pendant tous les jours de la semaine).

Allô j'écoute.

C'est Semiaxas. Ma mission est terminée.

Je t'écoute, répondis-je en faisant semblant de me rappeler quelle mission je lui avais confié.

Le monstre de Death Queen Island a établi son nid dans les entrailles de Death Queen Island.

… … … Tu sais que c'est pas donné les communications interdimensionnelles ?

Heu oui pourquoi ?

Alors j'aimerais entendre des infos utiles.

Ah d'accord. Premièrement c'est bien un… comme vous le pensiez mais il a une sorte d'enveloppe corporelle qui le protège dans l'eau. Deuxièmement il a massacré tous les chevaliers noirs qui peuplaient l'île ainsi qu'un sous-marin nucléaire qui rôdait dans le coin. Troisièmement, le Monstre fait des balades de temps en temps, il visite les volcans sous-marins du Pacifique. Ils sont très beaux d'ailleurs vous savez. Faudra que j'y aille pour mes prochaines vacances…

Et puis ?

Quatrièmement, il m'a foutu une raclée monumentale.

C'est-à-dire ?

Mon illusion n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, pas plus que le fait de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Il est revenu et m'a piétiné à mains nues…enfin à griffes nues…on se comprend.

Je vois. T'es où là ?

J'essaie de me reconstituer. Il a expédié ma jambe droite en Argentine et la gauche en Bolivie, or ma carte bleue a expiré…

Dès que tu as fini, tu rentres à la base pour faire ton rapport. Terminé.

Semiaxas, le prince des néphimlims, le bras droit de Shemêhaza, piétiné par une vulgaire bestiole ? Quelque chose cloche. Normalement, les seuls monstres capables de s'éveiller au septième sens sont les sphinx et les balrogs, or ces deux espèces n'auraient jamais pu survivre à l'effondrement de l'Hadès. Quel être non conscient pourrait mettre une raclée à un déchu comme Semiaxas ?

Les milliers de créatures qui parcourent la dimension égyptienne en quête de paysans sont terrifiantes d'un point de vue esthétique mais un vrai dieu n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elles pourraient être des millions qu'elles n'inquiéteraient pas un enfant comme Thanatos.

Monseigneur !

Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je réfléchis ?

Le démon ténébreux Astaroth ne dit rien et se contenta de mettre un genou à terre. Il attendit respectueusement que je lui fasse signe de poursuivre.

Ce déchu portait une magnifique tunique aux couleurs de la nuit étoilée. Ses ailes sombres étaient comme le voile de Nyx, prêtes à s'étendre pour plonger le monde dans l'obscurité. Dans son regard profond comme une fosse marine, miroitaient conjointement la fierté et la mélancolie. Parmi les esprits malins, il était le moins prompt à la boutade, le plus calme aussi.

C'est, du moins, ce que devait penser son général. Léviathan ne l'aurait pas choisi pour le seconder s'il l'avait jugé incapable. Mais qui pouvait lire dans le cœur des anges ? Certains paraissaient très calmes mais au milieu des combats ils révélaient parfois une rage animale.

Si Astaroth était un démon tant craint par les humains, ce n'était certainement pas pour la couleur de ses chaussettes. Il était intelligent, froidement calculateur et savait très bien manipuler les humains. Comme tout déchu qui se respecte, il était machiavélique. Quand je lui indiquai de poursuivre, l'esprit malin du mercredi choisit précautionneusement ses mots :

Monseigneur…je suis porteur d'une nouvelle alarmante. Un duo de dieux égyptiens a terrassé une douzaine de nos anges déchus et pas un seul n'a reparu.

C'est-à-dire ?

… nos morts sont morts.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Effectivement la situation est grave. Allons voir.

Nous nous élançâmes à la vitesse de la lumière en direction des deux cosmos brûlants qui se prenaient naïvement pour la flamme de l'espoir.

Arrivés à une distance respectable (suffisamment près pour voir, mais pas trop exposé quand même) les deux anges déchus s'arrêtèrent. Lucifer jeta un œil dans la direction indiquée par le ténébreux. Le soleil continuait de taper durement. Mais l'astre du jour n'était qu'une pâle veilleuse de nuit en comparaison du projecteur qui brillait sous nos yeux.

Loin au cœur du désert, une sphère d'énergie crépitante se déchaînait. Le souffle du vent faisait voler quantité de sable autour des combattants. Des éclairs de cosmos fusèrent en tous sens pendant quelques secondes. Puis rapidement, ce fut l'accalmie. La peinture titanesque s'effaça pour laisser place au corps déchiqueté d'un ange richement vêtu de couleurs criardes. La créature resta à terre.

Aucun signe de résurrection apparent.

Incroyable. Ils ont vaincu Îblis ! Ce n'est pas une chose aisée en temps normal… mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il ne revient pas à la vie.

Hum…marmonna Lucifer en portant ses jumelles à ses yeux.

Les égyptiens étaient deux hommes de forte stature. Tous deux vêtus comme des autochtones, pagne et sandales, on les reconnaissait néanmoins grâce à un subtil signe distinctif. Le premier avait une tête de faucon et l'autre d'Ibis, qui ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur leur identité.

Horus et Thot. Les deux gêneurs de service…

Comment ? fit Astaroth étonné. De simples dieux…

Silence. Ce duo de comiques a déjà affronté les déchus à deux reprises dans le passé. Je suppose que depuis le temps ils ont perfectionné leurs techniques anti-démons.

Que fait-on alors ?

Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'emporta Lucifer. Tu vas les tuer évidemment.

… c'est-à-dire que… puisque vous êtes là…

Rien du tout. J'attends sous le parasol, les généraux gardent la porte dimensionnelle, tu es donc le plus gradé des environs. Tu es obligé de les éliminer…tu as le droit de faire appel à tous les déchus que tu souhaites.

Hum…

L'esprit malin du mercredi se mit à réfléchir.

Oui, une attaque groupée devrait lui assurer une victoire facile mais d'un autre côté, les meilleurs démons des environs avaient déjà été vaincus. Et Lucifer seul sait où ils sont passés.

Plusieurs déchus commencèrent à affluer vers le camp provisoire d'Astaroth. A la vitesse de la lumière il ne fallait qu'une poignée de seconde pour traverser la dimension égyptienne et tous avaient répondu en cœur à l'ordre de Lucifer.

Le séraphin déchu les observa. Il compta deux succubes, un démon-guerrier, un iyyim, deux chaotiques, un séraphim et un incube. C'était plus que suffisant pour défaire les dieux.

Vous tous. Je vous ai convoqué ici pour que vous prêtiez main forte au démon Astaroth. J'ai ordonné à ce dernier de vaincre un duo invincible et je vous conseille de lui obéir comme si…

Inutile chef ! coupa Mozazor

On va se les faire ! annonça Apollyon.

Les deux démons chaotiques décollèrent de concert et se précipitèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers les dieux égyptiens.

Comment osez-vous ! grogna Astaroth brusquement énervé par cet acte d'insubordination.

Une aura bleue nuit apparut autour de l'esprit malin du mercredi faisant voler ses cheveux argentés. Il se mit en position d'attaque et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les deux déchus.

Vous allez payer pour votre arrogance ! Par les crocs du…

Stop ! l'interrompit Lucifer en mettant son bras devant lui. Ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour ces deux idiots. Ils sont déjà morts.

Que…fit Astaroth, retrouvant son calme.

Mozazor, ange noir de la désobéissance (qui portait bien son nom), et Apollyon, ange noir de la destruction, arrivèrent à portée de tir de leurs adversaires qui attendaient stoïquement dans une posture défensive.

Crevez pourritures !

Disparaissez !

Deux auras vertes s'illuminèrent un court instant. Les deux démons hurlèrent leurs attaques et projetèrent simultanément leurs arcanes dans lesquelles ils avaient mis toute leur puissance.

« ANARCHIE COSMIQUE »

« SAEVUS BELLUS2 »

Eclair de lumière semblable à la naissance d'un soleil.

Les humains n'avaient rien, en revanche les corps des deux déchus chaotiques, transpercés par de multiples coups, retombèrent sur le sable brûlant de l'Erg et s'immobilisèrent définitivement.

Lucifer n'était pas surpris. Il avait vu le résultat de l'assaut avant même qu'il ne débute (et sans utiliser un pouvoir quelconque de divination). Astaroth, lui, mettait en œuvre toutes ses capacités mentales pour essayer d'analyser l'action.

Flûte ! Ca va trop vite ! Je n'ai vu qu'un gigantesque éclair éblouissant.

Je suis seulement sûr de deux choses : les attaques démoniaques ont avorté et les humains ont contre-attaqués… à moins que… ils n'aient renvoyé leurs attaques…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se relèvent pas…

Pfff…ton général aurait déjà compris, dit Lucifer pour essayer de faire réagir son orgueil.

Je vais les tuer moi-même ! N'ayez aucun doute là-dessus ! cria le démon ténébreux.

_Non._

_Les crétins ont tenté une attaque à deux et se font fait atomiser. Même si j' attaque les dieux, épaulés par une dizaine de minables, je risque de tomber sur une mauvaise surprise. Il faut que j'envoie quelqu'un tester leur défense…ainsi je pourrais trouver la faille…_

Astaroth se tourna vers les autres démons encore présents. Un robot sans cervelle, un serpent géant, deux pouffes, un couillon et un démon-loup surpuissant. Etant donné que les forces du bien de l'Egypte sont censées affronter chaque jour un serpent géant pour que le soleil réapparaisse, je vais prendre…

Toi ! fit Astaroth en désignant l'iyym, le démon-loup.

Graouyou ?

Oui toi. Va attaquer ces deux dieux.

Fais ce qu'il te dit, approuva Lucifer.

Sans chercher à réfléchir sur qui retomberait la responsabilité civile en cas d'accident, le déchu se mit à courir à la vitesse de la lumière en hurlant.

GGRRAhahahhahahahhhhhharrr !

Moi, traduisit Lucifer, Brrrrrerre ! Démon-loup des glaces, au service du sieur Béhêmoth, vais déguster deux oiseaux de choix pour mon dîner ce soir. En premier lieu, pour prouver l'indéniable supériorité du peuple angélique sur le peuple humain, puis dans un second temps pour punir ces deux brigands d'avoir blessé nos frères, enfin je dois ajouter que j'ai très faim.

Il a dit tout ça ? fit Astaroth surpris.

Ben non, t'as bien vu qu'il a dit… GGRRAhahahhahahahhhhhharrr !

L'esprit malin du mercredi prit les jumelles et observa attentivement l'assaut. Brrrrrerre ressemblait un loup géant doté d'une paire d'ailes. On aurait pu le confondre avec le fameux Fenrir nonobstant les raies blanches qui zébraient sa fourrure d'ébène. Son cosmos d'un blanc crayeux ondulait autour de la créature. Bien que sa puissance soit suffisante pour tuer une divinité mineure, le plus à craindre était certainement sa morsure, que les autres déchus appelaient respectueusement « la morsure du froid ».

Le démon-loup arriva rapidement devant les dieux égyptiens. Il ouvrit sa gueule révélant une rangée de crocs luisants qui ne constituaient qu'un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Une lumière blanche brilla un court instant au fonde sa gorge. Un souffle glacial, soutenu par un cosmos meta-divin, fusa de la gueule en direction des deux humains. Les deux habitués du désert ne devaient certainement pas s'attendre à une attaque de froid proche du 0 absolu, pensa Astaroth.

Etrangement le vent, capable d'enrhumer les pingouins, s'arrêta à deux mètres de Thot, comme si un mur infranchissable s'était matérialisé. La tornade de flocons de neige se fracassa sur l'obstacle invisible et disparut sans laisser de trace. En réponse à la foudre blanche du démon, un cosmos divin aux nuances azurées se déploya et emplit le désert de sa prestance. Le dieu Horus, ne souhaitant pas laisser à la bête une chance de lancer une autre attaque, déclencha la sienne.

« PAR LES TRAITS DE LA JUSTICE EGYPTIENNE »

Des milliards de petits faucons lumineux naquirent de la paume ouverte du dieu et se jetèrent sur le démon-loup. Les volatiles cosmiques se déplaçaient à une telle vitesse que personne ne les vit percuter l'iyym et le traverser de part en part. Le déchu mourut avant même que son corps ne touche le sable brûlant.

Aucun signe de résurrection.

Pratiquement personne sur terre n'aurait été capable de dire ce qui s'était passé. Seul Lucifer avait compris.

Extrêmement astucieux…pour des humains.

Astaroth posa les jumelles. Il fronçait les sourcils.

Quoi ?

Tu as suivi l'enchaînement ?

J'ai à peine entre aperçu la décomposition…ils vont trop vite …

C'est l'intérêt ! Les deux divinités attendent patiemment qu'un adversaire se présente. Quand le démon se décide à passer à l'attaque, Thot dresse un mur défensif qui semble être capable de repousser toutes sortes d'attaques.

_Les liens de Yog Sottoh, les météores de Thausael, le chant de Molpé, la comète démoniaque de Nambroth, le feu d'Iblîs, l'anarchie cosmique de Mozazor, l'illusion d'Apollyon et même la glace de Brrrrrerre !_

_Ils sont capables de parer des attaques complètement différentes avec une facilité déconcertante. C'en est à un point que je me demande si nous affrontons vraiment des humains._

Puis, au moment où l'assaillant est vulnérable, Horus déclenche son attaque : des milliards de jets de cosmos autonomes qui vont à trois fois la vitesse de la lumière. Personne ne peut survivre à ça.

Que…

Enfin Thot utilise une technique de capture et emprisonne l'âme du démon dans une urne, ce qui explique le tas de poteries dissimulé derrière eux.

Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Astaroth.

Imprévu, pas impossible. Les dieux égyptiens ont déjà affronté les déchus deux fois dans le passé. Certains ont compris que notre retour était inéluctable et ont préparé une technique adaptée.

Mais la vitesse ?

Horus est dans son corps mythologique. C'est un dieu guerrier qui se bat depuis sept mille ans contre Seth. Il a dû inventer une technique différente de la mienne pour surclasser la vitesse de la lumière.

D'accord…

Instant d'hésitation.

Vous allez vous en occuper ?

Pas question. Et les généraux ont ordre de ne pas vous aider. Conclusion, tu les démolis tout seul, comme un grand.

Mais je…

Allez ! Avec un brin de tactique tu peux te les faire.

_Facile à dire !_

Le démon ténébreux médita un instant.

_Admettons que je les attaque seul. Je lance mon attaque que Thot arrête immédiatement. Horus contre-attaque et me tue. Puis l'autre enferme mon esprit. Je n'aime pas du tout ce schéma._

Astaroth jeta un œil aux autres déchus qu'il pouvait encore utiliser.

_Si on attaquait tous en même temps ? Leur défense ne pourrait pas contenir toutes nos attaques. Ensuite Horus attaquerait un gars au hasard et j'en profiterai pour les tuer. Oui, c'est un plan génial si on excepte le fait que les gars en face de moi sont pas des crétins. Si on attaque en groupe, ils vont vite comprendre que je suis le plus puissant du lot._

_Et si je me servais d'un abruti comme bouclier ? On fonce, les dieux se défendent. Horus contre-attaque, le crétin se prend tout et moi je peux attaquer Thot qui ne s'y attend pas. Ouais…mais si je mets un minable en bouclier, je risque quand même d'être touché._

_C'est pas vraiment que ça me dérange d'être touché ou tué, puisque je suis immortel en temps normal. Mais là, si on est emprisonné…c'est plus du jeu !_

Emprisonné ?

Se pourrait-il que le point fort de la technique soit aussi son point faible ? réalisa subitement le démon en se souvenant de ses cours d'histoire.

J'ai compris. Aussi puissante que soit leur combinaison, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Il suffit que je détruise leur stock de jarres sanctifiées pour qu'ils soient dans l'impossibilité de nous emprisonner.

_La manœuvre historique !_

La première action offensive de l'histoire fut attribuée aux anciennes divinités. Il y a bien longtemps, ils envoyèrent le dieu Erèbe accompagné du titan Hypérion au paradis. Là ils tentèrent de tuer des milliers d'anges et d'emprisonner leurs esprits dans des jarres sanctifiées. Manque de chance, l'archange Michel découvrit le point faible de leur technique. Enflammant son cosmos, il détruisit les urnes (réalisant par la même la première action offensive du peuple angélique) et libéra tous les esprits.

Et comme les anges sont immortels nous sommes forcés de l'emporter, c'est ça ? demanda Lucifer.

Exact.

Le plan est intelligent mais tu me sembles oublier un détail primordial. Comment vas-tu détruire les urnes ?

Un démon va se porter volontaire pour servir de bouclier angélique. Il fera semblant d'attaquer Thot et devra encaisser la technique d'Horus. Pendant ce temps, le déchu dissimulé derrière le kamikaze pourra détruire les urnes.

Astaroth avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tous les démons présents puissent entendre son plan. Visiblement aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait se porter volontaire. Lucifer sourit.

L'idée était bonne mais si tu choisis un déchu trop faible pour encaisser l'attaque divine d'Horus, tu seras touché à ton tour et dans l'incapacité de mettre ton plan à exécution.

Qui a dit que je serai derrière ? JE serai le bouclier.

L'esprit malin du mercredi se tourna vers les autres démons (vachement impressionnés par cet étalage de courage). Le démon ténébreux désigna l'un d'entre eux. Un incube aux traits humains, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt rouge.

Atarcuph. Tu es capable de lancer quantité de météores précis à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce genre d'attaque sera parfait pour démolir leur stock de jarres.

J'accepte puisque tu prends tous les risques mais tu sais que je suis parmi les plus faibles de l'armée des déchus…

Justement. Mon cosmos devrait éclipser le tien et te masquer aux yeux de nos adversaires. Quand ils te verront, ce sera trop tard.

Les deux s'éloignèrent du groupe pour se mettre en position de combat.

Essaie de voler un mètre deux mètres derrière moi et de rester dans l'axe. Je sais qu'on est loin mais je crains que le dieu aux yeux de faucon ne te voient et que…

L'incube s'était rendu invisible grâce à sa technique secrète qui lui permettait de prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

Ok, tu peux te déguiser en tas de sable mais garde du jus pour l'attaque finale.

D'accord, on y va.

Attention…à un…UN !

Avec une parfaite synchronisation les deux anges décollèrent. Ils battirent des ailes et foncèrent vers le duo égyptien à la vitesse de la lumière. Atarcuph essayait de conserver son invisibilité. Astaroth commençait à déployer son gigantesque cosmos aux couleurs de la nuit.

Une ombre, chargée de ténèbres obscurs, capable de voiler la lumière du soleil (un truc sombre quoi) s'approchait à grande vitesse des dieux.

Ces derniers comprirent que face à ce cosmos colossal, il leur faudrait utiliser leur combinaison spéciale qu'ils avaient baptisé Ptahthorus en hommage aux trois dieux qui la réalisaient conjointement.

Ptah, le dieu artisan qui avait réalisé toutes les jarres sanctifiées.

Thot, le dieu scribe pour la défense

Horus, le dieu faucon pour l'attaque

Ptah étant absent (c'est surtout son intégrité physique qui manquait à l'appel) Thot devait s'occuper également de la technique d'emprisonnement mais cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Son compagnon tuait sans hésiter tous les ennemis qui s'approchaient, du coup personne ne pouvait profiter du court instant où ils se retrouvaient sans défense.

Jusqu'à maintenant…

Astaroth auréolé de son sombre cosmos arriva à une vingtaine de mètres des égyptiens et déchaîna son attaque en hurlant :

« QUE LES TETES DE L'HYDRE VOUS TERRASSENT »

Il n'avait mis qu'une fraction de sa force dans l'attaque (préférant garder de l'énergie pour la défense) mais le résultat fut spectaculaire. Des dizaines de têtes monstrueuses se matérialisèrent. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le cosmos prit la forme d'une hydre ectoplasmique gigantesque qui se jeta sur les deux divinités. Au bout de chaque cou de l'être polycéphale se trouvait une gueule peu avenante couverte de dents et crachant des miasmes toxiques.

Thot écarta les bras et le mur infranchissable se dressa devant l'être cosmique. Astaroth vit, sans surprise, son hydre éléphantesque aux multiples cous démesurés se briser les crocs sur la barrière d'énergie. A la vitesse de la lumière, des dizaines de têtes vinrent s'écrabouiller dans un carambolage monstrueux qui souleva des gerbes de sable hautes de plusieurs kilomètres.

L'esprit malin du mercredi concentrait toute son attentions sur ce qui allait suivre. Il n'y avait aucun temps mort au milieu de la technique. A peine le mur invisible s'était-il évaporé que les faucons d'Horus fusèrent. Astaroth ne vit rien. Il ressentit seulement les milliards d'impacts quand les projectiles cosmiques le touchèrent par vague successive, déchirant sa tunique, arrachant des plumes, pliant ses membres à chaque coup, brisant ses os.

Le démon ténébreux avait concentré tout son cosmos dans sa tunique de protection mais c'était insuffisant. Horus était une divinité principale, au même titre qu'Athéna, et son cosmos divin était largement supérieur à celui d'un déchu, fut-il de l'armée des ténèbres.

Les milliards de faucons cosmiques continuèrent de déchiqueter le corps d'Astaroth qui mobilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas faiblir. Il continuait de voler en direction du dieu guerrier malgré les coups qui menaçaient de le faire cesser à chaque instant.

Arrivé à dix mètres, l'esprit malin du mercredi sentit sa colonne vertébrale se briser. Son cœur avait été transpercé. Incapable de contrôler son corps davantage, il tomba en chute libre vers le sol. Le démon vit que Thot tenait une jarre à la main avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

C'est le moment que choisit Atarcuph pour surgir de son ombre. Abandonnant son illusion, il concentra tout son cosmos dans son poing droit et lança son attaque en ne pensant qu'à une chose : Réussir.

« PAR LES METEORES DU CHEVAL AILE »

Des centaines de coups, semblables à des météores de lumière, surgirent inopinément et fusèrent en direction des urnes, avec la célérité d'un photon. Horus et Thot, pris au dépourvus, n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. Les poteries furent pulvérisés en une fraction de seconde.

On n'entendit le fracas de cet acte de vandalisme que bien plus tard (parce que le son va beaucoup moins vite que la vitesse à laquelle se déroule cette scène).

Les vases sacrés furent réduits en milliers de morceaux, qui allèrent se mêler aux graviers du désert. Les esprits de tous les démons emprisonnés s'échappèrent aussitôt et entreprirent de reconstituer leur corps immédiatement. Les deux dieux se regardèrent surpris, incrédules et terrifiés. Ils allaient se retrouver confrontés à des ennemis immortels. Quelque soit le nombre de duels qu'ils parviendraient à remporter, l'issue était désormais inéluctable.

Atarcuph atterrit derrière eux avec grâce, conscient d'avoir été l'acteur de cette victoire.

Certains humains sont malins comme des singes mais vous n'êtes rien en comparaison du courage des anges ! »

**Paradis, conférence de presse**

Une foule d'anges attendait impatiemment que le conseil rende son verdict. Les paris couraient et les sommes mises en jeux grimpaient. Un brouhaha indistinct s'élevait sur la place. Chacun y allait de son avis, persuadé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais quand l'archange Gabriel apparut, le silence se fit instantanément.

« Le conseil a statué sur la dernière bataille. La manœuvre des égyptiens ne compte pas comme une victoire d'après le traité 405. Certes ils ont remporté une manche en se montrant plus malins que les déchus mais… Horus n'est pas parvenu à vaincre définitivement un démon. Les déchus se sont révélés plus valeureux dans ce combat, notamment avec le sacrifice de l'un d'eux.

Sacrifice de mes basques ! cria une voix dans la foule. On est immortels !

L'archange leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

Je sais. Je me contente de vous faire un rapport, pas de le commenter.

La foule ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tout le monde se mit à critiquer l'affaire.

Bouh ! Vendus !

On vous paye combien au conseil pour dire ça ?

Retire ce que t'as dit ! C'est mon frère qui bosse au conseil !

Les avocats ! Tous des pourris !

Tu sais ce que je lui dis à ton frère !

C'est la faute des journalistes ça ! Toujours en train de dramatiser !

Quoi !

Z'y va ! Tu te crois où !

Comment ça, pas frais mon poisson !

Monsieur je ne vous permets pas !

Parfaitement, il est pas frais ton poisson !

Oh bouffon, tu me parles pas comme ça !

… heu …, marmonna l'archange de la communication comprenant que personne n'écoutait son rapport. Vous le dîtes si ça vous intéresse pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces escarmouches ne dureront pas, assura une voix grave provenant d'une ombre émergeant de sa cachette, un panneau publicitaire.

Raphaël ! Je crois que le coup d'offrir des glaces gratuites ne marchera pas avec ces hooligans…

T'en fais pas…j'ai toujours un plan B, comme béton.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'archange de la guérison cria suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

Ce soir, le dieu du football annoncera sur Canal78659 s'il quitte ou non l'équipe de France.

Quoi ? s'écrièrent tous les anges en train de s'engueuler.

Ils s'interrompirent de conserve.

J'ai un écran géant chez moi, dit l'un d'entre eux. On y va ?

Ouais ! répondirent les autres en chœur.

Le groupe détala.

**Fin du chapitre**

1 C'est le verbe issu de télépathie

2 En latin dans le texte


	17. Chapitre 12 de Lucifer

Guerre angélique

**35 jours avant l'Apocalypse**

**Sur un chemin nuageux du paradis**

L'archange Michel volait calmement, perdu dans ses réflexions sur l'origine des spaghettis, et la détection d'un cosmos surpuissant ne l'affola pas outre mesure. Il se dirigea vers la source d'énergie sub-divine et se posa en douceur sur un nuage. Son adversaire caché par des fumerolles blanches avança vers lui avec une assurance qui n'avait rien de présomptueux.

Les deux êtres partageaient le même sang puisque selon la légende : tous les anges sont frères, ou sœurs (n'ayant pas de sexe on peut pas trancher). L'un était vêtu d'une simple tunique blanche retenue à la taille par une mince ceinture bleue claire. L'autre portait une riche armure améthyste finement ciselée de laquelle dépassait quelques morceaux d'étoffe blanche parfaitement lisses. Les deux créatures célestes regardèrent un moment le costume de leur vis-à-vis en essayant de deviner quelle protection était la plus efficace, juste au cas où il faudrait se battre parce que…

« Si on était des humains de base, notre premier réflexe serait de nous taper dessus, annonça Michel sur un ton plaisantin.

Mais bien que nous soyons tous deux des combattants invincibles, nous sommes au-dessus de ça, répondit Lucifer, séraphin déchu et chef des anges rebelles.

Les cosmos des deux immortels, même au repos, brillaient de mille feux dans le désert nuageux où ils avaient pris place. L'aura du maître des démons était tellement éblouissante que son interlocuteur faillit ne pas sentir les autres cosmo-énergies qui se dissimulaient dans son sillage. C'eût été comme vouloir apercevoir le vol de paillons transparents en regardant le soleil. Michel fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et continua le dialogue comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, comme il venait de le faire si justement remarquer, il n'y avait que ces sauvages d'humains qui débutaient un combat avant même d'en connaître la cause.

Eh bien, avant toutes choses…Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que je t'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? T'as retrouvé du boulot ?

Celui que la Bible appelait « le Satan » resta impassible devant cette avalanche de questions.

Est-il vraiment utile que je fasse un rapport détaillé puisque la CIA nous piste depuis notre fuite de l'Hadès ?

Si tu sais que je sais et que je sais que tu sais que je sais… pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant de rencontrer notre mystérieux informateur qui nous a gentiment fourni le traité et quelques dossiers.

Michel eut un sourire amusé.

Tu penses que j'ai une taupe dans mon camp ?

C'est certain ! On ne compte plus les manifs anti-humains au purgatoire. Même si tes soldats refusent encore ma solution « définitive » je peux affirmer raisonnablement que j'ai beaucoup de sympathisants.

Hin ! C'est prévenant de ta part de venir m'avertir de la présence d'un traître dans mon équipe malheureusement je connais déjà son identité et ses motivations.

Comment ? répondit Lucifer en haussant un sourcil, seul signe visible de son grand étonnement.

Quand j'ai découvert la fuite, mon premier réflexe a été de suspecter tout le monde. Du point de vue logique c'était la meilleure chose à faire et c'est certainement ce que tu aurais fait à ma place. Mais au fond de moi, je gardais une confiance inébranlable dans mes alliés. J'ai réalisé qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait ça dans le but de faire du mal car _melior video probaque__1_. Il m'a suffi de demander.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est l'archange Gabriel qui vous a fourni les informations. C'était parfaitement raisonnable de la part de l'ange des communications que de vous transmettre ce traité qui, après tout, a été écrit spécialement pour vous.

…

Je place une foi inébranlable dans mes soldats tandis que tu es obligé de surveiller en permanence les faits et gestes de tes démons.

Le séraphin hésita un instant entre l'admiration et la déception.

Michel, mon frère, tu es trop naïf pour être le commandant en chef des anges du ciel. Imagine qu'un seul de tes soldats trahisse la cause angélique et qu'il profite de ton inattention pour aller libérer les anciennes divinités qui sont retenues au paradis.

Arrêtez avec cette histoire ! C'est de la paranoïa !

Voyant que son argument faisait mouche l'ennemi historique de l'humanité continua.

Nous allons exterminer les humains car ils représentent une menace au même titre que les anciennes divinités. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'une mauvaise surprise éclate au cœur de la guerre…

Michel fit quelques pas en avant et dépassa son interlocuteur. Il lui tournait le dos et, ce faisant, n'était plus en position de se défendre. L'ange faisait confiance à son adversaire spirituel, et la lueur de l'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

Nul obstacle n'est insurmontable. Si les anciennes divinités ou tout autre démon venait à surgir, nous pourrions nous allier aux humains pour les combattre.

Foutaises ! Cette race est trop faible pour nous servir à quoi que ce soit.

L'archange guerrier ne put retenir un sourire amusé en songeant aux difficultés que les démons avaient rencontrés dans la dimension égyptienne. Il flairait une incohérence dans les propos de son interlocuteur.

Si vraiment, elle est faible, pourquoi la considérer comme une menace ?

Lucifer se retourna prestement.

Tout peuple qui n'est pas le peuple élu doit être considéré comme une menace. Nous serons en paix le jour où nous aurons anéantis tous les ennemis des anges.

Je pense au contraire que tous les peuples de l'univers pourraient vivre en paix et combattre ensemble. Après tout, les cyclopes datent des temps anciens et se sont mis au service des humains. De même, je constate que les armures sont des monades capables de solidarité voire de courage. Il viendra un jour où nous devrons tous nous allier…

Contre quoi ? Contre la menace ultime ? Et quelle est-elle ?

Michel prit un air pensif.

Je pense que l'ancien chef absolu des anges serait d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il demeure des parts d'ombre dans l'histoire de l'univers. Pourquoi Cronos est-il devenu subitement méchant ? Comment la guerre a-t-elle pu naître dans notre univers ? Qui a inventé la technique de création des monstres ? Pourquoi les anciennes divinités ont-elles voulu voler le Big Will ? Comment les habitants de Gigantomanchia ont-ils pu échapper à notre surveillance ?

Les êtres de cet univers sont libres. C'est pour cela qu'ils font des choses imprévisibles voire incompréhensibles.

Possible. Ou alors il y avait un instigateur caché dans l'ombre qui a foutu un beau bazar dans la galaxie.

Là c'est toi qui devient parano. Tu penses bien que si un tel être existait, je l'aurais trouvé.

De nombreux historiens avaient envisagé cette hypothèse. Aussi de grandes battues avaient été organisées à travers les galaxies pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre ennemi dissimulé dans l'ombre, une manière de chasser ses propres démons.

En effet. Mais face à une menace inconnue je préfère avoir un maximum d'alliés.

Pff ! Tu trembles devant une menace fantôme. Mais nous savons tous deux qu'il viendra un jour où notre peuple n'aura plus à trembler : le jour où nous aurons exterminé le dernier non-ange.

Que nous restera-t-il ?

Nous. Le peuple élu. Quand nous aurons effacé toutes les races belliqueuses et infidèles, l'univers sera un paradis.

Exact. Malheureusement notre peuple n'est pas un peuple parfait. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous prétendre supérieurs aux autres.

Tu délires Michel ! tonna Lucifer.

Pour avoir le droit d'exterminer les humains, il faudrait d'abord prouver qu'ils représentent le mal et nous le bien. Mais qu'est-ce que le Bien exactement ? demanda Michel avec une voix parfaitement calme, qui semblait s'adresser plus au ciel qu'à son interlocuteur.

Le Bien c'est le courage, la puissance, la beauté, la Justice, la solidarité, la discipline, l'ordre, le bonheur, l'intelligence… toutes les qualités qui font que nous sommes supérieurs aux races que nous allons effacer.

Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour arrêter cette folie…

Je n'en aurais qu'un ! Donne-moi les clés…

Lucifer jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à l'archange. Un humain normal aurait pissé dans son froc rien qu'en voyant le démon faire ça mais Michel se contenta de sourire. Il plongea son regard dans les pupilles aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel du séraphin.

Les clés de ma 106 ou celles du Père Fourra ?

Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter. Donne-moi les clés.

Il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer de quoi tu parles.

Je suppose que tu connais déjà notre plan.

Bien sûr. Très belle tactique en trois temps qui vise l'extermination totale de l'humanité mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes clés à molette…

La troisième étape se terminera par l'anéantissement de la race humaine mais nous ne voulons pas nous arrêter là car cela n'aurait aucun sens. Si nous tuons tous les humains, leurs âmes iront au paradis où ils vivront heureux.

Et vous ne le voulez pas ?

Non. Donne-moi les sept clés du paradis afin que je puisse fermer les grilles. Ainsi les esprits des humains auront le choix entre nos Enfers et le néant absolu…

Michel parut plus surpris par l'attitude du démon que par ses propos.

Là, t'étais censé lancer un rire démoniaque qui fait peur…

Les clés !

Tu devrais savoir que le traité 405 avait deux objectifs principaux. Premièrement, il nous permettait d'évaluer la vraie valeur des êtres humains. Deuxièmement, cette solution pacifique et civilisée devait empêcher tout affrontement entre les anges célestes et les déchus… et tu sais pourquoi…

Non, répliqua Lucifer avec une ironie manifeste.

Parce qu'une guerre risquerait d'affaiblir les défenses du paradis et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Peu m'importe.

Tu prendrais le risque de voir ressurgir les anciennes divinités juste pour avoir le plaisir de t'emparer des clés du paradis ?

Exactement.

Michel était stupéfait. La haine de Lucifer pour les humains était légendaire et le poussait à commettre bien des forfaitures mais de là à s'attaquer à ses propres frères ! Risquer le retour des anciennes divinités ! L'Apocalypse !

Comment un tel génie de la stratégie pouvait-il ne pas voir ce qu'il faisait ! C'était là une gaffe monstrueuse digne d'un humain ! C'était trop stupide pour être vrai !

A moins que…

Si le séraphin déchu faisait preuve d'une telle assurance c'est qu'il devait certainement avoir un plan. Michel se dit que finalement, il allait jouer le jeu.

Si nous commencions un duel, nous risquerions de tomber dans un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, et tu risquerais de manquer le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet.

Et ?

Si tu lançais dans la bataille tous les démons que tu as amené avec toi (qui sont très mal dissimulés soit dit en passant) et que j'ordonnais à tous mes soldats de venir se battre, alors le jardin d'Eden serait sans protection. Du coup, un méchant mal intentionné pourrait s'y introduire. Sachant cela, tu veux quand même te battre ?

Plus que jamais, répondit Lucifer glacial.

D'accord…

Michel sortit son talkie-walkie et l'alluma.

Ici le commandant en chef des anges célestes. Nous sommes actuellement attaqués par une horde de déchus. Tous les anges, même les gardiens de l'Eden sont sommés de se présenter immédiatement sur le champ de bataille. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice.

Un millier de cosmos capables de rivaliser avec ceux des chevaliers divins se mirent à briller à travers les différents mondes des morts. Tous répondaient à l'appel, et se posaient des questions. S'agissait-il du jour maudit prédit par Cronos où les anges seraient opposés aux anges, où les frères feraient couler le sang de leurs frères ?

Lucifer n'éprouva pas le moindre doute en sentant ces innombrables cosmo-énergies s'enflammer. Il fit un signe de la main et ses troupes surgirent du couvert nuageux. Des dizaines de démons jaillirent de la brume laiteuse et apparurent en pleine lumière. Tous n'étaient pas là, seuls les plus puissants, ou les plus impatients d'en découdre étaient venus.

Les déchus firent exploser leur cosmos en réponse aux célestes. A présent, les anges savaient très exactement où allait se dérouler le combat. Michel jaugea rapidement les rapports de force. Mille guerriers parfaitement entraînés contre une cinquantaine de soudards, le ciel pouvait écraser le serpent sous son talon.

Seuls deux éléments pouvaient permettre la victoire des déchus : le pacifisme des célestes et l'extraordinaire puissance de Lucifer. Mais que pouvait bien signifier la victoire dans une lutte aussi dépourvue de sens ?

**Dans l'Eden**

L'Eden.

D'après les textes religieux, premier jardin créé par Dieu. Ce lieu aurait dû être le paradis pour tous les êtres humains mais il devint surtout le témoin de leur chute. Personne ne souhaitant résider en ce lieu tristement célèbre, les environs auraient dû être déserts. Toutefois, les textes religieux affirment que ce jardin divin est gardé en permanence par des chérubins. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Michel laissait-t-il en permanence une centaine d'anges surpuissants, capables de repousser les dieux eux-mêmes ? Quelle pouvait être la valeur commerciale, ou sentimentale, de ce lieu pour qu'il soit veillé avec tant d'ardeur ? Ce verger cachait-il une fontaine de jouvence ou l'arbre de la connaissance ?

Non. Ce lieu était la prison des anciennes divinités. Ici, au cœur d'un champ de force infranchissable était retenue l'urne finale. La geôle ultime, seul artefact dans l'univers capable de retenir des êtres surpuissants dont les pouvoirs n'avaient rien à envier à l'Olympe.

**Plateau nuageux**

Sans chercher à porter le premier coup, Michel et le séraphin déchu allèrent se placer aux deux extrémités du plateau nuageux pour se trouver à la tête de leur armée respective. Un démon-loup poussa un hurlement sinistre, présage de mort. Les séraphims, gigantesques serpents ailés, s'agitèrent en sifflant. Lucifer se tourna vers ses troupes et leur conseilla simplement d'attaquer. Tactique basique, voire carrément stupide.

Michel reprit son talkie-walkie.

Configuration A-75 ! Raphaël, Gabriel, Uriel, Seatiel, Barachiel, Jehudiel, je veux voir du sang, entendre des explosions et sentir les cosmos se déchirer ! On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire.

Reçu 5 sur 5 chef ! répondirent les six archanges en chœur.

Un millier de lucioles, passant par toutes les couleurs du spectre lumineux, apparurent dans le ciel derrière l'archange de la guerre. Un millier de cosmos meta-divins se dirigeaient vers l'objectif à la vitesse de la lumière. Arrivés à une distance suffisante pour voir leur cible, les célestes lâchèrent une bordée de missiles cosmiques.

Météores lumineux, comètes incandescentes, ectoplasmes fluorescents d'animaux mythiques, vagues d'énergies en tous genres, éclairs multicolores, décharges énergétiques, fusées macabres et ogives atomiques fusèrent à la vitesse de la lumière en direction des déchus rangés derrière Lucifer.

Tous comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survivre à cette avalanche apocalyptique. Mais les généraux démoniaques réagirent prestement et ordonnèrent, via la télépathie, à tout le monde de décoller sur le champ. Des dizaines de paires d'ailes se déployèrent dans la lumière virginale du paradis. Qu'elles soient recouvertes de plumes, de membranes reptilienne ou de métal, elles se mirent en mouvement à une vitesse luminique.

Tous décollèrent suffisamment vite pour échapper à la vague de mort qui menaçait de les engloutir. Les missiles cosmiques touchèrent les nuages avec une fraction de retard et explosèrent en déchirant le ciel, sans toutefois toucher leurs cibles. Les innombrables déflagrations qui s'ensuivirent attestèrent de la force des attaques qui avaient désintégré plusieurs kilomètres carrés de nuages. Le souffle traversa toute la dimension du paradis et ne s'arrêta qu'en touchant les grilles réputées indestructibles.

Dans le ciel bleu, où ne flottaient plus que des débris épars de nuages (innocents dans cette affaire) les déchus volaient en mode stationnaire et commençaient à insulter les célestes qui se rapprochaient d'eux en ralentissant.

Bande de crétins ! cria une succube. On peut tous se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Vos attaques de loin ne peuvent pas nous toucher !

Détail important dont Michel avait connaissance. Lucifer s'en était évidemment rendu compte, il lui avait suffi de lever une barrière défensive pour survivre à l'assaut. Son vis-à-vis n'avait ordonné qu'un coup de semonce, magistral certes, mais inoffensif.

Je suis désolé mon frère, mais ceci n'est pas un exercice, dit gravement Lucifer en joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Un cosmos blanc d'une extrême intensité commença à se former autour de lui.

Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre une posture inconnue en espérant me surprendre. Je sais bien qu'au dernier moment tu vas lancer une attaque classique, répliqua l'archange en jetant un coup d'œil distrait sur les combattants qui tournaient en rond dans le ciel.

Tout le monde avait débuté une danse aérienne sauf eux, qui attendaient bêtement sur le dernier nuage intact des environs.

Heureux de voir que tu suis le combat, ajouta Lucifer en changeant subitement de position. Maintenant, essaie de parer ça !

« TOURBILLON DE FEU »

Levant une main devant lui, le séraphin fit surgir un malëstrom de flammes rougeoyantes. La tornade pyrotechnique se rua sur Michel et l'enferma dans une prison ardente. Les langues de feu tournoyaient autour de lui en dégageant une chaleur intenable, pareille à celle qu'on trouve au cœur des soleils.

Le brasier projetait son éclat rougeoyant sur tous les restes de nuages qui flottaient encore dans le ciel bleu. La colonne d'énergie crépitait. Une mini-tempête solaire était en train de broyer le fier archange de la guerre. Sa silhouette commençait déjà à se désagréger dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Quand il ne resta plus aucune trace d'un quelconque adversaire, la tornade se calma peu à peu et disparut, ne laissant que des cendres. La température chuta rapidement pour revenir à la normale. L'énergie de l'attaque se dispersa. Il ne restait plus qu'une épaisse fumée noire.

Et…

Surgissant des fumerolles un ange.

Peuf ! Peuf ! Keuf ! Oh beurk ! Je comprends pourquoi on dit que fumer tue.

Lucifer parut décontenancé, non pas que son adversaire ait survécu, mais parce que son vis-vis avait changé de look entre-temps.

Tu n'es pas Michel !

Mmm…je reconnais bien là l'infinie intelligence du premier séraphin…en effet, je suis Raphaël archange de la guérison !

Je sais qui tu es. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais là…

Ah oui…Michel m'a laissé un mot pour toi.

Excuse-moi mais j'ai quelques déchus à combattre, par conséquent je n'ai pas le temps de bronzer au milieu de ton feu de cheminée.

Affectueusement Michel.

Non…il n'a pas pu échapper à mon attaque aussi facilement, dit-il en écrasant la carte.

Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la même attaque ne marche pas une fois avec Michel.

La ferme !

Lucifer leva la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. A quelques kilomètres au-dessus planaient ses soldats.

Attention ! L'archange de la guerre arrive !

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se mirent à balayer les environs à la recherche d'un mouvement. Azazel activa son lance-missile qui sortit de son avant-bras gauche.

Pas de problème chef ! Si le vois je…NOM D'UN HUMAIN !

Des étincelles crépitaient au niveau du panneau de commande de son arme.

Il a arraché les fils sans que je m'en rende compte…expliqua le général de la guerre avec une voix chargée d'admiration.

Derrière toi ! hurla Belzébul à un démon.

Asmodée se retourna instantanément et lança son attaque sur Michel.

Que le glaive écarlate te transperce !

Le rayon d'énergie traversa ce qui n'était que le reflet de l'ange et alla toucher une succube quelques mètres plus loin.

Asmodée ! Espèce d'humain décérébré ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut attaquer, hurla la succube Aglaophonos furieuse (et à juste titre).

Ce fut comme si le départ de la course avait été donné. Les deux armées décidèrent brusquement de se foncer dessus. Lucifer, voyant que les choses devenaient sérieuse, baissa les yeux et constata que Raphaël avait prudemment pris la poudre d'escampette.

Je vois…vous voulez éviter le combat…Malheureusement pour vous, ce ne sera pas possible très longtemps…

Un cosmos titanesque d'une blancheur éblouissante se mit à danser autour du séraphin.

Voyons ce que valent les anges célestes…

Il pointa ses deux mains vers le ciel, paume ouverte et hurla

« GLACIATION ETERNELLE »

Instantanément un bloc de glace long de plusieurs kilomètres apparut dans le ciel et emprisonna une trentaine d'anges. Ceux-ci essayèrent de se libérer en faisant exploser leur cosmos mais ce fut en vain.

Allons…c'est avec cette attaque que j'ai vaincu Pontos et Okéanos…vous ne croyez tout de même pas pouvoir échapper à cette prison. Les cercueils de glace que j'ai créé sur Sibéria 2 n'ont pas fondu depuis des millénaires.

**Eden**

Une ombre se faufilait d'arbre en arbre, tel le serpent mythique du mensonge se dissimulant dans toutes les parts d'ombre. La chose progressait physiquement, sans faire appel à son cosmos depuis quelques minutes. Il ne fallait pas que les anges la repèrent avant qu'elle réussisse à le faire…

L'ombre avait déjà essayé d'anéantir le peuple angélique. Cela faisait plus d'un million d'années qu'elle attendait de pouvoir se venger de ce peuple maudit qui avait causé tant de tort à la race des hommes.

Plus que cent mètres et elle y serait…

La jarre enfermant les anciennes divinités, les ennemis historiques des anges, trônait sur un piédestal de marbre entouré par un champ de force, ridicule. L'ombre sourit. Comment un si petit objet, capable de tenir dans une main pouvait représenter une telle puissance, un tel danger, une telle menace ?

La réponse dans quelques instants…

**Dans le ciel du paradis extérieur**

Michel filait à la vitesse de la lumière entre les déchus, esquivant ou parant toutes les attaques qui menaçaient de le toucher. Jusqu'à présent personne n'était parvenu à le blesser. Les démons n'étaient parvenus qu'à se fatiguer pour le moment.

Les autres anges célestes suivaient l'exemple de leur chef. Ils volaient dans tous les sens en essayant de se protéger. Malheureusement, ce genre de tactique, aussi généreuse fut-elle, ne permettait pas de gagner une bataille. De nombreux anges étaient touchés par les traits de cosmos qui striaient maintenant le ciel. Et ceux qui essayaient de s'extirper de la mêlée des combattants en furie se faisaient immédiatement emprisonner dans une gangue de glace éternelle par Lucifer.

Certains comprirent qu'il fallait passer à l'attaque s'ils voulaient l'emporter, Raphaël le premier. Il se dirigea vers Dracula, le démon aux ailes de chauve-souris, et lui lança sa terrible attaque : la tarte à la crème.

Le vampire légendaire fut complètement aveuglé par le projectile et percuta un démon ténébreux qui passait par là.

La priorité tu connais ! Ducon !

Sans attendre de voir le résultat, Raphaël continua sur sa lancée en distribuant des tartes à tout le monde, sans vraiment prendre le temps d'analyser qui était avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, une infime minorité d'anges avait pris le parti de tirer dans le tas à coups de cosmos. Voyant qu'il s'agissait là du groupuscule le plus dangereux, le général Léviathan se porta à leur rencontre en faisant gronder son aura. Un premier ange céleste voulut s'interposer et se fit engloutir par une vague de ténèbres.

Un archange vit ce démon ténébreux, assis dans la position du lotus, avancer sans rencontrer de résistance. Barachiel se rua à sa rencontre. Léviathan se contenta de bouger quelques doigts, et expédia l'âme de son adversaire dans l'un des six Enfers. L'autre ne s'y attendait pas. En effet, il était extrêmement difficile d'ouvrir des chemins dimensionnels aux alentours du paradis (d'ailleurs l'Eden avait été choisi comme geôle suprême pour sa capacité absolue à résister à toute intrusion).

Tu veux me dire à quoi tu joues Léviathan ? L'archange Barachiel n'aura aucun mal à s'échapper de vos Enfers puisque vous avez amené ici tous les combattants de valeur.

Bah…je me contente d'affronter tous ceux qui viennent à ma rencontre. Je ne cherche pas une victoire en atomisant mes adversaires (immortels comme moi) mais à tester leur détermination. C'est votre foi en l'humanité contre ma foi.

Alors je serai ton adversaire Léviathan du serpent, général des ténèbres que l'on dit être le démon le plus proche du diable.

Une sphère d'énergie bleue, striée d'éclairs blancs, apparut devant le démon. Elle disparut pour laisser place à un humain, vêtu d'un tee-shirt bleu, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes à fourrure. Léviathan détailla son adversaire, qui n'était certainement pas humain (puisqu'il flottait dans les airs). Il avait des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. Un accent russe ?

J'ai déjà vu une photo de toi…ne serais-tu pas un des cinq qui a abattu Hadès, permettant ainsi notre libération ?

Je porte effectivement les traits de Hyoga, chevalier du cygne, mais ce n'est là que pure commodité. C'est une fausse identité bien pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de me rendre sur terre incognito.

Pff…n'est-ce pas ridicule de te battre sous les traits d'un humain ?

Pff…n'est-ce pas ridicule de vous introduire dans l'Olympe sous les traits d'humains ?

Léviathan sourit, tout en gardant son aura de sérénité.

Qui es-tu ?

Je suis St-Alexer.

Et tu souhaites te battre au nom des humains ? Pourquoi ?

La curiosité du général des ténèbres se lisait dans ses pupilles bleu glace.

En tant qu'ange gardien, j'ai été chargé de veiller sur l'âme d'un humain : Alexer. Je pouvais difficilement tomber sur un cas plus désespérant. C'était un être vil, arrogant, stupide, ambitieux qui s'est rendu coupable de nombreux crimes.

J'ai longtemps pensé que j'allais abandonner la cause des humains pour rejoindre le camp des déchus. Mais plutôt que d'exterminer toute l'humanité pour les fautes d'un seul, j'ai préféré me rendre sur Terre pour botter le cul du couillon dont j'avais la charge. Je lui ai infligé une sévère défaite sous les traits d'un minable chevalier de bronze pour piétiner sa fierté.

Et ?

Et bizarrement, le fait de l'épargner et de sauver sa sœur l'a fait radicalement changer. Il a choisi de revenir vers le camp du bien. Désormais, je sais que les humains sont des gros cons stupides malhonnêtes et immoraux… mais ils sont aussi capables de s'améliorer.

Cette seule considération te pousse à t'opposer à moi ?

Oui. Je pense que votre génocide est une erreur. On devrait se contenter d'aller mettre des baffes aux humains qui font chier tout le monde.

Très bien… voyons qui de nous deux a raison.

Léviathan leva une main devant lui en concentrant son cosmos rugissant.

« QUE LA VAGUE DE TENEBRES T'EMPORTE »

Tu ne crois tout de même pas m'avoir avec ça…

« PAR LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANTS »

L'archange Raphaël courait tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne touchait pas le sol, ce qui était effectivement le cas puisqu'il volait. L'ange de la guérison avait revêtu une tenue étrange : un gros casque métallique, un maillot aux couleurs criardes couvert de sponsors, un short à fleurs, des chaussures à crampons (3kg par crampon) et un ballon de football américain sous l'aisselle gauche.

Il avançait en beuglant, tendant la main droite en avant pour repousser les assaillants. D'autres joueurs vêtus de la même manière lui couraient après.

Soudain, un puissant démon lui barra la route. Grand, fort, beau et bien coiffé il en imposait de par sa présence et son charisme.

Halte !

Beeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh !

Halte j'ai dit !

Beeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh !

Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Le prince des néphimlims fit exploser son cosmos doré et un mur lumineux apparut devant lui.

« MUR REFLECHISSANT »

Raphaël continua sa course.

_Hé ! Hé ! Hé !_

_Ce mur a beau réfléchir plus que la moyenne des humains, il n'a été conçu que pour contrer les attaques énergétiques. A la différence du crystal wall, cette façade ne peut pas arrêter les corps physiques._

L'archange de la guérison traversa le mur de lumière et s'approcha de Semiaxas.

Tiens ! T'es trop fort pour moi ! dit-il en lui remettant le ballon.

Ha ! ha ! Tu as compris que j'étais le…

BAM !

200 kilos de crampons métalliques, made in USA, lui passèrent dessus avec la délicatesse d'un TGV.

Comment ? Tu as gelé ma vague mais… c'est impossible !

Ha !Ha ! Impossible n'est pas français, répliqua St-Alexer.

Je veux bien qu'une attaque de froid puisse geler une vague d'eau mais dans mon cas la « vague » est une métaphore.

Je dirai même plus, c'est une image.

Alors comment as-tu pu ?

Hin ! Très simple !

Les attaques de froid ont généralement pour but de faire diminuer la vitesse d'agitation des molécules. Quand nous parvenons à faire cesser complètement ce mouvement, nous atteignons le fameux « zero absolu ».

Une vague d'énergie, même si elle n'est pas constituée de matière tangible comme les molécules, est toutefois constituée par une infinité de particules énergétiques : dans ton cas les anti-photons. Il m'a suffi de faire cesser tout mouvement à un niveau sub-atomique.

Vas-y Maroût ! Montre-moi ta plus puissante attaque !

Tu vas avoir très chaud…goûte au…

« FEU PURIFICATEUR »

Une colonne de flammes multicolores jaillirent des mains du djinn et fusèrent en direction de Raphaël. Les langues de feu tournoyaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans le ciel bleu. Une chaleur intenable s'en dégageait.

Face au feu de Lucifer, ce n'était guère impressionnant, mais c'était suffisant pour réduire un pays en cendres. L'archange de la guérison comprit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer cette attaque. Ce brasier était doté d'une énergie incroyable, capable de brûler n'importe quoi.

Raphaël décida donc de sortir une branche et d'y attacher quelques marsch-mallows. Il se décala prudemment d'un mètre sur le côté puis tendit le bras pour faire cuire ses friandises.

A moi maintenant !

L'ange, portant les mêmes traits que Hyoga, prit la célèbre posture de Camus, les deux mains jointes au-dessus de la tête. Il intensifia son cosmos au maximum faisant apparaître une aura blanche laiteuse tout autour de lui. St-Alexer ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. L'air se rafraîchit tout autour de lui. Des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber dans le périmètre de combat et entamèrent une danse glaciale.

L'ange abaissa brusquement ses bras pour déclencher son attaque.

« PAR L'EXECUTION DE L'AURORE »

St-Alexer libéra toute son énergie accumulée d'un seul coup sur son adversaire. Ce dernier aurait dû être, en théorie, transformé en glaçon. Mais il n'en fut rien comme le constata le sosie de Hyoga en ouvrant les yeux.

Quoi ? Léviathan a levé une barrière d'énergie autour de lui !

Le général des ténèbres flottait au milieu d'une bulle d'énergie sombre que l'exécution de l'aurore n'était pas parvenue à geler.

Hum…Alexer, tu es un adversaire de valeur. Je vais être obligé d'utiliser ma plus puissante attaque face à toi. J'ai nommé **le cœur des ténèbres** !

Attends une seconde ! Ta technique ultime est une illusion : le châtiment de Job !

Oui, je sais mais ça fait une éternité que je l'utilise, tout le monde doit la connaître.

Mais non…vas-y…

La ferme ! C'est encore moi qui décide quelle attaque je vais employer.

Ouais…

**Le cœur des ténèbres** est la technique ultime. Elle combine l'attaque et la défense. Quand je l'utilise, personne ne peut me blesser et mon adversaire se fait immanquablement tuer.

Elle prive aussi des cinq sens ?

Tu me prends pour un débutant ou quoi ?

La reine des succubes évita de justesse la tarte à la crème et répliqua aussitôt par une attaque mentale.

Prends ça Raphaël ! PERTE DE CONTROLE !

L'ange ne put esquiver et reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Argh ! Non…qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ricana Lilith. Cette attaque brise la connexion entre le corps et l'esprit. Désormais tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur ton corps.

Haaa…

L'esprit de Raphaël en eut des sueurs froides.

_Horrible !_

Mais alors… si je ne contrôle plus rien…

Son corps se mit en mouvement.

Quelle horreur ! Je vais me remettre à danser le twist des années 70 !

Alors essayons ça ! BLUE IMPULSE !

St-Alexer propulsa son cosmos laiteux sous la forme d'une onde d'énergie bleutée. L'attaque fusa à la vitesse de la lumière et atteignit la bulle de protection en une fraction de seconde. La vague bleue se fit absorber par la sphère sombre au moment du contact. La bulle se déforma un court instant avant de reprendre sa forme sphérique parfaite.

**Le cœur des ténèbres** peut aussi récupérer l'énergie déployée par mes adversaires. Plus tu m'attaqueras et plus tes chances de vaincre iront en s'amenuisant.

Ouaip ! Mais d'un autre côté, je risque pas de gagner en restant assis sur une chaise.

Léviathan n'avait pas vraiment une attitude agressive comme la plupart des déchus.

Sais-tu pourquoi je me bats ?

Les raisons ne manquent pas pour déchoir…

La première étant les humains.

D'accord je t'écoute, répondit St-Alexer, pour qui la psychologie se résumait plutôt à mettre des coups jusqu'à ce que ça aille.

Les humains ont de multiples défauts. Ils sont prompts à pécher et n'ont aucune valeur morale. Mais ce qui m'horripile par dessus tout ! C'est que les humains n'ont la foi que dans les situations où ça les arrange.

Ils veulent bien rendre hommage au divin quand leur estomac est bien rempli mais se mettent à injurier le ciel quand ils perdent au loto. Les humains prient pour un monde meilleur quand ils sont plongés dans le malheur mais ne se soucient pas des commandements divins lorsqu'il s'agit de causer du tort à leurs semblables.

Ils n'ont aucune piété.

Je sais bien que leurs prétendus dieux (ceux que nous exterminons) sont des minables qui n'ont de divin que le pouvoir. Mais manquer de respect à un principe supérieur, c'est montrer qu'on ne veut pas tendre vers la perfection. C'est dire qu'on approuve pas le sublime.

Je sais bien que beaucoup de déchus ont une attitude indigne mais la plupart se battent au nom d'un principe supérieur. Même s'ils sont faibles moralement, ils croient au Bien et veulent le faire triompher.

Michel s'arrêta au milieu d'un groupe de déchus hostiles. Il était encerclé par les dix démons-bêtes sauvages. Quiconque doté de raison aurait fui mais il se contenta de rester immobile en croisant les bras.

Désolé…mais la partie est terminée pour vous…

Ggggrrrrrrrggrgrgrghhhhhgrgrggrhrgrgr2 !

Inutile, ce combat est déjà terminé.

Dix cosmos agressifs s'embrasèrent, présageant un assaut imminent, et commencèrent à dégager une énergie suffisante pour abattre un olympien. Bizarrement les créatures ailées n'esquissèrent pas un geste.

Rrr3 ?

Ssss3 ?

Houhou3 !

Crr3 !

Ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer. J'ai lancé le Subatomic Net. Désormais, vous êtes dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un atome de votre corps.

Rrrrhouhhhrrr4 ?

Hum…ce n'est pas que je doute de ma technique mais il n'est pas bon de sous-estimer ses adversaires. Je dois m'assurer que vous vous tiendrez tranquille durant le reste de la bataille et pour ça…

Une aura dorée gigantesque apparut subitement autour de Michel et aveugla tous les démons qui l'encerclaient. L'ange écarta les bras et libéra des milliers de boules d'énergie argentées qui fusèrent autour de lui dans toutes les directions.

« GREATEST CAUTION5 »

Les puissants serviteurs de Behêmoth tentèrent d'échapper à la toile invisible qui les immobilisait. Mais comme Michel l'avait prédit, il leur était impossible de bouger un doigt (ou une griffe ou une langue tout dépend de qui on parle). Les démons reçurent chacun un paquet de boules d'énergie de plein fouet.

A chaque impact des arcs d'énergie argentés parcouraient le corps des déchus. Rapidement, ils abandonnèrent toute résistance.

Greatest caution est une technique qui endort le corps et l'esprit. Vous ne subirez aucune séquelle… et je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres…

Raphaël effectua un judicieux looping qui lui permit d'éviter, de justesse, les attaques traîtreusement portées par derrière.

Les deux démons-machines le manquèrent et poursuivirent leur course en avant, emportés par leur élan.

La prochaine fois que vous voulez attaquer quelqu'un par surprise, n'attendez pas que l'ordinateur ait étudié vos chances de réussite…C'est vrai quoi on a pas toute la journée !

D'accord, je n'attendrai pas !

Une succube aux cheveux verts fonça sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

Regarde-moi ! Contemple « le regard de la gorgone » !

Raphaël consulta sa montre :

Une seconde Callirhoé…je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié de programmer mon magnétoscope. C'est bête ! Ils font un numéro spécial pour la 10 000ème édition de « trente millions d'humains ».

Viens te battre !

Ouais heu…dis donc, t'as une mine affreuse…

Quoi ?

Ben oui, regarde-toi dans mon miroir…

Tu me crois assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau ?

C'est que t'as un bouton sur le nez…

QUOI ? s'écria Callirhoé horrifiée. Montre-moi ça !

CRAC !

Connard ! hurla une autre succube qui arrivait à tire d'aile. Tu vas payer pour ce que t'as fait à ma copine !

Je veux bien mais j'ai oublié ma carte bleue « gold saint ».

Prends ça ! menaça Aglaophonos en concentrant son cosmos dans sa main droite.

« QUE LES GRIFFES DE LA SUCCUBE TE DECHIRENT »

Raphaël eut à peine le temps de voir arriver des millions de coups portés à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ahh…

Des gerbes de liquide rouge fusèrent brutalement après le passage de la succube.

AAAHH !

Laissant derrière elle un Raphaël effondré suintant un liquide écarlate.

L'ange Michel s'arrêta brusquement.

Cette cosmo-énergie…marmonna-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Il contacta par télépathie son frère.

Raphaël !

Ahh… ouille… Oui mon chef ?

J'ai dit que je voulais voir du sang…pas du ketchup !

Brusquement les effusions de liquide rouge cessèrent. L'archange de la guérison cacha prestement sa bouteille de ketchup et annonça sur un ton qui se voulait innocent :

Heu…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez dire…

**Le cœur des ténèbres** est une technique qui combine à la fois l'attaque et la défense. Une fois que mes adversaires ont compris l'impossibilité de me porter un coup, je les élimine…comme ceci…

Non, répliqua St-Alexer prenant une posture défensive.

La bulle d'énergie négative impénétrable qui flottait autour de Lévithan se mit à dégonfler. Il eut été plus exact de dire qu'elle se concentrait car, au fur et à mesure qu'elle rétrécissait, sa noirceur augmentait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la sphère défensive avait complètement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une bille d'énergie tenant dans la paume du général des ténèbres.

Brusquement, sans crier gare, la boule sombre se brisa et libéra un rayon d'énergie surpuissant qui fila à une vitesse subluluminique6 vers l'ange gardien et le transperça de part en part. St-Alexer ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, avant de s'effondrer. Ailes repliées, son corps se mit à chuter dans le ciel éternellement bleu.

Léviathan resta seul, le temps de penser à sa victoire.

Comme tous les anges, tu es immortel. Notre combat n'est donc pas physiquement achevé mais nous pouvons déjà conclure que ma détermination était supérieure à la tienne.

En es-tu si sûr ?

Hoh…tu es…

Raphaël, archange de la guérison, toujours là quand il s'agit de dire une bêtise.

Que veux-tu ?

Me battre…

Je m'en doutais, répondit Léviathan.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré un adversaire aussi puissant que toi, je vais pouvoir déchaîner toute ma puissance.

Très bien, montre-moi ça !

« CŒUR DES TENEBRES, PROTEGE-MOI »

La sphère de protection se reforma aussitôt autour du général des ténèbres. Enchaîner ses techniques secrètes ne semblait pas le fatiguer.

Argh…dire que Alexer a été confronté à ça…, grogna Raphaël.

Je t'attends !

Très bien ! Je vais pouvoir utiliser ma plus puissante attaque. Ne m'en veux pas si je t'atomise…

« PAR LE CANARD EN PLASTIQUE QUI FAIT COIN COIN »

Le projectile jaillit à la vitesse de la lumière et percuta la boule d'énergie négative. Le canard en plastique se fit désintégrer instantanément en lâchant un « coin » désespéré.

Quoi ? Il a arrêté mon attaque ! s'étonna Raphaël.

Pff…répliqua Léviathan, tellement apitoyé qu'il n'en trouvait plus ses mots.

Michel attrapa le bras de son opposant et lui fit une prise de judo toute simple : une projection. Quel intérêt de projeter dans les airs un type qui a des ailes ? Aucun si ce n'est qu'on l'a placé sur la trajectoire d'une autre attaque.

Le démon chaotique prit la salve de **météores noirs** de plein fouet au grand dam de leur créateur.

Excuse-moi Apollyon, dit Azazel. Je pouvais pas prévoir que t'allais te foutre au beau milieu de mon truc…

Ahhh…ça brûle…

C'est rien…va mettre un peu de glace dessus…

Michel, sans s'attarder sur le sort de ses opposants directs, fit un saut en flip-flap sur le côté pour éviter une boule d'énergie. Il fonça sur le tireur et fit immédiatement un tonneau aérien pour échapper aux missiles qui le suivaient de peu. L'archange guerrier enchaîna sur une vrille. Les différentes attaques glissèrent sur lui sans le toucher. Michel gardait les bras croisés.

Devant une telle agilité, les déchus décidèrent de se rapprocher pour attaquer de plus près. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été piégés.

N'avancez pas, cria Azazel, un peu plus futé que la moyenne. Il a dressé sa toile immobilisante.

C'est sympa de prévenir tes copains…ça l'aurait été plus de leur dire avant.

ROUAR ! hurla le général Béhêmoth en s'arrachant à la toile invisible (ce qui surprit tout le monde).

T'es pas censé être un gros bourrin de service incapable de penser ? demanda Azazel, qui avait une idée arrêtée sur la question.

RRRRAAAARRR ! Mon corps est mon arme de prédilection ! Je maîtrise chacun de mes atomes à la perfection ! Cette toile ridicule ne peut pas me retenir.

En déployant ses ailes membraneuses, le démon du dragon fonça sur Michel en crachant du feu. L'archange guerrier changea de posture de combat. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller toutes ses prises et parer un assaut direct simultanément.

Je vais te déchiqueter, Spiderman !

Hé ! Je t'ai pas insulté, espèce de gros bouffon vert !

Azazel observa attentivement cet assaut. L'être le plus fort physiquement, parmi les armées du mal, contre celui qu'on disait être le plus grand technicien du ciel.

Eclair de lumière aveuglant.

Béhêmoth était figé. Une lance d'énergie pure l'avait traversé de part en part. Les couches de peau reptilienne réputées impénétrables, le cœur, les poumons, les os, rien n'avait résisté à l'assaut.

Impossible…dit-il en s'effondrant, ses gros yeux globuleux exorbités.

La **_lance de Dieu_** peut traverser n'importe quoi, même ta cuirasse invulnérable.

Les corps d'anges transpercés, lacérés ou gelés étaient légions. Ils chutaient infiniment dans le ciel. Cette dimension était bâtie sur un modèle cylindrique, ceux qui atteignaient le fond se retrouvaient en réalité en haut, comme les explorateurs terriens qui font le tour du monde.

Raphaël comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre quand il se fit démembrer par l'attaque du général Léviathan. Quelques secondes après l'archange résuma la situation :

Ahhh…Bob…C'était pas ma guerre !

L'intensité de la bataille allait en s'atténuant.

Lucifer avait emprisonné dans la glace plusieurs centaines d'anges célestes tandis que Michel anesthésiait la quasi-totalité des déchus. Le nombre de combattant diminuait mais l'ardeur demeurait inaltérable jusqu'à…

Arrêt.

Lucifer et Michel s'interrompirent simultanément au beau milieu d'un assaut.

J'ai senti une présence anormale dans l'Eden, dit simplement l'archange guerrier.

Tu as raison ! Allons-y ! répondit Lucifer d'un ton alarmé.

Les deux chefs quittèrent la champ de bataille10 à la vitesse de la lumière laissant derrière eux des combattants qui ne comprenaient pas tout.

On fait quoi si les chefs abandonnent ? demanda Maroût.

Ils n'abandonnent pas. Je crois qu'ils ont tendu un piège à quelqu'un et qu'ils vont lui tomber dessus, comprit Léviathan.

Est-ce qu'on les suit ? proposa St-Alexer.

Brillante suggestion. Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts, approuva le général des ténèbres. »

**fin du chapitre**

1 en latin dans le texte

2 Te fous pas de notre gueule ! Tous dessus ! On va se le faire !

3 Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'arrive plus à bouger !

4 Parce que tu crois pouvoir retenir les dix fauves déchus avec ton jouet, petite araignée ?

5 La plus grande précaution

6 Une vitesse supérieure à la célérité de la lumière dans le vide

10 Pour savoir ce que les anges sont partis affronter dans le jardin d'Eden, allez lire « l'annexe 5 : l'avatar de dieu »


	18. Annexe5: L'avatar de Dieu

L'avatar de Dieu

**Si l'histoire est un éternel recommencement**

L'archange Michel volait calmement, perdu dans ses réflexions sur l'origine des spaghettis, et la détection d'un cosmos agressif ne l'affola pas outre mesure. Il se dirigea vers la source d'énergie et se posa en douceur sur un nuage. Son adversaire caché par des fumerolles blanches avança vers lui avec une assurance à la limite de l'arrogance.

Les deux êtres partageaient le même sang puisque selon la légende : tous les anges étaient frères, ou sœurs (n'ayant pas de sexe on peut pas trancher). L'un était vêtu d'une tunique blanche retenue par une mince ceinture bleue claire. L'autre portait un énorme surplis couvert d'arrêtes tranchantes. Les deux créatures célestes regardèrent un moment le costume de leur vis-à-vis en essayant de deviner quelle protection était la plus efficace, juste au cas où il faudrait se battre parce que…

« Si on était des humains de base, notre premier réflexe serait de nous battre, annonça Michel sur un ton plaisantin.

Mais bien que nous soyons tous deux des anges de la guerre, nous sommes au-dessus de ça, répondit Azazel, ange déchu et seigneur de la guerre au service de Lucifer.

Eh bien, avant toutes choses…Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait plusieurs millénaires que je t'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? T'as retrouvé du boulot ?

Le démon guerrier resta impassible devant cette avalanche de questions.

Est-il vraiment utile que je fasse un rapport détaillé puisque la CIA nous piste depuis notre fuite de l'Hadès ?

Si tu sais que je sais et que je sais que tu sais que je sais… pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant de rencontrer notre mystérieux informateur qui nous a gentiment fourni le traité et quelques dossiers.

Michel eut un sourire amusé.

Tu penses que j'ai une taupe dans mon camp ?

C'est certain.

Hin ! C'est prévenant de ta part de venir m'avertir de la présence d'un traître dans mon équipe malheureusement je connais déjà son identité et ses motivations.

Comment ?

Quand j'ai découvert la fuite, mon premier réflexe a été de suspecter tout le monde. Du point de vue logique c'était la meilleure chose à faire et c'est certainement ce que tu aurais fait à ma place. Mais au fond de moi, je gardais une confiance inébranlable dans mes alliés. J'ai réalisé qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait ça dans le but de faire du mal car _melior video probaque_. Il m'a suffi de demander.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est l'archange Gabriel qui vous a fourni les informations. C'était parfaitement raisonnable de la part de l'ange des communications que de vous transmettre ce traité qui, après tout, a été écrit spécialement pour vous.

…

Je place une foi inébranlable dans mes soldats tandis que tu surveilles en permanence la programmation des tiens.

Michel, mon frère, tu es trop naïf pour être le commandant en chef des anges du ciel. Imagine qu'un seul de tes soldats trahisse la cause angélique et qu'il profite de ton inattention pour aller libérer les anciennes divinités qui sont retenues au paradis.

Arrêtez avec cette histoire ! C'est de la paranoïa !

Voyant que son argument faisait mouche le démon de la guerre continua.

Nous allons exterminer les humains car ils représentent une menace au même titre que les anciennes divinités. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'une mauvaise surprise éclate au cœur de la guerre…

Michel fit quelques pas en avant et dépassa son interlocuteur.

Nul obstacle n'est insurmontable. Si les anciennes divinités ou tout autre démon venait à surgir, nous pourrions nous allier aux humains pour les combattre.

Foutaises ! Cette race est trop faible pour nous servir à quoi que ce soit.

Si vraiment, elle est faible, pourquoi la considérer comme une menace ?

Azazel se retourna prestement.

Tout peuple qui n'est pas le peuple élu doit être considéré comme une menace. Nous serons en paix le jour où nous aurons anéantis tous les ennemis des anges.

Je pense au contraire que tous les peuples de l'univers pourraient vivre en paix et combattre ensemble. Après tout, les cyclopes datent des temps anciens et ils se sont mis au service des humains. De même, je constate que les armures sont des monades capables de solidarité voire de courage. Il viendra un jour où nous devrons tous nous allier…

Contre quoi ? Contre la menace ultime ? Et quelle est-elle ?

Michel prit un air pensif.

Je pense que Lucifer serait d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il demeure des parts d'ombre dans l'histoire de l'univers. Pourquoi Cronos est-il devenu subitement méchant ? Comment la guerre a-t-elle pu naître dans notre univers ? Qui a inventé la technique de création des monstres ? Pourquoi les anciennes divinités ont-elles voulu voler le Big Will ? Comment les habitants de Gigantomanchia ont-ils pu échapper à notre surveillance ?

Les êtres de cet univers sont libres. C'est pour cela qu'ils font des choses imprévisibles voire incompréhensibles.

Possible. Ou alors il y avait un instigateur caché dans l'ombre qui a foutu un beau bazar dans la galaxie.

Là c'est toi qui devient parano. Tu penses bien que si un tel être existait, Lucifer lui aurait couru après.

En effet. Mais face à une menace inconnue je préfère avoir un maximum d'alliés.

Pff ! Tu trembles devant une menace fantôme. Mais nous savons tous deux qu'il viendra un jour où notre peuple n'aura plus à trembler : le jour où nous aurons exterminé le dernier non-ange.

Que nous restera-t-il ?

Nous. Le peuple élu. Quand nous aurons effacé toutes les races belliqueuses et infidèles, l'univers sera un paradis.

Exact. Malheureusement notre peuple n'est pas un peuple parfait. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous prétendre supérieurs aux autres.

Tu délires Michel !

Pour avoir le droit d'exterminer les humains, il faudrait d'abord prouver qu'ils représentent le mal et nous le bien. Mais qu'est-ce que le Bien exactement ?

Discute de ça avec Lucifer, moi je ne suis qu'un simple exécutant.

Tu as pourtant ton mot à dire.

Je n'en aurais qu'un ! Donne-moi les clés…

Azazel jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à l'archange. Un humain normal aurait pissé dans son froc rien qu'en voyant le démon faire ça mais Michel se contenta de sourire.

Les clés de ma 106 ou celles du Père Fourra ?

Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter. Donne-moi les clés.

Il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer de quoi tu parles.

Je suppose que tu connais déjà le plan de notre chef.

Bien sûr. Très belle tactique en trois temps qui vise l'extermination totale de l'humanité mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes clés à molette…

La troisième étape se terminera par l'anéantissement de la race humaine mais Lucifer ne veut pas s'arrêter là car cela n'aurait aucun sens. Si nous tuons tous les humains, leurs âmes irons au paradis où ils vivront heureux.

Et vous ne le voulez pas ?

Non. Donne-moi les sept clés du paradis afin que je puisse fermer les grilles. Ainsi les esprits des humains auront le choix entre nos enfers et le néant total…

Michel parut plus surpris par l'attitude du démon que par ses propos.

Là, t'étais censé lancer un rire diabolique…

**Dans l'Eden**

Une ombre se faufilait d'arbre en arbre, tel le serpent mythique du mensonge se dissimulant dans toutes les parts d'ombre. La chose progressait physiquement, sans faire appel à son cosmos depuis quelques minutes. Il ne fallait pas que les anges la repèrent avant qu'elle réussisse à le faire…

L'ombre avait déjà essayé d'anéantir le peuple angélique. Cela faisait plus d'un million d'années qu'elle attendait de pouvoir se venger de ce peuple maudit qui avait causé tant de tort à la race des hommes.

Plus que quelques mètres et elle y serait…

La jarre enfermant les anciennes divinités, les ennemis historiques des anges, trônait sur un piédestal de marbre entouré par un champ de force, ridicule. L'ombre sourit. Comment un si petit objet, capable de tenir dans une main pouvait représenter une telle puissance, un tel danger, une telle menace ?

La réponse dans quelques secondes…

**Eden et alentours**

Tandis que l'ombre marchait à une vitesse parfaitement normale, l'archange guerrier et le séraphin déchu volaient à une vitesse incalculable en direction du jardin originel. Une foule d'anges essayait de les suivre mais se fit distancer.

Les deux chefs se déplaçaient plus vite que la lumière, ne laissant qu'une traînée enflammée derrière eux. Pareils à des étoiles filantes, ils traversaient les cieux en présageant une catastrophe à venir.

_Plus vite !_

La chose sentit que les éclats de cosmos avaient subitement changé de direction. Elle comprit que les anges rappliquaient vers lui à grande vitesse. Il ne leur faudrait qu'un dixième de seconde pour la rejoindre.

_Plus vite !_

Les cheveux écrasés par le vent, Michel accélérait. L'ange franchit distorsion 9 sans se désintégrer. Sa maîtrise du huitième sens lui permettait de déplacer tous ses atomes avec une célérité supérieure à ce que la physique autorise.

_Plus vite !_

Lucifer optait plutôt pour des vortex accélérateurs. Il lui fallait intensifier sa vitesse au-delà de toute limite pour intercepter sa cible. Ses cheveux ne craignaient pas le vent car les deux petites ailes faciales s'étaient rétractées pour protéger la tête du séraphin de l'air brûlant.

_Plus vite !_

Le serviteur de l'Apocalypse se demanda un instant comment les anges avaient pu découvrir sa présence, lui qui leur avait échappé durant des millénaires. Technique de détection inconnue ? Non, ce devait être plus simple. Ces crétins avaient dû dégarnir exprès les défenses du paradis en espérant qu'il en profiterait.

La faille dans le plan ? IL va en profiter.

Le champ de force, théoriquement infranchissable pour un ange normal, céda facilement. L'ombre tendit la main, à la vitesse de la lumière, vers la jarre mauve qui n'attendait que lui. C'est le moment que choisit Michel pour arriver sur les lieux. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et ne put que lâcher un cri en guise d'avertissement :

NON !

Trop tard.

La main de l'intrus s'était déjà refermée sur la poterie antique. Si quelqu'un tentait une attaque, la fiole ne manquerait pas d'être détruite.

L'archange guerrier stoppa net. Lucifer qui le suivait de près fit la même chose. Tous deux avaient reconnu quelqu'un en la personne de l'ombre.

Shaka de la vierge !

Sauron le maudit !

Les deux anges échangèrent un regard incrédule où commençait à poindre la compréhension.

Le juste, le bien, l'amour, le beau, le vrai, le courage, la piété, la sagesse, le divin. C'est toujours la même histoire. Tout le monde possède intuitivement la connaissance des choses réellement importantes et pourtant, chacun s'en fait une définition personnelle. Le boss ultime n'échappe pas à cette règle. Tous avaient l'intuition de son existence et pourtant les deux anges le percevaient différemment.

L'intrus ne cherchant pas à décliner son identité à la manière tonitruante des chevaliers, Michel s'en occupa.

Cet homme…

_Mais est-ce encore un homme ? Quel cosmos !_

Cet homme s'appelle Shaka. Il est le chevalier d'or de la vierge au service d'Athéna.

L'archange guerrier en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Cette manière de garder les yeux fermés avant un combat, la position des mains… L'homme semblait plus âgé, plus blasé, plus fou mais c'était bien le Virgo saint de cette génération. Bizarrement, ses cheveux blonds avaient pris la teinte du sang écarlate.

Non tu te trompes, répliqua Lucifer.

Celui qui se trouve devant nous est Sauron le maudit, serviteur de Cronos.

Le séraphin déchu était certain de l'identité de l'intrus pour l'avoir combattu lors de la grande guerre. Pourtant l'armure qu'il portait ne lui disait rien. Loin des esthétiques kamuis, elle ressemblait à un magma perpétuellement en fusion qui protégeait la chose des pieds à la tête.

L'arrivée de dizaines d'anges interrompit le cours des pensées de Lucifer. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur crier de faire attention. Les soldats de Michel auraient sans doute fait preuve de prudence et auraient cherché à s'emparer de la jarre pendant que les autres faisaient diversion. En revanche, les anges déchus allaient attaquer en masse en cherchant à atomiser cet humain qui avait osé profaner un sanctuaire sacré.

L'archange guerrier et le séraphin déchu se mirent instinctivement en position de défense. Des dizaines de cosmos surpuissants fondaient sur l'intrus qui ne s'en souciait guère. Le puissant Léviathan dirigeait une vague d'assaut mêlant des anges de tous bords tandis que St-Alexer glissait sur sa propre impulsion pour prendre l'ennemi de vitesse. Un torrent cosmique descendit du ciel. La tempête stellaire se déchaîna.

Shaka/Sauron se contenta de positionner sa main gauche (qui ne tenait pas la jarre) dans une position particulière. Des dizaines d'attaques capables de faire trembler les dieux filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière emportant avec elles toute la rage de leurs créateurs :

**Cœur des ténèbres !**

**Blue impulse !**

**Les têtes de l'Hydre cosmique !**

**Vague de lumière !**

**Les griffes de la succube !**

**Les plumes aveuglantes !**

**Destruction démoniaque !**

**Tourbillon de marbre !**

**Feu purificateur !**

**Nettoyage céleste !**

**Souffle du chaos !**

Démons… vous prétendez vouloir apporter Utopia dans tous les univers mais je vais vous montrer la vérité. Voilà à quoi ressemble… Il ouvrit les yeux dévoilant deux pupilles en feu

« LA MISERE DU CIEL ! »

Une bulle d'énergie explosa autour de lui désintégrant tout sur son passage. Les ridicules attaques cosmiques des anges furent annihilées par le flot dévastateur tout comme les corps des êtres volants. Pas un vivant n'échappa au cataclysme.

Seuls Michel et Lucifer échappèrent à l'anéantissement. La vague destructrice continua sa progression dévastant tout le jardin d'Eden, détruisant tout sur son passage et alla se briser sur les grilles du Paradis (situées à des millions de kilomètres de là).

Puis Shaka/Sauron referma les yeux, se préparant pour sa prochaine attaque.

Le vent emporta loin les cendres des corps carbonisés qui mettraient un temps fou à se reconstituer après un tel assaut. Michel déplia les bras (positionnés en parade) et remarqua que seul son costume portait des traces de l'attaque apocalyptique. Lucifer n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, se contentant de concentrer son cosmos à l'intérieur de son corps pour le rendre invulnérable.

L'intrus aux cheveux rouges sourit.

Oh oui… je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Les anges sont immortels. Ils vont se reconstituer. Je ne pourrais pas vous pulvériser toute la journée comme un broyeur automatique. En revanche je sais qui pourra le faire et ce, avec un grand plaisir.

L'homme à l'armure de lave exerça une pression sur la jarre et des fissures commencèrent à se former. Cette fois, ce fut Lucifer qui l'interrompit.

Donne-nous au moins ton nom ! Que je puisse l'inscrire sur ta tombe !

Aucune réponse.

Ecoute mon ami, reprit Michel sur un ton plus calme. Je ne sais pas si tu es bien conscient de ce que tu tiens entre les mains. Il s'agit de l'antique jarre dans laquelle sont enfermées les anciennes divinités de ce monde. Si tu l'ouvres, tu répandras le chaos dans cet univers. Ces entités ont des pouvoirs qui dépassent notre entendement et leur puissance n'a d'égale que leur soif de pouvoir.

Shaka ne disait toujours rien mais l'archange sentit qu'il avait capté son attention.

Si tu les libères, il n'y aura plus d'avenir possible, que ce soit pour les anges ou pour les hommes.

Michel laissa ses mots planer un instant dans l'air bouillonnant de l'Eden. Lucifer se tenait prêt à passer à l'action, même s'il ne savait pas encore en quoi elle consisterait. L'intrus aux cheveux de sang resta encore silencieux un moment avant de lâcher un petit rire méprisant.

Pff !

Rire qui alla crescendo.

HA ! HA ! HA !

Sauron riait maintenant à gorge déployée, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Il s'adressa à Michel avec toute la haine et le mépris dont un humain fut capable.

Mais pauvre con ! Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire !

Comment ? s'interrogea l'archange, naïf.

La destruction des anges est mon but.

Et pour appuyer son propos il resserra sa prise sur la jarre, traçant de nouvelles fissures dans l'antiquité. Michel, avec une lueur d'innocence dans les yeux ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Une question étonnement simple et concise mais qui pouvait également dénouer un conflit avant même d'en venir aux mains.

Etrangement, Lucifer laissa son cosmos retomber tandis que sa silhouette reprenait une position nonchalante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue ange puis s'adressa à l'intrus avec curiosité :

Oui pourquoi ? Tu peux bien nous répondre avant de nous exterminer… oh… ne t'en fais pas, nous n'essayons pas de distraire ton attention pendant qu'un complice s'approche, tu as détruit toute forme de vie dans les environs.

Pourquoi veux-tu anéantir les anges alors que nous ne t'avons rien fait ? renchérit Michel.

Le visage de Shaka se crispa.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ! hurla-t-il

Mais parce que vous l'avez bien mérité ! Vous êtes le cancer de cet univers ! Vous êtes des monstres infâmes dénués d'âme au service du mal ! Vous osez me demander ce que vous m'avez fait ! Demandez-vous plutôt ce que vous avez fait aux humains et à tous les peuples de ce monde !

Le cosmos rougeoyant de Shaka s'enflammait dangereusement mais Michel était plutôt concentré sur ses paroles. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucifer. Certes, les anges déchus avaient toujours eu pour mission d'embêter les humains mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une minorité. Juger un peuple sur les actes de ses pires éléments n'était pas digne du chevalier de la vierge.

Bruits de course.

L'archange Raphaël et une dizaine d'anges en pleine forme, venus tout droit du champ de bataille, arrivaient en courant. Contrairement à la première vague, ils comprirent immédiatement le danger que représentait l'inconnu et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres derrière Michel.

Shaka ? s'étonna l'archange de la guérison.

Non, répondit le chef des anges célestes. Il n'a de Shaka que le physique et les techniques de combat.

Effectivement, réagit un autre ange anonyme. Je ne lis dans son cœur que la haine et la colère. C'est un volcan de rage, né de torrents de larmes.

Que vient-il faire ici ? demanda Gabriel, archange de la communication, en se doutant que la question était sur toutes les lèvres.

Michel réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

Il dit être venu dans le but express de libérer les anciennes divinités, et ce dans l'intention de nous anéantir.

Nous ? souleva Raphaël.

Tous les anges. Déchus ou célestes, nous nous sommes apparemment rendus coupables de crimes odieux contre l'humanité.

Un ange vêtu comme un moine bouddhiste et au crane rasé s'avança.

Allons Shaka. Même si tu as beaucoup changé je reconnaîtrais ton cosmos entre mille pour t'avoir déjà rencontré. Moi qui pensais devoir écraser l'arrogance d'un homme qui prétendait à l'illumination, tu m'as vaincu dans le combat des illusions, réduisant ma fierté à une taille raisonnable. Tu m'as montré que les hommes pouvaient être aussi sages que les anges, même si nos deux peuples sont faillibles. Alors pourquoi faire ça aujourd'hui ?

L'intrus consentit à parler.

Saint-Mâra, ange des illusions, c'est cela ? Cela remonte à bien longtemps mais le Shaka que tu as connu n'es plus…

Il ajouta avec une ironie que lui seul pouvait saisir.

Ou plutôt il existe…

Comme si on pouvait être et ne pas être simultanément.

Le Shaka que vous connaissez est actuellement dans les limbes. Depuis la destruction du mur des lamentations son esprit erre, dans ce territoire auquel nul ne peut accéder. Dans quelques années, il s'éveillera pleinement au Big Will, devenant ce que vous appelez une « super divinité », au même titre que Zeus. L'Elu reviendra alors dans le monde normal pour mener l'humanité vers un nouvel âge d'or. Malheureusement, Shaka ne trouvera rien. La planète Terre aura été détruite et l'humanité exterminée par Lucifer.

Dans le futur, l'univers n'est plus qu'un immense chaos. Les seules dimensions existantes sont de multiples enfers dans lesquels des milliards d'âmes humaines sont torturées par des hordes de démons.

Face à ce règne de ténèbres, le dieu Shaka prendra la décision qui lui semblera le plus juste : combattre. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs il tentera de guerroyer contre les meutes de déchus, avilis par le vice et l'indignité. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Elu va réaliser qu'il ne peut gagner ce combat.

Les anges sont immortels. Lucifer, plus fort que jamais va s'emparer de l'arme angélique et personne ne pourra le vaincre. Le mouvement de résistance organisé par l'ancien chevalier de la vierge se révèlera inutile, ne constituant qu'une distraction. Ayant perdu tout espoir en ce peuple maudit, le Dieu décidera d'employer le seul moyen capable de changer radicalement le cours des choses. Il tentera de rejoindre la source du Big Will, le seul endroit de l'univers où tout est possible.

Dans ce lieu mythique où se rejoignent passé, présent et futur, le Dieu va ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace-temps et me projeter loin, par-delà la fin des temps, par-delà le Big Crash et le renouveau de l'Univers, par-delà le Big Bang pour me faire apparaître dans votre passé. Shaka m'a envoyé pour changer les choses et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire.

Quand j'apparus dans votre univers, les premiers anges qui m'ont croisé m'ont pris pour ce que vous nommez une ancienne divinité. Logiquement je suis allé m'installer avec Cronos et ses frères, qui m'ont aussi vu comme l'un des leurs, prenant alors le nom de Sauron. J'ai pu alors en toute tranquillité préparer ma revanche et instruire la fin de votre peuple. Ayant toutes les connaissances de mon dieu, j'ai pu créer les monstres, les cyclopes, les hécatonchires et même les titans. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à convaincre le dieu du temps de s'emparer de l'univers, déclenchant ainsi la guerre qui devait tous vous exterminer.

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que vous vous en sortiez !

Les anges à l'aube des temps étaient des êtres naïfs, ne connaissant rien du neuvième sens. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que des centaines d'anges trouveraient le courage d'enflammer leur cosmos au-delà des limites pour vaincre les anciennes divinités. En revanche, Cronos l'a prédit. Il a prédit sa chute et son retour triomphant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a écarté du combat, me demandant d'attendre dans l'ombre la chance de le ressusciter.

Au début, j'ai patienté caché parmi les ombres, que la surveillance de l'Eden se relâche ou qu'un conflit fratricide éclate. Mais rien n'est venu. Je suis parti me dissimuler dans une autre galaxie où j'ai eu tout le loisir de m'entraîner. Pendant un million d'années je me suis perfectionné, prenant des nouvelles de temps en temps, attendant l'heure de la revanche. Et finalement, un jour, j'ai senti la mort d'Hadès. J'ai alors compris que la prophétie de Cronos était en marche.

Quand le dieu des morts s'effondrera

Son monde puis le monde des hommes disparaîtra

L'ange de l'aurore, plongé dans les ténèbres

Apportera la lumière purificatrice

Tout collait. La destruction du monde des morts, le retour de Lucifer, l'extermination des humains et pour finir le combat fratricide des anges. Nous sommes à la fin.

Au cœur de l'Eden, la jarre sera brisée

Cronos retrouvera son trône et régnera jusqu'à la fin

Vous vouliez connaître mon nom ? ajouta-t-il avec mépris en direction de Michel et de Lucifer.

Shaka est mon créateur, Sauron un surnom. En réalité, je suis Kalkin le 10ème avatar du Dieu suprême, je suis le début de votre fin, l'alpha de votre omega. Je suis l'Apocalypse personnifiée !

Les anges reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas en sentant le cosmos gigantesque de l'intrus s'embraser. Une tornade d'air se forma autour de lui, entraînant des milliards de grains de poussières.

Raphaël se souvint que dans la mythologie hindoue les avatars étaient les incarnations du Dieu suprême qui se rendaient sur terre pour remplir des missions bien précises. La mission de Kalkin, le 10ème avatar était de déclencher l'Apocalypse.

L'ange ne put s'empêcher de crier au milieu des vents hurlants :

Qui t'a donné ton nom ?

Personne. Dieu m'a dit de le choisir en fonction de ma vie. Doté des mêmes pouvoirs que mon créateur, j'ai décidé de vous anéantir c'est pourquoi vous m'appellerez Kalkin.

Sombre crétin ! ricana Lucifer. Tu as déjà déclenché une guerre intergalactique qui n'a abouti à rien, sinon à la souffrance. Crois-tu que la situation sera différente aujourd'hui ?

J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner et de prendre pleinement possession des pouvoirs de Dieu.

Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurlèrent quelques anges.

Si Shaka était là, il te conseillerait de changer les mentalités et non pas de tout détruire, lança St-Mâra au cœur de la tempête.

Michel ! Arrête-le, demanda Raphaël.

L'archange guerrier lança un regard désespéré à son ami (même une balle lancée à trois fois la vitesse de la lumière ne pourrait empêcher Kalkin de briser la jarre) et lut dons son regard une grande peur.

La peur !

Doit-on éprouver de la honte à avoir peur ? Quand on sait de quoi est capable Cronos, avoir peur est plutôt un signe d'intelligence. Seul Lucifer restait impassible, sûr de lui. Tous les autres étaient terrifiés. Même Michel ne savait que faire. Il repensa à ce plan débile qui devait leur permettre de démasquer un espion…

Adieu ! hurla Kalkin.

Avant que quiconque n'esquisse un geste, ses doigts puissants se refermèrent avec un craquement sinistre sur la jarre qui se volatilisa en milliards de particules. La tornade qui continuait de souffler, prenant de la puissance à chaque instant, aspira les morceaux de céramique qui se perdirent bientôt dans les multiples débris volants.

Instinctivement, tous les anges se mirent en position de combat. Toutes les anciennes divinités réunies pouvaient dégager une puissance incalculable et on ne pouvait rien contre ça. Michel pensa immédiatement à battre en retraite. S'ils pouvaient rejoindre les grilles du paradis, les anges seraient à l'abri. Pourtant, son instinct de combattant lui soufflait de rester là.

La tornade grimpait maintenant jusqu'au ciel et des silhouettes titanesques se dessinaient à travers la lumière hésitante du tourbillon. Néanmoins, personne ne sentait de cosmos hostile se manifester. Michel, fronçant les sourcils, comprit que les ombres gigantesques n'étaient que les reflets du monstrueux cosmos de Kalkin.

_Je veux en avoir le cœur net !_

Une aura dorée se dessina autour de l'ange guerrier. Il leva doucement une main devant lui et dit doucement :

« Vague de lumière ! »

L'attaque n'était qu'un test. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

L'onde énergétique de couleur or fila à la vitesse de la lumière vers la tempête et la souffla comme un homme éteint une bougie, presque machinalement.

Le calme revint instantanément dans l'Eden.

Aucune ancienne divinité n'était apparue, signe rassurant, et Lucifer souriait de toutes ses dents. Kalkin regardait tout autour de lui, furieux et décontenancé, cherchant des yeux une trace de ses alliés. Les anges poussaient doucement un soupir de soulagement, tout doucement, histoire de ne pas réveiller la peur dans leurs cœurs. Michel ne comprenait pas plus. Son attaque, si puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait pas anéantir des dieux comme ça.

NON ! cria Kalkin. C'est impossible la jarre était vide !

Raphaël jeta un regard interrogateur aux chefs respectifs des célestes et des déchus. Se pouvait-il que l'un des deux ait remplacé l'antique jarre par une fausse ? La même pensée traversa l'esprit de l'avatar qui se rua sur Lucifer. Il l'empoigna sauvagement et hurla :

Où ! Où est la vraie jarre ! Réponds où je t'extermine !

Lucifer, visiblement peu terrifié, répondit très lentement en articulant bien, comme pour jouir de chaque mot prononcé.

C'était… la … vraie … jarre.

NON ! TU MENS !

Le chef des anges déchus souriait de plus belle.

Désolé de te décevoir mais la prophétie de Cronos était fausse. Elle était possible d'un point de vue purement théorique, malheureusement pour lui il a sous-estimé le libre-arbitre des anges.

QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?

Cronos était une ordure absolue. Lors de la traversée des douze constellations, il suivait chacun de nos pas. Dès que nous parvenions à vaincre l'une des anciennes divinités, le dieu du temps arrivait et aspirait toute l'essence divine de son allié. Son but était de devenir l'être suprême malheureusement pour lui, il a oublié que la liberté était l'arme absolue.

Qu'est-ce que la liberté ?

Pour beaucoup, la liberté c'est la capacité de choisir entre faire et ne pas faire quelque chose. Définition intéressante mais qui témoigne de l'étroitesse d'esprit des humains. La liberté n'est pas seulement un choix binaire entre 1 et 0, sans quoi nous serions pareils à des machines. La liberté c'est le choix entre 1 et 1 000 000, c'est la capacité de se sublimer toujours davantage, de repousser les limites de l'inconnu, c'est l'infini !

QU'AS-TU FAIT DE CRONOS ! REPONDS AU LIEU DE DEBITER TES ÂNERIES !

A la fin de la guerre, Cronos avait aspiré toutes les anciennes divinités et enfermé les esprits des anges. J'étais le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter. Sachant cela il voulut utiliser une attaque interdite : **L'ANNIHILATION TEMPORELLE** qui aurait dû anéantir mon âme. Mais j'ai su tirer parti de la liberté et enflammer mon cosmos au-delà de tout ce qui est possible. Faisant exploser un cosmos supérieur à celui de Dieu lui-même j'ai réussi à renvoyer son attaque à Cronos, lequel a été complètement annihilé.

NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Alors comment expliques-tu que cette jarre soit vide ? Crois-tu vraiment que Michel et moi aurions pris le risque de déclencher une fausse guerre fratricide et de dégarnir la garnison de l'Eden s'il y avait eu un danger réel ?

NON !

Kalkin jeta violemment Lucifer à terre et se tourna vers les anges, comme s'il les suppliait de l'aider alors qu'il était venu les détruire.

DITES-MOI OU EST LA VRAIE JARRE OU JE…s'étrangla l'avatar, aveuglé par la colère.

Michel s'avança et lui répondit plein de compassion.

Je suis désolé mais ce que dit Lucifer est parfaitement logique. Si toi, Kalkin, avais réussi à libérer les anciennes divinités à cette époque, ton maître Shaka n'aurait jamais découvert un futur peuplé par des anges déchus.

Raphaël enchaîna.

Si tu avais pu changer le futur, je suppose que Shaka ne t'aurait pas envoyé le passé et donc tu n'existerais pas ici.

Bref, conclut Lucifer, tu étais destiné à échouer dès l'instant où tu es venu au monde.

NON ! hurlait Kalkin comme un dément. C'est impossible ! Je suis venu pour changer les choses, je ne peux pas échouer ! J'ai les pouvoirs de Dieu, je suis tout-puissant…

Brusquement il s'interrompit, son visage changea complètement d'expression.

D'accord…si les anciennes divinités ont disparu, je vais être obligé de vous exterminer seul.

Heu…commença Michel, c'est pas pour être méchant mais je ne crois pas que tu ais le niveau pour…

« DUPLICATION MENTALE »

Avant même que l'archange ne finisse sa phrase Kalkin l'avait dépassé, à une vitesse supérieure à la lumière, et se tenait maintenant un doigt en avant. Tous n'avaient vu qu'un éclair rouge. Seul Lucifer avait réussi à analyser le mouvement de l'avatar. Ce dernier avait frappé l'archange guerrier avec une attaque mentale lancée à une telle vitesse que personne n'aurait pu parer.

Nous serons deux à combattre, expliqua Kalkin en se tournant vers sa prochaine victime.

Dans l'esprit de Michel un combat terrible venait de s'engager. Une sorte de virus ultra-puissant se répandait dans son âme à une vitesse stupéfiante, remplaçant ses souvenirs et ses pensées. C'était comme si l'esprit de Kalkin essayait de se reproduire à l'intérieur du sien.

_Haine !_

_Colère !_

_Mépris !_

L'ange guerrier ne pouvait pas combattre ce flot d'émotions. Il était écrasé par cette âme en fusion qui s'infiltrait partout dans ses pensées. Bientôt il ne se rappellerait même plus son prénom…

_Je m'appelle Kalkin !_

_Je suis là pour anéantir les anges!_

_Non c'est impossible ! Je me suis entraîné à résister à tout type d'attaque mentale et à toutes sortes d'illusions. Je ne peux pas tomber comme ça. Pourtant je ne contrôle plus rien…_

_Je viens du futur pour anéantir les anges !_

_Là j'en vois un, je dois le frapper !_

_Est-ce que Cronos a subi la même chose ? _

_Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses…_

Déjà l'esprit obscur prenait le contrôle du corps de l'ange. Ses yeux repérèrent des anges tout autour de lui. L'esprit initial de Michel n'était plus qu'une petite loupiotte clignotante au cœur des ténèbres. L'âme obscure était partout. Il était devenu un autre Kalkin.

_Frapper cette saloperie d'ange !_

_Le détruire !_

Le cœur de Michel, telle une luciole agaçante, commençait à comprendre comment se glisser dans l'esprit de son parasite et lui souffla :

_Mais je suis toujours là!_

_C'est vrai ! Je dois te détruire !_

Avec toute la subtilité dont un ange est capable l'âme déclinante de Michel souffla une idée à son autre esprit.

_Vas-y ! Frappe-moi avec l' attaque la plus puissante !_

Le corps et le cosmos de Michel entraînés depuis des milliers d'années connaissaient les coups par cœur. Ils n'eurent pas besoin du soutien de l'esprit originel pour lancer un coup instinctivement, et l'âme diabolique guida le coup vers le corps, en espérant anéantir définitivement la trace persistante.

« ILLUSION ILLUSOIRE »

Le rayon blanc traversa la tête du corps angélique. L'esprit enragé de Kalkin jubila en voyant qu'il avait frappé de plein fouet l'âme qu'il devait anéantir. Mais au lieu de la voir s'éteindre, la lumière s'enflamma et se mit à briller de mille feux.

Argh ! Non ! Je suis… 

_Rien du tout ! Tu dégages !_

Une explosion blanche illumina le cœur de l'âme et transperça les voiles ténébreux tout autour jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit qu'une lumière aveuglante.

Michel rouvrit les yeux sur son propre corps. Il vit que le vrai Kalkin était en train de porter un coup, similaire au premier, sur l'ange des illusions.

Prends ça Mâra ! Duplication men…quoi !

L'archange guerrier avait arrêté le bras de Sauron au moment crucial. Michel lui lança un regard acéré, capable de transpercer une plaque d'acier. L'avatar frémit en sentant toute la détermination de son adversaire.

Kalkin, sache qu'il n'est pas facile de me surprendre. Tu dois être un excellent combattant et moi je suis imparfait. Mais sache aussi une chose : TU NE TOUCHERAS A AUCUN DE MES FRERES TANT QUE JE SERAI EN VIE !

Pfff…tu te surestimes.

D'un simple geste télékinésique, Kalkin propulsa l'archange guerrier à cinquante mètres de lui. Il se retint d'enchaîner sur une autre attaque.

Maintenant que j'y pense, votre histoire semble presque crédible. Dieu m'a expliqué que le Big Will était une source d'énergie constante, chargée d'équilibrer l'univers. En théorie elle n'est pas censée fluctuer. Or, j'ai vu apparaître dans cet univers des centaines de dieux humains. Cela résulte peut-être du déséquilibre universel. Si Cronos a absorbé les anciennes divinités avant d'être lui-même anéanti, cela a provoqué un bouleversement total dans l'ordre de l'Univers. Tout ceci expliquerait aussi le fait que j'aie acquis une telle puissance après la mort des anciennes divinités.

Lucifer nota précieusement cette information. Si vraiment le Big Will se résumait à une banale équation mathématique, ce Kalkin possédait peut-être toute la puissance des divinités primordiale (moins celle qui avait échu aux humains).

Michel se releva. L'avatar vengeur, perdu dans ses pensées, s'en rendit compte.

Mais j'y songe, comment as-tu fait pour survivre à mon attaque mentale ?

Moi je sais, fanfaronna Raphaël. L'illusion illusoire de Michel n'est pas une attaque mentale mais plutôt une attaque anti-mentale… Elle dissipe toutes les illusions et libère les esprits de tout ce qui les entrave.

QUOI ! Mais cette technique ne sert à rien ! répondit l'avatar décontenancé.

Les anges étaient des êtres immondes, comment imaginer un seul instant qu'ils utilisent des attaques susceptibles d'aider leurs ennemis.

Ben à vrai dire, il l'a conçu pour contrer une certaine illusion du prince des ténèbres, ajouta Raphaël avec un clin d'œil pour Lucifer.

Le séraphin déchu sourit.

Je vois. Mon attaque prend le contrôle d'un esprit et la sienne rend la liberté. Michel, je reconnais bien là l'inventivité de l'archange guerrier.

Kalkin, peu soucieux des questions techniques, enrageait. Son cosmos flamboyant s'embrasa. Sa puissance était suffisante pour anéantir une planète, la routine quoi.

Très bien. Je vais arrêter de jouer en finesse avec les minus et les écraser comme des insectes. Reçois la puissante…

« CAPITULATION DU DEMON ! »

Des mains jointes de l'avatar surgit une vague d'énergie monstrueuse qui s'éleva dans le ciel, prenant la forme d'un dragon des mers surgissant des flots. Michel se remit debout et observa l'attaque. Il s'agissait d'une technique somme toute basique : projeter son cosmos brut. C'était parfait pour écraser des minus mais inefficace face à un guerrier expérimenté.

_Pff ! Il me suffit d'esquiver son attaque…_

L'ange déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs millions de kilomètres, coupant à travers des dimensions, mettant des secondes-lumières entre lui et la vague.

Au bout d'un moment, une minute de folle course-poursuite, Michel commença à comprendre pourquoi Kalkin se prenait pour Dieu par moment. Sa **capitulation du démon**, non contente de le suivre partout où il allait, ne faisait que s'amplifier. Sa surface était telle qu'elle pulvérisait toutes les planètes (heureusement inhabitées) qu'elle rencontrait. Et surtout, la vitesse de la vague cosmique restait constante, à distorsion neuf, alors que Michel peinait à conserver l'écart.

_Ahh ! Non ! Je n'y arriverai pas !_

Il décida de se retourner pour affronter sa monstrueuse poursuivante et disparut dans un éclair de lumière.

**Eden (dévasté)**

Kalkin affichait un sourire confiant.

Bien ! J'ai momentanément anéanti votre prétendu archange guerrier. Je vais maintenant pouvoir m'occuper de toi Lucifer !

Je connais déjà toutes tes attaques ! Tu ne pourras pas me toucher…

Vraiment ? Tu vas pourtant connaître…

« LE CHÂTIMENT DE LA TERRE »

Des milliards de jets de cosmos indigo jaillirent des mains de l'avatar. Lucifer se mit en position et commença à lancer sa technique défensive : les déchirures dimensionnelles, avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans l'Eden (lieu où les téléportations et autres manœuvres dimensionnelles étaient impossibles). Il mit donc les bras en croix pour parer l'attaque.

Les traits indigo se mirent à changer de forme et prirent l'apparence de spectres hurlants. Une cohorte de fantômes aux visages déformés par la douleur filaient à la vitesse de la lumière vers le séraphin déchu.

Les âmes de tous ceux que tu as torturés vont maintenant mettre en pièces ton corps et ton esprit.

Il n'en est pas question !

Une dizaine d'anges s'interposèrent devant Lucifer et reçurent l'attaque de plein fouet. Onze corps déchiquetés jaillirent dans les airs et retombèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Lucifer, qui n'avait rien, leur lança un regard interrogateur.

Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

Sans doute un vieux réflexe, répondit un des corps mutilé, déclenchant l'hilarité des autres.

Oui, les anges avaient la mauvaise habitude de se jeter devant vous pour encaisser les coups à votre place. Lucifer les remercia tous intérieurement, bien qu'il fut considéré comme un traître, ses frères continuaient de lui faire confiance.

Pauvre Kalkin ! Ton attaque est tombée à l'eau !

Je vais recommencer !

Tu ne pourras pas me surprendre…, prophétisa Lucifer.

Moi, je le peux, lança une voix venue de nulle part.

Comment ?

Qui ?

Michel battit des ailes puis atterrit délicatement sur le sol de l'Eden bien amoché par les récents affrontements.

Tu as survécu… constata Kalkin. Comment ?

Hé hé…

Le rire de Raphaël résonnait.

Malgré ses blessure il trouva la force de répliquer :

Tu devrais savoir que la même attaque ne marche pas une fois sur Michel.

Au fond de lui, l'archange de la guérison supposa que son ami avait utilisé **_la lance de dieu_** pour transpercer les flots vengeurs mais en l'absence de fait, il suspendait son jugement.

Putain ! Mais je suis con ! J'oubliais que j'étais l'archange de la guérison !

Raphaël se releva et commença à soigner tous les anges blessés qui l'entouraient. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer tançait l'avatar.

Toutes tes attaques sont vaines. Abandonne ce combat !

Si tu rends maintenant, je te promets un procès équitable, continua Michel en s'approchant de lui.

Pff…Il est vrai que j'ai devant moi les deux plus grands guerriers du peuple angélique. Je vais être forcé d'utiliser l'attaque interdite.

De quoi ?

Kalkin ouvrit les yeux illuminant la place et aveuglant tout le monde.

Michel, je vais t'anéantir. Ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme, tout ce qui fait que tu existes va définitivement disparaître de ce monde ainsi tu ne pourras plus jamais ressusciter. Reçois l'attaque interdite de Dieu…

« LE NEANT DE LA METEMPSYCHOSE »

L'archange guerrier ne vit pas le coup partir. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, c'était trop tard. La boule sombre qui filait vers lui était semblable à un trou noir mais en infiniment pire. L'ange comprit que cette chose allait annihiler en lui toute émotion, toute pensée. C'était l'image même du néant, le rien absolu qui existe pour ne pas exister. Le vide ultime, l'absence totale.

Par réflexe défensif, Michel invoqua **_la lance de Dieu_**. Une arme divine sous forme de cosmos concentré se matérialisa dans sa main. La technique, que l'on disait héritée du Dieu lui-même, était capable de transpercer toutes les cuirasses, toutes les illusions et même toutes les dimensions pour frapper sa cible. Malheureusement elle se fit aspirer par la bulle de néant. L'archange de la guerre refusa de fermer les yeux en attendant la fin.

Il vit alors une ombre se placer devant lui, les bras en croix.

NON !

Contact.

Le corps de Raphaël, l'inconscient, fut disloqué, aspiré par le trou noir. Puis ce furent ses pensées, tout son esprit qui explosèrent en millions de particules avant de se faire aspirer. Enfin son âme fut engloutie. L'attaque conçue pour détruire finit par s'annihiler elle-même.

Michel n'avait même pas réagi.

Il ne pouvait pas. Tout s'était passé si vite et maintenant… son meilleur ami était mort… plus mort que mort…complètement effacé de cet univers. Sans vraiment y croire, l'archange guerrier lança ses sens à la recherche de son cosmos, il traverse toutes les dimensions, tous les mondes des morts, tout. Mais aucune trace de l'aura de Raphaël.

Il a cessé d'exister, annonça Kalkin.

Les anges encore à terre n'osaient plus bouger, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Lucifer était paralysé, il réalisait que lui non plus n'était pas éternel. Michel tomba à genoux, les yeux voilés par la tristesse. L'envie de combattre l'ayant quitté.

Voyant ça, le chef des anges déchus réagit et hurla aux célestes :

Fuyez tous ! Il est trop fort pour les êtres de ce monde !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et décampèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. L'avatar, bien qu'épuisé jubila.

Un de moins !

Michel ne bougeait plus, le regard rivé sur le sol. Lucifer enflamma son cosmos avec toute sa colère retrouvée. Il interpella Kalkin.

Raphaël était un crétin qui croyait encore à l'humanité. Cet abruti s'est souvent opposé à mes plans mais malgré tout… Pourriture d'humain ! Tu viens d'annihiler à jamais un de mes frères. Et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Une colonne de lumière blanche s'enflamma tout autour de Lucifer. Il dégageait maintenant une lumière aveuglante, pareille à celle d'un millier de soleils réunis.

Ne serait-ce que pour l'exemple, tu vas payer ! Prends ça !

« VAGUE DE TENEBRES »

Le tonnerre de Zeus sembla se faire entendre à cet instant dans le jardin d'Eden. C'est l'effondrement d'un trou noir quantique en direct, la naissance d'une supernova. Les milliards de milliards de particules surchauffées filaient à cinq fois la vitesse de la lumière car elles surfaient sur une vague de ténèbres.

C'était un Tsunami géant qui se ruait sur l'infâme Kalkin pour l'engloutir. Le raz-de-marée détruisait les atomes d'air sur son passage pour ne pas avoir à ralentir. Chaque goutte de cette lame de fond cosmique était animée par la rage et le désir de détruire.

L'avatar leva une main devant lui.

Ne me sous-estime pas…

D'un simple impulsion il renvoya la vague monstrueuse à son créateur. Lucifer n'y comprenait rien. Il avait pourtant mis toutes ses forces dans cette attaque qui revenait maintenant vers lui. Elle le renversa et le laissa à terre.

L'aller-retour du tsunami cosmique avait creusé de nouveaux sillons dans le jardin d'Eden. De nombreux objets avaient été ballottés par les décharges cosmiques et l'un d'eux parvint devant les yeux de Michel.

Un canard en plastique.

Celui de Raphaël.

Les souvenirs de l'archange guerrier défilèrent devant ses yeux à une vitesse inhumaine. Il revit cet ami qui l'avait accompagné depuis six milliards d'années. Comment imaginer qu'un être immortel disparaisse comme ça ?

FLASHBACK 

Coin ! Coin !

Raphaël ! Arrête de jouer avec ça ! Aujourd'hui est un jour gravissime. Nous devons essayer de déterminer qui est vraiment le Créateur de l'univers. Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Pourquoi existons-nous ?

Afin de savoir comment mener nos vies de la manière la plus juste possible.

L'archange de la guérison répliqua avec sérieux.

Je pense détenir la réponse. Dieu est en réalité un comique. Il a créé l'univers pour faire une grosse blague !

…

Si Dieu a créé toute chose dans ce monde, il est également le créateur de la tarte à la crème, du coussin-péteur, du verre-baveur et du canard qui fait coin-coin ! C'est donc un comique !

Foutez-le dehors !

Je vous promets que c'est ça…

FIN DU FLASHBACK 

Pourquoi avoir tué celui qui tenait tant à la cause des humains ? Ce Kalkin est un fou qui croit sauver l'humanité mais qui, en fin de compte, n'est qu'un malade obsédé par la destruction. C'est lui l'instigateur de la première guerre, celle qui nous conduisit à nous méfier des hommes.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de m'incliner devant un Dieu qui prend la vie d'un innocent. Il faut que je me relève, il faut sauver le monde._

Auréolé par un cosmos doré aveuglant, Michel se remit debout. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination comme deux soleils en fusion.

Debout Lucifer ! Nous allons l'atomiser…

Tu ne comprends donc pas…rétorqua l'avatar. Tu t'attaques au Dieu suprême, ça ne peut pas marcher.

Le Dieu auquel croyait Raphaël n'était certainement pas comparable au tien.

Deux colonnes d'énergie pure s'élevaient vers le ciel bleu. L'une était blanche, elle brillait de la clarté aveuglante de celui qui se prétendait être le feu purificateur. L'autre était dorée, noble comme l'âme de son détenteur, elle traversait les dimensions pour puiser son courage dans les étoiles.

Maintenant !

Les deux anges partageaient une liaison télépathique. Ils savaient à l'avance ce que le coéquipier allaient faire et s'arrangeaient pour combiner des attaques complémentaires.

« SUBATOMIC NET »

« DARK EXCALIBUR CROSS »

A l'instant précis où Michel déchaînait sa technique d'immobilisation totale, sous la forme d'une toile cosmique microscopique, Lucifer activait sa double attaque meurtrière, censée découper l'avatar en quatre-quarts.

La vitesse incalculable et la puissance démesurée des anges auraient dû avoir raison de n'importe quel adversaire. Mais Kalkin était un être hors norme. Il s'arracha à la subatomic net sans le moindre effort, para la première excalibur et riposta avec un uppercut sur Lucifer lorsque ce dernier arriva à son niveau.

Le séraphin déchu fut projeté dans les airs par une force phénoménale. Son effroi était plus grand que sa douleur. L'avatar était parvenu à parer cette technique originale dont Lucifer était si fier. Le chef des déchus avait à peine eu le temps de lui couper quelques cheveux. Impensable !

L'attaque de Michel aurait dû stopper net Kalkin mais elle ne l'avait même pas ralenti. L'archange guerrier était décontenancé. Réussir à échapper à deux techniques inconnues aussi bien coordonnées tenait du miracle.

L'avatar jubilait.

Pfff ! Vous pouvez sublimer vos cosmos jusqu'à l'infini si ça vous chante. Vous serez incapable de me porter le moindre coup. Maintenant, vous allez souffrir !

Il pointa ses deux mains vers le ciel où Lucifer tournoyait.

Goûte à toute la souffrance d'un peuple !

« LE CHATIMENT DE LA TERRE »

Des milliards de spectres indigo naquirent des mains de l'avatar et s'élevèrent très haut dans le ciel. Les âmes damnées s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon macabre en direction du séraphin déchu.

Michel se tenait prêt. Il devait en profiter pour attaquer Kalkin. Même si, l'avatar était probablement capable d'éviter son coup tout en guidant sa propre technique. L'archange plaçait tous ses espoirs en Lucifer.

Ce dernier mobilisait tout son cosmos pour tenter de parer l'attaque meurtrière qui fondait sur lui telle une horde de vautours. Les spectres se concentrèrent en une masse indistincte de cris hurlants et se rassemblèrent devant le séraphin déchu. Le porteur de la lumière, l'étoile du matin, fit exploser son cosmos blanc. Il tendit les deux mains en avant pour bloquer la meute.

Choc !

Les bras tendus menaçaient de céder. La cosmo-énergie susceptible d'éclairer un système entier ployait sous les ténèbres qui l'assaillaient. Les cris, les hurlements, les plaintes des damnées emplissaient l'atmosphère d'une ambiance fétide où régnait le malheur. Les torrents de larmes se changeaient en rivières de lave brûlantes de haine. Lucifer reculait inéluctablement sous les assauts répétés du cosmos indigo rageur.

Cette fois-ci tu es seul, cria Kalkin. Personne ne viendra te porter secours. Il te faut désormais affronter ta conscience ! Vois la souffrance que tu as engendré durant des millénaires ! Subis le même sort !

Non ! répliqua Michel. Tu peux triompher Lucifer ! Il te suffit de laisser ton amour de l'humanité éclater dans ton cœur pour faire reculer la haine.

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, grogna le séraphin, les mâchoires serrées par l'effort.

Devant lui, des milliards d'âmes en peine voletaient en hurlant toute leur souffrance, leur rage, leur peine face à l'injustice. Elles souhaitaient le faire payer pour tous ses crimes, lui faire connaître la douleur. Faire justice !

Lucifer fit croître son cosmos. Il était une lumière aveuglante. Face aux ténèbres, le séraphin se dressait majestueux avec toute la pureté qu'il prétendait détenir. Soleil éclairant les ombres, lampadaire des ruelles, bougie dans la nuit, il était lui-même.

Je n'ai que faire des supplications de quelques humains stupides ! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre ! Je suis la perfection et vous n'êtes rien !

Avec un cri rageur, Lucifer déplia les bras et renvoya en bloc le tourbillon d'âmes damnées à son expéditeur. Kalkin n'en croyait pas ses yeux (qui restaient fermés). Sa technique macabre avait été renvoyée. Elle fondait à présent sur lui.

L'avatar pensa un instant qu'il ne risquait rien. Il lui suffisait de lever une main pour disperser cette technique cosmique. Mais Kalkin ne vit pas que Michel profitait de ce moment d'inattention pour glisser vers lui.

L'archange guerrier s'était subtilement placé dans son dos, pour éviter toute parade. Il attendait, les bras croisés, chargeant son cosmos, de trouver la faille dans la défense adverse.

Si tu n'avais pas déclenché la première guerre de cet univers, les déchus n'auraient peut-être jamais choisi de causer du tort aux humains. Je ne puis te condamner pour tes actes car tu mérites plus la pitié que mon mépris. Toutefois je ne peux laisser un monstre tel que toi agir librement.

« GREATEST CAUTION »

Dépliant les bras, Michel libéra des milliards de boules argentées qui frappèrent l'avatar de plein fouet. Trop occupé à détourner le châtiment de la terre renvoyé, Kalkin ne put esquiver la totalité des projectiles. Chacun d'eux avait suffisamment de force pour endormir et anesthésier un ange adulte. Il en fallut plus d'un million pour parvenir à ralentir l'avatar de l'Apocalypse.

Sauron tituba sous le choc de l'attaque. Des arcs électriques argentées couraient sur son corps et son armure. Il avait du mal à tenir debout. Sa cosmo-énergie se faisait plus hésitante.

Michel ! C'est le moment où jamais !

Tu as raison ! Il n'est plus question de lui porter un coup mais bien de le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Je prends l'esprit !

Je m'occupe du corps !

Lucifer se mit à choir en tournoyant. L'ange tombait du ciel à une vitesse incroyable, se préparant à déchiqueter l'esprit de son opposant avec sa plus terrible arcane.

A la perpendiculaire, Michel courait vers son adversaire en matérialisant une lance cosmique. Il jetait tout son cosmos, toute sa volonté dans cette dernière attaque, sa technique ultime. Le coup capable de transpercer n'importe quoi, de vaincre n'importe qui.

« L'ILLUSION DU PRINCE DES TENEBRES »

« LA LANCE DE DIEU »

Les deux anges se croisèrent au moment de lancer leur assaut. Kalkin, immobilisé par le greatest caution, reçut de plein fouet les deux attaques. La technique mentale de Lucifer traversa son esprit en dévastant tout, tel le char d'Hélios qui aurait perdu son cocher. La lance de Michel transperça l'armure de lave sans problème, et ressortit de l'autre côté du corps.

Les deux anges dépassèrent leur adversaire pour constater les ravages de leur attaque. La plaie béante au niveau du cœur s'enflamma. Des restes de cosmos en fusion continuaient d'exploser à l'intérieur du corps figé de Kalkin. Celui-ci restait debout, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son esprit luttait pour retrouver l'équilibre qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Lucifer remarqua qu'il avait accès à la mémoire de l'avatar. Il vit ces images d'un avenir dévasté, de ce passé dont il ignorait tant de choses. Le séraphin vit défiler beaucoup de choses et en sélectionna une.

_Tiens ! Tiens !_

_Le Monstre de la terre a été placé là par Cronos…finalement il pourra m'être utile…_

_Si je ressors vivant de ce combat bien entendu !_

Michel s'était replacé en position de combat. Personne ne pouvait survivre à son arcane suprême mais son adversaire était plus qu'un dieu. Les dernières attaques l'avaient laissé mal en point mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Non.

L'aura de Kalkin se calmait. Son incroyable blessure commençait à guérir et son armure à se reconstituer. Il retrouvait peu à peu sa mobilité.

Mince…je crains d'avoir joué toutes mes cartes et toi ? demanda l'archange guerrier à son compère.

Je doute que ma glaciation éternelle ne nous en débarrasse.

Ok, il va donc falloir créer un miracle…

On m'a appelé ?

Soudain, aux milieux des ruines de ce qu'on surnommait autrefois le jardin de Dieu, une sphère d'énergie aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se mit à briller. Des éclairs lumineux volaient, tels des feux d'artifice, autour de la bulle colorée.

Après la pluie, vient le soleil, et avec lui l'arc-en-ciel. Nous avons beaucoup souffert mes amis mais la lumière est de retour.

Surgissant de la sphère d'énergie, l'archange Raphaël apparut, intégralement reconstitué.

Surprise.

Consternation absolue des trois autres combattants.

C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! clama Kalkin. Rien ne résiste au **néant de la métempsycose**. Tu ne peux pas exister.

Dasein1.

L'eccéité, c'est le caractère de ce qui existe. Mais quelle est donc la frontière entre l'être et le non-être ? Ton attaque est censée détruire tout ce qui existe mais encore faudrait-il que nous sachions ce qui existe vraiment.

Mon corps n'est qu'un composé d'atomes, qui peut évoluer infiniment, être décomposé, recomposé. Idem pour mon esprit qui change sans cesse. Mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes sentiments changent à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Hormis mon nom, je ne sais pas s'il est une seule chose en moi qui soit éternelle.

Si je suis une chose changeante, ma destruction ne signifie qu'une recomposition différente. Pour m'annihiler, il faudrait que j'existe.

Est-ce le fait d'avoir une présence dans l'espace, de suivre une temporalité ou bien de penser. Je pense donc je suis ! C'est fort bien mais ton attaque avait déchiqueté toutes mes pensées, que me restait-il pour être ?

Quand la matière a disparu, quand les pensées se sont effacées, que le cosmos a dit « vamos2 », quand l'esprit et l'âme se sont envolés vers d'autres cieux, que reste-t-il ? Rien sinon la petite étincelle qui a un jour engendré cet univers. La lueur au fond de nos cœurs qui peut exploser, exploser, exploser encore pour faire naître sans cesse un nouvel être, un nouvel univers.

C'est un miracle ! se réjouit Michel.

Si de simples humains sont capables de défaire Hadès, je dois au moins réussir à surpasser le néant. C'est la moindre des choses.

GRRR ! grogna Kalkin. Un miracle n'est qu'un phénomène qui échappe aux lois de la science. Par définition, il ne peut pas se reproduire ! Je vais tous vous exterminer ici et maintenant ! Ainsi, personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'anéantir la race des anges !

Jamais tu m'entends ! déclara Michel en s'avançant.

Tant qu'il nous restera un souffle de vie ! renchérit Raphaël.

Nous te combattrons ! acheva Lucifer.

Nous verrons ! Cette fois je ne retiendrai pas mes coups ! Vous allez tous être emportés par mon arcane ultime !

« LE NEANT DE LA METEMPSYCHOSE ! »

Un trou noir monstrueux, capable d'engloutir une planète fit son apparition au cœur des ruines de l'Eden. L'étoile noire se mit en marche vers ses victimes, bien décidées à combattre, et à triompher. Trois cosmos s'embrasèrent et fusèrent en direction de l'attaque maudite.

Mais cette position…c'est la trinité…, pensa Kalkin.

Les trois cosmos cumulés des anges parvenaient à freiner la sphère obscure.

« Vague de lumière »

« Vague de ténèbres »

« Aspirateur du dimanche »

Les trois anges luttaient de toutes leurs forces mais c'était insuffisant. Lucifer possédait une cosmo-énergie supérieure à celles de ses collègues réunies mais cette dernière était insignifiante en comparaison de celle de Kalkin. Les jets d'énergie doré et ténébreux étaient séparées par un courant arc-en-ciel. Les trois torrents d'énergie se déversaient abondamment dans le trou noir qui absorbait les attaques sans le moindre souci.

L'aura écarlate de Kalkin brillait de mille feux à côté de l'obscurité. Il poussait de toutes ses forces sur son attaque. Enfin, l'avatar allait triompher. Enfin, il allait remplir sa mission !

Michel faisait exploser son cosmos au-delà de toutes ses limites. L'ange guerrier projetait tout son cosmos à l'état brut en se doutant qu'aucune technique ne pourrait contrer le néant qui les guettait.

Raphaël, insignifiant en comparaison de ses compères, faisait de son mieux mais c'était aussi efficace que d'essayer d'arrêter un trente-trois tonnes avec une fourmi.

Lucifer déployait tout son pouvoir, comme il l'avait fait jadis face à Cronos. Son corps risquait d'exploser à tout moment sous le coup de l'énergie accumulée. Il s'en fichait. L'enveloppe corporelle est une chose que l'on peut reconstituer. Son esprit entrait en fusion. Le porteur de lumière déchaînait les ténèbres pour tenter d'arrêter le néant.

Tous trois n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : Survivre !

Ironique pour des immortels que de craindre la mort. Sans doute, est-ce là le seul mystère auquel ils n'auront jamais la réponse. Mais ils s'en moquaient bien. Les trois voulaient survivre. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire : détruire l'humanité, protéger l'univers, regarder le dernier Star Wars.

En face d'eux Kalkin exultait.

_Tout sera bientôt terminé !_

Qui a l'impression qu'on va se faire annihiler définitivement ? demanda Raphaël.

Il y a une différence entre ce qui est et ce qui doit être, répondit Michel. Lucifer, te rappelles-tu de la technique de **la vague de lumière** ?

Tu voudrais que nous lancions tous la même attaque pour fusionner nos cosmos ? Dans ce cas je vote pour qu'on utilise tous **la vague de ténèbres** !

Lumière !

Ténèbres !

Vos gueules ! hurla Raphaël. La victoire ne viendra pas de l'union de nos cosmos, nous sommes tous différents.

Que faire alors ?

User de nos différences pour vaincre. Le multiple l'emportera sur l'unique !

A quoi penses-tu ? souffla Lucifer, qui suait à grosses gouttes.

Si vos attaques sont constituées respectivement de photons et d'anti-photons, nous pourrions les unir et obtenir des explosions semblables à celles provoquées par l'anti-matière.

Impossible, répondit Michel. Il faudrait doser les quantités avec une précision atomique sans quoi nous serions aussi touchés par les explosions.

Et comment maintenir deux particules anticonstitutionnelles3 jusqu'au point d'impact ? demanda Lucifer.

Je m'en occupe ! Gabriel m'a montré comment fusionner deux attaques lors des jeux olympiques de 744…

Les deux vagues d'énergie aux couleurs opposées se stabilisèrent, essayant de s'aligner sur la même puissance. Lucifer enrageait de devoir baisser son aura mais il devait bien reconnaître que c'était leur unique chance de vaincre. Il faudrait partager les lauriers de la victoire mais c'était mieux que de partager l'amertume de la défaite.

L'Eden n'était plus qu'un immense kaléidoscope. On ne distinguait plus les formes, seulement les couleurs éblouissantes. Une supernova, un soleil et une étoile brillaient face au gouffre ténébreux du néant. Les différentes ondes lumineuses tentaient de s'harmoniser pour recréer une explosion digne de Big Bang. Le seul moyen de repousser le néant, c'est de créer. Transformer l'esprit en énergie, l'énergie en matière, la matière en vie, comme le fit le Dieu originel.

Brûle, mon cosmos !

Enflamme-toi !

Unissons nos cosmos pour frapper un grand coup.

Les torrents or et noir se rejoignirent sous la houlette d'un courant arc-en-ciel. Les milliards de particules d'énergie microscopiques filèrent vers **le néant de la métempsycose** en tourbillonnant. Au point de non-retour, chaque grain se joignit à son opposé pour faire naître un mini Big Bang et illuminer les cieux d'une clarté aveuglante.

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Des milliards d'explosions retentirent ce jour-là dans le ciel azuré du paradis. Les centaines de milliers d'explosions galactiques libéraient des quantités astronomiques d'énergie capables de réduire en cendres des systèmes solaires entiers.

Le trou noir essayait de contenir toute cette puissance. Lui qui absorbait n'importe quoi se croyait à l'abri des lois cosmiques. Sa densité et son pouvoir d'attraction le rendaient virtuellement indestructible, pourtant les vagues énergétiques le faisait refluer peu à peu. Il se gorgeait d'énergie, commençant à s'effondrer sur lui-même car incapable de se stabiliser.

Ca marche !

Les trois anges, en sueur, essayaient tant bien que mal de maintenir l'équilibre. Enflammer son cosmos de manière exponentielle n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait surtout se concentrer sur le débit d'énergie pour ne pas le voir fluctuer.

En face d'eux, Kalkin commençait à s'inquiéter. Son attaque ultime tanguait dangereusement entre les deux camps. Il devait pourtant absolument gagner. C'était sa mission.

Pourritures d'anges ! Je vais tous vous effacer !

Allons-y mes frères !

Pour le peuple angélique !

Pour la sécurité de l'univers !

Cosmos doré ! Cosmos obscur !

Unissez-vous sous les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et emportez avec vous les ténèbres qui veulent engloutir notre monde !

« Vague de lumière ! »

« Vague de ténèbres ! »

Dépassez l'opposition classique !

Par-delà le jour et la nuit !

Ensemble ! Unissez-vous !

« Par delà le bien et le mal ! »

La série d'explosions titanesques s'intensifia à une allure incalculable, faisant reculer le trou noir vers son créateur. Celui-ci mobilisait toutes ses forces pour repousser le néant en vain.

Noonn ! Pas maintenant !

Le trio angélique plus coordonné que jamais exerçait une pression constante sur l'anomalie gravifique qui menaçait de s'effondrer, incapable de supporter toute l'énergie dégagée.

NON !

Le **néant de la métempsycose** retourna à son point de départ et engloutit son concepteur, sans autre forme de procès. Le terrible Kalkin, avatar de l'Apocalypse, disparut instantanément dans le gouffre béant du non-être.

_Non ! Si je meurs maintenant…toute mon action n'aura servi à rien !_

Lucifer va de nouveau anéantir l'humanité dans cet univers, mon maître Shaka sera encore obligé de le combattre et je réapparaîtrai…ce cycle durera éternellement…

_Mais c'était prévisible…ma disparition va entraîner un déséquilibre dans le Big Will, ce qui permettra à Shaka de s'éveiller dans quelques jours et tout recommencera…_

Les dernières pensées de celui qui s'était pris pour le Dieu vengeur s'envolèrent. Corps, armure, esprit, tout fut aspiré par le trou noir. Kalkin le maudit emporta avec lui, dans la tombe, tous ses mystères.

Le trou noir, survolté par toute l'énergie emmagasinée finit par se changer en supernova éclatante. Les trois anges se téléportèrent immédiatement pour échapper à l'onde de choc. Un nouveau soleil naquit sur les ruines de l'Eden. Les cendres, les grains de terre, les vapeurs de nuages, toutes les traces de la bataille étaient attirés par ce nouvel astre. Là où les ténèbres auraient dû s'entredéchirer, une lumière était née. Lumière d'espoir ou de désespoir ?

_D'après les grecs, le cosmos était le monde ordonné. La région ultime de l'univers qui présentait le plus de régularité et le plus de permanence. L'histoire de l'Univers est destinée à se répéter en boucle avec une perfection inégalable. Vouloir aller contre le cours du temps n'était que pure folie._

**Fin du chapitre**

1 en allemand dans le texte

2 en espagnol dans le texte

3 là je voulais juste mettre un mot super long de la langue française

4 De 74 milliers d'années avant JC


	19. Chapitre 13 de Lucifer

_Ragnarök_

**34 jours avant la prochaine Apocalypse**

Champ de bataille dévasté 

Au milieu du ciel éternellement bleu, les nuages commençaient à reprendre leur place. Les guerres pouvaient remuer ciel et terre, détruire, annihiler et massacrer, mais certaines choses resteraient toujours les mêmes.

Les ondes cosmiques continuaient de résonner au cœur de chaque atome des environs. Ce lieu avait enduré trop de choses. Le repos pouvait commencer et la renaissance débuter. Le souffle du vent emportait au loin les cendres de la bataille.

L'endroit semblait désert. On eut dit que personne ne désirait troubler le repos du convalescent. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé mais personne n'était mort.

Deux êtres égarés au cœur du désert voletaient tranquillement. La brise légère faisait flotter leurs cheveux dans la lumière matinale. Une fois encore, le chef des célestes et celui des déchus se rencontraient. Mais cette fois-ci serait la dernière, avant la fin.

« Les ombres qui voilaient notre passé ont disparu dans la lumière de la vérité, commença Michel.

Nous avons trouvé des réponses. Nous pouvons à présent envisager l'avenir avec clarté, répondit le séraphin.

Haussement de sourcils.

Aurais-tu finalement décidé d'épargner l'humanité ?

Lucifer eut un rire poli.

Non. Les récents évènements n'ont fait que me conforter dans ma foi. Nous savons à présent que tous les maux de cet univers sont dus aux humains. N'est-ce pas une raison valable de les condamner ?

De la même manière, je refuse qu'un être venu du futur juge nos actes futurs. De la même manière, je n'autorise pas que l'on juge les humains pour des crimes qui ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Le séraphin déchu souriait de toutes ses dents.

Mais nous savons tous deux que ma victoire est inéluctable. Il ne s'agit plus de notre pouvoir imprécis de prédiction ou de la prophétie d'un vieux fou mais bien d'un témoignage du futur.

Depuis quand un être raisonnable croit-il à ces sornettes ? Tu n'es pas ange à te laisser dicter ta destinée.

Exact. Ma victoire ne viendra pas parce qu'elle est écrite, mais bien parce que je vais l'écrire.

Michel détourna le regard.

La guerre est une aberration qui a vu le jour par erreur dans notre univers. Cela ne te trouble point ?

Au contraire. Je suis plus déterminé que jamais à anéantir l'humanité. Tous nos anciens ennemis ont disparu dans les limbes du néant. Les anciennes divinités et leur avatar de malheur ont cessé d'exister. Nous avons vaincu la menace fantôme.

_N'y aura-t-il pas toujours une menace fantôme ?_

_Qui peut affirmer qu'un jour nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre ? Tant que le mal existera, les innocents ne connaîtront jamais le repos._

Désormais, je n'ai plus à craindre l'intervention d'un ennemi masqué. Je peux consacrer toutes mes forces à détruire les humains. Le triomphe est proche.

…

Bientôt, tous les ennemis des anges auront été vaincus. La victoire sera totale et nous pourrons tous jouir d'une paix éternelle, déclama Lucifer.

_La paix perpétuelle._

_Le joyau de cet univers, le rêve inaccessible._

N'est-ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ?

Allons, donne-moi les sept clefs du paradis et je t'assure qu'il n'y aura jamais plus de bataille après l'Apocalypse.

_La tentation._

_J'ai toujours détesté la violence, mais puis-je accepter une paix érigée dans le sang ?_

Lucifer, toi qui est considéré comme l'ange le plus beau et le plus intelligent de cet univers. Veux-tu répondre à une question ?

Je t'écoute.

Les anges sont-ils des êtres parfaits ?

Oui, certainement.

Et un être parfait est nécessairement libre ?

Cela s'entend. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir la manier avec sagesse.

Libres, nous avons constamment le choix entre différentes solutions. Chacun d'entre nous l'exprime à sa manière : Raphaël prend tout à la légère, l'ange gardien d'Alexer va bastonner son humain, certains déchus vont vivre avec les humains, Gabriel pense que la communication vient à bout de tout, les guerriers d'Azazel renoncent sciemment à leur liberté pour un programme…

Lucifer, tu as choisi de déchoir, de prendre la place de Dieu et de devenir l'Ennemi de l'Homme.

_La liberté, la capacité de faire n'importe quoi, de mener sa vie comme on l'entend._

Tu as beau être l'archange de la guerre, tu peux choisir de devenir celui de la paix, comprit le chef des déchus.

Ce qu'il y a d'horrible dans cette liberté, qui est autant un don qu'une malédiction, c'est que le problème du choix s'offre à nous tous les jours, à chaque instant. On peut décider de changer complètement de vie du jour au lendemain sans raison.

Tu l'as compris, le problème c'est le choix : la paix ou la guerre ?

Michel regarda ses deux mains ouvertes devant lui, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les lignes la réponse.

Le Dieu créateur m'a créé pour être l'archange de la guerre. Mais il m'a aussi donné la possibilité d'abandonner ce poste. A chaque fois que le combat se présente, je sais que le problème du choix se renouvellera indéfiniment.

J'ai pris une décision.

Décision que j'ai prise maintes fois par le passé et que je décide de réactualiser : J'ai choisi d'être Michel, archange de la guerre !

Je ne suis pas venu apporter la paix dans cet univers mais l'épée ! J'ai choisi de combattre le mal sous toutes ses formes à chaque fois qu'il pointera son nez, même si cette lutte est éternelle.

Tu n'acceptes pas l'idée d'une paix perpétuelle ?

Pfff…Lucifer ! La paix perpétuelle n'est qu'une utopie destinée aux naïfs. Tu crois pouvoir l'atteindre en remportant une guerre. Mais la vie ne se résume pas à un combat, elle est un combat. Il faut lutter chaque jour pour cette noble idée. Tel est le destin d'un immortel : combattre éternellement en ne songeant qu'à la victoire bien qu'elle soit temporaire.

Une bourrasque de vent fit passer quelques bribes de nuages entre les deux interlocuteurs.

Cela signifie-t-il que je vais devoir t'arracher les clefs par la force ?

Non. Je n'ai jamais spécifié que la lutte serait constituée de violence. Après tout, nous avons rédigé un traité, édicté par la raison, pour statuer sur le sort des humains.

Que j'ai respecté jusque là…

Tu auras les clés si tu parviens à montrer que la Justice est de ton côté. Mais si tu échoues, ou si l'un des tes soldats tente d'outrepasser la Loi, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à vous arrêter.

Ca me va. De toutes façons, ma victoire ne fait aucun doute.

Dépliant ses trois paires d'ailes, Lucifer s'envola dans la lumière virginale du matin. L'ange déchu fit quelques mètres avant d'enclencher la vitesse lumière et disparaître du ciel sous la forme d'une étoile filante. Michel resta seul dans les décombres d'un lieu dont les humains ignoraient tout.

Les humains aussi devraient savoir qu'une victoire ne suffit pas. Il faut sans cesse aller de l'avant. L'Histoire n'est jamais terminée… »

Carton surprise 

Les Germains ne croyaient pas en l'éternité des dieux. Selon la légende, ces derniers étaient condamnés à des luttes incessantes contre des adversaires maléfiques. Pour conserver leur domination sur les démons, il leur fallait rester prêts à riposter. Mais en dépit de toutes leurs précautions et malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs, les Ases finiront par succomber sous les coups de l'ennemi. Et leur monde disparaîtra avec eux.

Ragnarök

C'est ainsi que la mythologie scandinave a baptisé cette vision apocalyptique.

Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que « le crépuscule des dieux » aura lieu aujourd'hui !

Azazel fit une boulette avec l'ordre de mission et le jeta en l'air. Un jet de cosmos ultra-précis détruisit toute trace du carton. Il se tourna alors vers ses hommes et leur dit très simplement :

« L'armée de la guerre s'occupe du Panthéon scandinave aujourd'hui. Je vous veux tous devant la porte dimensionnelle dans une heure. Batteries chargées, stocks de munition plein, armes opérationnels et un canal radio dégagé.

A vos ordres mon général, répondirent en cœur les dix démons guerriers. »

Temple de Zeus 

Une espionne avançait silencieusement. Succube au service de Lucifer, elle était chargée d'espionner les faits et gestes du dieu des dieux. La démone s'était fabriqué une fausse identité pour s'introduire en Olympe mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout entendre.

La vieille technique qui consistait à espionner, caché dans l'ombre, était toujours aussi efficace. Dans l'immense bâtiment désert, personne ne risquait de la surprendre. Elle avançait, masquée par les ombres des immenses piliers du temple.

Ce matin, Zeus avait fait évacuer son domaine. Il voulait voir en privé ses trois chevaliers divins, et eux uniquement. Conséquemment, les serviteurs avaient tous levé le camp. Hormis quelques musiciennes le gigantesque édifice était vide.

L'espionne alla se placer à une distance convenable du somptueux trône du dieu du ciel. D'ici, elle entendait parfaitement la musique des harpes. Mais aucune trace de conversation. Les super guerriers de l'Olympe n'étaient pas encore arrivés et le dieu n'avait certainement pas envie de discuter avec des domestiques.

La succube s'assit par terre et attendit. Le bruit des cordes pincées n'était pas désagréable. Elle pouvait attendre un moment que les invités arrivent. L'espionne profita de ce bref moment de répit pour admirer la structure du temple. Des centaines de piliers, polis au point de s'y refléter, soutenaient une voûte immense planant à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Le roi des dieux n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à réaliser une œuvre d'art. Il avait surtout bâti grand. Et grand, pour un type à l'ego démesuré c'est vraiment grand. Le bâtiment s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares et habituellement, grouillait de milliers de laquais.

La succube songea à la théorie du philosophe Hegel. Selon l'humain, l'énormité et le multiple étaient des expressions impuissantes de la liberté infinie chez les peuples primitifs. Mais bon, ici elle avait affaire à de l'art grec (censé être le successeur de l'art primitif dans cette théorie esthétique) et on retrouvait les mêmes choses. Conclusion : Hegel est un humain donc il dit n'importe quoi.

Les bruits de pas déterminés retentirent dans le hall du temple, démultipliés par les échos. Trois cosmos surpuissants approchaient à grande vitesse. La musique se fit plus hésitante. Rencontrer trois héros fait toujours beaucoup d'effet.

Le premier chevalier divin mit un genou à terre.

« Tchang, chevalier divin shaolin à votre service.

Le guerrier asiatique portait une longue queue de cheval finement nouée. Son corps, vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, resté si jeune grâce au misopethamenos, respirait la souplesse et l'agilité. Sa kamui brillait de mille feux. A peine dissimulés entre les deux ailes dorsales, deux katanas majestueux attendaient de passer à l'action. Il ne fallait qu'une fraction de seconde pour dégainer les deux lames croisées et les faire passer à l'action.

Le guerrier n'était qu'un humain mais sa puissance était telle que les mythologies de la Terre le prenaient souvent pour un dieu. En Chine, on disait de lui qu'il était le créateur du kung-fu. Le petit paysan qui cultivait autrefois son riz portait le nom du dieu du tonnerre, du panthéon japonais : Raïden. Ces surnoms extravagants, mais loin d'être usurpés, prenaient tout leur sens quand on voyait le chevalier en action. Sur le champ de bataille, il était tel l'éclair de Zeus, rapide, puissant et mortel.

Samba, chevalier divin de la magie au rapport.

Le marabout africain croisa les mains respectueusement. Aussi âgé que son compère, il avait néanmoins perdu tous ses cheveux. Son armure divine, ayant reçu le sang de Zeus, illuminait les alentours comme celles de ses amis. Mais contrairement aux autres kamuis, la sienne n'avait pas une coloration uniforme. La partie droite évoquait un brasier endiablé. Les flammes rouges donnaient l'illusion du mouvement. A gauche, les arrêtes tranchantes symbolisaient l'élément contraire : la glace.

Le magicien était lui aussi considéré comme une divinité dans certains pays. En Afrique on l'appelait Héca, dieu de la magie capable de contrôler tous les éléments naturels. Le chevalier divin n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'être adulé par des foules en délire. Il préférait aider ses frères de sang, les humains, et surveillait la Terre de près.

Aristarké, chevalier divin du foyer pour protéger l'humanité.

Le troisième chevalier divin était une femme. Elle n'avait ni la beauté d'une déesse, ni la force destructive de ses compères mais constituait l'élément essentiel du trio invincible. Sa kamui blanche aux reflets rosés dégageait une atmosphère divine, d'une étonnante sérénité. L'armure gracieuse était composée de pièces fines, mais indestructibles, comme le délicat bouclier triangulaire qu'elle portait au bras gauche.

Ancienne vestale au service de la déesse du foyer, la légende de l'européenne se mêlait souvent à celle d'Athéna. Le surnom Pallas annonçait autant la virginité farouchement gardée que l'extrême combativité. Guérisseuse officielle du trio des chevaliers divins, elle possédait aussi le pouvoir d'invoquer le feu du foyer, privilège héritée de son ancienne déesse.

Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier le rassemblement des trois chevaliers divins de l'Olympe ? demanda Aristarké sans se soucier du protocole.

A la base ils n'étaient que des humains. De dures épreuves les avaient endurcis. La maîtrise du cosmos et l'acquisition d'armures forgées par Héphaïstos avaient fait d'eux des chevaliers cosmiques. Sans se soucier des contingences politiques ou des différences entre les peuples, ils avaient uni l'humanité sous une même bannière dans le combat contre les géants venus d'ailleurs. En intensifiant leur cosmos jusqu'à l'infini les trois légendes avaient fait naître trois armures aux pouvoirs inédits, qui leur avaient permis de vaincre.

La gigantomachie de l'Antiquité était loin aujourd'hui mais leurs pouvoirs demeuraient. Zeus était parvenu à les mettre à son service. Le dieu des dieux avait remercié ses anciens soldats pour former sa nouvelle garde suprême. Rien en ce bas monde ne pouvait inquiéter le trio ultime. Même Arès n'aurait pas osé les défier.

Néanmoins, les chevaliers divins refusaient de se laisser corrompre par la mentalité viciée de l'Olympe. Ils préféraient passer leur temps à méditer, à observer et à voyager. Leur rôle étant de contrer les panthéons, ou peuples extra-terrestres, susceptibles d'anéantir l'humanité ils surveillaient de près les évènements inhabituels.

Samba. Tu m'as averti récemment qu'un Monstre aux pouvoirs étonnants se déplaçait en toute liberté sur Terre, déclara le dieu des dieux.

Zeus savait pertinemment que l'attitude pragmatique était la seule à adopter avec son trio invincible.

C'est exact. J'étais inquiet car, vous le savez tous, les troupes d'Athéna ont été malmenées par les précédentes guerres saintes. Le Sanctuaire terrestre a autre chose à faire que de courir après une bestiole. J'ai donc pris sur moi d'aller arrêter la bête.

Et ? s'impatienta Tchang.

Et je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. La créature a creusé des tunnels qui descendent jusqu'au cœur de la planète. Je te laisse imaginer la surface à parcourir. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Si l'animal s'est éloigné de la Surface, les humains ne risquent plus rien. Pourquoi s'acharner dessus ? demanda Aristarké.

A mon avis, son cosmos est suffisant pour résister aux assauts d'un chevalier d'or. Si les chevaliers divins d'Athéna ne reviennent pas rapidement, personne ne pourra stopper le monstre.

Ce Monstre comme tu dis n'est que le premier signe de l'Apocalypse, annonça gravement Zeus. Il s'agit d'une créature monstrueuse que mon frère Hadès avait enchaîné dans les profondeurs du Tartare. La destruction du monde des morts a permis sa libération.

Comment ? réagit Tchang. Je croyais que tout avait été anéanti !

C'était notre souhait mais la réalité est tout autre. Je crains que des menaces oubliées depuis les temps mythologiques ne ressurgissent pour menacer l'univers.

C'est la raison de notre venue, comprit Aristarké.

C'est juste. Je redoute que l'effondrement de l'Hadès n'ait permis à Lucifer et ses anges déchus d'échapper à leur geôle antique.

_Lucifer ?_

_Est-ce qu'il parle de l'entité maléfique de la Bible ?_

_Oui, qui sinon le prince des ténèbres pourrait inquiéter le dieu des dieux ?_

Pardon maître, bredouilla Tchang, mais qui est Lucifer ?

La musique des harpes adopta un thème tragique. La voix de Zeus, grave et profonde, résonna dans le vide de son immense temple, ramenant les trois chevaliers divins des siècles en arrière bien avant leur naissance.

Il y a bien longtemps…avant les guerres saintes…avant la révolte des titans…avant la gigantomachie, les dieux durent affronter une menace terrifiante. Une guerre terrible, plus terrifiante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, eut lieu. Elle se conclut par la destruction du Mont-Olympe.

Durant l'âge d'or, les dieux créèrent des hommes parfaits. Ces êtres étaient parfaits et dépourvus du moindre défaut. Leur beauté et leur intelligence n'avaient rien à voir avec celle des humains. Leur grâce égalait celle des elfes, leurs cœurs nous étaient inconnus.

Leur chef se nommait Lucifer. Il était l'astre du matin. Le plus beau, le plus puissant, le plus intelligent de tous les anges. Il se proclama l'égal de Dieu (moi). Cet imbécile avait pour habitude de se faire appeler Zeus par son épouse (laquelle portait le surnom d'Héra en retour). Pour punir cet acte arrogant, je fis périr son fils Céyx.

Le perfide Lucifer refusa de se soumettre à ma justice divine. Il déclencha une révolte et entraîna à sa suite tous les anges. Les êtres de lumière déchurent et devinrent des démons. En plus de ses 66 déchus, l'infâme réussit à rallier des hordes de monstres, preuve de son peu d'honneur.

Les dieux grecs s'allièrent pour mettre fin à cette insurrection. Les esprits des anges furent enfermés dans une urne consacrée qui fut elle-même emprisonnée dans les profondeurs du tartare.

Zeus s'interrompit. Il voyait bien que ses trois chevaliers ne croyaient pas un mot de son histoire. Tous ignoraient qu'à quelques pas à peine une succube mobilisait toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de rire. L'histoire de Lucifer, astre du matin, était certainement poétique mais elle n'avait que peu de liens avec la vérité.

Sachez seulement que Lucifer et ses démons constituent une menace extrême qui exige le rassemblement des trois chevaliers divins. J'ordonne que vous mettiez en alerte les armées de l'Olympe. Il est possible que le déchu ait disparu dans l'anéantissement de l'Hadès mais je préfère me montrer prudent. La seule ambition de ce monstre est d'anéantir l'humanité. »

Asgard, dimension scandinave 

Le Chapaï s'ouvrit sur une contrée gelée et désolée. Du portail dimensionnel jaillirent huit boules métalliques, d'un mètre de diamètre environ, à la grande surprise du dieu chargé de garder la porte.

Heimdall

Celui qui lance de clairs rayons, dieu de la lumière comptant au nombre des grands Ases. Beau, grand et fort, le guerrier aux dents d'or garde depuis toujours le grand pont Bifrost, qui communique entre les mondes. Il est le gardien de cette route, la sentinelle divine, qui avertit les Ases lors de l'approche des ennemis. Heimdall possède en plus d'une force herculéenne des sens hyper développés (comme dans la série « Sentinelle »). Il ne dort jamais et le son de sa corne peut se faire entendre à travers le monde entier.

Les huit intrus mécaniques se déplièrent, dévoilant des rangées d'artillerie lourde. Les démons guerriers ouvrirent le feu simultanément sur leur unique adversaire. Balles cosmiques et roquettes stellaires plurent en masse sur le pauvre Heimdall qui tomba rapidement sous les coups.

Les droïds de combat cessèrent le feu puis se mirent à scanner les environs.

« Rien à signaler » déclarèrent simultanément les huit.

Le vent glacé du cercle arctique soufflait sur les étendues neigeuses emportant avec lui des tourbillons de flocons.

La surface du portail dimensionnel se troubla. Deux nouvelles silhouettes émergèrent du néant. Celles-ci évoquaient plus les lourdes armures inconfortables du Moyen-Âge humain. Protections intégrales, on ne percevait la présence de leurs occupants qu'à travers les flammèches ou les fumerolles qui s'échappaient des jointures.

« Ici…, tout va bien » annonça la voix métallique d'une armure hantée.

Immédiatement après cette déclaration, une horde de monstres en furie déferla sur l'Asgard. La porte dimensionnelle vomissait des torrents de créatures, plus horribles les unes que les autres : lions aux crocs effrayants, manticores chimériques, diablotins diaboliques, basilics au regard meurtrier, araignées aux pattes velues, loups-garous hurlants, hydres polycéphales, zombies décomposés, trucs gluants indescriptibles, créatures voraces, venimeuses ou moches, mais toujours meurtrières.

Ignorant les démons guerriers, les hordes de monstres déferlèrent sur l'étendue vierge, flaque rouge s'étalant dans la neige comme le sang qui n'allait pas tarder à couler. La meute hurlante se déploya. Les ailes membraneuses battaient pour lutter contre la bise glaciale tandis que des centaines de pattes griffues martelaient cette poussière cristalline. La poudreuse se dispersait au passage des créatures.

Les démons guerriers observaient la scène neutres. Pour eux ces messagers de l'Apocalypse ne constituaient qu'une étape ordinaire de leur plan. Les deux sergents appréciaient la justesse de l'opération pour sa seule efficacité.

Samaël a fait du bon travail, déclara Shaïtan, l'armure hantée aux flammes guerrières.

Un excellent travail. Son usine de clonage remplit ses objectifs à merveille, répondit Yog.

Notre généticien de génie est probablement un acteur majeur dans la victoire des déchus déclara une voix venue du vortex.

Un cosmos terrifiant se fit ressentir avant même que l'être n'apparaisse. La porte dimensionnelle frémit. Le général apparut en un instant avec sa nouvelle tenue de combat flamboyante. Son surplis amélioré irradiait une lumière obscure aveuglante. Contrastant avec la noirceur de l'armure, la cosmo-énergie titanesque créait une atmosphère orangée, semblable au ciel d'un incendie.

Le seigneur de la guerre bouillait. A l'image de son aura, il était un incendie majestueux prêt à tout carboniser sur son passage. La neige fondait tout autour du démon, bien que ce dernier affichât un visage glacial.

Démons guerriers, je vous ordonne de rester ici et de garder le portail dimensionnel.

Oui mon général, répondirent simultanément ses subordonnés.

Contester un ordre ne faisait plus partie de leur programmation.

Il paraît que le Wallalha regorge de guerriers humains capables de maîtriser le cosmos. Les monstres vont probablement les éliminer comme les simples villageois mais je préfèrerais qu'aucun n'en réchappe. Pour ma part, je vais me charger d'éliminer tous les dieux de ce Panthéon.

Seul ? réagit Shaïtan.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon entraînement est terminé, j'ai retrouvé ma véritable puissance. Personne ici n'est en mesure de me tenir tête.

Désirez-vous transmettre l'ultimatum ou vous préparer à l'assaut ? demanda Yog.

Les deux.

Le cosmos orangé explosa. L'incendie lumineux devint un brasier infernal qui fit changer le ciel. La neige se liquéfiait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Azazel transmit un message sur toutes les fréquences télépathiques pour que tous entendent.

Habitants de l'Asgard !

Je suis Azazel, seigneur de la guerre au service de monseigneur Lucifer. Moi et mes troupes sommes là pour purifier cette dimension. Si vous avez un peu de mémoire, une idée de qui nous sommes ou ne serait-ce qu'un instinct de survie vous pouvez vous rendre.

Personnellement je n'aime pas le gaspillage, aussi suis-je prêt à épargner tous ceux qui se joindront à nous. Dieux, humains ou chevaliers, qui que vous soyez, il suffit de penser très fort que vous vous rendez. Vous serez téléportés hors de l'aire de combat.

Vous avez trente secondes !

Le démon se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'est une seconde.

Je capte beaucoup de réponses, réagit numéro 3.

Excellent. Shaïtan, toi et tes quatre démons allez vous occuper des transfuges. Tu les téléportes dans une aire dégagée. Vous les interrogez pour jauger leur sincérité. Exécute les faux transfuges.

Affirmatif.

Azazel fit quelques pas sur l'étendue, calcinée par les simples émanations de son cosmos. Il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et fit grimper son énergie en flèche. Une aura meta-divine emplit toute l'atmosphère, chaque particule ne pouvait s'empêcher de vibrer au contact de ce cosmos flamboyant.

Tssk ! Sans ce maudit traité j'aurais pulvérisé une ville pour l'exemple. Je vais me contenter d'un coup de semonce anodin.

Le démon dirigea ses mains jointes vers un point désert du ciel.

« L'EXECUTION DU CREPUSCULE »

Une colonne de flammes, langue de feu d'un dragon gigantesque fusa subitement en direction de la voûte céleste et perfora cette dernière. Dans cette dimension artificielle, le ciel n'était qu'un artifice bâti par les dieux. Les innombrables flammèches démoniaques projetées à la vitesse de la lumière n'avaient eu aucun mal à venir à bout du simulacre de firmament. Le brasier se propagea rapidement et la coupole divine ne fut bientôt plus qu'un horizon éternellement ravagé par les flammes.

C'était là, la véritable puissance d'Azazel, seigneur de la guerre. Pour lui « embraser la ciel » n'était pas une vaine expression.

Après l'étape de fine psychologie on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Acquisition des cibles.

Les informations, collectées par les capteurs de ses démons guerriers, se mirent à défiler sur les lentilles électroniques du général. Toute personne possédant un cosmos divin ou étant capable d'utiliser le septième sens constituait pour le seigneur de la guerre un adversaire digne d'intérêt. Azazel recensa une trentaine de divinités et une centaine de chevaliers.

Le seigneur de la guerre intensifia son cosmos au maximum. Son aura prenait l'allure d'une immense créature constituée de flammes et de ténèbres. Les autres déchus s'éloignèrent prudemment.

Le compte à rebours est terminé.

Azazel se changea en éclair. Le messager de l'Apocalypse traversa la dimension en tous sens, répandant la mort avec une efficacité diabolique.

23 secondes plus tard, tous ses adversaires étaient tombés.

Au coin du feu, les gardes racontaient aux jeunes les légendes du sanctuaire. Grâce à ces récits, les actes héroïques des chevaliers de l'ancien temps avaient traversé les siècles pour venir motiver les nouvelles générations. Les histoires déformées par plusieurs générations de conteurs finissaient par donner des mythes homériques. Hercule, le fils de Zeus, n'était au départ qu'un chevalier d'argent doté d'une force et d'un courage incomparables.

Les apprentis et les jeunes gardes écoutaient attentivement toutes ces fables, rêvant de se retrouver aux côtés de ces héros de légende qui d'un coup de poing entrouvraient la terre et qui, d'un coup de pied, pouvaient fendre le ciel.

Ce soir-là, les vieux chargés de la narration décidèrent de leur raconter la récente guerre sainte contre Hadès. L'ayant vécu personnellement, ils en avaient une connaissance plus vivante que la plupart des histoires venues du fond des âges. Les gardes étaient les yeux et les oreilles du Sanctuaire, partout et nulle part à la fois, ils n'avaient pas manqué un seul détail de l'affaire.

Le vieux maître avait raison. Il avait deviné que les spectres tenteraient de profiter de la guerre sainte contre Poséidon. Le grand pope pensait qu'en envoyant les cinq jeunes chevaliers de bronze, il pourrait déclencher une contre-attaque surprise contre les spectres.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever sur l'hôpital de la fondation Graad. Les médecins se contentaient de veiller sur le sommeil de leurs patients. Les facultés de récupération des demi-dieux étaient telles que plus personne ne s'inquiétait de leur sort. Même le chevalier de Pégase était revenu à la vie. Complètement increvable !

L'équipe de nettoyage de la nuit avait terminé son travail depuis un moment et les couloirs restaient désespérément déserts. On entendait que le bourdonnement des néons qui illuminaient les allées de leur lumière blafarde. Dans une salle, quatre jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement. Le processus de guérison les obligeait à se maintenir en transe en attendant de pouvoir se remettre debout.

Le conteur fit une pause. La lueur d'espoir qui l'animait au début s'était éteinte, annonçant la fin tragique du récit.

On pensait que son plan était excellent, on pensait avoir une chance, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse tout planter !

D'anciens chevaliers d'Athéna sont revenus à la vie et se sont battus au nom d'Hadès, expliqua un autre garde chargé de veiller sur le cimetière.

Cinq gardes tués sur le coup ! s'emporta un jeune garde, secouru de justesse par le chevalier de bronze du loup.

Quand les spectres ont traversé le sanctuaire, ça n'a pas été une bataille, ça a été un massacre.

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde savait dans quel état se trouvait le sanctuaire à l'heure actuelle. Les chevaliers avaient pratiquement tous disparu. Certaines maisons, qui dataient de l'Antiquité, avaient été réduites en gravats. Même les jardins respectifs du virgo saint et de l'aquarius saint avaient fini en cendres. Athéna était allée jusqu'à se sacrifier pour défaire Hadès et sa résurrection tenait du miracle.

Un des couloirs déserts menait à la salle d'observation principale de l'hôpital. Entièrement informatisée, la salle était surveillée en permanence par des caméras et des dizaines de capteurs, eux-mêmes sous le contrôle d'un super ordinateur. Ici, le silence était régulièrement rompu par des « bips » incessants qui témoignaient du souffle de vie qui animaient encore les deux patients.

Shina avait passé toute la nuit à veiller Seiya. La guerrière de l'Ophicius venait régulièrement au Japon pour constater les améliorations. Bien que le corps de Pégase soit toujours plongé dans un profond coma, la jeune femme sentait bien que son esprit était revenu parmi eux sur terre. Les bandages et les plâtres qui recouvraient la totalité du corps de Seiya annonçaient une convalescence encore assez longue mais cela importait peu. Hadès mort, il ne restait plus aucune menace.

Parmi les jeunes apprentis, personne n'osait élever la parole. Hadès était bien le plus terrible adversaire d'Athéna. Sa simple évocation en faisait frémir plus d'un. Même les plus arrogants qui crachaient sur son nom sous le soleil de midi n'osaient plus faire la moindre réflexion une fois la nuit tombée, comme si l'âme d'Hadès se cachait encore quelque part parmi les ombres.

Un des apprentis osa pourtant élever la voix. Comment le sanctuaire avait-il pu subir autant de pertes ? Nous avions un grand pope d'une grande sagesse et des chevaliers d'or aux pouvoirs gigantesques protégés par des armures indestructibles ? Comment se pouvait-il que certains saints aient osé employer l'Athéna exclamation, l'attaque interdite ? Pourquoi Athéna avait-elle ordonné qu'on lui amène les prisonniers ? Ne disait-on pas que le chevalier de la vierge était l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, alors pourquoi mourir dans son jardin ? Il subsistait encore des parts d'ombre dans le récit.

C'était un accident ? Ou un plan subtil ?

Personne ne sait, répondit le conteur qui avait déjà songé à ce détail dérangeant.

Quelqu'un sait, coupa son collègue.

Qui ?

Après la guerre sainte, on a attendu le retour des survivants, poursuivit le vieux conteur.

Et vous en avez vu ?

Only one.

A quelques mètres du lit de Seiya, on avait allongé le chevalier d'or inconnu. Plongé dans une transe de guérison, il dormait paisiblement sans penser à l'avenir. On lui avait retiré la majorité des plâtres, signe que ses os avaient récupéré. Ses cheveux argentés étaient peignés tous les jours par une infirmière, qui trouvait son visage particulièrement beau. La seule chose qui l'intriguait c'était ce signe sur son front : une étoile.

A SUIVRE… 

musique qui fait peur


	20. Générique

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Va te chausser ! Was !

Oh ! Come like a bird!

Ecrit et réalisé par

Rune

Producteur exécutif

Dieu

Chef décorateur

Gaïa

Yo ! Rap ! Rap ! Tu râpes les carottes !

Yo ! Yooo ! Yo ! Rap !

Ok ! Si t'as bien suivi la chanson

T'as fait un truc bon

Vas-y régale-toi

Dans la vie, faut apprécier les petites joies

Directeur de la photographie

Sonic

Montage

Un droïd

Scénario

inspiré par les Muses

Regarde pas tes potes se faire trucider

Tu peux rester devant la télé

You can start sleeping away!

Lucifer a bien raison

De dégommer tous ces bouffons

You can start sleeping away !

Avec (par ordre d'apparition) :

Lucifer As himself (faut pas déconner)

Cronos Voldemort

Doko Yoda

Shaka Keanu Reeves

Mü Sarah Michelle Gellar

Aiolia Adrien Dubouchon

Milo Steph Bréant

Seiya Stephen Chow

Shun Elijah Wood

Hades As himself

Saori la fille dans Spiderman

Hyoga Hayden Christensen

Ikki Sylvester Stalone

Seika Nathalie Portman

Kiki Jake Lloyd

Dr.kana George Clooney

Jabu Michel Denisot

Shina Carrie-Anne Moss

Shaïtan Mister Freeze

Léviathan Caleb

Béhêmoth Arnold Sharzennegger

Lilith Cameron Diaz

Shemêhaza Tom Cruise

Azazel Hugo Weaving

Belzébul Christopher Lee

Asmodée Jean Rénaud

Maroût Ewan Mac Gregor

Gold inconnu Ian Mac Diarmid

Alexer Odin

Bill David Duchovny

Ping Jackie Chan

Kotaro Nickos Aliagas

St-Seiya Stephen Chow

Apprentis chevaliers noirs Léo et Léo

Monstre Godzilla avec un masque

Dr. Kurumada Mon idole

Infirmier bureaucrate Mr Smith

Présentateur télé David Pujadas

Malik Assaj Ventress

Autre black saint Ixion

Kaiba Bahamut

Anges gardiens du paradis figurants

Michel Hayden Christensen

Raphaël Michel Galabru

Semiaxas Orlando Bloom

Callirhoé Hitomi

Sorrente Eldar Fattakhov

St-Sorrente ben, le même

Luc, Pégase noir Wesley Snipes

Phakt Lorent Deutsh

Vieux prêtre africain Samuel L. Jackson

Shiryu Jet Li

Hypnos Brad Pitt

Argès Hagrid

Stéropès un ewok dopé aux hormones

Râ le soleil

Ptah Cassios

Astaroth Mickael T. Weiss

Mozazor Laurel

Apollyon et pardi

Thôt Luc Ferry

Horus un gars avec un masque

Brrrrrerre! La bête du Gévaudan

Atarcuph Will Smith

Gabriel Bill Gates

Dracula un certain comte transylvanien

Aglaophonos Nicole Kidman

Barachiel mon boulanger

St-Alexer Odin

Kalkin Ray Park

St-Mara Christopher Lee

Yog Sottoh Durge

Garde conteur Laurence Fishburne

Partez pas… 

Distribution des rôles

Au hasard

Création des costumes

Rune aussi

Musique

Rob Dougan

Effets spéciaux

Lucasfilm

Chorégraphe du kung-fu

Encore Rune

Cascadeurs

Tous des volontaires

When the world ends...

Les étoiles s'éteignent

Toute lumière disparaît, le soleil a cessé

L'aurore est obscurité

Maquette

Avec des allumettes

Infographie

Je sais même pas ce que c'est

Rotoscopie

C'est quoi ce mot ?

Eclairage

Les frères Lumière

Chef électricien

Shina de l'Ophicius

Coiffeur

Shura

(il coupe pas les cheveux en 4)

Les assistants

Assistant café

Assistant plateau

Assistant pantoufles

Assistant cookies

Restauration

Rune, toujours lui

**Aucun ange n'a été blessé durant le tournage, j'en dirai pas autant des humains.**

Je remercie mes courageux correcteurs, tous les gens qui m'ont soutenu, encouragé au cours de cette œuvre monumentale, que dis-je, cette œuvre dantesque, gargantuesque, métropolitaine, sauvageonne, ubuesque, tortillée et complètement incohérente.

Nous remercions vivement…

La ville de Tokyo dans laquelle je n'ai rien tourné

L'hôpital du docteur Sylvestre

Le Sanctuaire de Monsieur Pope

La planète Saturne

La lune

Mon boulanger

Le philosophe Platon

Hésiode

St-Paul

Tous ceux qui écrivent des mythes

Et un grand bravo au créateur, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible : Monsieur Kurumada !

Version française

Encore un clone de Rune

Courage, c'est bientôt fini 

Post-production

Laissée au soin des fans

Site web

http/www.perso.wanadoo.fr/lesitederune/lesitederune

LUCIFER, LA MENACE FANTOME

FIN

Pas Prochainement

dans les salles de bain

Musique qui fait très peur 

Orage effrayant sur fond obscur, les arbres sont pliés par le vent hurlant, une voix lugubre s'élève et avec elle la complainte de l'humanité.

Tout ce qui a un début a une fin 

**Raphaël** : Sauf les êtres immortels bien sûr…

Je vois venir la fin, je vois s'étendre les ténèbres… 

**Raphaël** : Mais non…C'est Lucifer qui joue avec l'interrupteur…

Je vois la mort ! 

**Michel** : Arrêtez d'être pessimiste comme ça ! Les chevaliers divins sont de retour…et avec eux la flamme de l'espoir !

Et là, super effets spéciaux, on allume la lumière 

**Shiryu** : Après mûre réflexion, je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que nous pouvons, dès à présent, envisager l'avenir avec une certaine sérénité. Depuis les temps mythiques, Athéna est parvenue à protéger la Terre contre toutes sortes de menaces avec seulement quelques chevaliers d'or. J'ajoute, sans prétention aucune, que notre puissance actuelle éclipse celle des douze gardiens réunis. Aucun dieu, pas même Arès, n'est en mesure de nous inquiéter. Personne, sinon un fou, n'oserait nous défier.

Chaque destin doit suivre son chemin.

**Shiryu** : Je vais retourner à Rozan pour méditer. Il me faut apprendre à maîtriser ma nouvelle kamui. Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. De surcroît je suis bien trop inexpérimenté pour faire un pope acceptable.

**Ikki** : Pfff…il paraît qu'un Monstre terrifie la planète à l'heure actuelle. Je vais aller voir de quoi il s'agit… histoire de ne pas rouiller…

**Hyoga** : Nous sommes dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires et nous tolérons que le monde aille mal. Pour moi c'est inconcevable, je préfère aller au-devant des ennuis plutôt que les attendre.

**Shun** : J'accepte d'assumer la fonction de pope. C'est l'occasion de voir tout le monde. Toutefois, je ne puis encourager les méthodes inhumaines d'entraînement …nous savons maintenant que c'est l'amour qui nous pousse à nous surpasser…

**Saori** : C'est étrange…c'est comme si ma main se souvenait du maniement de cette arme.

**Garde** : Halte ! Décline ton identité, tes intentions ainsi que ton groupe sanguin ou je ne pourrais pas te garantir la vie sauve.

**Ingénieur** : On va envoyer Bruce Willis dans une fusée. Il devra percer un forage sur l'astéroïde et y placer un missile nucléaire.

Une vache broute tranquillement dans un pré (histoire d'ajouter un peu de tension dramatique)

Cinq nouveaux inconnus viennent prêter main forte au Sanctuaire…

Un dieu, beau comme un dieu 

Je suis Asclépios, dieu de la médecine. Le grand Zeus m'a envoyé vous avertir… une horrible menace fantôme pèse sur la galaxie…

Un chevalier de bronze qui sert à rien 

Je m'appelle Phakt gros bouffon ! Laisse-moi passer, je te dis que je suis dans ton camp !

Un américain 

Moi ? C'est Bill…Mû m'a dit, la dernière fois, qu'y aurait moyen de se faire des dollars si je bossais un temps comme mécano pour armure…

Une jolie fille 

Ada, servante de la muse Erato, j'assiste Asclépios.

Un garçon qui ressemble bizarrement à Seiya 

Je suis Enif, artiste de Pégase, également au service du grand machin.

Mais l'un d'eux est le terrifiant Maroût déguisé…

Mince ! Qui ça peut bien être ?

L'Olympe disparaîtra dans un bain de sang 

**Raïden** : Mais comment ! Je t'ai décapité tout à l'heure…

**Asmodée** : Toi ! Je crois que tu as un peu trop sous-estimé mes pouvoirs. Mais ça ne marchera pas deux fois, tu vas les découvrir mes pouvoirs !

(super images d'action avec des hordes de types habillés avec les rideaux de ma grand-mère qui courent)

**Samael** : Nous avons plusieurs milliers de clones des 600 monstres initiaux. De quoi faire des carnages partout !

(Avec plus de 500 millions d'images de synthèse, au moins)

Il ne peut y avoir de fin, que si la mort l'emporte 

**Lucifer**: Ca finit ce soir.

(musique d'action)

**Maroût** : Mon maître Lucifer a demandé ta tête.

Comme si Saori en avait une…

**Marine** : Nous tous devons nous battre ! Pas un seul de nos ennemis ne doit réussir à atteindre notre déesse. Les chevaliers divins protègeront les 12 maisons au péril de leur vie. Nous devons défendre le sanctuaire et les aider en faisant de notre mieux. Si nous échouons, Athéna échouera et l'humanité entière disparaîtra !

Tous ensemble ! Tous ensemble ! Ouais ! Ouais !

**Monstre** : Ha ! Ha ! Phénix…notre affrontement était prévu depuis des millénaires…tu ne renaîtras plus jamais…

_Les généraux et Lucifer entrent en piste pour l'acte final._

**Léviathan** : Pff ! Tes piètres talents ne font pas le poids face au côté obscur du cosmos.

**Azazel** : Tes probabilités de remporter la victoire sont de une sur trois milliards.

**Lilith** : Vous vous croyez maîtres et possesseurs de la nature. Mais vous ignorez tout de votre propre nature.

**Belzébul** : Qu'est-ce que la réalité sinon une illusion collective?

**Béhêmoth** : Venez ! Vous pouvez m'attaquer tous ensemble !

**Shemêhaza** : Flûte ! Où j'ai mis mon peigne ?

**Athéna** : Ahhh…non…c'est impossible…l'astéroïde est protégé par un cosmos inimaginable, plus puissant que celui de Zeus lui-même !

C'est une guerre totale, une guerre historique, une lutte titanesque, le destin de tous les univers va se jouer alors que peut un microbe ?


End file.
